Reach Your Dreams
by Thype.Ny
Summary: Lucy ha sufrido una decepcion amorosa, Natsu a aparecido para consolarla. Sting comienza a sentirse inseguro y quiere cambiar su apariencia de chico bueno... Triangulo amoroso! Que bueno se pone esto ;) ¿Que pasara con la vida de Lucy ahora? Musica, su verdadera vocacion, un cambio de imagen y un nuevo amor...
1. Destroy

******Aqui estoy con mi nueva historia, espero que le den una oportunidad asi como lo hicieron con "Hot n' Cold"  
**

**Se que a algunos les parecera conocida la historia, pero debo aclarar que la idea es mia, muchas veces las historias se parecen, pero no son las mismas, espero que no crean que le estoy copiando a alguien -.-  
**

**Como tambien dije en el cap 13 de Hot n' Cold, les deseo un feliz y prospero año nuevo, que lo pasen super bien junto a sus seres queridos y les recomiendo que no salgan hasta tan tarde, no manejen (si es que lo hacen) si han bebido, jejej  
**

**Espero que disfruten de esta nueva historia y cualquier cosa me digan, todo se acepta con agrado :DD  
**

**_Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama_**

* * *

_**Reach Your Dreams**_

_Destroy_

"**Todo comienza en una de salida y termina en una meta"**

* * *

El frio calaba los huesos como nunca se sintió antes en la capital inglesa. Los abrigos largos y las botas altas se paseaban por la ciudad con normalidad mientras todos intentaban acostumbrarse a las bajas temperaturas. La navidad había pasado y un nuevo año ya había comenzado, el amor en las calles ya había dejado su huella y marzo comenzaba con un inusual frio invernal.

La joven mantenía su espalda recta apoyada en el sofá, a su lado una humeante taza de chocolate caliente y un sinfín de libros gruesos y realmente complejos. La suave melodía le llegaba a los oídos, y es que el bello sonido del piano le relajaba al máximo quitándole las ganas de estudio.

-Chopin es realmente un gran músico – Musito ella en voz baja mientras revisaba una y otra vez el párrafo correspondiente a la anatomía general. Acababa de terminar su primer año de medicina y se preparaba para comenzar el segundo, orgullosa de haber sido el mejor promedio de toda su generación.

El teléfono celular vibro junto a sus piernas y el zumbido la sobresalto, dejo a un lado el destacador y tomo el aparato para contestar antes que la estridente música cortara el tranquilo ambiente.

-¡Lucy! – Chillo una voz en su oído, la rubia supo rápidamente reconocer la voz de su mejor amiga, Lou.

- ¿Qué hay Lou? – Pregunto con normalidad mientras volvía al trabajo de destaque en el libro.

- Tengo algo increíble que contarte – Volvió a chillar la chica mientras Lucy sonreía, siempre era lo mismo con ella. Conocía a Lourdes desde el jardín de infantes y siempre había sido de la misma forma, nada en ella había cambiado en todos esos años, aparte de la apariencia física, claro está. La rubia escucho con atención la "fascinante" historia que su amiga tenía que contarle que solo consistía en un chisme más de la facultad, chismes de los cuales Lucy pasaba – ¿Comprendes la gravedad de la situación? – Pregunto con malicia.

- Claro que comprendo – Respondió Lucy con una risita – Pero opino que deberías dejar de ventilar aquello y mejor dedicarte a tus propias cosas – Comento Lucy esperando que algún día su amiga se dedicara en serio a su carrera.

- Vale – Dijo con algo de enfado y sarcasmo – Dime entonces que debo hacer – Lucy suspiro antes de contestar.

- Pues… estudia un poco mas de anatomía para que no tengas que depender de Dolie en las próximas pruebas – La idea pareció molestar en demasía a Lourdes quien simplemente dijo un seco adiós antes de colgar. Lucy nego con la cabeza y dejo su celular a un lado para continuar con sus estudios y beber de su leche de vez en cuando.

-Señorita – Interrumpió la voz cansina de Morrine, Lucy levanto la cabeza y le miro con curiosidad – El señor quiere verla en su oficina – Lucy asintió y se puso rápidamente en pie, conocía a su padre y sabia como se ponía cada vez que le hacían esperar.

Camino a paso lento por los pasillos de su enorme casa, en su ida pudo recordar su infancia, solitaria y triste. Su padre desde siempre ha estado sumido en su trabajo y nunca tenía tiempo para ella, y su madre había fallecido en su nacimiento, por lo tanto jamás la conoció. De niña pensaba que aquella era la razón por la cual su padre era tan frio con ella, pero con el tiempo descubrió que eso no era lo único. A pesar de no saberlo con certeza, ella lo sentía y sabía el resentimiento de su padre.

Toco suavemente la puerta y abrió hasta escuchar el pase, entro con sutileza pidiendo permiso. Camino hasta estar frente a su escritorio, la imagen que la recibía era la de siempre, tal cual ella la recordaba, el gran ventanal tras su padre que dejaba entrar una enorme cantidad de luz a la habitación, la pared cubierta por grandes estantes repletos de libros de todas clases, que demostraban la cultura de un gran hombre de negocios.

-¿Me necesitas padre? – Pregunto ella con educación, de la forma exacta en que le habían enseñado desde niña.

- Tengo que comentarte un gran proyecto – Respondió el moviendo las manos en una seña que indica que puede tomar asiento, Lucy hizo caso y se sentó frente a él, frunció el ceño con curiosidad, su padre nunca discutía sus proyectos con nadie, solo los realizaba.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Pregunto apurando la información. Jude la miro con intensidad antes de sacar una carpeta de color verde y depositarla sobre el escritorio.

- Hace algún tiempo que tengo esto pensado para ti Lucky – Dijo moviendo las hojas, Lucy lo miro con suspicacia, él le entrego una de las hojas con cuidado – Mi amigo me había estado preguntando si quería hacerlo realidad y después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo llegue a la conclusión de que me encantaría poder verlo concretado – Lucy bajo la mirada y leyó con rapidez la hoja, abriendo sus ojos con mas curiosidad aun.

- ¿Academia de arte Fairy Tail? – Pregunto sin comprender absolutamente nada. Su padre asintió mientras cruzaba las manos y apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa – ¿De qué se trata todo esto? – Jude sonrio mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para explicarle a su hija lo que estaba por venir.

- Quiero que asistas a esa academia a partir de este año – Lucy lo miro con la boca abierta, ¿Hablaba en serio? – Para resumir, deseo verte convertida en una estrella, una artista de la música – La rubia dejo caer la hoja con sorpresa, aquello sí que no se lo esperaba.

"**Hay cosas que pueden alterar una vida pacífica y realizada, aunque se crea que son para peor, estas pueden llegar a ser lo mejor de nuestras vidas"**

-¿Te has vuelto loco? – Grito poniéndose en pie y faltándole por primera vez en su vida el respeto a su padre. Jude la miro con el ceño fruncido sin poder entender del todo la reacción de su hija.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Lucky? – Pregunto con duda. Lucy lo miro incrédula soltando una risa de disgusto.

- Primero, ¿Cómo puedes imaginar que yo voy a estudiar en una academia de música? Tengo una carrera que estoy cursando, una prestigiosa carrera universitaria de la cual cualquiera estaría orgulloso y tú me mandas a estudiar música – Chillo encolerizada – Y segundo, no me llames Lucky, soy Lucy, solo Lucy – Dijo con molestia. Jude sonrio ante lo último.

- No comprendo cual es el problema, ¿Qué chica de tu edad no desearía ser famosa? – Pregunto como si fuera obvio, Lucy rodo los ojos con desesperación.

- Pues soy la excepción – Respondió ella.

- Solo te pido que estudies música, es todo – Dijo su padre intentando cortar la conversación.

- No lo hare – Grito Lucy, tomo la hoja del suelo y le indico – Ademas, necesito pasar una audición que ya fue realizada en febrero – Jude sonrio nuevamente.

- Por ello no te preocupes, mi amigo es el dueño y director de la academia y puede recibirte sin una audición – Lucy volvió a reír con amargura, ¿Qué clase de director era ese que recibe a un alumno sin una audición para una escuela de música?

- Ademas, no se cantar ni bailar – Dijo cruzándose de brazos, con eso, su padre tendría que rendirse.

- Aprenderás, eres una chica lista y captaras rápido las cosas – Jude mantuvo su postura rígida en su puesto.

- ¡No! No voy a ir, además, es en Estados unidos, no quiero, no voy a dejar medicina por una simple carrera musical, soy mayor de edad y puedo decidir qué es lo que quiero – Se dispuso a salir de la oficina, y fue entonces cuando su padre se puso en pie.

-Pues como eres mayor de edad – Comenzó diciendo mientras avanzaba hasta la ventana – Puedes tomar hoy mismo tus cosas e irte de esta casa, además, tendrás que trabajar para poder tener dinero – Lucy lo miro con la boca abierta, ¿la estaba echando de su propia casa?

- No puedes hacerlo – Dijo ella con nerviosismo.

- Claro que puedo – Respondió – Si quieres mantenerte con una vida de princesa como lo has hecho hasta ahora, acepta mis condiciones – Lucy le miro largo rato.

- ¿Qué hare con mi carrera? – Pregunto con voz de rendimiento, Jude sonrio.

- Puedes congelar – Respondió. Lucy suspiro.

- ¿Qué sucede si no logro triunfar? – Pregunto con duda, Jude la miro serio.

- Continuaras hasta que lo logres, y una vez lo hagas, quiero que te mantengas en una alta posición a nivel mundial, luego puedes hacer lo que quieras – Lucy frunció el ceño, aun no le caía en la cabeza que era lo que realmente se proponía su padre, ¿Adonde quería llegar con todo eso?

- Una última pregunta – Dijo ella antes de salir de la habitación – ¿Qué te propones con todo esto? – Jude la miro con intensidad, Lucy pudo percibir en aquel instante dolor en sus ojos y por primera vez sintió pena por su padre. El no contesto. Lucy simplemente salió.

.::.

El chico se tumbo sobre el sofá con pesadez, abrió la botella con paciencia y bebió el contenido de esta con agrado. Sintió de pronto la delicada figura femenina a su lado y supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, sonrio con arrogancia, sabía perfectamente que tenia loca a su mejor amiga, ella pensaba que lo ocultaba bien pero la verdad es que era muy mala en ello. Le causaba gracia que ella estuviera enamorada de él, siendo que conocía a la perfección su forma de ser.

La albina le miro con alegría y comenzó a hablar animadamente sobre la próxima presentación en la ceremonia de ingreso del nuevo año escolar en la academia.

-Es increíble que estemos juntos en este acto – Dijo con una sonrisa soñadora – Estoy tan feliz de poder cantar contigo Natsu – El peli rosa le miro con burla.

- No creo que exista una persona a la que no le agradaría cantar conmigo – Murmuro pensativo, la chica curvo los labios en desagrado, Natsu a veces resultaba ser un chico demasiado arrogante.

- Supongo que tienen lista su coreografía – Dijo Mira ingresando en la sala de ensayo. Lisanna se puso en pie rápidamente y avanzo hasta su hermana.

- Hemos perfeccionado lo que hacíamos mal – Respondió con una sonrisa.

- Lo que hacías mal – Murmuro Natsu desviando la mirada con molestia. El jamás se equivocaba en los pasos de baile y siempre era perfecto, si tenía que practicar más de la cuenta, era simplemente la culpa de su compañero de baile, quien para él, no era más que una molestia en el escenario.

- Estoy ansiosa por verlo, el director tiene muchas esperanzas en ustedes dos – Mira sonrio encantadora haciendo caso omiso al mal comentario de Natsu.

- No tiene de que preocuparse, profesora – Dijo el peli rosa poniéndose en pie y tomando su toalla – Hemos concluido el ensayo y estamos preparados para subir al escenario – Dicho esto salió de la sala. Lisanna miro la puerta con pena.

- Tienes que mentalizarte completamente en la presentación – Aconsejo Mira llamando nuevamente la atención de su hermana pequeña. La joven asintió con entusiasmo mientras tomaba sus cosas para dirigirse a los vestidores.

El pasillo estaba completamente desierto puesto que las clases aun no comenzaban, en los camerinos se encontraba un pequeño grupo de chicas que se arreglaban el cabello frente a un espejo, en cuanto la vieron entrar se juntaron entre ellas y la miraron de pies a cabeza.

Lisanna ingreso en un cubículo y cerró la puerta con pesadez. Se cambio rápidamente de ropa para poder ir a casa a descansar un poco esa tarde. Sentía al grupo de chicas moverse aun sin retirarse del lugar, y fue entonces cuando escucho los feos comentarios.

-¿Sabías que la chica que protagonizara la ceremonia de ingreso de este año junto a Natsu Dragneel es la hermana pequeña de la profesora Mirajane? – Pregunto una con malicia.

- Quizás por eso fue elegida, se ve que las cosas en este lugar están bien arregladas – Dijo otra.

- Ni siquiera saben elegir a la gente con verdadero talento – Las risas se hicieron presentes en todo el lugar.

- ¿La hermana de la profesora Mirajane no era la chica torpe de la audición? – Dijo una con cierta duda.

- Esa es, la que hizo el ridículo cuando tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó en medio de su baile – Agrego otra riendo nuevamente, Lisanna apretó los ojos con fuerza aguantando las lagrimas. Sabía bien que se había equivocado en la audición y por los nervios se había tropezado, pero de ahí a que no tenía talento, era una exageración. Ella fue elegida justamente por los profesores, y era porque tenía el talento necesario para subir al escenario. Tomo aire con fuerza y abrió la puerta de su vestidor asustando a las chicas, quienes la miraron con una sonrisita y salieron juntas de la habitación. La albina suspiro con cansancio tomando asiento en una banca y sintió entonces caer unas finas lagrimas, se las limpio rápidamente con molestia.

.::.

Natsu cortó el agua mientras cerraba los ojos, había estado practicando toda la tarde junto a Lisanna hasta que la coreografía les saliera perfecta, se sentía cansado, agotado y más que nunca deseaba una cama reconfortante donde poder descansar.

Se cubrió con la toalla mientras salía de la ducha con tranquilidad, pensaba en que iría a hacer mas tarde y por todos los caminos de su pensamientos solo concluía en el mismo lado, dormir. El frio llego hasta sus muslos y noto que nuevamente se encontraba descubierto, miro hacia su costado y pudo observar la figura doblada de su amigo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – Pregunto con hosquedad, Gray se enderezo sin dejar de reír – ¿Acaso crees que podre convertirme en una estrella porno como tú? – Aquello no pareció molestar al moreno quien continúo sin regresarle la toalla blanca.

- ¿Qué horas son estas para regresar a casa, eh? – Pregunto entretenido el chico devolviéndole la toalla a su amigo, Natsu suspiro molesto y pasó por su lado acercándose a sus pertenencias.

- Para que sepas, estaba en mi ensayo – Gray camino tras él.

- ¿Con Lisanna? – Pregunto curioso, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

- ¿Con quién más? – Ahora fue Natsu quien pregunto, Gray torció la cabeza pensativo. El había obtenido el puesto para participar en el cierre de la ceremonia, pero no se había matado entrenando todos los días hasta tan tarde.

- Pues con los chicos hemos terminado nuestra parte – Dijo con simpleza. Natsu termino de vestirse y comenzó a secarse el pelo con la toalla – ¿Te vas ahora a casa? – Pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en una banca.

- Quiero descansar algo, Lisanna resulto ser bastante torpe en cuanto a los pasos de baile y no he tenido tiempo ni de comer – Respondió con molestia, Gray rio con burla.

- Aun no entiendo porque la elegiste a ella – Dijo saliendo junto a Natsu al pasillo.

- La elegí por que creí que era más capaz que todas las chicas que estudian en esta academia – Respondió Natsu colgando el bolso en su hombro.

- Pero solo es una novata, mas de algún problema te traerá – Añadió el moreno mientras caminaban hacia la salida del recinto.

- Independiente de aquello, espero que su presentación sea buena, solo de esa manera no me arrepentiré de haberle elegido – Termino diciendo el peli rosa mientras caminaban.

Lisanna se quedo estática apegada a la pared, no podía creerse lo que había escuchado. No habían sido los profesores y mucho menos su hermana quienes la habían elegido para participar en la recepción, sino que, había sido el mismísimo Natsu quien había preferido actuar con ella antes que con cualquier otra, porque el reconocía su talento. Sonrio con alivio, Natsu la creía mejor que todas las otras chicas, y eso si que era un gran merito.

.::.

Lucy camino con pereza en su habitación, ordenaba sus maletas con una lentitud tediosa. Partiría al día siguiente a Estados unidos y ya no habría vuelta atrás. Su padre quería verla convertida en una famosa cantante y solo de esa forma podría volver a estudiar lo que en verdad quería. Suspiro tomando la ficha que su padre le había entregado que contenía la información de su nuevo lugar de estudios.

-Academia Fairy Tail – Susurro con nerviosismo, ella sabía a la perfección que era horrible con la música y que le sería algo imposible poder hacerse famosa en aquel ámbito. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, no, aquello no era del todo verdadero. Miro con recelo hacia su armario recordando perfectamente lo que allí ocultaba desde hace algunos años. Iba a dirigirse allí cuando la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta de golpe dejando entrar a sus amigas en el lugar.

- ¡Lucy! – Exclamo Lourdes entrando de las primeras. La rubia se giro hasta ellas con una sonría triste en el rostro – ¿Es cierto que te vas? – Pregunto con pena, Lucy asintió suavemente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto Monique a su lado acariciando su cabello.

- Mi padre quiere que estudie en el extranjero – Respondió Lucy bajando la cabeza, todas la miraron con mas curiosidad aun.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso la universidad aquí no es buena? – Pregunto con inocencia Denis. Lucy nego y se mojo los labios antes de continuar.

- Quiere que estudie música – Todos la miraron con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

- ¡¿Música?! – Chillo Monique escandalizada – Estudias una carrera increíble y tu padre sale con que quiere que estudies música – Dijo incrédula. Lucy asintió.

- No puedo creerlo – Dijo Denis sin quitar la vista de Lucy.

- Se que es algo increíble y todo, pero no puedo ir en contra de mi padre – Dijo Lucy sentándose en el borde de su cama.

- Es… Es… ¡Increíble! – Grito Lourdes saliendo del trance, las demás la miraron con hosquedad – ¿Qué? – Pregunto. Lucy volvió a suspirar y se hundió más en su lugar.

- ¿Qué hay de la carrera? – Pregunto Monique tomando asiento a su lado.

- He congelado – Respondió la rubia, su amiga suspiro.

- Supongo que no hay nada que hacer – Dijo Denis, Lucy asintió. Todas tenían claro como era el señor Heartfilia, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, nada le hacía cambiar de parecer.

- Pero, ¿Qué le dio a tu padre con que estudies música? – Pregunto Monique despertando la curiosidad en las demás que se acercaron más a Lucy para poder escuchar la respuesta.

- Ni siquiera yo sé, solo le dio con ello de un día para otro y ya – Todas suspiraron con resignación, menos Lourdes quien sonrio.

- Mírale el lado bueno – Dijo haciendo que todas le prestaran atención – Podrás ser famosa – Monique suspiro dándole un pequeño palmazo en el brazo.

- Eso es lo que te gustaría a ti, ¿no? – Pregunto Denis con burla, Lourdes nego con la cabeza apartando la mirada, era obvio que así era, pero la castaña sería incapaz de afirmarlo.

- Volviendo al tema – Dijo Monique mirando a Lucy nuevamente – ¿Cuando te vas y donde? – Pregunto con suma curiosidad.

- Me voy a California, mañana – La respuesta dejo nuevamente heladas a sus amigas.

- ¿Mañana? – Pregunto Lourdes con tristeza – ¿Tan pronto? – Lucy le miro esbozando una débil sonrisa.

- Te extrañare – Dijo de pronto Denis lanzándose sobre ella, a lo que las demás respondieron de la misma manera, terminando todas sobre la cama abrazando a Lucy mientras dejaban caer unas cuantas lagrimas.

- Ya, que no me voy para siempre – Dijo Lucy calmándolas a todas – Mi padre me ha dicho que puedo volver una vez que debute como cantante.

- ¿Una vez que debutes? – Pregunto Monique secándose las mejillas – ¿Y si no lo haces? – Pregunto con temor, Lucy bajo la mirada.

- Claro que podrá – Interrumpió Lou – Lucy canta y toca la guitarra muy bien – Soltó, la rubia le miro con reproche y las demás miraron a Lucy – ¿No debía decirlo? – Pregunto Lourdes con nerviosismo al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amiga.

- ¿En serio? No lo sabía – Dijo Denis mirando a Lucy.

- Yo tampoco – Apoyo Monique – Pero tiene que ser así, Lourdes conoce a Lu desde que son niñas – Lucy suspiro con derrota y asintió.

- Cántanos – Dijo Denis con voz soñadora.

- ¿Qué? No, para que – Se nego rápidamente la aludida, pero todas le miraban suplicantemente – Esta bien – Dicho esto se puso en pie y se dirigió hasta su armario, rebusco en el fondo hasta encontrar el instrumento guardado en una funda celeste. Volvió hasta su cama tomando asiento en el borde y saco la guitarra blanca – ¿Qué quieren escuchar? – Pregunto con algo de timidez.

- Fearless de Taylor Swift – Dijo rápidamente Denis, Lucy sonrio, sabía perfectamente que aquella era la canción favorita de su amiga.

_"There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless..."

Todas escucharon con agrado la canción que interpretaba Lucy en esos momentos, su voz era hermosa, dulce y agradable. La rubia disfruto el momento recordando la primera vez que tomo la guitarra hace 10 años y como aprendió poco a poco a escondidas de su padre. El ambiente era dulce y tranquilo, como si nada malo pudiese ocurrir en aquel momento, Jude escucho tras la puerta, sabia del talento oculto de su hija y no dudaba en que ella pudiera cumplir con aquel sueño que su mujer nunca pudo realizar por completo.

.::.

Movia sus piernas temblorosa, se mordía los labios con fuerza, no podía sentirse mas nerviosa en aquel momento. Vio a su padre volver sin sus maletas y supo entonces que estaban por embarcarlas, suspiro cerrando los ojos y apretando la mano derecha de Monique que estaba a su lado.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Lucky – Dijo su padre frente a ella, Lucy le miro hacia arriba con evidente miedo en sus ojos – He arreglado lo de tu habitación, compartirás un piso junto a tres compañeras de la academia, Makarov afirma que son buenas muchachas y que te llevaras bien con ellas – Lucy se mordió los labios desviando la mirada, nunca fue buena haciendo amigas, las que tenía en Londres lo eran gracias a Lou y no por su simpatía natural.

- Tranquila Lu – Dijo Denis acariciándole el cabello – Esas chicas no podrán rechazar a alguien como tu – Le giño el ojo con gracia haciéndola sonreír.

- Pasajeros del vuelo 501 con destino a Los Ángeles California favor abordar por la puerta número nueve – Dijo la voz femenina por altoparlante, Lucy se tenso y lentamente se puso en pie.

- Es el mío – Dijo en un susurro, Jude la miro con tristeza y le abrazo fuertemente.

- Triunfa – Dijo en murmullo casi inaudible, Lucy le miro intensamente y asintió casi por la fuerza.

- Te extrañaremos – Chillaron sus tres amigas abrazándola sorpresivamente. Las cuatro se echaron a llorar de pronto de manera desconsolada ignorando todo a su alrededor.

- Yo también las extrañare – Susurro Lucy con los ojos hinchados. Denis tomo de su bolso un libro de color verde claro. Lucy lo reconoció al instante, era su diario de amistad, allí tenían anotadas todas las cosas importantes que habían vivido como amigas en el instituto, e incluso tenía sus fotografías – Pero – Balbuceo mirándolas.

- Queremos que tú lo tengas, de esa manera no nos olvidaras nunca, nunca – Dijo Lourdes sollozando. Lucy hizo un puchero gracioso con la boca y volvió a abrazarlas con fuerza.

- Gracias – Pronuncio con la voz quebrada. Se soltó de manera lenta de ellas y se sorbeo la nariz con fuerza – Las quiero – Dijo limpiándose las mejillas húmedas, las tres sonrieron de manera triste.

- Nosotras también – Dijeron al unisonó, Lucy miro a su padre quien tenía los ojos húmedos pero intentaba mantenerse sereno. Camino de espaldas observándolos y les envió un beso de despedida. Se giro con rapidez y camino hasta la puerta de embarque, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás y desde ese momento tendría que continuar sola, iría hasta Los Ángeles, cumpliría con la petición de su padre y volvería a Londres a continuar con su carrera, nada podía salir mal.

.::.

El viaje se estaba tornando de lo más agotador, pasó la mayor parte del tiempo escuchando música o intentando dormir. Los nervios la tenían de punta y ya no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Se había vuelto loca? Era mucho mejor haberse quedado sin nada y haber buscado un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagarse sus cosas que haber aceptado jugársela en el mundo del espectáculo y mantener su riqueza. Suspiro abriendo su bolso para buscar algo con que entretenerse y encontró el libro verde. Sonrio abriéndolo con nostalgia. Leyó la mayor parte de los escritos que tenía junto a sus amigas recordando todo lo que habían vivido juntas. El sueño la venció tras horas de intento y sin poder mantenerse ni un segundo más despierta se durmió con placidez.

Despertó asustada al sentir como alguien tomaba su hombro, abrió los ojos con pereza encontrándose con una mujer rubia vestida de azul. Era una azafata que le avisaba que estaban por aterrizar en la ciudad americana. Lucy intento arreglarse el cabello para estar un poco más presentable. El aterrizaje fue suave y de pronto ya estaba en tierra nuevamente.

Bajo con paciencia dirigiéndose a recoger sus maletas, las cargo con pereza, solo a sus amigas se les ocurría mandarla con tantas cosas, o ella era la idiota por aceptar llevar tanta ropa. Tras pasar por los controles de seguridad y obtener nuevamente su visado camino hacia la salida esperando encontrarse con el enviado de la academia que la llevaría hasta su nuevo hogar.

Busco su nombre entre los carteles y lo encontró, un ostentoso cartel rosa escrito con letras brillantes y adornado con corazones y estrellas, desvió la mirada con vergüenza escuchando las leves risitas de las personas a su alrededor que habían visto el cartel. Avanzo hasta la persona con rapidez y le dio vuelta al cartel para que nadie más lo siguiera viendo.

-¿Lucy Heartfilia? – Pregunto la dulce voz femenina, Lucy levanto la mirada aun con las mejillas rojas y observo a la mujer que la miraba con sorpresa. Era una mujer alta de cabello largo y blanco, hermosa como un ángel que acababa de descender en la tierra, trago saliva con fuerza y asintió sin quitar la vista de la fémina frente a ella – Un gusto, soy Mirajane Strauss y soy la directora de música de la academia Fairy Tail – Dijo tendiéndole la mano derecha. Lucy la acepto con algo de timidez al ver la bella sonrisa de Mirajane. _Tengo la sensación de haberla visto en alguna parte_ pensó mirándola ceñuda, caminaban hacia un jeep blanco que las esperaba, dos hombres bajaron de ella y tomaron el equipaje de la rubia guardándolo en el maletero.

El viaje fue de lo más tranquilo, Lucy miraba con interés el paisaje que le ofrecía la turística ciudad, y aunque aun el invierno no acababa del todo podía verse una gran cantidad de gente en las calles realizando distintas actividades. Llegaron a un apartado bloque de departamentos, un lugar tranquilo y bonito, verdes prados, una plazoleta con árboles y bancas, lo ideal para una zona residencial.

-Espero que estés a gusto Lucy – Dijo Mirajane bajando del vehículo junto a ella, Lucy asintió aun sin asimilar lo que vivía – Este lugar es ideal para la juventud, la gran mayoría de los residentes son alumnos de nuestra academia – La rubia miro el lugar con agrado, acababan de ingresar en el lob del edificio y todo parecía muy ordenado.

- ¿Tengo compañeras de piso, verdad? – Pregunto con curiosidad una vez en el elevador, Mira la miro con una sonrisa y contesto.

- Son tres, pero no te preocupes son unas chicas muy simpáticas – Lucy sonrio bajando la mirada, hubiese preferido estar sola antes que con personas a las cuales no conocía.

Salieron en el piso siete y Lucy se gravo bien el número para que no se le olvidara de ahora en adelante. Mira paro frente a una de las puertas y toco con delicadeza, el sonido de unos pasos torpes atrajo la atención de Lucy y de pronto la puerta fue abierta dejando ver la fina figura de una muchacha de cabello azul corto.

-¿Si? – Pregunto con una sonrisa, la rubia la inspecciono detenidamente. La joven parecía tener más o menos su edad, tenía una baja estatura, el cabello azul era adornado por un lindo lazo amarillo y parecía haber estado realizando una actividad física puesto que sudaba como un futbolista luego de un partido.

- Hola Levy, he traído a su nueva compañera – Dijo Mira con rapidez, la peli azul abrió los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa sincera, miro a Lucy con entusiasmo y se lanzo a abrazarla.

- Es un gusto – Dijo tomando por sorpresa a la rubia que no se esperaba aquel recibimiento – Soy Levy McGarden, tú debes ser Lucy Heartfilia – Dijo presentándose, Lucy asintió con algo de timidez.

- Espero que la traten bien – Dijo Mira sonriendo dulcemente.

- Por supuesto que sí, no tienes de que preocuparte – Respondió Levy con confianza, la albina sonrio y dirigió su vista hacia Lucy.

- Ahora instálate a tu gusto Lucy, las clases comienzan pasado mañana, tendremos una recepción de bienvenida ese día, espero verte allí – Dijo a modo de despedida caminando de vuelta al elevador, noto que sus maletas ya habían sido dejadas junto a ella y se giro a buscarlas, pero ni rastros de ellas.

- ¡Lu, entra ya! – Grito desde adentro Levy, la rubia se quedo estática por unos segundos y al momento ingreso con timidez en el departamento.

Observo con desagrado el desorden en el salón principal, ¿acaso allí vivían animales? Pensó con queja, sabía que tendría tres compañeras mujeres pero jamás imagino que serían así de desordenadas. Miro hacia todos lados intentando encontrar a Levy pero la chica no aparecía por ningún lado, suspirando se sentó en el sofá, al instante alguien se quejo y se puso en pie rápidamente, una chica en ropa interior se removía en el lugar tapada en mantas y chaquetas, Lucy la miro con evidente sorpresa sin enterarse de quien era. La castaña tomo asiento con las piernas cruzadas y la miro con pereza, apenas abriendo los ojos.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto con la voz adormilada, Lucy sonrio con ironía en su interior, ¿Acaso aquella no era su línea? De pronto Levy apareció de un pasillo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Así que aquí estabas – Dijo mirando a su amiga – Pensé que no habías vuelto, como no te encontraba por ningún lado – La castaña suspiro con pesadez.

- Me quede dormida cuando llegue – Confeso poniéndose en pie, dejando ver su semi desnudez. Levy torció los labios en una mueca de desagrado.

- Al menos busca algo con que taparte, no vaya a ser que se te pegue la manía de Gray – La castaña frunció el ceño con molestia y tomo una chaqueta pasándola sobre sus hombros.

- Esto… - Balbuceo Lucy al sentirse fuera del dialogo, Levy camino con prisa a su lado al darse cuenta.

- Lucy, ella es Cana Alberona nuestra compañera de piso – Dijo indicando a la castaña quien saludaba con una mano mientras con la otra se tapaba la boca al bostezar – Cana, ella es Lucy Heartfilia, la inglesa – Dijo esta vez indicando a la rubia, Lucy saludo con una sonrisa.

- Es un gusto – Respondió Cana estirándose de brazos – Ahora si me disculpas… - Término diciendo mientras desaparecía por un pasillo.

- Es una buena chica – Dijo Levy intentando ordenar. Lucy la miro con curiosidad – Oh, es cierto, he dejado tus maletas en tu nueva habitación, ven sígueme – Dijo caminando hacia el pasillo y parando frente a una puerta al final de este.

Lucy entro mirando todo con detenimiento, la habitación parecía espaciosa, en ella había una pobre decoración, las paredes pintadas de blanco y dos ventanas dejaban ver el paisaje urbano.

-Está bien – Dijo Lucy mirando a Levy, la peli azul sonrio y salió de la habitación dejándole privacidad – Ahora a ordenar – Suspiro tomando una de sus maletas y abriéndola sobre la cama. Sus paquetes con las demás cosas que había enviado de Inglaterra tenían que estar por llegar y con ellos podría llenar su habitación mas a su gusto, de momento se dedico a ordenar su ropa y algunas cosas sobre la cómoda.

.::.

Intento dormir un poco aquella tarde pero las risas provenientes del salón no se lo permitían, con pereza Lucy se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al lugar de la reunión para pedir un poco de silencio a sus nuevas compañeras.

-…Y entonces Laxus le dio un puñetazo, menudo idiota, mira que insultar a una estrella como el – Dijo una joven de cabello verde. Lucy miro el grupito sentado en el suelo del salón, observo con asombro como todo parecía renovado, limpio y ordenado.

- Lu – Dijo de pronto Levy poniéndose en pie al verla en el umbral de la puerta – Ven, quiero presentarte a unas amigas – Dijo avanzando hasta ella y arrastrándola junto a las demás.

- Así que tu eres Lucy – Dijo una hermosa chica pelirroja poniéndose en pie, Lucy la miro con detenimiento, parecía una chica común, llevaba encima simplemente un jeans desteñido y un sweater de lana blanco – Soy Erza Scarlet, es un gusto conocerte – Lucy la miro con timidez, y asintió.

- Yo soy Bisca, Bisca Moulin – Dijo la peli verde parándose de un salto del suelo – Vaya – Exclamo observando a Lucy detenidamente – Si que eres linda – Comento con una sonrisa, Levy sonrio tomando nuevamente la mano de la rubia.

- Únete a nosotros – Dijo la peli azul – Sera divertido, estamos jugando jenga mientras hablamos sobre las cosas que nos han pasado últimamente – Todas volvieron a tomar asiento en el suelo, sobre cojines de distintos colores.

- ¿Saldrás nuevamente Cana? – Pregunto con algo de reproche la pelirroja quien se serbia bebida en un vaso.

- No hay nada entretenido hoy – Respondió la castaña bebiendo de una botella, Lucy la miro con curiosidad y reconoció la marca en la etiqueta, hizo una mueca, Cana bebía cerveza como si fuera la más limpia y pura agua mineral.

- Erza y Bisca son famosas – Dijo Levy informando a Lucy quien aun parecía algo cohibida ante las chicas, y es que ella nunca logro ser de muchos amigos, de niña le costó hacer amigos y nunca a nadie le agradaba juntarse con ella, solo Lourdes le había aceptado – Debutaron hace medio año y tienen un grupo, Eris – Dijo con una sonrisa, Lucy le miro con curiosidad y para mostrar interés en el tema pregunto.

- ¿Por qué Eris? – Erza la miro con una sonrisa.

- Es la unión de nuestros nombres, Erza y Bisca – Respondió la pelirroja antes de beber su bebida.

- Un nombre ingenioso, ¿no? – Pregunto Bisca guiñándole un ojo, Lucy sonrio.

- Hace algún tiempo Erza también vivía con nosotros – Dijo Cana apoyando los codos en la pequeña mesa del living – Como una persona normal – Agrego con una risa burlona Erza la miro ceñuda y Bisca rio con gana.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – Pregunto la rubia con curiosidad, quizás, si Erza continuara en aquel piso ella no hubiese encontrado un lugar con gente donde llegar y podría disfrutar de la soledad cómoda de un departamento de soltero, o, en mejor caso, no haber encontrado un lugar donde alojarse y no haber tenido que viajar hasta Los Ángeles.

- Ahora vivo con Bisca en los departamentos de la compañía – Respondió Erza – Eso sí, viví en este piso durante mis años como novata de la academia y le tengo mucho cariño, a veces me gustaría mucho volver – Dijo con un deje de nostalgia – Aunque, ahora que estas aquí me hace pensar que tengo que seguir avanzando, espero que estés cómoda durante tu tiempo antes de tu debut Lucy – La rubia la miro con algo de nerviosismo, ella no tenia ningunas ganas de debutar.

La tarde se pasó rápidamente entre conversa y conversa, Lucy parecía soltarse un poco más a aquel ambiente, a conocer gente nueva como no era común en ella y a olvidar un poco su verdadera situación. Erza y Bisca se fueron pasadas las nueve y Lucy ayudo a Levy a limpiar todo aquel desorden.

Cana se fue a su habitación arrastrando unas cuantas botellas y latas con ella, Lucy frunció el ceño y Levy rio con alegría.

-Es mejor que se las lleve, no me gusta botarlas a mi – Le dijo como si todo fuera un chiste, Lucy suspiro intentando poder adaptarse aun mas al ambiente – Voy a quedarme a esperar a Wendy, tiene que estar por llegar – Le informo prendiendo la tv de la sala, Lucy asintió restregándose los ojos, tenía ganas de esperar ella también a su compañera de piso que aun no conocía, pero el cansancio la estaba matando y moría por dormir en su cama.

Suspiro entrando nuevamente en su cuarto, tendría que enfrentarse a una nueva vida todo por el extraño capricho de su padre. Tendría que ser fuerte y soportar todo lo que estaba por venir, solo de esa manera podría volver a Inglaterra y continuar con su carrera universitaria.

* * *

**Aaaahh! Comenten por favor! realmente quiero saber que les parecio este primer cap !  
**

**Por fa, dejenme continuar publicando esta historia que prometo se vendra muy buena!  
**

**Nicky  
**


	2. Open

******Aqui el segundo capi :DD gracias, gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios, quiero terminar mi historia anterior Hot n' Cold y centrarme mas en esta ejejej, igual tengo mas por ahi pero las ire subiendo con el tiempo. Por cierto, perdon por la tardanza, es que estaba haciendo los tramites de la universidad y eso jejej al final termine en enfermeria que no es mala carrera :D igual puedo convalidar ramos y cambiarme a medicina :O ejjeje esperemos en Dios que eso ocurra, aah! y encontrar un mino bueno tambien xD naaa si eso no importa mucho aun, o si? xD**

**Espero sigan leyendo esta historia que prometo se viene buena jejjeje igual pasense por Hot n' Cold que ya esta llegando a su fin :DD **

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son de propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima-sama.**

* * *

_**Reach Your Dreams**_

_Open _

"**El sentido de la vida no es simplemente lograr las metas,**

**sino el esfuerzo puesto en lograrlas"**

* * *

Lucy observo con curiosidad el lugar, el edificio era enorme tan inmensamente enorme que podría perderse en el. Había cientos de jóvenes que llenaban el lugar, unos conversaban con otros, escuchaban música, practicaban alguna coreografía, etc. Todo era animado y colorido. Levy le tomo del brazo y avanzaron juntas por entre el gentío.

-¡Levy! – Grito una chica de cabello azul como Levy pero más largo, se acerco a ellas corriendo con prisa.

- ¡Wendy! – Dijo la aludida soltando a Lucy y abrazando a la recién llegada – Que bueno que te veo – La joven sonrio y desvió su vista a la rubia con curiosidad – Oh, ella es Lucy Heartfilia, nuestra nueva compañera de piso – Presento con alegría. Wendy tomo la mano de Lucy con agrado.

- Soy Wendy Marvell, espero que seamos buenas compañeras – Dijo sonriendo, Lucy la secundo.

- ¿Estas cansada después de tanto ensayo? – Pregunto Levy con preocupación al ver las marcas negras bajo los ojos de su amiga, Wendy se pasó una mano por el rostro con algo de cansancio.

- Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte – Respondió la chica, de pronto alguien le llamo por atrás y ella apresuradamente se despidió – Nos vemos luego – Dijo antes de salir corriendo.

- ¿Por qué esta con tanta prisa? – Pregunto Lucy con curiosidad.

- Fue elegida para participar en el show de cierre – Respondió Levy dejando asombrada a Lucy – Wendy es muy simpática, es dos años menor que nosotras pero tiene mucho talento – Comento la peli azul mientras entraban al auditorio.

- ¿Dónde está Cana? – Pregunto de pronto Lucy al ver que la castaña había desaparecido nada más llegar a la academia.

- No lo sé, quizás se encontró con alguien por ahí y se fue – Dijo Levy como si el tema no le interesara ni en lo más mínimo.

Tomaron asiento juntas en una de las butacas, el show aun no comenzaba y parecía que aun le faltaba para mucho rato, las personas apenas se estaban acomodando y el presentador aun no subía al escenario.

.::.

Lisanna suspiro con nerviosismo intentando no tocarse la cara, se miro al espejo confirmando que estaba perfecta y volvió a suspirar al ver que así era. Natsu le miro de reojo bebiendo con paciencia el líquido cristalino.

-Nada de agua – Chillo la profesora de danza Evergreen quitándole de una la pajita de la boca al peli rosa, Natsu chasqueo la lengua y desvió la mirada. Sabía que no debía beber agua antes de su presentación pero todo aquello le estaba aburriendo tanto que no encontró nada mejor que hacer.

Mirajane entro en el lugar con prisa llamando la atención de todos que se paralizaron al verla.

-Prepárense – Dijo mirando a Lisanna y Natsu – El director ha subido a dar su discurso de bienvenida e inmediatamente ingresan ustedes – Dijo tranquilizando su respiración, Lisanna inhalo con fuerza en intento calmarse nuevamente, Natsu apoyo una mano en su hombro sorprendiéndola.

- No tienes de que ponerte nerviosa – Dijo con un tono neutro – La presentación saldrá bien – Lisanna sonrio con alivio. Natsu se alejo de ella volviendo a su lugar. _Por supuesto que saldrá bien, si ella llega a equivocarse yo continuare con la canción_ pensó con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

.::.

-No deben detenerse a pensar si lo que quieren está bien o está mal – Pronuncio Makarov frente a la audiencia – Deben seguir lo que su corazón les dicta y solo de esa manera encontrar el camino correcto para alcanzar sus sueños – Todos le miraban con admiración por aquellas hermosas palabras, Lucy desvió la mirada con molestia, ella no estaba persiguiendo ningún sueño, al contrario, había sido obligada a asistir a ese lugar. El director bajo ayudado por uno de los profesores y volvió a tomar su lugar entre el público. Mira ingreso en el escenario para presentar los números musicales de la ceremonia.

- En esta ocasión hemos querido sorprenderlos con una presentación de ingreso diferente a años anteriores – Dijo ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes – Un alumno de segundo año y una alumna de primer año serán los encargados de abrir el espectáculo, ambos destacados en nuestra academia, recibámoslos por favor con un fuerte aplauso.

En cuanto Mira se retiro se apagaron las luces del lugar dejando ver solo una luz destellante en el medio del escenario, una figura femenina apareció en el lugar a la vez que comenzaban a brillar luces multicolores y una explosión de humo llenaba el escenario. La música comenzó a oírse en el lugar y la chica avanzo a paso lento hasta el centro del escenario a la vez que cantaba la canción con una voz excepcional

[Canción: "El sueño de alguien" – (_ver. __Pil Suk, Jason, Baek Hee, Jin Guk)_ - Dream High OST]

_Algunos viven acariciando sus sueños…_

_Algunos viven compartiendo sus sueños…_

_Y otros viven para cumplir sus sueños._

_Algunos viven con sus sueños olvidados…_

_Algunos viven como si robaran el sueño de otros…_

_Y otros dicen que los sueños no existen._

Ahora entraba un chico al escenario caminando hasta Lisanna que ya se encontraba en el centro, las chicas comenzaron a gritar una vez el reflector le apunto y pudieron percatarse de quien se trataba.

_Hay tanta gente en el mundo…_

_Y tantas personalidades diferentes también…_

_Todos dicen que tienen la razón…_

_Y dicen que los sueños se suponen que sean._

En cuanto estuvo junto a la albina y termino de cantar, giro en su lugar con fluidez y comenzó a bailar alrededor de la fémina volviendo a sacar gritos femeninos en la audiencia. Natsu bailaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, realizaba lo que más le gustaba. De pronto se detuvo junto a Lisanna y ambos comenzaron a cantar marcando un paso con entusiasmo.

_Algunos viven acariciando sus sueños…_

_Algunos viven compartiendo sus sueños…_

_Y otros viven para cumplir sus sueños._

Lisanna de pronto dio un paso atrás dejando a Natsu al frente a la vez que aparecían junto a él dos bailarines vestidos de negro. El solo de Natsu comenzó con un tono más rapero y las chicas se pusieron en pie gritando con aun más euforia.

_¡Yo! Cada noche, tengo un sueño, que bailo en el escenario._

_El publico grita y mi corazón despierta…_

_De vuelta a la oscura realidad, yo solo practico y practico…_

_Para llenar el vacío y la ansiedad de mi corazón…_

_El valor de la vida que aprendí limpiando mis lagrimas y derramando sudor y sangre._

_No, no hay dolor, no, no hay ganancia, nunca debo renunciar._

_Amor, amistad, esperanza y sueño._

_Esos son los poderes que me elevan._

_Ahora estoy listo nuevamente, ahora._

_Luz, cámara, acción y ahora._

Lisanna volvió hasta el bailando ahora ambos frente al público, la coreografía era realizada en una sincronía perfecta y ambos danzaban robando las miradas de todos y siendo enfocados en todo momento por las cámaras de los reporteros asistentes.

_¿Quién soy? ¿Sueño en el mañana?_

_¿Quién soy? ¿No tengo sueños?_

_¿Quién soy? ¿Sueño en el mañana?_

_¿Quién soy? Tal vez un sueño._

La chica rodeo a Natsu con sensualidad posicionándose tras él a la vez que él se giraba para mirarla, la música comenzó a descender su ritmo acelerado y termino en un estallido de humo sobre el escenario. El público se puso en pie gritando y aplaudiendo con fuerza, todos parecían estar completamente atrapados por la reciente presentación, Lucy miro a ambos jóvenes en el escenario que se retiraban mientras hacían señas con una sonrisa en el rostro, chasqueo la lengua y se hundió más en su puesto. Comenzaba a odiar todo eso.

Mira volvió a subir al escenario sonriendo con agrado, la audiencia comenzaba a cesar su euforia y muchos se volvían a sentar en sus lugares.

Levy se sentó junto a Lucy aun sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa en el rostro y mostrando un inusual brillo en sus ojos.

-Es increíble – Susurro junto a la rubia de pronto, Lucy la miro con interés – Natsu es realmente increíble – Volvió a decir, Lucy comprendió que se refería al chico de cabello rosa que se acababa de presentar.

- ¿Conoces a ese tipo? – Pregunto a Levy que parecía estar en un mundo diferente.

- Si, es una promesa del mundo de la música – Dijo volviendo su mirada al frente.

- Si es tan bueno, ¿Por qué aun no ha debutado? – Pregunto con inocencia, Levy se volvió nuevamente a mirarla.

- Es lógico – Dijo de pronto en un susurro acercándose mas a la rubia – El director quiere que debute como solista y para ello su nivel tiene que ser mucho mayor – Lucy la miro sin comprender del todo, Levy no quiso continuar con su explicación puesto que Mira había presentado ya la actuación especial que estaría a cargo del increíble dúo de ídolos debutantes del año pasado, Eris.

Erza subió al escenario en una oleada de aplausos, los chicos silbaron entusiasmados cuando la pelirroja mostro su primer paso de baile.

[Canción: The DJ Is Mine – Wonder Girls]

Erza sorprendió a todos con su increíble presentación, bueno, en realidad más a Lucy quien jamás se hubiese imaginado tal talento en la pelirroja.

_El es mío,  
Soy la única cosa en su mente,  
El piensa en mí todo el tiempo,  
El le da cuerda a mi amor...  
_

Bisca entro al escenario sacando mas gritos que antes, puesto que ahora el dúo favorito estaba junto bajo las luces, Levy se puso en pie gritando como una loca, y a ella la siguieron todos los demás.

_Nadie lo trata como yo lo hago,  
No hay fiesta si no estoy en el baile,  
Mi canción pone su corazón en sintonía (como: bada dadada dadumdum),  
El me ama y yo a él también,  
El me toca la noche entera y,  
Me hace dar vueltas, me hace reir,  
Te lo estoy ganandooo, cantando 'lalalala'...  
_

La canción encendió el ambiente y pronto Lucy también deseo ponerse de pie y bailar, junto a todos las ídolos bailaron al ritmo de la música.

_A diario 'lalalala', él canta conmigo 'lalalala',  
El me conoce, me hace del intro desaparecer...  
_

Tres chico ingresaron al escenario realizando también la coreografía, el coro se acercaba y la mayoría allí se preparaba para corearlo junto a ellas.

_1, 2, 3, 4!  
_

Las luces se hicieron más intensas y Erza y Bisca se convirtieron de inmediato en las reinas de la tarde, moviéndose a los mismos compas y cantando con emoción aquella canción.

_Porque el Dj es mío y tú, nena, estás desperdiciando tu tiempo,  
El sólo se mueve al son de mi música,  
El ama como lo hago toda la nocheee,  
El Dj es mío,  
Mi baby, mi mi baby baby (el Dj es mío),  
Mi baby, mi mi baby baby  
El sólo se mueve al son de mi música,  
El ama como lo hago toda la nocheee,  
El Dj es mío...  
_

Mano arriba, cadera abajo, media vuelta y unas flexiones de piernas, Lucy no recordaba haber visto nunca una coreo tan intensa como aquella, quizás solo se comparaba a las de las artistas de MTV, pero claro, Eris eran artistas de ese nivel, incluso del grammy. La rubia sonrió y de pronto su ser se vio inundado del deseo de bailar y moverse al mismo son de la música, como la mayoría en el lugar.

_Nena, ni lo intentes,  
Mi baby me mantiene a su lado,  
A pesar de eso le lanzas cada miraditaaa,  
Que el ni siquiera nota.._

A diario 'lalalala', él canta conmigo 'lalalala',  
El me conoce, me hace del intro desaparecer...

El sentimiento de emoción y la adrenalina continua durante toda la canción, incluso más que antes. Erza continuo con las manos arriba mientras movía su cuerpo, en conjunto con Bisca, un giro a la izquierda y dispersaron a las bailarinas que estaban con ellas. Bisca dio unos pasos al frente de a saltitos prendiendo mas al publico mientras Erza continuaba con la coreografía.

Porque el Dj es mío y tú, nena, estás desperdiciando tu tiempo,  
El sólo se mueve al son de mi música,  
El ama como lo hago toda la nocheee,  
El Dj es mío...  
Mi baby, mi mi baby baby (el Dj es mío),  
Mi baby, mi mi baby baby  
El sólo se mueve al son de mi música,  
El ama como lo hago toda la nocheee,  
El Dj es mío...

Erza comenzó con un baile provocativo hacia Bisca, como sacándole burla, con unos pasos sensuales y rudos. Bisca le siguió el ritmo y comenzó una guerra de baile entre las integrantes.

Mano arriba, aplausos, pasos atrás, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, media vuelta y espalda con espalda. El final cargado de sensualidad y seguridad, nadie se quedo sentado y todos se pusieron en pie aplaudiendo, incluso los profesores y las autoridades presentes. Lucy sonrió, aquellas dos chicas si que se merecían su admiración.

.::.

Lisanna sonrió mordiéndose los labios, su presentación junto a Natsu había resultado completamente increíble y todos les habían felicitado.

-De verdad, nunca imagine que podían ser tan buen dúo – Dijo Gray revisando su peinado frente al espejo – Quizás deberían debutar juntos – Agrego sonriendo de manera burlona al ver la mueca de su amigo por a través del espejo. Natsu chasqueo la lengua y desvió la mirada con molestia, Lisanna pareció ilusionada con la idea.

- ¿Crees que alguien como Natsu podría necesitar de un compañero? – Pregunto Max con burla. Lisanna bajo la vista con pena.

- El show de Eris ha terminado – Informo Evergreen apareciendo en la puerta, Laxus se puso en pie zamarreando a su amigo a su lado.

- Despierta – Dijo con la voz ronca, el castaño dio un giro en el sofá y abrió los ojos con cierta molestia.

.::.

Lucy miro con aburrimiento el escenario, todo aquello comenzaba a pesarle y ya no hallaba la hora de volver a casa a descansar un rato. Miro a su compañera a un lado que parecía inmersa en su mundo de fantasía, se hundió ma en su asiento y se dispuso a aburrirse completamente. La presentación de Erza había estado bastante bien pero aquello no terminaba por convencerla por completo.

Levy aplaudió con fuerza a su lado, noto que todos volvían a emocionarse y volvió su vista al frente, al parecer se trataba de un nuevo show que volvía locas a las chicas.

[Canción: Tonight – Big Bang]

Las luces volvieron a apagarse dejando ver solo unos reflectores azules, seis chicos formados en una columna comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de la música, los dos primeros y los dos últimos bajaron con movimientos bruscos dejando ver a las estrellas principales.

_Creo que me voy a volver loco  
probablemente estoy cansado..  
(Por Qué?) _

Un chico rubio comenzó cantando, sacando los gritos de varias chicas, incluso mas de los que logro sacar el peli rosa anteriormente. No había coreografía ni nada, solo su pasear por el escenario, los chicos de negro que parecían ser los bailarines se movían detrás ocultando aun a un segundo integrante.

_Na, creo que estoy harto, ya estoy aburrido  
(Estás aburrido)  
Soy un chico malo que no está satisfecho  
con sólo una chica, pero soy agradable.  
No me estoy enamorando de ti,  
pues no puedo soportarlo. Déjame tocar tu mente.  
_

Lucy sintió su corazón latir cuando un chico de cabellos revueltos y castaños paso al centro de un salto por sobre dos bailarines, las chicas chillaron y ella estuvo a punto de hacerlo también.

_Cuando comenzamos,  
se comenzó a perder la chispa entre nosotros..  
Somos como una gaseosa q ha perdido su efervescencia.  
La primera sensación, como si nos paralizara,  
mirando hacia otro lado, no dependeré de un amor  
No quiero tratar más!  
_

Salto de costado, manos al frente y las luces se dispersaron. Sus movimientos eran rudos, bruscos y llenos de vida. Una mano arriba, luego la otra, un ondeamiento de cuerpo entero y una intensa mirada al publico. Lucy estaba que moría con esos dos guapos sobre el escenario.

_Te Busco! (Oh-Eh-Oh)  
por debajo de la luz de la luna que me ilumina  
Te Busco! (Oh-Eh-Oh-Oh-Oh)  
No sé dónde está el final pero.. (Hey!)_

Esta Noche, Esta Noche, Esta Noche, Esta Noche..

Sigo sin entender el amor,  
Lamentablemente estoy solo una vez más, esta noche.

Lentamente comenzaron a descender y caminaron por el lugar cantando como al principio, solo leves movimientos demostraban que se movían con su música y seguían la coreografía antes estipulada.

_Tengo miedo de que estas estrellas me lastimen  
(Y qué? Y qué?)  
Extraño el momento en que te conocí  
(No más, No más)  
Es duro cuando se trata de un dolor así,  
por eso trato de evitarlo..  
Pero sabes que te quiero nena, nena, nena!_

Mi necia personalidad dice que no  
con los labios fríos, yo yo yo te hago quedar pasmada

Volvieron al coro moviendo a todos, al igual que Erza y Bisca tenían a todos hechizados, locos y con ganas de subir al escenario y participar junto a ellos. Lucy pudo apreciar más aun al castaño, de perfecta contextura física, anchos hombros, cuerpo esbelto y atlético, un príncipe cantante.

Te Busco! (Oh-Eh-Oh)  
por debajo de la luz de la luna que me ilumina  
Te Busco! (Oh-Eh-Oh-Oh-Oh)  
No sé dónde está el final pero.. (Hey!)

Esta Noche, Esta Noche, Esta Noche, Esta Noche..

Mano al lado, flexionar pierna derecha y deslizar lentamente hacia abajo, manteniendo el ritmo y el tono, una canción prendida pero suave, eso era lo que Lucy veía y escuchaba sobre el escenario.

_Sigo sin entender el amor,  
Lamentablemente estoy solo una vez más, esta noche._

El triste significado detrás de la palabra "Adiós"  
será cubierto por las oscuras sombras.  
Mis recuerdos miran hacia ti,  
a quién había olvidado en mi corazón.

Laxus bajo levemente siendo seguido por el resto y dio un salto acompañado por el coro de la canción y llamas que fueron expulsadas alrededor del escenario, el publico grito y todo brillo mas aun de un momento a otro.

_Te Busco! (Oh-Eh-Oh)  
(Esta Noche)  
por debajo de la luz de la luna que me ilumina  
(una noche tan hermosa)  
Te Busco! (Oh-Eh-Oh-Oh-Oh)  
No sé dónde está el final pero..  
(Buenas Noches)_

Loke y Laxus caminaron de un lado a otro terminando lentamente y todos volvieron a reunirse en una columna al centro del escenario, terminando como habían comenzado. Las chicas gritaron más que nunca vitoreando los nombres de sus ídolos.

- ¿Quiénes son? – Pregunto Lucy a una extasiada Levy.

- Double L – Respondió Levy emocionada, Lucy enarco una ceja – El rubio es Laxus y el castaño es Loke – Dijo emocionada al nombrar al primero, Lucy sonrió, el nombre del castaño era Loke, Loke, Loke, se repitió mentalmente.

.::.

Wendy camino nerviosa por el pasillo, el show estaba por dar termino y ya pronto seria su turno de salir al escenario. Hacia unos segundos nada más había recibido un mensaje de su novio y salió apresurada a encontrarse con él en la sala de composición. Cuando estuvo allí miro hacia todos lados cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera cerca del lugar, de pronto alguien la tomo del brazo y la giro con fuerza.

-Ah – Exclamo sorprendida encontrándose con los oscuros ojos de Warren – Ya estás aquí – Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. El moreno sonrio bajando su mirada y tomando de su chaqueta una pequeña cajita roja.

- Tenia que desearte suerte a solas – Dijo entregándole el diminuto obsequio. Wendy sonrio tomándolo entre sus manos y abriéndolo al instante.

- Es hermoso – Dijo en un susurro al ver la delicada cadena brillante con un dije en forma de corazón.

- No tan hermoso como tu – Pronuncio el acercándose al rostro de la chica y besando sus labios con suavidad.

Wendy apretó el regalo en su mano derecha y luego las cruzo tras el cuello de Warren. Cada vez que se besaban se sentía volar en el cielo, llevaban cerca de un año saliendo y lo mantenían en absoluto secreto.

-Mucha suerte – Susurro el aun acariciando sus labios, Wendy sonrio en ellos. Ambos se encontraban absortos en su propio mundo sin ser consientes de que alguien los observaba a lo lejos.

El joven apretó los puños con fuerza, miro la escena con desagrado, llevaba persiguiendo a Wendy desde que la conoció el primer día de la secundaria y no permitiría que nadie se la arrebatara, menos aun un profesor de la academia. Tomo su celular del bolsillo y con discreción grabo la escena, una vez comenzadas las clases todos sabrían del escándalo y le dirían adiós para siempre al profesor Warren.

.::.

El joven entro con pereza, apenas y podía mantenerse en pie debido al sueño. Caminaba arrastrando los pies mientras se tapaba la boca a la vez que bostezaba con fuerza. La mudanza había sido en realidad algo agotador y para rematar llegaba tarde a su primer día de clases. Escucho gritos provenir del auditorio principal y con curiosidad se acerco al lugar, las chicas gritaban con euforia como si se tratara de una celebridad la que se encontraba frente a ellas, chasqueo la lengua, no le extrañaría encontrarse con alguno que otro famoso en aquella academia. _Algún día yo también lo seré_ pensó con una sonrisa babilónica en el rostro. Abrió la puerta con cuidado para asomar la cabeza dentro de la sala, vio con asombro las figuras moverse sobre el escenario, las luces multicolores le cegaban casi por completo.

Entro completamente una vez la presentación había acabado, busco con rapidez un asiento donde poder descansar y encontró uno al final de la fila. Miro a su costado encontrándose con una hermosa chica rubia, esta parecía aburrida puesto que miraba hacia cualquier lado con molestia.

El show continuo dejando ver diferentes presentaciones que prontamente aburrió al recién llegado quien se hundió en su puesto e intento descansar un momento. La música paso a ser algo secundario en su mente y se cerró en sus propios pensamientos, sus sueños y sus deseos.

.::.

Levy aplaudió sonoramente a su lado, Lucy se removió inquieta intentado distraerse, la apertura parecía ser eterna y sentía que se estaba aburriendo más de lo que podría imaginarse, de pronto sintió a su lado el peso de una cabeza apoyándose en su hombro, giro la vista sorprendida encontrándose con un chico rubio que dormía plácidamente apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo, intento sacárselo sin que nadie más viera pero su cabeza parecía pesar una tonelada, miro a Levy con desesperación pero la peli azul continuaba enfrascada en su fascinación con el show y ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Le toco el hombro con algo de timidez, intentando despertarlo, pero él ni siquiera le hacía caso, incluso el movimiento logro que ambos quedaran aun mas juntos.

-Está por terminar – Dijo Levy mirando a su compañera quien fruncía el ceño en una muda suplica de ayuda – ¿Quién es ese? – Pregunto la peli azul mirando al misterioso compañero de asiento de Lucy.

- Ni idea – Respondió la rubia volviendo a mover a su compañero – Solo sentí cuando se apoyo en mi y desde ahí que no puedo sacarlo de encima – Suspiro cansada y de un empujón se lo saco de encima, el chico despertó bruscamente y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de no ser por lo lleno que se encontraba el recinto, Lucy lo miro de reojo notando que el pobre no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, prefirió ignorarlo y no comentar nada, aun así, no pudo evitar contemplar el hermoso perfil del rubio.

Levy la tomo del brazo rápidamente, pudo notar que el show comenzaba a declinar y recordó que la peli azul quería salir antes al exterior para poder buscar a Erza.

- Wendy – Recordó la rubia mirando a Levy quien se sentó bruscamente, iban a irse sin siquiera ver la presentación de la pequeña Marvell.

El escenario volvió a oscurecerse y la peli azul comenzó con un solo en el centro del escenario, Levy apretó la mano de Lucy con fuerza y la rubia se sintió nerviosa también.

[Canción: Dream High – Dream High OST]

_Sueño alto, yo sueño un sueño  
cada vez que se pone difícil, cierro los ojos  
Y despierto pensando en el momento en que  
Mi sueño se hace realidad._

Wendy se veía increíblemente hermosa, había salido al escenario con tanta seguridad y había interpretado tan perfectamente su parte que todos quedaron fascinados.

_Hoy soy sacudido otra vez por mis miedos  
Como una pequeña ave que no vuela por miedo a caerse.  
Me pregunto si de verdad puedo, si mis sueños se harán realidad  
Cada vez que me asustan los pasos que doy._

Gray entro bailando con pasos lentos, sencillos y siendo acompañado por Wendy, la letra era algo que estaba hechizando al público que no pudo contenerse por más tiempo.

_Sueño alto, yo sueño un sueño  
Cada vez que se pone difícil, cierro los ojos  
Y despierto pensando en el momento en que  
Mi sueño se hace realidad._

Ahora dos más entraron en el escenario siendo acompañados por varios bailarines vestidos con ropa casual, la coreografía tomaba forma siendo seguida por los más hábiles en la materia.

_Puedo volar alto, lo creo  
Algún día, podre alcanzar el cielo, extenderé mis alas  
Y volare más alto y más libre que nadie._

_Necesito el valor para levantarme cuando me caigo  
El valor, que me permitirá levantarme y correr de nuevo  
De nuevo, arriesgare todo y confiare en mí y en mi fe  
Y saltare sobre esa pared más alta que yo._

El maestro conocido como Macao se puso en pie de un salto gritando como loco al ver a su hijo cantando en el escenario, las chicas gritaron un tanto emocionadas por la buena apariencia del chico.

_Sueño alto, yo sueño un sueño  
cada vez que se pone difícil, cierro los ojos  
Y despierto pensando en el momento en que  
Mi sueño se hace realidad._

_Puedo volar alto, lo creo  
Algún día, podre alcanzar el cielo, extenderé mis alas  
Y volare más alto y más libre que nadie._

La canción termino dejando el escenario completamente a oscuras y un público que gritaba eufórico, Lucy se puso en pie aplaudiendo también, definitivamente aquella última canción le había gustado de tal manera que no había podido controlar sus emociones. Todos quienes se habían presentado ese día subieron al escenario e hicieron una reverencia ante los aplausos que llenaban el lugar.

.::.

Lucy observo a sus compañeros de clase con ligero asombro, todos parecían ser muy buenos en la música y aquello la hacía sentir fuera de lugar, aunque más bien, estaba fuera de lugar. La profesora ingreso haciendo un molesto ruido con sus tacones alto, Lucy la examino de pies a cabeza, era una mujer de unos treinta años, de cabello castaño claro y largo, escondía sus ojos castaños tras unos lentes y mantenía los labios en una línea recta dándole seriedad a todas las facciones de su rostro. Pero lo que más destacaba en ella y más aun llamaba la atención de los chicos era su voluminoso pecho que de seguro estaba por sobre los 100 centímetros.

- Solo son unos novatos – Dijo mirando a cada uno de sus alumnos – Que eso no se les olvide, pueden haber ingresado con la mejor calificación o con la peor, pero eso no dice nada, lo verdadero comienza ahora y en mis clases es en donde se demuestra el verdadero talento – La gran mayoría de los jóvenes se sorprendieron ante las palabras de su maestra y no tardaron en comenzar a comentar lo recién expuesto.

La primera hora transcurrió ajetreada para los alumnos de primer año clase B, y es que Evergreen no los dejo tranquilos ni un segundo y los hizo sudar hasta la última gota.

- Sin numero – Dijo revisando el libro de clases, Lucy había quedado sin numero por no haber acudido a la audición para ingresar en el instituto, camino hasta ella con intriga, quizás que iba a decirle – Espero ver más participación la próxima clase, estas aquí para triunfar no para ser una mediocre – Dicho esto cerro el libro de golpe y salió de la sala dejando a la rubia completamente sola y con la palabra en la boca. Lucy soltó una risa frustrada, molesta. ¿Qué maneras eran esas para motivar a un alumno? Hizo una mueca y se dirigió a los camerinos, sabia a la perfección que no era buena en danza pero no podían pedirle que se pusiera al nivel de sus compañeros que habían pasado casi su vida entera centrados en la música, no de un día para otro.

Levy la estaba esperando en la entrada del lugar, llevaba colgado en su hombro su bolso donde tenía sus cosas personales y su uniforme, Lucy llego a su lado y juntas entraron, encontrando el lugar repleto.

- ¿De qué te hablo la maestra? – Pregunto con curiosidad la peli azul, Lucy prefirió no contarle la verdad y simplemente evadió la pregunta con una respuesta al aire, sin mayor efecto en su amiga quien cambio rápidamente el tema.

- ¿Qué viene luego? – Pregunto Lucy colgando su mochila en su hombro, Levy saco una libreta y reviso el horario.

- Canto vocalizado – Respondió volviendo a mirar su libreta, para cerciorarse si era correcto – Es con Mira – Dijo entusiasmada al ver el nombre del maestro de la clase, Lucy frunció el ceño, ¿Qué no era Mirajane profesora de danza? – Puede que titularmente sea profesora de danza – Dijo Levy como leyendo sus pensamientos – Pero Mira es una antigua ídolo juvenil y tiene una voz estupenda – Lucy se sorprendió, ¿Mira había sido un ídolo? ¡Mirajane Strauss! Claro, había escuchado alguna de sus canciones cuando era más pequeña.

- ¿Por qué se retiro? – Pregunto la rubia con curiosidad, Levy la miro.

- Creo que fue para dar clases en Fairy Tail, después de todo, es la academia que la vio nacer – Respondió la peli azul, Lucy suspiro, así que las grandes estrellas salían de aquella academia. Ahora tenía un poco más de sentido el que su padre la enviara allí.

Caminaron en dirección a sus casilleros cuando Lucy choco con un joven alto, ambos se quejaron por el dolor. La rubia recogió sus cosas con rapidez y miro a su amiga, quien parecía hipnotizada con quien se encontraba frente a ellas.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto la voz masculina, Lucy llevo rápidamente su vista hacia él, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Loke.

- S-si – Respondió en un tartamudeo poco audible, Loke sonrió tendiéndole una mano.

- Soy Loke, un gusto – Dijo mostrando su perfecta dentadura, Lucy sonrio con nerviosismo y tendió su mano para estrecharla con la de él.

- Lucy – Dijo ella perdiéndose en su mirada, Levy miraba la escena con emoción, puesto que la rubia parecía completamente hechizada por el artista. Natsu que también pasaba por allí vio la escena, no conocía a la chica pero sabía a la perfección como era Loke, sonrió con burla y continuo su camino, no le incumbía para nada meterse en un lio, o quizás si, podría valer la pena.

.::.

_**Respondiendo reviews :DD**_

**lMiren: **Gracias por comentar, y me alegra que te haya gustado :D continuare con ella hasta acabarla jejej y espero poder hacerlo continuamente :3

**Lucystelarmagekeys: **woow ame esa canción de Taylor jejje por eso la puse, es una de mis favoritas de ella, pero igual me gustan todas ejejej digamos que soy su fans :P. Gracias por tu comentario ^^

**yuki2341: **sisisis Lucy debutara con todo jjejej aunque aun falta bastante para eso ojojo, aaahhh! Y habrá muuuucho NaLu 3 es lo que mas espero *.* jjejej

**AgathaxB: **Jejejej aquí estamos de nuevo :) espero sigas leyendo y gracias por tu comentario.

**LokillaTernuritaa: **jejejeje no descuidare la otra jejejej planeo subirla hasta el final aunque me cueste sudor y sangre xD Me alegra que te guste esta historia también ^^ planeo subir muchas mas!

**luna: **Lamento no poder darte las fechas de publicación u.u soy una persona tan desordenada que ni yo se cuando publicare xD pero pasate por aquí cuando puedas, de seguro encuentras un nuevo cap ;) Gracias por el apoyo y continuare con esto :DD

**PatashifyDragneel:** jejeje me alaga cuando dicen que es interesante joaja gracias por el comentario y espero sigas comentando, según a mi parecer es una de las mejores historias que se me han ocurrido jaoajoaj

**tamaratoro: **jaojaoja primita y esas cosas de la vida que andes por aquí xD (intervención mia se nota joajaoa) gracias por el review y espero sigas leyendo, te hace bien jkajaoajoa y gracias por decir que soy la mejor (Y) no es por ser egocéntrica pero me sube el ego, ¿se entiende? xD te quiero mucho 3

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: **Hey! Lees también mi otra historia :3 jejejej que alegría ver que también te pasas por esta jaoja gracias, gracias, gracias, espero que sigas leyendo y comentando ;)

**Paz16: **Gracias! Espero sigas pasando porque vendrán muchos capítulos mas y mucho mas emocionantes! Jejejej gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

**Primera vez devolviendo comentarios, se nota? xD jejeje subire el siguiente quizas dentro de la semana (subire el de hot n' cold primero, seguidito viene este, esten atentos!) por cierto, las canciones aqui mencionadas son buenisisiimas jejej escuchenlas, sobre todo la de las Wonder Girls! wow! el video me encanta y la coreografia tambien! **

**Nos vemooos **

**Nicky**


	3. Collide

******Let me introduce myself! Here comes trouble! ok, ok, no se asusten :P solo pasa que estoy afanadisima con esta cancion y la coreo y el video, Jesus! estan para morirse, SNSD son las mejores! amo la nueva cancion I Got A Boy es lo maximo! no se como lo hacen pero me dejaron loca de verdad, no puedo con ellas siempre salen con algo nuevo y mucho mejor, Las adoro! 3 **

**Pero bueno, comencemos bien xD aqui esta el tercer capi que no publique antes porque soy una pajera de mier* ok no, solo estuve demaciado ocupada vendiendo heladitos, ustedes saben lo terrible que es un trabajo asi en pleno verano, quizas si lo hiciera en invierno seria mas facil -.- (soplido del viento) mal chiste, mal chiste, lo siento pero ultimamente estoy algo... rara(? no se que me pasa pero desde que comence a ver los videos de Xoda en youtube estoy mal jejej me he traumado con los video juegos y estoy ambiciada con el maldito mono blanco de Slender, que por cierto me da unos sustos cuando aparece, joder el mono wn. **

**Doy gracias a los comentarios respondidos al final del capitulo, espero continuen leyendo y comentando y espero tambien que este cap sea de su agrado. El NaLu esta por comenzar asi que no se desesperen :)**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

* * *

_**Reach Your Dreams**_

_Collide _

"**Conocemos otro mundo distinto al nuestro y no nos alegramos, cuando debería ser lo contrario".**

* * *

Las clases habían pasado con algo de rapidez para la rubia, increíblemente ya se había pasado un mes en la nueva academia y casi ni lo había sentido. Poco hablaba con sus amigas pero cuando podía se ponían en contacto. Su amistad con Levy se había profundizado e incluso con Cana, pero había algo que la molestaba incesantemente, y ese era un curioso joven de cabello rosado, el mas popular de todo Fairy Tail. Recordó con molestia la primera vez que había cruzado palabras con el.

_- Eres otra mas en su trampa – Dijo apoyado en la pared y de brazos cruzados, Lucy lo miro con sorpresa, no sabia quien era y no sabia de que hablaba._

_- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido, deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo. Natsu sonrio y avanzo hasta ella._

_- Es increíble que una chica de esta academia no me conozca – Respondió con arrogancia, Lucy frunció mas aun el ceño, ¿Quién demonios se creía ese tipo que era? – Pero creo que es normal para una novata – Sonrio estirando su mano, Lucy ni siquiera se molesto en estrechársela – Soy Natsu – Dijo con algo de molestia bajando su mano al ver que no era correspondido._

_- Que bien – Dijo Lucy ya molesta por la situación – Ahora si me disculpas… - Se dispuso a caminar pero fue rápidamente detenida por Natsu quien la tomo del brazo._

_- Cuidado con Loke, novata – Dicho esto camino en dirección opuesta dejándola completamente sola y desconcertada._

_Esa noche le pregunto a Levy quien era el tal Natsu y la peli azul contesto con un chillido mientras se ponía en pie argumentando que no podía estudiar en Fairy Tail sin conocer al mejor talento de la academia. Lucy se molesto ante el exagerado merito que le daban al peli rosa y desde entonces comenzó su rivalidad con el._

Lucy camino con calma, no estaba desesperada por la comida por lo tanto podía tomarse un poco más de tiempo. Abrió su casillero dejando allí lo que acababa de utilizar, saco con entusiasmo su compacto libro de anatomía y se giro para continuar su camino hasta el comedor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Choco de improviso con una dura pared de músculos, su libro cayó instantáneamente al suelo y se apresuro a recogerlo. Noto que la persona frente a ella ni siquiera se inmutaba por haber tirado su preciado libro y tampoco hacia ademan de recogerlo, con molestia levanto la mirada encontrándose de lleno con los oscuros ojos de Natsu.

-Ten más cuidado – Pronuncio el peli rosa – Torpe – Término diciendo mientras pasaba por su lado y volvía a acomodar sus audífonos en sus oídos. Lucy chasqueo la lengua y le miro con furia, ¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Oh, sí! Natsu Dragneel, el rey de la academia. Hizo una mueca de disgusto mirándolo con cierto desprecio y volvió nuevamente a su camino.

Levy le hizo una seña desde su puesto en una de las mesas del comedor, camino hasta allí encontrándose no solo con sus compañeras de piso si no también con dos de sus compañeras de clases a quienes no conocía del todo.

- Lu – Dijo la peli azul poniéndose en pie y arrastrándola mas cerca – Ellas son Lisanna y Juvia, supongo que no habías tenido el agrado de conocerlas antes – Dijo señalando a las chicas quienes se pusieron en pie para saludar a la rubia.

- Es un gusto, Lucy – Dijo la peli azul de mirada penetrante, Lucy asintió y miro a Lisanna quien sonrió amablemente.

- Lisanna – Dijo estrechando su mano, Lucy se sintió un tanto incomoda ante la sonrisa de la albina y simplemente le respondió con una leve curvatura de sus labios.

- Hablábamos de la prueba de fin de mes – Informo Levy mirando a Lucy quien ya tomaba asiento – Cana nos informara de que se puede tratar mas o menos – La morena dejo a un lado su botella y miro al grupo a su alrededor.

- Cambia todos los años – Dijo más que nada como una excusa, quienes la conocían mas lograron comprender que la joven no estaba en las mejores condiciones y que por ello contestaba de esa manera y continuaba bebiendo algo que no era exactamente zumo de naranja.

- ¿De que puede tratar? – Pregunto Lucy intentando entrar en la conversación.

- Quizás sea de canto, o a lo mucho de danza – Respondió Lisanna.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto Lucy mirándola con sorpresa.

- Es cierto – Dijo Levy recordando algo – No te lo había dicho pero Lisanna es la hermana menor de la profesora Mira – Aclaro, Lucy entonces comprendió el enorme parecido – Y también del profesor Elfman – Agrego con una sonrisa, Lucy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esa chica era hermana de la bestia de profesor que tenían, imposible.

- Puede parecer rudo – Dijo la chica al ver la reacción de la rubia – Pero Elfman es bastante sentimental – Lucy escupió el jugo que bebía ante las palabras de Lisanna, ¿Elfman sentimental? ¡Eso si que era ridículo! Todas comenzaron a reír ante la respuesta de la albina, y también por la reacción de Lucy. Lisanna pareció molestarse levemente pero luego rio junto a sus compañeras.

- ¿Te interesa la medicina? – Pregunto Juvia una vez cesaron las risas. Todas volcaron su atención en Lucy, incluso Cana dejo su botella aun lado. La rubia pareció incomoda ante la pregunta pero ya no había nada que hacer.

- Si – Respondió fingiendo una sonrisa – Cuando niña quería ser doctora, pero como ven es un sueño imposible – Dijo tomando el libro y colocándolo en sus piernas.

- No es imposible – Dijo Lisanna – Un sueño nunca es imposible, no si uno quiere – Lucy la miro sorprendida ante sus palabras y se sintió ligeramente mal por ello. Todas volvieron a hablar de cualquier cosa olvidando el tema de Lucy.

La rubia se excuso diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer en casa, Levy la regaño por saltarse las clases de esa manera y Cana le defendió diciendo que solo se perdería la última hora.

* * *

Lucy camino a gran velocidad por los pasillos, no quería encontrarse con nadie y menos con el molesto de Natsu, paso por las salas traseras del instituto cuando escucho unos ruidos en las aulas que se suponían estaban vacías. Trago saliva forzosamente y sintió un sudor frio recorrerle el cuerpo, recordó instantáneamente la historia de terror que Cana había contado la noche anterior con respecto a la academia y rápidamente lo asocio. Se apego a la pared y avanzo sigilosa hasta la sala específica, acerco con lentitud el rostro hasta la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta y lo que vio allí la dejo helada, y no precisamente del miedo, sino que de la sorpresa. El profesor de expresiones musicales, Warren, y la pequeña e inocente Wendy se besaban dentro del aula, Lucy soltó un chillido inconsciente siendo percibido por quienes se encontraban dentro de la sala, asustada corrió por el pasillo cuando vio que el profesor se acercaba a la puerta, miro hacia atrás viendo con terror como la puerta se abría y de pronto choco con una persona, como le solía pasar últimamente. Miro al obstáculo frente a ella encontrándose nuevamente con Natsu que la miraba extrañado, de pronto el peli rosa intuyo que Lucy se encontraba en un apuro y por instinto la acorralo en la pared, dejando que ella apenas se viera expuesta.

- Eres tu, Dragneel – Dijo Warren junto a la pareja, Natsu lo miro sin mostrar nerviosismo alguno.

- ¿Sucede algo profesor? – Pregunto haciéndose el desentendido, Warren se paso una mano por la nuca y retrocediendo nego con la cabeza.

- No es nada – Dijo con algo de nerviosismo – Solo hagan estas cosas en otro lugar – Aconsejo volviendo a entrar en la sala. Lucy frunció el ceño desde el lugar donde se encontraba _Usted debería hacer esas cosas en otro lugar_ pensó con molestia la rubia.

- ¿Qué es esa cara? – Pregunto con burla el peli rosa una vez se hubo separado unos centímetros del cuerpo de la rubia. Lucy levanto la mirada enojada por la burla del chico, sonrojándose enormemente al ver lo juntos que se encontraban y en la situación en la que ella se encontraba. Entre Natsu y la pared.

- D-déjame salir – Dijo removiéndose, Natsu que también se había sonrojado la soltó inmediatamente sin saber que decir en esos momentos, cosa inusual en el que nunca se callaba.

- ¿Por qué escapabas del profesor? ¿Te hizo algo? – Pregunto por fin el peli rosa rompiendo el silencio, Lucy lo miro sorprendida ante el tono preocupado en la voz de Natsu.

- No es nada – Contesto dándose la media vuelta para irse, Natsu se cabreo y la tomo por el brazo bruscamente – Suéltame – Chillo molesta, miro el rostro molesto de Natsu y comprendió que su respuesta había estado mal, muy mal.

- Por lo menos da las gracias – Comento soltándola al ver que la estaba dañando, Lucy lo miro sorprendida a la vez que se sobaba el brazo.

- Si quieres vamos por un café y te lo cuento – Dijo ella bajando la mirada, Natsu se sorprendió ante la propuesta de la rubia y sonrio. Lucy pensó que era una manera de darle las gracias también, después de todo, si no fuera por Natsu el profesor la hubiese descubierto espiándolo.

Natsu la miraba asombrado, las palabras de la rubia lo habían dejado completamente en blanco y es que aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se acerco mas a ella por sobre la mesa intentando convencerse de todo aquello.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Lucy nerviosa al verlo tan cerca, Natsu reparo en lo que hacia y volvió a sentarse normalmente mostrando una sonrisa avergonzada.

- Es que no puedo creer lo que me dices – Dijo tomando su café, Lucy asintió.

- Ni yo lo asimilo, Wendy es tan pequeña para él – Comento la rubia recordando lo que había visto, Natsu apretó su puño con fuerza.

- De seguro es culpa de ese pedófilo – Dijo apretando los dientes conteniendo su ira, Lucy trago saliva con temor, Natsu era realmente aterrador.

- Calma, calma – Dijo la rubia con un movimiento de manos, Natsu la miro un poco mas tranquilo – Wendy parecía disfrutar el momento, por lo tanto es una relación mutua, no creo que el profesor la este obligando – Comento recordando lo que había visto, Natsu frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos. El silencio reino en su mesa hasta que ambos hubieron acabado con su café.

- Las clases han terminado – Comento el peli rosa mirando su teléfono, ni siquiera sabían como se había pasado el tiempo y ni se creían lo tranquilo que estuvo el ambiente entre ellos – Esto es sorprendente – Comento luego de mirar a Lucy – Digo, que podamos estar así, como si fuéramos amigos – Agrego ante la mirada asombrada de la rubia.

- Es cierto – Dijo ella mirando por la ventana – Si me lo hubiesen dicho hace unas horas no me lo hubiese creído – Termino diciendo mientras reía. Natsu la miro complacido, Lucy era tan linda y tan dulce, se sentía tan bien y reconfortado a su lado – Tengo que irme – Dijo ella difumando los pensamientos de Natsu a la vez que se ponía en pie, el peli rosa que apenas alcanzo a reaccionar se puso en pie seguido de ella.

- Si quieres puedo irte a dejar – Le ofreció con amabilidad, Lucy nego rápidamente con la cabeza.

- Estoy bien, además tengo que pasar por unas cosas – Se acerco con claras intensiones de despedirse pero al ver lo que estaba por hacer se contuvo y con una sonrisa salió del local. Natsu quedo sin saber que hacer, de pronto la situación había cambiado radicalmente y la calidez que emitía Lucy se había esfumado de un momento a otro, soltó un suspiro volviendo a sentarse, no tenia idea de que demonios le estaba pasando, pero sea lo que sea, era culpa de Lucy.

* * *

Camino con rapidez pensando que quizás el terco de Natsu podía estarla siguiendo. Se tranquilizo un poco al darse cuenta que sus suposiciones no eran correctas y suspiro entrando en el supermarket. Había estado a punto de besar la mejilla del peli rosa, a aquel que creía su peor enemigo dentro de la academia y no solo eso, había notado como el la miraba en el Starbucks, ¡La estaba mirando con unos ojos extraños! De solo recordarlo se le erizaba la piel y no sabia a que asociar aquel sentimiento. Compro con el corazón aun latiéndole a mil y salió del lugar caminando con rapidez a la parada del autobús, sino volvía a casa en aquel momento no podría estar tranquila.

Las risas se escuchaban desde la entrada, supo de inmediato que sus amigas tenían visita y suspiro cansada, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era algo de paz. Camino por el pasillo llegando a la sala, viendo allí a sus compañeras de piso junto a Lisanna y Juvia quienes comían con ganas una pizza.

- ¡Lu! – Exclamo Levy desde su lugar – ¿Donde estabas? Dijiste que estarías en casa – Le reclamo con una mueca, Lucy sonrio sin saber exactamente que contestar y desvió su mirada encontrándose con la pequeña Wendy, instantáneamente recordó lo que vio en la sala de clases y el momento que había compartido con Natsu. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo ultimo delatándose frente a sus amigas.

- Estuviste con un chico – Grito Cana que se encontraba tirada en el sofá mirando la tv, los colores pasaron con rapidez por la cara de Lucy haciendo reír a las demás.

- Cana esta en lo cierto – Dijo Lisanna de forma picara, se acerco a Lucy lentamente – Cuéntanos, ¿con quien estabas? – Pregunto desatando la curiosidad de todas, Lucy balbuceo lastimeramente sin saber que contestar, no quería admitir que había estado con un chico y menos con Natsu.

- Estaba en la librería – Contesto con lo primero que se le vino a la mente, al parecer su expresión había sido tan seria que todas se decepcionaron ante la respuesta.

- Que aburrido – Comento Lisanna volviendo a su puesto. Lucy suspiro y dejo su compra en la cocina, volviendo con sus amigas mientras mantenía un vaso de jugo en sus manos.

- Quizás había un chico guapo en la librería – Rio Levy mirando pícaramente a la rubia, Lucy inflo los cachetes y paso de los comentarios de sus amigas, decidió que lo mejor era prepararse algo de comida, puesto que no probaba nada desde la mañana.

- ¿No quieres pizza? – Pregunto Cana al ver lo que planeaba Lucy en la cocina.

- No gracias, quiero algo mas nutritivo – Contesto sacándole la lengua y volviendo a meterse en la habitación.

- Lu tiene razón – Dijo Levy meditando un momento – Deberíamos dejar estas cosas porque o sino nos pondremos como vacas – Cana rio fuertemente.

- Con ejercicio todo pasa – Dijo la morena volviendo a la tv. Lucy sonrió escuchando las cosas que decían en la sala, le daba tanta risa escuchar a Cana hablar cada disparate.

* * *

Gray rio con fuerza tirándose sobre el sofá, Natsu frunció el ceño mirándolo con molestia, el Fullbuster volvió a incorporarse y al mirar al peli rosa cayo nuevamente doblándose por la mitad.

- No se que es tan gracioso – Pronuncio Natsu con evidente enojo en su tono de voz.

- Perdón, perdón, pero es inevitable – Dijo Gray con las manos en alto intento reprimir sus carcajadas – Pero, ¡Por Dios! Natsu – Exclamo con algo de reproche – Es evidente – Dijo nuevamente sentándose correctamente.

- ¿Qué es evidente? – Pregunto el peli rosa secundándolo. Gray sonrio y paso un brazo por los hombros de su amigo.

- Te gusta hombre – Dijo mirando hacia el frente sin quitar su sonrisa molesta del rostro – Le tienes ganas a esa rubia y no es nada anormal, digo, quien no le tendría ganas – Comento casi para si mismo, Natsu ladeo la cabeza, ¿Qué le gustaba Lucy? El si tendría que tirarse sobre el sofá riendo como un loco ante aquella estupidez que estaba soltando Gray.

- No me gusta – Dijo con molestia tirando el brazo de su amigo quien lo miro sorprendido – Solo me sentí extraño al estar con ella, es todo – Dijo poniéndose en pie, Gray volvió a sonreír moviendo la cabeza.

- Por eso te sientes extraño, te gusta, por favor Natsu, no seas tan lento – Dijo moviendo las manos intentando hacerse entender, Natsu volvió a negar.

- No debí contarte nada, eres un idiota – Dijo dándose la media vuelta y caminando hasta el baño. Gray lo siguió divertido.

- ¿Y quien ibas a contárselo? ¿A tu diario de vida? – Pregunto con burla, Natsu frunció el ceño y le lanzo lo primero que encontró, el rollo de papel higiénico.

- Sal de aquí – Dijo molesto mirando a Gray quien volvía a reír en el umbral de la puerta – No ves que tengo que hacer lo mío – Dijo señalando el inodoro.

- Esta bien, esta bien, dejare que te masturbes tranquilamente – Bromeo recibiendo esta vez la barra de jabón en la frente – Ouch – Se quejo sobándose.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Pregunto Romeo viendo el desorden en la sala, el rollo de papel en el piso y el jabón que Gray acababa de soltar al piso.

- Otra de las idioteces de Natsu – Contesto el peli negro volviendo al sofá.

- ¿Dónde tu has tenido que ver, no? – Pregunto el joven dejando las bolsas que traia consigo, Gray sonrio en respuesta y se acerco a las bolsas.

- Puede – Respondió, Romeo negó con la cabeza, nunca cambiaban – Viene la cena? – Pregunto señalando las bolsas blancas.

- Por supuesto, si ustedes no hacen nada – Respondió Combolt con los ojos entrecerrados. Gray sonrio escarbando en las bolsas y de ellas saco una cajita de comida preparada.

- Gracias Romy, eres el mejor – Dijo con cariño lanzándose sobre el joven que estiro sus brazos y lo detuvo.

- Detente, es asqueroso – Dijo Romeo cerrando los ojos y alejando el rostro, Natsu que venia saliendo del baño miro la escena desconcertado.

- Par de gays – Murmuro el peli rosa ganándose las miradas molestas de sus compañeros de piso. Gray comenzó a perseguirlo por el lugar desordenando todo a su paso y logrando enfadar a las vecinas, estudiantes de la academia de tercer curso.

- Si no fuera por Natsu no los perdonaríamos – Dijo una de las chicas en la puerta, Gray desvió la mirada molesto, esas tipas los perdonaban por el desorden solo porque Natsu Dragneel vivía en ese departamento, solo por eso. Natsu sonrio haciéndoles una seña y ellas sonrieron coquetamente retirándose a su hogar.

- Deberías tener una novia a estas alturas – Comento Romeo algo celoso – Si incluso las de ultimo curso te coquetean – Natsu se paso una mano por la nuca, la verdad el tema de las chicas no era algo que pudiera manejar del todo bien.

- A el solo le interesa una de tus compañeras – Dijo Gray con malicia, Romeo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se acerco mas al peli negro para escuchar – Lucy Heartfilia – Dijo sonriendo al ver la mirada de Natsu y como el se abalanzo para golpearle.

- ¿Lucy? – Pregunto Romeo ladeando la cabeza, Natsu ya estaba sobre Gray golpeándolo mientras el otro reía e intentaba defenderse – ¿Te gusta Lucy? – Pregunto esta vez a Natsu quien dejo a Gray.

- ¡No! – Grito rojo de rabia y se dio la media vuelta, tomo su comida y se encerró en su cuarto.

- Que animo – Comento Gray poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose la ropa, Romeo lo miro con reproche.

- Masoquista – Dijo pasando por su lado hacia la cocina, Gray sonrio y tomo su cajita, como amaba meterse con Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

Lucy camino molesta hacia la clase, acababa de hablar con su padre y no le había sentado nada de bien. Aun le parecía completamente ridícula la situación que estaba viviendo y lo único que deseaba era volver a Londres y continuar estudiando en la universidad. Levanto la mirada acomodando su bolso y se encontró de frente con Natsu. Esta vez no chocaron, ambos pararon frente a frente a un metro de distancia.

- ¿Cómo estas? – Pregunto el fingiendo una sonrisa, Lucy enarco una ceja y suspiro.

- No te queda, deja de hacerte el amable conmigo – Dijo con molestia cruzándose de brazos, Natsu sonrio molesto y acomodo sus audífonos.

- Voy pasando, permiso – Dijo avanzando hasta ella para pasar por su lado, Lucy se movió impidiéndoselo – ¿Ahora que? – Pregunto molesto mirándola fijamente, ella mantuvo la mirada, no sabia que hacia exactamente pero Natsu la molestaba infinitamente con su sola presencia.

- ¡Lucy! – Grito Lisanna tras ellos, la rubia se giro a ver a su compañera algo sorprendida.

- ¿No deberías estar en clases? – Pregunto cuando la albina estuvo a su lado, ella saco la lengua con picardía.

- Me quede dormida – Dijo sonriendo, Lucy esbozo una sonrisa, por lo menos no llegaría sola a clases – Natsu – Dijo con un sonrojo al notar la presencia del peli rosa.

- Hola – Dijo el mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro y pasando por entre las dos jóvenes. Lucy se quedo mirando a Lisanna que parecía ida mirando al chico.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto rompiendo el silencio, ella asintió sin decir nada y camino como un zombi hasta el aula – No me digas que te gusta – Dijo de pronto Lucy sonrojando a la albina quien la miro sorprendida.

- ¿Q-que dices? – Pregunto tartamudeando, Lucy suspiro y la miro.

- Se te nota, demasiado – Respondió con obviedad, Lisanna se tapo el rostro con ambas manos y soltó un chillido.

- Nadie lo sabe, no se lo cuentes a nadie – Pidió apretando los labios, Lucy hizo una mueca y miro para otro lado, Lisanna le tomo el brazo y la miro con ojos de cachorrito abandonado, Lucy rio y se soltó.

- Vale, vale, que no le digo a nadie – Dijo tomándola de la mano y terminando el camino hasta la sala.

La clase era un verdadero desorden, el maestro esta vez era Elfman, que no paraba de gritar "hombre" por todo el lugar. La clase de composición se estaba haciendo eterna para Lucy que ya no podía mas con todo el ruido, mas aun cuando Romeo se puso a tocar la batería con un tono un tanto rockero que despertó la euforia de todas las chicas, bueno excepto la suya y la de Wendy que permanecía pegada a la ventana.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Le pregunto a la peli azul por sobre todo el ruido. La chica se giro sobresaltada y la miro curiosa – ¿Wendy? – Pregunto Lucy acercándose, ella negó con la cabeza y sonrio.

- Perdón Lucy, estaba en mi mundo – Se disculpo mirándola con pena, Lucy sonrio de lado, intuía mas o menos en que mundo se encontraba la joven – ¿Decías algo? – Pregunto intentando recordar lo que Lucy le había dicho cuando se acerco.

- Solo que si estabas bien – Dijo la rubia, Wendy asintió mostrando nuevamente su sonrisa.

- Es solo que tanto ruido no me agrada – Dijo mirando a sus compañeros de clases que parecían unos monos saltando por el lugar y gritando cuantas cosas. Lucy la secundo.

- Si, tienes toda la razón – Dijo sonriendo. El ruido en la puerta opaco la celebración que tenían los alumnos en la sala, y la profesora Evergreen entro como un demonio acercándose al profesor.

- ¿Otra vez escándalos? – Pregunto molesta – Estamos teniendo una evaluación importarte con los alumnos de tercero, sino quieres verte nuevamente en la sala del consejo controla a tus alumnos – Advirtió apuntándolo con el dedo índice, Elfman trago saliva y asintió, los chicos de la clase comenzaron a reír al ver la poca "hombría" de su profesor ante la intimidante maestra.

- La verdadera composición es un arte ruidoso, hombre – Grito de pronto asustando a todos, Evergreen se giro amenazadoramente – Pero también podemos bajarle el volumen – Añadió al ver a la castaña. Suspiro caminando de vuelta hasta la mesa de profesor – Volvamos a la composición de la pagina 11 – Dijo tomando un libro blanco, bastante gimieron con desgano y volvieron a sus lugares.

- Esta fue la mejor clase – Chillo Levy saliendo de la sala, Lucy suspiro tomándose la cabeza, estaba muriendo con todo eso.

- ¡Loke! ¡Loke! – Grito un grupo de chicas que no pertenecían exactamente a la academia, el revuelo fue aun mayor cuando un grupo de cerca de cien entraron al aula principal gritando como locas, con cámaras en las manos y agendas en blanco.

- No son de aquí – Dijo Levy mirando el grupo, Lucy la secundo – Quizás están en un recorrido por la academia mas famosa del estado – Añadió con una sonrisa – Deberíamos presentarnos como alumnas, quizás nos admiren eternamente y nos pidan autógrafos – Lucy rio mirando el desorden.

- No creo que te hagan caso, a menos que Loke salga del mapa – Dijo Lucy, Levy inflo los cachetes.

- Ni con eso, el siguiente seria Natsu – Contesto con algo de pena. Lucy la miro con reproche.

- Ni siquiera es famoso, no tendrían porque hacerle caso – Dijo con una leve molestia, Levy la miro con curiosidad pero termino por sonreír comprendiendo a su amiga.

- Pero que dices, Natsu puede no haber debutado aun pero es famosísimo en todo California – Lucy frunció el ceño, si claro, como no, el rey de los monos era tan famoso que hasta su amiga se lo restregaba en la cara.

- Ok, ok – Dijo levantando las manos – Dejemos el tema y continuemos nuestro camino – Levy sonrio y acelero el paso, Lucy desvió la mirada hasta el grupito de chicas chillonas que rodeaban a Loke, suspiro, tenia deseos de estar allí también.

* * *

El rubio camino con pereza por el lugar, llevaba allí un buen tiempo y ni modo de conseguir amigos, su madre le había dicho que de apoco se comenzaba, que no tenia que desesperarse y esa misma tarde había llegado a la conclusión de que su falta de amigos podía deberse ligeramente a que aun vivía con sus padres. Suspiro acomodando su guitarra y avanzo hasta su casillero, dejaría allí las carpetas e iría por una buena hamburguesa al McDonal's mas cercano.

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamo cuando sus carpetas estuvieron tiradas en el suelo, miro al frente encontrándose con la mirada arrepentida del joven Combolt.

- Lo siento, lo siento – Se disculpo agachándose para recogerlas – Los chicos y yo veníamos jugando, perdón – Dijo entregándole las carpetas y señalando a dos chicos, el rubio abrió la boca sorprendido y se acerco con rapidez al peli rosa.

- Eres Natsu Dragneel – Dijo como si estuviera viendo a un dios frente a el – Es increíble que pueda conocerte – Volvió a hablar con cara estúpida, Natsu enarco una ceja y lo observo detenidamente.

- ¿Eres uno del grupo que anda de visita? – Pregunto Gray metiéndose en la conversa, Sting sonrió de lado señalando su guitarra.

- Estudio aquí – Respondió con algo de pena al ser confundido con un chico de otra academia.

- Pues, lo siento – Dijo el moreno extendiendo su mano – Soy Gray, un gusto – Dijo siendo correspondido por el rubio.

- Sting – Dijo con una sonrisa desviando su mirada hacia Natsu – Sting Eucliffe – Termino diciendo, Natsu solo se cruzo de brazos y soltó un gruñido – Es tan genial poder conocerte – Dijo tomando el brazo del peli rosa, sorprendiendo al resto – Te he visto en la audición del año pasado, has estado increíble y lo de la guitarra, eres un maestro – Le alabo con un brillo especial en los ojos, Natsu se soltó lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo. Gray miro a Romeo algo confundido y este último se hizo el desentendido.

- Pues gracias, pero tengo prisa – Dijo el peli rosa pasando por su lado. Sting movió la cabeza intentando reaccionar y se giro para mirarlo.

- Pero que- No alcanzo a preguntar, Gray le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

- Que no te afecte, el es así – Dijo con una sonrisa y siguió a su amigo, Romeo paso por su lado sonriendo.

- Un gusto Sting, soy Romeo – Dijo yendo tras sus amigos, el rubio que aun no reaccionaba asintió y volvió a quedar solo.

- Que tipo – Murmuro con decepción continuando su camino. Miro hacia todos lados encontrándose solo, suspiro recordando el tema que le tenia acomplejado. Tendría que comer solo nuevamente ese día.

* * *

Natsu dejo de caminar apoyándose en la barandilla, miro hacia abajo encontrándose con una masa de alumnos que caminaban en el patio. Gray llego a su lado dejando un café expreso junto al peli rosa, Romeo los alcanzo devorando una rosquilla.

- ¿Qué fue eso de antes? – Pregunto el Fullbuster sacando el tema, Natsu le miro de reojo y tomo su café.

- Nada, olvídalo – Respondió entreteniéndose con los jóvenes que se paseaban debajo de el.

- Vamos hombre, ese tipo ha dicho algo sobre que tocabas guitarra, ¿desde cuando haces eso? – Volvió a preguntar completamente curioso sobre el tema, Natsu suspiro molesto y se giro para verlo.

- Que no es nada cabeza congelada – Dijo con molestia, Gray lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Pues eso no me pareció nada volcán con patas – Le devolvió desafiante, Romeo no vio con buenos ojos nada de esto y antes de que pudiera hablar sus compañeros de piso ya estaban nuevamente en una de sus peleas diarias en donde solían incluir a todo aquel que estuviera cerca. Miro hacia todos lados buscando algo que pudiera desconcentrarlos encontrándose con la cabellera rubia de su extraña compañera de curso.

- Es Lucy Heartfilia – Exclamo señalando hacia el patio, Natsu dejo a Gray y avanzo hasta allí, buscando con la mirada a la joven. Gray rio con ganas al darse cuenta y Romeo suspiro aliviado de haber podido separarlos con la ayuda de Lucy.

- Pues no esta – Dijo el peli rosa algo desanimado, Gray se acerco riendo como un loco, buscando pelea nuevamente.

- ¿Qué sucede flamita? – Pregunto molestando, Natsu lo miro ceñudo sin querer volver a pelearse con el.

- Planeaba una broma pero se ha ido – Respondió mirando una bolsa que tenia junto a su mochila, Romeo se acerco curioso y la tomo.

- ¿Sal? – Pregunto asombrado al ver el contenido de la bolsa negra. Nastu desvió la mirada.

- Algo que enfurecería a una chica – Contesto, Gray rio mas fuerte.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto de buena gana – Porque déjame decirte que el Natsu que conozco jamás se le ocurriría eso – Romeo asintió a su lado y Natsu bufo.

- Solo quiero ser su amigo pero no me deja – Explico pensativo – Es como que se cierra – Gray lo miro asombrado.

- Definitivamente no eres mi amigo, ¿Desde cuando mendigas por la amistad de alguien? – Pregunto extremadamente sorprendido y curioso, Natsu lo miro fijamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Gray tenía razón, ¿Desde cuando era así? Porque, o sea, lo que estaba haciendo era ridículo, suspiro, todo lo que tenia que ver con Lucy Heartifilia era ridículo últimamente. Desvió la mirada nuevamente encontrándose con la rubia que corría hacia Dios sabe donde, sonrió levemente y salió tras ella.

- ¡Natsu! – Grito Romeo extrañado por su comportamiento – ¿Que demonios le ha pasado? – Pregunto, Gray volvió a sonreír.

- El primer paso al amor – Contesto el moreno apoyado en la barandilla.

* * *

Lucy entro en el pasillo con rapidez, estaba cansadísima pero aun así no se detendría, había olvidado su libro de anatomía en el comedor y no podía permitir que nadie más lo tomara y se lo llevara. Era su libro favorito, no podía permitir que un ejemplar tan antiguo y con tanta historia como esa fuera tomado por cualquiera. Entro apurada avistando con rapidez y urgencia la mesa en donde había estado sentada con Levy hace unos minutos, sonrió encontrando la tapa gruesa de color rojo oscuro. Hizo una mueca al ver que alguien, algún gracioso, había derramado café en la tapa. Saco pañuelos desechables e intento secarlo.

- Malditos animales sin educación – Refunfuño mirando el estado deteriorado en el cual había quedado la portada. Suspiro ojeándolo, por lo menos no se habían mojado las hojas gracias a lo gruesa de la tapa.

- Que vocabulario – Murmuro alguien a su lado, asustada sin saber de quien se trataba se giro encontrándose con el rostro divertido del rey de los monos.

- Oh por Dios – Susurro volviendo a lo suyo, Natsu se molesto, y sonrió de lado – Es que tu – Dijo volviendo a mirarlo – Tu no dejas de molestarme – Natsu se acerco mas a ella.

- No y no creo que vaya a dejarlo – Le dijo divertido, Lucy frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Un sicópata? – Pregunto burlona, Natsu levanto la mirada y se froto la barbilla.

- No lo se, puede ser – Respondió con una sonrisa matadora, Lucy contuvo el aliento y desvió la mirada.

- Maldito enfermo – Susurro saliendo del lugar, Natsu la miro sorprendida y la siguió. Nadie le decía enfermo a el, ni siquiera el inútil de Gray – ¿Ahora que? – Pregunto molesta al sentirse agarrada del brazo.

- No puedes ser tan maleducada y dejarme hablando solo – Dijo casi con pena, Lucy bufo.

- A los idiotas se les deja solos – Le dijo intentando soltarse sin resultado, lo miro desafiante y tiro su brazo con fuerza, logrando que Natsu quedara mas cerca de su rostro y su libro cayera fuertemente al suelo. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos por la cercanía, Lucy se removió nerviosa bajando la mirada de forma tímida, Natsu suspiro intranquilo, la imagen de Lucy Heartfilia completamente sonrojada, tímida y a solo centímetros de su rostro no se le olvidaría jamás – Mi libro – Susurro separándose lentamente, Natsu se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo viendo como ella se agachaba recogiendo el libro maltratado.

- ¿Anatomía? – Pregunto curioso, Lucy dio un saltito y apego el libro a su cuerpo, tapando el nombre.

- Solo una afición – Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- No creería que es solo una afición – Dijo mirándola con algo de desconfianza, Lucy suspiro y lo miro molesta, echando a un lado la vergüenza de hace un rato.

- ¿Quieres volver a discutir acaso? – Pregunto de mala manera, Natsu suspiro cansado desviando la mirada.

- Es solo que no me parece así, es un libro demasiado caro para una simple aficionada – Explico con desgano. ¿Cómo sabia Natsu aquello? Se pregunto Lucy mentalmente lo miro con molestia notando el desagrado del peli rosa.

- Pues bien – Dijo con voz fuerte – No soy una aficionada, me gusta la medicina y quiero estudiarla – Natsu la miro sorprendido – Así que déjate de preguntas tontas y déjame tranquila con mis cosas – Término diciendo mientras arreglaba su mochila para irse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? – Pregunto Natsu deteniéndola – ¿Si quieres medicina porque estas en esta academia? – Pregunto sin comprender nada, Lucy suspiro y se acerco a él de manera desafiante.

- No-te-im-por-ta – Le dijo lentamente y se giro para volver con su amiga, Natsu la miro con el ceño fruncido.

- O sea que esto no te interesa, estas aquí jugando a ser una estrella – Dijo molesto de que se metiera allí gente que no debería.

- Pues si, nada de aquí me interesa – Respondió Lucy sin dejar de caminar. Natsu frunció mas el ceño viendo como la rubia se iba. No se creía para nada sus palabras. ¿Por qué estaba ella allí? No entendía nada y tendría que averiguarlo.

* * *

_**Respondiendo Reviews :3**_

**PatashifyDragneel: **Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando ^^ se que a muchos no les gusta Loke y Lucy pero es una parte escencial en esta historia :/ pero Don't worry que este fic es 100% NaLu. Ahora yo esperare que sigas leyendo :DD Nos vemos!

**yuki2341: **Con lo primero me has asustado u.u xD es que de verdad me lo estaba creyendo :P aunque se que hay muchos mejores que este :( pero no importa que trabajare un monton para que este fic sea el mejor, yeah! Pero bueno, no nos salgamos de lo principal xD Gracias, y regracias por leer mi historia, espero lo sigas haciendo y espero leas también las próximas que quiero publicar ;)

**Paz16: **jejejej nop solo es NaLu aunque al principio no lo parezca xD. Lo de Natsu, la verdad me gusta serio, me lo imagino bien sexy xD xD pero no te preocupes, jejej tengo fics en los que no es nada serio y mucho menos sexy :3 Gracias, gracias!

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: **No la odies, no la odies, es buena xD solo que un poco… ya sabes, como ella xD Y Lucy no pasara vergüenzas xD en este fic es algo orgullosa y no permite que la pasen a llevar aunque a veces sea muy hiriente con las personas (sobretodo con Natsu al principio xD) Pues el NaLu comienza un poco mas adelante, o sea, el verdadero NaLu, aun tiene que pasar lo de Loke. Oh Joder, que lo he soltado, olvidalo, olvidalo.

Muchas Gracias por comentar y leer, espero lo sigas haciendo!

**TheHinata: **OMB! (si no sabes lo que significa… mejor no preguntes xD es solo una exclamación propia jeje) Te doy las gracias sinceramente por alagarme de esa forma, de verdad, estoy emocionada :') nunca pensé que alguien me diría que soy una buena escritora, es mas, solo pensé que a veces soltaba cualquier burrada, pero de veras, gracias. Jeejje yo también amo ese tipo de Natsi :3 la verdad es muy provocativo? xD jejej lo de Lucy interesada en Loke es esencial :P y le has dado medio medio, jejje y Sting es un personaje muy preciado para mi (alguien que puede hacerle la competencia a Natsu!) por lo tanto será principal en toda la historia. Continua leyendo!

* * *

**Se me habia olvidado, he cambiado mi nombre por asi que no se asusten que sigo siendo yo :DD he dado los motivos en mi perfil asi que si quieren saberlos vayan alli que los explico al final, ahora si hemos terminado. Comienza la accion y comienza a sentir cositas Natsu, ¿Que pasara ahora? descubranlo en el proximo capitulo ;)**

**aahhhh! ha sonado bien lo ultimo xD xD estoy loca mucho dulce (? Pufffxsdfdssaas no me pesquen, no me pesquen.**

**Nicky :P**


	4. Problem

**Woowowo estoy feliz :DDD he recibido un gran apoyo con esta historia y espero continue asi :) perdon por no actualizar antes :( el problema pasa por mi gran, pero gran, flojera =3 sisisi se que soy mala pero de verdad, soy en ocasiones demasiado dejada y eso me trae un monton de problemas -.- pero se que ustedes son buenos conmigo y me perdonaran ;) asi que he dedicido aparecerme aunque aun tenga verguenza xD por cierto, tengo una terrible noticia u.u entro a clases el 4 de marzo y estoy por morir, de verdad, tengo un terror enorme de entrar solita sin conocer a nadie :s no quiero ir y mi mama se esta molestando! asi que ahora solo finjo ¡Quiero entrar a clases aunque este sola! esa es la unica forma de que no se enfade y termine por quitarme toda coneccion a internet :( **

**Por cierto, (han notado que siempre digo por cierto? xD) continuo trabajando porque quiero comprarme zapatos y una chaqueta :P mi mama dijo que si de verdad los queria tenia que trabajar para conseguirlo entonces ahora estoy super entusiasmada ! continuare vendiendo heladitos! Bueno, no se porque cuento todas estas mie*das si nadie lee -.- **

**Bien, pasemos mejor al capi de hoy ;) que espero no les aburra, puesto que a mi no termina de convencerme xD oh! si tenia que contarles que publique un one shot la semana pasada, a pesar de que no tuve muchos comentarios agradesco a quienes lo hicieron y a aquellos que simplemente leyeron :D estaba pensando hacerle un segundo cap donde aparesca lo que tuvo que pasar Natsu en ese tiempo, alguien me dio la idea y encontre que seria interesante ^^ asi que esten atentos los que saben de que hablo :P**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco, solo los tome prestado para hacer esta aburrida historia de amor. Son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama!**

* * *

_**Reach Your Dreams**_

_Problem_

"**No siempre las cosas marchan sobre ruedas, en la vida hay obstáculos marcados por nuestros propios secretos."**

* * *

Ingreso en la oficina haciendo una mueca, Levy había armado un escándalo al escuchar que Lucy había sido llamada a la oficina del director y se lo conto a las demás haciendo que ella se convirtiera en el principal centro de atención del día. El director se encontraba sentado de la misma manera que lo había visto el primer día de clases, suspiro cerrando la puerta con fuerza haciéndose notar.

- Lucy – Dijo el hombrecillo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados – Toma asiento por favor – Pidió mostrando una silla frente a su escritorio. La rubia avanzo de mala gana y tomo asiento con brusquedad, sacando una sonrisa en su superior – Supongo que te formulas una pequeña idea del porque te he mandado a llamar – Dijo tomando unos papeles, ella frunció el ceño, que idea ni que nada, no tenia ni la mas mínima intensión de ponerse a pensar en cuales eran los motivos de su llamada.

- No se – Respondió con indiferencia, el director dejo caer una hoja frente a ella sorprendiéndola, la tomo con rapidez y abrió la boca con asombro – Esto… - Balbuceo estupefacta.

- Contacta a tus amigos e intenta tapar esto, no podemos permitir que los alumnos de Fairy Tail se enteren – Dijo con seriedad, Lucy asintió mirando nuevamente la hoja, ella salía en una foto, de esas que toman las universidades para tu identificación, mas abajo, un articulo donde era homenajeada como una sobresaliente alumna de medicina – Seria realmente un problema – Susurro Makarov poniéndose en pie – Los rumores comenzarían con rapidez y no seria nada bueno para la academia – Termino por decir mirando por la ventana, Lucy arrugo la hoja y se puso en pie.

- Pues con todo respeto, señor director – Dijo llamando su atención – Pero ya no es mi problema, si usted me admitió aquí aun sabiendo mis verdaderos deseos ya no es mi culpa – Dijo sorprendiendo al director que se giro con rapidez.

- Jude me dijo que eras tu quien quería con todas sus ganas ingresar en la academia – Dijo confundido, Lucy pestañeo con rapidez sin saber como contestar – Aunque supongo que no era así – Dijo con algo de molestia, Lucy se incomodo y bajo la mirada arrugando aun mas el papel entre sus manos.

- Nadie se enterara de esto – Susurro dándose la media vuelta y saliendo aun con el rostro gacho. Makarov suspiro con fuerza tomando nuevamente asiento, saco una pequeña fotografía antigua de su velador y bajo la mirada con tristeza.

- Algún día comprenderá, ¿Verdad Layla? – Pregunto mirando la fotografía de un grupo de jóvenes, en especial, a una joven rubia.

.::.

Evergreen se paseo delante de ellos, los miro lentamente como inspeccionándolos, suspiro con fuerza como si estuviera tomando la decisión más difícil de toda su vida.

-Supongo que saben de la evaluación mensual – Dijo atrayendo la atención de los chicos, algunos asintieron obedientemente mientras otros se quejaban con angustia – Esta vez, el director ha querido experimentar con los estudiantes – Todos se miraron entre sí, ¿Qué cosas se le habían ocurrido esta vez al director Makarov?

- Supongo que no es como cuentan los de segundo – Susurro Matt a Visitor, el castaño lo miro con horror reflejado causando una pequeña risa en su amigo.

- Esta vez consiste en un dúo con los alumnos de último curso – Dijo la de lentes parando en un lugar para mirar las reacciones de los chicos. Todos se alborotaron comentando aquello que acababan de informarles – Se que es emocionante para ustedes, y más aun, porque entre ellos se encuentran varios ídolos que han debutado – Todos asintieron afirmando – Pero, los emparejamientos serán sorteados y las parejas deben ser de distintos sexos – Termino diciendo, la gran mayoría se desilusiono con la noticia. Lucy giro la cabeza con molestia, no le importaba ni en lo mas mínimo con quien le tocara, de todas maneras no estaba dispuesta a colaborar, solo quería reprobar en todo y de esa manera demostrarle de una vez al enano que ella no tenía el talento y de esa forma su padre tendría que volver a recibirla en Inglaterra y aceptar que volviera a estudiar medicina, si, todo aquello tenía que resultarle perfecto.

Levy avanzo hasta ella dando pequeños saltitos, se le veía emocionada como a nadie y se notaba que moría por comenzar con los ensayos.

-¿Lo has escuchado? – Pregunto con los ojos brillantes, Lucy sonrio con burla – Incluso, la evaluación será una presentación sobre el escenario con vestimenta y todo – Lisanna se acerco a ellas sonriendo también.

- Es una suerte todo esto – Dijo mirando a ambas chicas – Los de tercer curso son bastante experimentados y eso es un punto a favor – Comento, de pronto Cana apareció tras ellas.

- No lo crean tan fácil, novatas – Dijo con cierta burla, las tres se giraron a mirarla con curiosidad – Este tipo de evaluación estará juzgada por el profesor Will, y su forma de evaluar no es tan sencilla como todos creen, lo más seguro es que un noventa y cinco por ciento de todos los de primer curso reprueben – Aseguró con seriedad, Levy la miro con horror. Lucy sonrio aliviada, tenía todas las de ganar.

Natsu miro con curiosidad la sala, sonrio con cierta arrogancia al ver a los chicos completamente alborotados, los de último curso se acababan de reunir con ellos y se llevarían a cabo los sorteos.

-A nosotros nunca nos dieron la oportunidad de participar en dúo con alumnos más experimentados – Se quejo Gray con un puchero, Natsu le miro de reojo.

- No necesito un compañero para obtener una buena calificación – Dijo con arrogancia sin quitar su vista del frente, su amigo lo miro con expectación y nego con la cabeza, Natsu jamás necesito de un compañero.

El peli rosa observo a Lucy con cuidado, la chica se mantenía apoyada en la pared ajena a todo el espectáculo, no hacia ni siquiera el menor esfuerzo por demostrarse interesada o curiosa sobre quien sería su pareja. Lisanna miro hacia la puerta con ilusión, Natsu la estaba mirando intensamente, sonrio con timidez y le hizo una seña con la mano sin obtener respuesta. Siguió la mirada del chico con curiosidad encontrándose de lleno con la rubia que bostezaba con pereza. Frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué la estaba mirando a ella?

-El sorteo será algo sencillo – Dijo Mirajane que ya se encontraba allí como la profesora encargada de los alumnos de último curso – Como ven tenemos dos cajas, una para mujeres, y otra para hombres – Mostro ambas cestas sobre una mesa que se distinguían por colores, una rosada y la otra celeste.

- ¿Qué somos? – Pregunto con burla Cana a sus amigas – ¿Acaso aun vamos al jardín de infantes? – Levy rio ante el comentario y Lucy desvió la mirada con aburrimiento.

- Solo los alumnos de primer grado pueden sacar un papel, las mujeres por la caja rosa y los hombres por la celeste – Las chicas rápidamente se formaron en su lugar. Lucy camino hasta el final de la fila y suspiro con cansancio.

Todas comenzaron a sacar un papel mientras se retiraban sin abrirlo aun, Lucy fue la última y sin sorprenderse tomo el último papel dentro de la caja.

-Pueden abrirlos – Dijo la albina cuando todos revisaban el nombre de su compañero con curiosidad, los gritos no tardaron en hacerse escuchar y unas cuantas saltaban con alegría. La rubia abrió su papel con lentitud, leyó el nombre con sorpresa abriendo los ojos a más no poder.

- ¿Quién te ha tocado? – Pregunto algo desilusionada Levy, Lucy la miro aun sin pestañar y con la boca abierta, la peli azul que no aguanto la curiosidad le arrebato el papel y chillo emocionada – ¡Dios mío! – Grito llamando la atención de las chicas – Te ha tocado con Loke – Declaro desatando la euforia de las chicas.

- Lucy – Dijo una tomándola del brazo – Me ha tocado con Sean, es un excelente bailarín, de seguro ganas – Dijo mostrando su papel a una shockeada Lucy – ¿Me lo cambias? – Pregunto con una sonrisa inocente, las demás se acoplaron a su lado gritando que también querían cambiarlo.

- No pueden – Dijo Evergreen apareciendo junto al alborotado grupo de chicas – Los que lleguen a cambiar de compañero obtendrán un cero sin consideración alguna – Todas tragaron saliva pesadamente, la profesora tomo el papel de las manos de Levy y volvió a entregárselo a Lucy – Ahora, júntense con quien les ha tocado, nadie puede quedar sin pareja puesto que los alumnos de ambos cursos tienen la misma cantidad – Todos se dispersaron buscando a sus parejas, se notaba a muchos desagradados completamente con el sorteo.

- Nos ha tocado juntos – Dijo Loke junto a Lucy quien pestañeo con rapidez alejándose instintivamente de él, el chico sonrio volviendo a acercarse a ella – Sera un placer – Lucy lo miro con algo de sorpresa y sin decir nada volvió a mirar al frente para escuchar las instrucciones de sus profesoras.

- Pueden elegir las canciones que más les acomoden, eso sí, ambos tienen que cantar a dúo no hacer simplemente del apoyo del otro – Dijo Mirajane – Tienen dos semanas para prepararse, pueden utilizar las salas de ensayo, el lunes tienen que entregar la canción a presentar para que no se repita con otras parejas – Cada uno miro a su compañero en un intento de ponerse de acuerdo.

Lucy miro a Loke intentando calmarse un poco, jamás imagino que podría salirle el nombre del castaño en aquel sorteo y no se sentía para nada preparada de actuar junto a una estrella tan brillante.

-Lucy sí que tiene suerte – Dijo una chica saliendo del salón, las demás que iban a su lado miraron a la rubia con cierta envidia antes de continuar con su camino. Gray observo a los grupos con diversión.

- Así que Romeo tiene la suerte de participar con Erza – Murmuro mirando al chico que hablaba seriamente con la pelirroja. Natsu desvió su mirada para observar a Lucy y su pareja, sonrio con soberbia, si Lucy no quería participar en serio ni obtener una buena calificación, junto a Loke estaba totalmente pérdida.

.::.

_Tienes que tranquilizarte Lucy, tu puedes hacerlo_ se decía mentalmente la chica mientras caminaba con dirección a la sala de baile, Loke la debía estar esperando desde hace bastante rato y aquello le ponía aun más nerviosa, tenían que comenzar a practicar su presentación para la evaluación a fin de mes y el problema no radicaba en su nota, que ni siquiera le importaba, sino que aquella presentación dependía también la nota de Loke y su futuro en la graduación de la academia.

Miro con curiosidad dentro de la sala y lo encontró efectivamente bailando una movida canción frente a la pared de espejo.

-Has llegado – Dijo el castaño al notar la presencia de la chica en la entrada, Lucy dio un pequeño respingo y se arreglo el flequillo con algo de nerviosismo, aclaro su garganta y camino hasta el.

- Estoy aquí – Dijo sin encontrar nada más que decir, Loke sonrió apagando la música y tomando algunos cd's de la mesa.

- He pensado en algunos temas pero tú también tienes que decidir – Dijo entregándole las copias, Lucy miro con curiosidad los discos leyendo en ellos los nombres de los artistas. _Michael Jackson, Lady Gaga, Beyonce, Eminem, Rihanna, Madonna…_ se detuvo en seco ante el ultimo, Loke volvió a sonreír a su lado y tomo el disco – Ella es un buen elemento – Comento, Lucy lo miro con sorpresa.

- Espera – Dijo deteniéndolo – Madonna es mujer y generalmente es ella quien canta – Loke sonrió acercándose a ella y apretándole la nariz con simpatía.

- Buscaremos una canción de un feat – Dijo dejando un poco más tranquila a la rubia. El chico se puso a revisar las canciones seleccionando las que les iban a servir para el dúo, Lucy lo observo frente al computador, Loke le había atraído inmensamente desde el día que lo vio por primera vez en la presentación de la ceremonia de ingreso. Sintió las mejillas arderle con fuerza, jamás se había sentido atraída por un chico y temía inmensamente que aquello no solo se debiera a su fama, suspiro rogando internamente que lo que sentía por Loke solo fuera un amor de fan y nada más.

-Ya esta – Dijo el levantándose y mirando a Lucy quien se acerco con curiosidad – 4 minutes, Madonna ft Justin Timberlake – Lucy sonrio, estaba completamente de acuerdo con la canción.

El ensayo comenzó, Loke se dedico a crear una coreografía con la canción y enseñársela a Lucy, ella parecía incomoda mientras intentaba seguirle en todo. A pesar de que parecía sencilla era en el fondo de lo más compleja. Luego de horas de ensayo Loke decidió parar definitivamente hasta el día siguiente.

-Lo siento – Murmuro Lucy apenas audible desviando la mirada, el castaño suspiro y se acerco a ella.

- No hay porque Lucy – Dijo sonriéndole, Lucy sintió de pronto detenerse su respiración y bajo la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas – Estas haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo y es lo que importa – Lucy asintió aun con el rostro gacho y Loke se separo de ella tomando su toalla.

.::.

Lisanna practico una y otra vez el mismo paso frente al espejo, observo su reflejo con molestia al ver como aquello no le resultaba, Laxus, que era su compañero, se había confiado en demasía que Lisanna era buena por haber sido la compañera de Natsu en la ceremonia de apertura y ella estaba en aquel momento comprobando que así no era. Se tiro al suelo sudando como nunca, jamás se había esforzado tanto en algo, y es que el rubio era alguien a quien realmente debía temerse, le había pedido que no ensayaran juntos hasta el día antes de la evaluación y ella se sentía mucho más insegura con eso.

Se puso en pie nuevamente dándose ánimos a sí misma, tenía que esforzarse aun mas en su práctica y solo de esa manera no podría temerle a Laxus. Lo haría espectacular en la presentación y dejaría una vez a todos con la boca abierta.

Termino cansada como nunca y se cambio con rapidez de ropa, tendría que volver a casa luego antes que comenzara a oscurecer más y se volviera peligroso para una chica como ella. Salió con rapidez de la academia encontrándose con Natsu recargado en la muralla, sonrio con los ojos brillantes al verlo allí y corrió hasta el deteniéndose solo a unos metros.

- Sales tarde – Dijo el mirando en otra dirección, Lisanna se escondió con rapidez tras unos arbustos y miro la escena con expectación – Es peligroso que te vayas tan tarde a casa – Volvió a decir mientras intentaba tomar el bolso de una chica. La albina entrecerró los ojos con molestia intentando fijarse mejor en quien era y abrió la boca sorprendida al ver el rostro de la misteriosa chica.

- No tienes que preocuparte, nadie te pide que me esperes – Dijo con molestia Lucy mientras tironeaba de su bolso. Natsu hizo una mueca y solto la correa haciéndolo mas pesado para la rubia.

- Solo tengo algo de que hablar – Dijo con molestia, Lucy ladeo la cabeza – Es sobre Wendy, no te confundas – Susurro al ver la confusión en la rubia.

- Vale, que no me imagino otra cosa – Dijo con indiferencia caminando junto a el. Lisanna salió de su escondite con el ceño fruncido, ¿Natsu esperando a Lucy? Apretó los puños con fuerza y camino dando grandes zancadas, ella sabia sobre sus sentimientos por Natsu, entonces, ¿Por qué hacia eso? ¿Por qué salía con el a esas horas, solos y muy juntos? Soltó el aire con fuerza, Lucy no era rival para ella, claro que no, y le demostraría a Natsu quien era realmente Lisanna Strauss.

.::.

Sting camino solo nuevamente, había estado buscando a la chica dueña del pañuelo por días y por fin se había resignado a que lo mas seguro era que la dichosa dueña del pañuelo no había logrado entrar a la academia, se sentó algo deprimido en una banca y bajo la cabeza con pena. Había estado esperando encontrarla y así tener alguien con quien poder hablar.

- ¡Sting! – Grito alguien a lo lejos, levanto la vista sorprendido encontrándose con Romeo que corría a toda velocidad en su dirección, se puso en pie sin saber que hacer hasta que el chico llego a su lado – Que bien que te encuentro – Dijo intentando recuperar el aliento después de tan larga carrera – Tenemos algo importante de que hablar.

Sting lo miro asombrado, lo que Romeo le estaba diciendo en esos momentos era algo realmente increíble. Se removió algo inquieto haciendo una mueca, luego frunció el ceño con molestia y finalmente termino mirando directamente a Romeo.

- No voy a hacerlo – Dijo cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño, Romeo suspiro y se inclino sobre la mesa.

- Por favor, nadie puede saberlo – Dijo en un susurro, Sting inflo los mofletes y nego nuevamente – Te lo pido como un amigo, si los demás se enteran Natsu… - Dijo imaginándose lo terrible que seria, el rubio lo miro receloso y luego se inclino también sobre la mesa, quedando mas cerca de el.

- Entonces somos amigos – Dijo entrecerrando los ojos, Romeo lo miro algo asombrado.

- Pues si – Contesto pensativo – Compartimos un secreto y no nos llevamos mal, no veo el motivo por el cual no deberíamos serlo – Sting sonrió ampliamente enderezándose.

- Entonces comprendo, no diré una palabra sobre ello – Dijo sacando una sonrisa en Romeo. Guardaría el secreto de Natsu Dragneel que nadie más que el, Romeo, y algunos profesores conocían.

.::.

Loke continuo sentado a su lado, Lucy dormía profundamente con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del chico, se habían quedado así desde que habían concluido el ensayo de aquel día. La observo dormir con paciencia, lucia hermosa con los ojos cerrados y el rostro sereno. Lucy podía ser muy ruda y desagradable pero él podía ver muy dentro de ella, calidez y delicadeza, no por nada era una chica tan bonita. Acomodo su cabello con delicadeza, rozando levemente su mejilla.

- Lucy, Lucy – Chillo Levy entrando de improviso en la sala sorprendiendo a Loke y despertando a la rubia – Lo siento – Dijo sorprendida al ver la escena, Lucy se refregó los ojos con pereza y miro a su amiga.

- ¿Ya es hora Levy? – Pregunto con los ojos aun entrecerrados, Loke se aparto levemente y se puso en pie mirando a la peli azul con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Si, te habías quedado dormida – Dijo la chica sin dejar de mirar a Loke aun asombrada. Lucy se puso en pie con ayuda del chico y le sonrio agradecida.

- Nos vemos mañana – Dijo antes de caminar en dirección a Levy que sonrio con picardía antes de despedirse de Loke. Ambas caminaron en silencio hasta los camerinos, Levy ya se había cambiado por lo que solo quedaba esperar a Lucy – Esta todo muy solo – Comento al no ver a nadie en los pasillos. Levy rio.

- Son ya las ocho – Dijo entregándole su bolso, Lucy la miro con sorpresa.

- ¿Las ocho? – Pregunto asombrada – Pero si nuestro ensayo termino a las seis – Dijo pensativa, Levy volvió a reír a su lado.

- ¿No sabes porque te retrasaste? – Pregunto haciéndola sonrojar, Lucy bajo la mirada sin saber que decir. Levy volvió a sonreír y la empujo dentro de un vestidor – Apúrate antes que Cana nos mate por no preparar la cena de hoy – Dijo cortando el tema, Lucy sonrio y entro con rapidez, no quería ser victima de la furia borracha que Cana tenia cuando se enfadaba.

.::.

Sting suspiro cansado, ese día había sido el mas agotador de todos, se encerró en su cuarto nada mas entrar en casa y no salió de allí en toda la tarde. Suspiro cansado mirando una y otra vez la coreografía que tenia que aprenderse, Cana era muy buena bailarina pero el era un cero a la izquierda, bufo molesto dejando el portátil a un lado y de tiro en la cama con los brazos extendidos. ¿Por qué tenia que bailar cuando solo había entrado a Fairy Tail para tocar su guitarra y conocer a Natsu Dragneel? Escondió el rostro entre los almohadones recordando el día de su primera audición. Las selecciones en Fairy Tail habían sido diferentes y entrabas en parejas sin público mas que los jueces. Allí vio por primera vez a Natsu y lo admiro insaciablemente al verlo tocar la guitarra.

FlashBack.

_El lugar estaba completamente abarrotado, literalmente no caía ni un alfiler en el recinto. Una profesora salió a calmar al público y explico los detalles de la audición. Sting sonrió con felicidad, solo tenia una oportunidad o sino resignarse para entrar el año siguiente. Suspiro calmado al ver que su número era bastante alto como para entrar de los primeros y busco un buen lugar donde poder descansar hasta la tarde._

_Vio en el lugar chicos con variados estilos, incluso una pelea entre raperos y metaleros se desarrollo frente a sus narices, el apoyaba a los metaleros, obviamente. Camino hasta los baños para limpiarse la sangre que no dejaba de chorear debido a la pelea en la que se había involucrado. Choco con una chica que lo miro con temor._

_- Estas… sangrando – Dijo mirándolo fijamente, el sonrio como si aquello no fuera obvio, ella se removió buscando algo en sus bolsillos y le extendió un pañuelo rosado con un lindo bordado – Ten, limpia eso que puedes terminar espantando a todos – Dijo con una sonrisa y pasando por su lado. El rubio la miro sorprendido y sonrio entrando en el baño, había chicas muy dulces intentando entrar en esa academia, seria bastante agradable volver a verla en clases._

_Su turno llego cuando menos se lo esperaba, guardo su guitarra con rapidez y se encamino hacia la entrada sin mirar a su compañero, más bien su rival. Y es que ese año las reglas eran un tanto crueles, se entraba en pareja pero solo uno entraba en la academia o en los peores casos, ninguno. Siguió a la profesora de cabello oscuro que los condujo hasta una sala perfectamente ambientada para la audición._

_- Numero 345 Natsu Dragneel – Dijo una profesora de cabello blanco junto a un anciano que Sting logro reconocer como el director Makarov. El aludido hizo una seña y se sentó en una de las sillas, el rubio lo imito mirándolo por primera vez y casi echándose a reír por el color inusual de su cabello – Numero 346 Sting Eucliffe – Volvió a decir Mirajane, Sting se puso en pie sin saber que hacer y Mira le hizo una seña para que volviera a tomar asiento._

_- Comencemos con el número 345 – Dijo Evergreen mirando al peli rosa, más bien intentando intimidarlo, Natsu ni siquiera la miro y no desecho su confianza ante aquello. Saco su guitarra y toco unos acordes magistralmente antes de comenzar con la canción que Sting reconoció de inmediato._

**_[Canción: Paradise City – Guns and roses]_**

_Solo un pilluelo  
Viviendo bajo la calle  
Soy un caso difícil  
Que es duro de vencer  
Soy tu caso de caridad  
Así que cómprame algo para comer  
Te pagaré en otro momento  
Llévalo al final de la línea_

_De la pobreza a la riqueza, o al menos eso dicen_  
_Tienes que continuar empujando_  
_Por la fortuna y la fama_  
_Todo es una apuesta_  
_Cuando es solo un juego_  
_Lo tratan como un crimen capital_  
_Todos cumpliendo sus condenas_

_Llévame_  
_Al la ciudad paraíso_  
_Donde la hierba es verde_  
_Y las chicas son hermosas_  
_Llévame a mi hogar_

_Atado a la silla_  
_De la cámara de gas de la ciudad_  
_No recuerdo muy bien porqué estoy aquí_  
_El cirujano general dice_  
_Es peligroso respirar_  
_Me fumaría otro cigarrillo_  
_Pero no puedo ver_  
_Dime en quien vas a creer_

_Llévame_  
_Al la ciudad paraíso_  
_Donde la hierba es verde_  
_Y las chicas son hermosas_  
_Llévame a mi hogar_

_Tan lejos_  
_Tan lejos_  
_Tan lejos_  
_Tan lejos_

_El Capitán América ha sido destrozado_  
_Ahora es un bufón de la corte_  
_Con un corazón roto_  
_Dijo-_  
_Dame la vuelta y_  
_Llévame de regreso al inicio_  
_Debo estar perdiendo la cabeza_  
_"¿Estás ciego"?_  
_Lo he visto un millón de veces_

_Llévame_  
_Al la ciudad paraíso_  
_Donde la hierba es verde_  
_Y las chicas son hermosas_  
_Llévame a mi hogar_

_Sting lo miro sorprendido y también todos en la sala, el primero en aplaudir fue el profesor Macao, amante del rock, lo secundaron los demás de una manera increíble y Sting estuvo a punto de hacerlo también._

_- Numero 346 – Dijo Evergreen con una sonrisa mirándolo fijamente, el rubio pudo comprobar por fin la intimidante mirada de la profesora que lo puso inmediatamente nervioso, saco su guitarra temblando como un niño y sin saber que decir, miro a su compañero que se mantenía callado y sin mirarlo, el también tendría una presentación parecida y esperaba estar a la altura de su nuevo ídolo, a quien mas que conocer quería superar, Natsu Dragneel._

Un golpe en la puerta le sobresalto y de puso en pie de un salto, miro asustado hacia todos lados y recordó que estaba en su habitación y que la primera vez que vio a Natsu había sido ya hace un año.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto la molesta voz de su madre – No has comido y ya es de noche, si quieres algo hay en el microondas, sino vete a dormir que mañana tienes clases – Dicho esto se escucharon sus pasos alejarse y Sting se derrumbo nuevamente en su cama, hace tiempo que no recordaba aquello con tanto detalle y se asustaba de recordar a Natsu de esa manera, se sentía inconscientemente… gay. Pensó en la pequeña conversación con Romeo recordando que había prometido guardar el secreto, y el gran secreto de Natsu era su increíble talento con la guitarra.

Suspiro llegando a la conclusión de que no podría dormir si no comía nada y decidido fue hasta la cocina por comida, rebusco en su armario un poleron para ponerse, la noche estaba fría aun cuando la primavera estaba a la vuelta de esquina. Un pañuelo rosa cayo de entre sus cosas y lo recogió asombrado, estaba limpio, completamente limpio y sospechaba que tal vez su madre lo había lavado y lo había metido entre sus cosas. Recordó nuevamente a la chica tierna y adorable que le había prestado aquel pañuelo hace ya un año y pensó en buscarla y devolvérselo, lo reviso con interés encontrándose con las iniciales bordadas.

- L S – Susurro intentando asociarlo a algún nombre, hizo una mueca cansado y lo dejo simplemente sobre su velador, tomo su poleron negro y salió en dirección a la cocina.

.::.

Los pocos días que habían tenido para prepararse habían pasado con rapidez, dejando ver el día tan esperado por los alumnos, puesto que era la primera vez que dos grados eran juzgados al mismo tiempo. Lucy respiro nerviosa terminando de acomodar su cabello, se miro al espejo nuevamente y volvió a suspirar, había quedado perfecta desde hace una hora y aun sentía que no estaba lista. Escucho el bullicio producido por los alumnos asistentes al show y aquello la puso aun más nerviosa.

- Tranquila Lu – Dijo una voz dulce a su lado, se giro algo sorprendida encontrándose con Levy que la miraba con dulzura – Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo – Lucy no quito la mirada de ella y ladeo la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? – Pregunto con algo de inseguridad – Ademas, ¿No deberías estarlo tú también? Por lo que se Cris no es muy bueno con las presentaciones en publico – Comento recordando el informe que Cana hizo sobre cada uno de sus compañeros. Levy tembló ligeramente cambiando su expresión a una horrorizada y miro a Lucy con reproche.

- Mala – Dijo haciendo un puchero – Y yo que ya me había dado confianza – Dijo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, Lucy sonrio divertida, por lo menos con aquello se le había quitado el miedo.

- Supongo que ya están listas – Dijo Cana apareciendo de pronto – Nos harán pasar al escenario y nos presentaran al publico – Informo cruzándose de brazos – Luego nos quedaremos en una fila en los primeros asientos – Levy frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no volvemos a camarines? – Pregunto algo confundida. Cana sonrio.

- Es mas divertido ver las presentaciones en vivo que por la pantalla que hay aquí – Dijo señalando la tv en la pared de la habitación – Ademas, hay unos cuantos patrocinadores y presidentes de compañías que quieren ver el nivel de la academia, sin contar que mas de alguno de tercero logra debutar con la presentación de hoy – Los ojos de Levy brillaron ante la mención y Lucy hizo una mueca molesta, con eso era aun mas presión sobre el escenario.

- Chicas vamos saliendo – Dijo Evergreen desde la puerta, la gran mayoría chillo impaciente y se pusieron en pie, Lucy vio por ultima vez su atuendo frente al espejo y sonrio dando un paso al frente al comprobar que estaba perfecta.

- Luces bien, ese traje negro y apegado resalta tus curvas – Dijo Cana con una sonrisa traviesa, Levy igual sonrio a su lado y Lucy se sonrojo levemente.

- Deja de decir esas cosas – Dijo molesta la rubia apurando el paso y saliendo antes que sus amigas.

En el pasillo formaron a todos con sus respectivas parejas, se podía sentir el nerviosismo en los jóvenes que suspiraban a cada segundo intentando calmar sus nervios. Loke miro a Lucy intentando darle fuerzas para que se tranquilizara un poco, ella sonrio sonrojándose y asintió haciéndole saber que estaba mejor gracias a su apoyo.

- Y ahora con ustedes – Dijo la dulce voz de Mira en el escenario – Las estrellas de esta tarde, los alumnos de tercero y de primero, démosles un fuerte aplauso – Lucy contuvo la respiración a la vez que avanzaba junto a su compañero, los gritos se sentían por el lugar inundándolo por completo.

Miro el lugar repleto, incluso más que el día de la recepción de bienvenida, intento esconderse tras algunas chicas pero aun así no podía alejarse mucho de Loke, por lo que resaltaba increíblemente.

- ¿Quién es esa? – Escucho de pronto entre el publico de adelante – Digo, la rubia que esta con Loke – Volvió a hablar, Lucy cerro los ojos intentando calmarse, debió haberlo imaginado antes, de seguro iba a ser comida para las fans de Loke si llegaba hacerlo mal, o incluso, si llegaba a hacerlo bien.

Volvieron a bajar del escenario en una ronda de aplausos posicionándose en los asientos designados para ellos, miro hacia todos lados incomoda y a lo lejos pudo divisar la cabellera rosada de su peor enemigo que sonreía divertido ante la escena. Refunfuño molesta caminando más rápido para llegar a su puesto que no se fijo del pequeño escalón frente a ella, tropezando torpemente y agarrándose de lo primero que encontró a su lado, el borde de la falda de una de sus compañeras. Las risas no se hicieron esperar y tampoco el grito que Caroline emitió al verse solo en pantys, los chicos comenzaron a sacar fotos y la pobre tuvo que correr a cambiarse, en cuanto a Lucy, pues ella simplemente permaneció un rato mas de cara al suelo sin tener el valor para levantarse.

- Lu – Dijo Levy acercándose a ella a toda prisa y ayudándola, Loke hizo lo mismo y lograron poner en pie a la rubia que no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

- Que torpe – Murmuro una chica de la fila siguiente riendo con un grupo, Lucy frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué demonios tenían que sucederle esas cosas a ella?

- No les prestes atención – Dijo Loke a su lado una vez tomaron asiento, ella lo miro sorprendida ante sus palabras – Me imagino lo difícil que debe ser manejarte con esos tacos – Agrego mirando las botas negras de su compañera, Lucy sonrio agradecida, por lo menos había alguien que la comprendía.

Las presentaciones comenzaron y la impaciencia en Lucy comenzó a incrementar, mas aun al ver lo buenos que eran sus compañeros, sobretodo Wendy que había vuelto a deslumbrar sobre el escenario. Aunque la presentación que saco variados aplausos fue la de Lisanna y Laxus, varios empresarios se revolucionaron no solo con la profesionalidad del rubio sino también con el talento de la albina que dejo a todos con la boca abierta, incluido ella.

- Laxus y su perfección – Murmuro Loke a su lado sonriendo de lado, Lucy lo miro curiosa y noto algo de preocupación en su perfecto rostro, quizás el hubiese deseado una compañera mucho mas talentosa que ella.

Volvió su mirada al escenario cuando anunciaron la presentación de Levy, sonrio nerviosa por su amiga y miro con detenimiento el comienzo del show.

**[Canción: Together – JiYeon & JB]**

_Vivir día a día, chocando en este mundo_

_Es difícil._

Cris termino su parte y entonces Lucy puso especial atención a la parte de Levy. La peli azul dio un paso adelante y miro al público asustada, la melodía continúo avanzando y nada salía de los labios de la McGarden. Miro asustada intentando cantar pero nuevamente la voz se le cortaba. Lucy hizo ademan de ponerse en pie pero Loke la detuvo tomándola del brazo. Levy trago saliva mirando al público y luego a su compañero que improvisadamente acerco el micro nuevamente a su boca y comenzó a cantar la parte perteneciente al dúo.

_Con hermosos ojos, mirándome._

_Cuando veo tus ojos, me siento especial._

_Cuando me sostienes con tu cálido abrazo._

_Todas mis heridas son sanadas._

_Cuando estamos juntos,_

_Cuando estamos juntos, oh._

El coro comenzó y sin aguantarlo mas, menos aun los murmullos entre el publico, bajo corriendo del escenario. Lucy corrió tras ella por entre el público sin importarle que los demás la miraran, pudo ver también junto a ella a Wendy que parecía algo preocupada.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta y salió al exterior dando un suspiro, miro el lugar desierto y luego callo sobre sus rodillas llorando como una niña. Se sentía tan horriblemente mal por lo recién sucedido que no podía continuar conteniéndose.

- ¿Levy? – Pregunto la afligida voz de Wendy tras ella, la joven se acerco y la abrazo por detrás, dándole apoyo por lo recién sucedido. Lucy llego tras ella y miro la escena con tristeza, Levy no dejaba de llorar intensamente en el hombro de Wendy. Se arrodillo a su lado y también la abrazo.

- No pude – Susurro de pronto separándose levemente de sus amigas, Wendy la miro con tristeza y Lucy no comprendía del todo – De veras lo intente pero no pude – Volvió a decir mientras sus hinchados ojos se volvían a humedecer.

- No Levy, esta bien – Dijo Wendy acariciándole el cabello – Hiciste lo mejor – Lucy la miro confundida y antes de que pudiera decir algo Cana apareció en escena junto a Erza.

- Levy – Dijo la pelirroja mirando a los presentes, la aludida se paso las manos por el rostro y se puso en pie mirando a Erza con una sonrisa fingida.

- Estoy bien, no hay de que preocuparse – Dijo dándose la media vuelta – Lu – Dijo mirándola de reojo – Tu presentación esta por empezar, ve – Dijo caminando hacia el edificio contrario.

- Lo hace una vez más – Susurro Cana de brazos cruzados mirando la espalda de su amiga.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Pregunto Lucy completamente perdida.

- Es una larga historia – Dijo Erza con pena – Levy tiene un problema que descubrimos el año pasado – Lucy la miro curiosa – Pánico escénico – Completo sorprendiendo a la rubia.

- Estuve ayudándola durante este tiempo pero aun así no ha podido lograrlo – Se lamento Wendy, Lucy la miro comprendiendo, por eso Wendy se veía tan culpable cuando salieron tras Levy.

- Pero, ¿Cómo pudo entrar en Fairy Tail? – Pregunto Lucy sin entender esa parte.

- La primera vez que lo intento no lo logro, pero este año fue la ultima en presentarse a la audición – Respondió Cana, Lucy entonces recordó que Levy era la ultima en la lista de clases.

- Entonces también fue la ultima seleccionada – Cana asintió, Lucy bajo la mirada, pobre Levy, siempre era tan animada y alegre que nunca nadie se imaginaria que tenia un secreto como ese.

- Iré por ella, ustedes vuelvan – Dijo Erza avanzando hasta el lugar donde había desaparecido la peli azul.

- Yo también voy – Dijo Wendy corriendo tras ella, Lucy tuvo la intensión de ir también pero si lo hacia podía perder su turno y no podría volver a mirar a Loke a los ojos.

Camino junto a Cana de regreso, aun se sentía mal por Levy y sentía deseos de volver por ella. Cana suspiro parando de pronto.

- Ve al baño, refréscate un rato, no puedes volver así – Dijo mirándola con reproche, Lucy frunció el ceño y asintió – Le diré a Loke que no tardas y que no se preocupe – Dicho esto continuo con su camino, Lucy arrastro los pies en dirección al baño, de pronto se sentía sin ganas de nada y mas aun de pararse delante de una multitud a bailar junto a una estrella profesional. Camino unos cuantos pasos más antes de chocar su frente con un fuerte brazo.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamo sobándose la frente mientras cerraba los ojos, apretó los dientes aguantando el dolor y frunció el ceño mirando al frente encontrándose con la sonrisa molesta de Natsu – ¡Oh Dios! – Susurro desviando la mirada y pasando por su lado.

- Vaya que problema el tuyo – Comento apoyado en la pared, Lucy continúo con su camino sin mirar atrás e hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de Natsu – Estudiante de Medicina en Londres, ¿no? – Pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, Lucy se giro sorprendida mirándolo con la boca semi abierta, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Natsu sonrio aun mas y avanzo hasta ella – Cierra la boca, te entraran moscas – Bromeo pasando por su lado con burla, Lucy se quedo allí, sin nada mas que hacer y termino por apoyarse en la pared.

- Demonios – Susurro cerrando los ojos, de todas las personas tenia que enterarse justo quien menos debía, ahora si quería proteger su secreto estaría en las manos de Natsu, como todos en la academia. Se enderezo negando con la cabeza, si Natsu quería chantajearla con lo que acababa de descubrir ella iba a luchar, así no se echara a todos los estudiantes encima.

.::.

_**Respondiendo Reviews :3**_

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: ** Estupido Natsu ¬¬ verdad? xD es un idiota que no sabe reconocer lo que siente ejjeje y lo siento soy mala con el pobre Sting :P pero no te preocupes, los demas conoceran su lado especial y no lo dejaran solo nunca mas :DD

Por cierto, Gray es un pervertido… y lo seguirá siendo mas adelante xD no te preocupes por la pelea entre Natsu y Sting, eso ya esta por comenzar, aunque igual faltan algunas cosillas de introducción para que comience la verdadera acción xD xD NO HABRA NALI! Eso lo prometo, en este historia Natsu le es totalmente indiferente (en el plano amoroso) asi que no hay que no hay que temerle a Lisanna, solo en ese tema, claro. Y lo de que le romperán el corazón, pues… realmente sucederá, me da pena pensar en ella en esta historia u.u

Por cierto, gracias por darme el dato de la canción (Y) la estoy buscando y ya tengo un lugar pensado para ella :DD todo depende del momento xD

Gracias, pero muchas gracias por todo ;) espero sigas mi historia hasta el final!

**SweetBloodyNight: **Gracias :$ de verdad me avergüenza que me digan que soy buena escritora, pero hago todo mi fuerzo para que mis historias sean buenas ;) gracias por leer también mi otra historia, espero no decepcionarte en ninguna! Y no te preocupes! Tendras mucho éxito si de verdad te centras en lo que quieres (Y)

Gracias por ser mi fan y dejarme un comentario por primera vez, y espero lo sigas haciendo! :DD espera mis nuevas historias, las publicare y sorprenderé a todos xD!

Gracias, gracias, gracias y mil gracias! Por cierto, Natsu es de lo mas sexy cuando es serio, ¿No? xD

**yuki2341: **jejejej seguirá habiendo NaLu, lo prometo ;) aunque será un poco lento en estos capítulos, igual que Natsu xD ahora se vendrá la complicidad entre Lucy y Natsu al saber los dos sobre Wendy xD sera de lo mas divertido . por cierto, lo del anterior review, de veras que por un momento me lo había creido, por poco y no sigo leyendo los demás comentarios pensando que eran iguales TOT pero ya paso (Y) espero sigas leyendo y comentando! Besos

**PatashifyDragneel: **jjejeje me alegra que te guste ;) y pobre Natsu que es tan lento que no se da cuenta que se ha enamorada xD gracias por leer!

**Paz16: **jejeje me confundi :P pero aun asi te apoyo, Natsu es sexy . jejeje y es emocionante saber que es el primero en descubrir el amor xD xD ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? Será mucho mas emocionante cuando comience a sentirse celoso O.O eso si que no hay que perdérselo! Por cierto, :$ gracias por amarme xD y si puedes tutearme xD xD Bye!

**dened01: **No, no, no! No te preocupes ^^ Sting es muuuuy importante en esta historia y ya comenzara su protagonismo! Será el mejor amigo de Lucy ;) y Lucy es especial, ella tiene su forma de ser y es muy orgullosa, nadie la pasa a llevar y menos la popularidad de Natsu, jejeje y su forma de llamarlo, es lo mejor .! Lo de Loke pasara, es solo provisional xD y siii! La rivalidad aquí es entre Natsu y Sting! Jejeje no puede ser de otra manera :P

Gracias por elogiarme :$ se lo he dicho a muchos y te lo digo a ti también, me da vergüenza cuando dicen que soy buena en algo :$, pero de verdad muchas gracias ^^ aumenta mi baja autoestima :DD

Espero sigas leyendo!

**TheHinata: **jejejej seria malo decir en publico lo que realmente significaba esa exclamación xD y gracias por tu apoyo! Yo también pienso que eres una buena escritora ;) leo una de tus historias y esta buenísima por cierto! Sigue asi! (por cierto, no te lo digo en un review porque siempre me da paja dejarlos u.u pero prometo comenzar a hacerlo, si quiero que mas personas comenten mis historias, tengo que hacer lo mismo, ¿no?) por cierto, ¡La rivalidad entre Sting y Natsu va a comenzar! Jejeje aunque a muchos no les guste -.-

Espero seguir publicando, pero mas seguido, asi no decepciono a nadie! Espero sigas leyendo y comentando ^^ me hace tan feliz leer tus comentarios :DD

Besos!

**Guest: **Has dado en un punto interesante! Aunque aun asi Natsu lo seguirá intentando, es una persona demasiado persistente xD jejejjej y no te preocupes, Loke estará lejos en unos cuantos capítulos ^^ Gracias por leer!

**Juvia. : **jejejeej siisisisi Romeo es quien grabo todo lo de Wendy y Warren O.O asi que intentara meterse en la relación porque ama a Wendy :3 adoro tanto esa pareja! Y sip, tengo pensado hacer mas parejas en este fic, como Gruvia y Gale asi que no te desesperes que todo a su debido tiempo ;) Besos y espero sigas leyendo!

**AgathaxB: **SIIIII! Lo amo! 3 jejejej yo solo comencé a verlo desde hace algún tiempo :DD pero aun asi lo adoro de verdad! . Ahora respondiendo a tus preguntas… sip, aunque la feroz batalla por Lucy va a ser entre Sting y Natsu :P Loke quedara fuera de combate xD y el pobre no sabra de que se pierde jjojojjaoajo Y Lisanna volverá a ser la mala de película u.u pero no por mucho tiempo, por lo que tengo ideado en mi mente este fic tiene para muuuuucho mas :DD todo depende de ustedes ;) Gracias por tu apoyo! Besoos

**Raquel 21: **Gracias por tu apoyo, y por leer y comentar y POR TODO! . espero continues leyendo y comentando (Y) no decepcionare! Besos

**Terminado! esta historia comenzara a avanzar mas rapido ahora puesto que tengo cientos de ideas xD, Hot n' Cold esta un poco trabada :S pero aun asi continuara ;) por cierto, cuando Hot n' Cold termine subire un nuevo fic NaLu, jejej es de la unica pareja que puedo escribir (de veras, intento con otras y quedo hasta la mitad, se me hace totalmente imposible) es una buena historia a mi parecer y espero les interese a ustedes tambien, que es lo mas importante xD**

**Por cierto, me hice una cuenta en Youtube pero no se como miercale se ocupa ni nada :S la hice para suscribirme a Xoda y los videos de SNSD y ahora la tengo ahi, simplemente abandonada u.u alguien sabe como se usa esa cosa? si es tan amable de darme tutorias :3 xD xD**

**Ahora si me despido y gracias a quienes leen! y comentan!**

**Besoos**

**Nicky**


	5. ¿Love?

**Emm... hola! estoy aqui nuevamente :DD algo tarde pero estoy :) la verdad me retrase porque he tenido la cabeza en otro lado ultimamente u.u me he metido en un foro, y pues estoy en un reto de drables, la verdad no soy buena con las historias cortas y menos sin son menores a 1000 palabras :S creo que realmente esto no va a resultar pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo, asi habran mas historias de Fairy Tail! y podre ir mejorando como escritora :DD asi que espero lean y les den una oportunidad a esos drables desastrosos que estoy intentando escribir, por cierto, elegi a Lucy :D es tan linda y es un personaje que puedo manejar, asi que fans de Lucy, preparence!**

**bien, ahora con lo que vamos, pues la verdad no tenia pensado escribir la presentacion de Lucy y Loke, pero luego de ver que todos la querian dije " OMB! tengo que hacerlo, no puedo decepcionarlos" asi que lo escribi y espero les guste ;) por cierto, alguien por aqui es beta? creo que necesito ayuda con mis historias :S no creen?**

******Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco, solo los tome prestado para hacer esta loca y desinteresada historia, que por cierto es sin fines de lucro, ¡no mas lucro en la sociedad ni en la educacion chilena! (que eso ya no paso? naaa xD sigue vivo!). En fin lo que importa jejej. Son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama! Recuerdenlo!**

* * *

_**Reach Your Dreams**_

_¿Love?_

"**Los sentimientos son como las aves, van de lado en lado sin saber donde terminaran finalmente."**

* * *

El joven corrió intentando localizarla cuando lo hizo suspiro aliviado y se acerco con rapidez a la rubia que continuaba apoyada a la pared con la mirada perdida. La observo un segundo confundido y luego recordó lo importante que era el motivo por el cual se encontraba junto a ella.

- Lucy – Dijo llamando su atención, la joven lo miro como si nada le importara y no respondió a su llamado – Tu presentación toca ya, Loke está esperando – Informo Romeo casi desesperado, Lucy continuo con su misma mirada hasta que logro comprender las palabras del chico, se enderezo con rapidez y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo siendo seguida por él.

- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamo tragando saliva con fuerza y sin mirar atrás – Se me había olvidado – Añadió sorprendiendo al peli negro al cual le resbalo una gotita por la sien. Llegaron al lugar y efectivamente allí estaba Loke probando su micro, Lucy se quedo junto a él y bajo levemente la cabeza – Lo siento – Dijo un tanto apenada por su falta de responsabilidad, Loke le puso una mano en el hombro dándole palmaditas pequeñas.

- Tranquila – Dijo sorprendiéndola, de inmediato Lucy le miro a los ojos – Cana me explico lo complicado que es para una chica estar en sus días – Añadió sonriendo cálidamente, los colores pasaron por el rostro de la chica quien intento buscar a Cana con rapidez para matarla por mientras con la mirada, porque ni que decir cuando llegaran a casa. No alcanzo a defenderse y negar los hechos cuando alguien acomodaba nuevamente su cabello, le ponía el micro negro junto a sus labios y Loke tomaba su mano para subir al escenario – Es la hora – Dijo con seriedad, Lucy comprendió que tendría que explicarle a Loke mas tarde lo que verdaderamente había sucedido. Apretó su mano y juntos entraron en el escenario que por el momento se encontraba a oscuras.

**[Canción: 4 minutes – Madonna ft Justin Timberlake]**

Las luces violetas comenzaron a iluminar el escenario, la música comenzó a sonar y Lucy sintió su cuerpo tensarse, Loke se había separado de ella hace unos segundos y ahora se encontraba con uno de los organizadores que no dejaba de hablar en susurros a través de un micro. Una voz se escucho por el escenario antes de que todos se pusieran a gritar.

_I`m outta time and all i got is 4 minutes_

_(repeat several times)_

_Break down_

Lucy trago una bocanada de aire antes de salir frente al público. Cerró los ojos y camino al escenario manteniendo la calma, no podía equivocarse en un día tan importante.

_Come on boy_

_I've been waiting for somebody _

_to pick up my stroll_

Se paseo por el escenario llegando al centro donde un reflector alumbro a Loke y las chicas comenzaron a gritar.

_Well don't waste time_

_Give me a sign_

_Tell me how you wanna roll_

Hizo unos cuantos pasos sacándose un sombrero de copa que tenia sobre la cabeza, se lo coloco a Lucy quien sonrio coqueta alejándose de él.

_I want somebody to speed it up for me_

_The take it down slow_

_There's enough room for both_

Bajo sensualmente tapando su rostro con el sombrero, varios chicos gritaron poniéndose en pie al ver esto.

_Well, i can handle that_

_You just gotta show me where it's at_

_Are you ready to go_

_(are you ready to go)_

Loke camino hasta ella moviéndose juntos, marcando un paso antes de que el coro comenzara y las luces multicolores estallaran en el lugar.

_If you want it_

_You already got it_

_If you thought it_

_It better be what you want_

_If you feel it_

_It must be real just_

_Say the word and imma give you what you want_

Juntos al frente una mano arriba, paso al frente y media vuelta, de lado al público y un deslizamiento hacia atrás, mirarse frente a frente medio salto y vuelta, una perfecta sincronización para una canción perfecta, el público no podía dejar de gritar con euforia al ver a la pareja moverse con facilidad sobre el escenario e interpretar de manera tan perfecta la canción.

Lucy bajo aun sintiéndole las piernas temblar, sintió una mano apoyarse con cariño sobre su cabeza y miro de reojo la sonrisa cálida que le entregaba Loke. Se giro completamente sonriendo con timidez y se sorprendió al sentir sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo.

- Gracias – Susurro en su oído, las mejillas de la rubia se cubrieron de rojo y asintió robóticamente escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del castaño, permanecieron en esa posición hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Mirajane.

- Han estado perfectos – Les alabo antes de subir nuevamente al escenario a calmar al publico que no dejaba de pedir que nuevamente subieran los protagonistas de la tarde.

- Eso no me lo esperaba – Comento Cana una vez volvieron a sus asientos, sus compañeros no dejaban de felicitarla y aquello la estaba avergonzando increíblemente.

- ¡Hey! Que yo también puedo dar sorpresas – Se defendió la rubia sonriendo, Cana rio abiertamente y le palmeo el hombro.

- Bien hecho – Dijo mostrando su perfecta dentadura, Lucy sonrio y de pronto vio el asiento vacío dos puestos más adelante, su rostro se ensombreció por un momento y miro a Cana.

- ¿Aun no ha vuelto? – Pregunto mirándola de reojo, Cana suspiro acomodándose nuevamente en su lugar.

- No, y dudo mucho que lo haga – Respondió entristeciendo a la rubia, ella había estado excelente en su presentación y debería estar completamente feliz, pero aun así lo sucedido con Levy no la dejaba del todo tranquila.

Gray miro a su lado buscando a su compañero, Natsu había desaparecido de pronto con el percance de Levy y luego había vuelto a aparecer, y ahora nuevamente estaba perdido, suspiro cansado, de seguro tenía que ver con Lucy de nuevo.

.::.

Camino con tranquilidad mientras devoraba la piruleta, estaba agotada, por fin se habían acabado las evaluaciones y estaba feliz de haber aprobado satisfactoriamente, no por ella claramente, sino por Loke, quien le había agradecido con una hermosa sonrisa. Se detuvo soltando un suspiro, en aquellos días había descubierto algo que temía encontrar en ella, y es que se había dado cuenta por fin que lo que sentía por Loke no era lo que sentía una fans, sino que mas allá. Sonrio recordando cuando él la abrazo con fuerza agradeciéndole por haber dado lo mejor de ella.

Se detuvo instantáneamente al ver sentado en el comedor al chico que le quitaba el sueño, se apoyo en la pared intentando escuchar la plática que mantenía con sus amigos, agudizo aun más el oído concentrándose específicamente en la conversación de aquel grupito.

- A mí me gustan bien maquilladitas, que sean perfectas – Dijo uno de los chicos haciendo reír a los demás.

- Yo las prefiero naturales, así sabes perfectamente con quien te estás metiendo – Comento otro dejando su botella a un lado, Lucy comprendió de que trataba la conversación. Loke parecía apartado del tema y la rubia comenzaba ya a aburrirse cuando uno de los amigos del castaño soltó la tan esperada pregunta.

- ¿Y tu Loke? – Pregunto el rubio llamando la atención del aludido quien levanto la mirada – ¿Como es tu chica ideal? – Pregunto haciendo que todos se interesaran en el tema, sobretodo cierta rubia. Loke pareció incomodo ante la pregunta y por unos instantes no supo que contestar, rompió la tensión esbozando una sonrisa.

- Delicadas, me gustan las chicas tiernas y delicadas, muy comprensivas – Respondió idealizando a su chica en su mente, los demás comenzaron a gritar tirándole tallas y Lucy se alejo del lugar pensando. A Loke le gustaban ese tipo de chicas y ella estaba lejos de serlo.

- Espiando conversaciones ajenas – Dijo una voz masculina frente a ella, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con el chico de sus pesadillas – Que mala educación, Heartfilia – Dijo con cierta burla, Lucy hizo una mueca de disgusto, de todas las personas tenía que cruzarse con el idiota peli rosa.

- No estoy de humor – Contesto pasando de él y continuando su camino, Natsu la siguió para molestarla.

- Nunca estas de humor, reina de hielo – Se burlo caminando a su lado, Lucy se detuvo secamente y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Déjame en paz – Exigió mirándolo con intensidad, Natsu pareció sorprenderse por un momento, momento que Lucy aprovecho para salir de allí y dejarlo completamente solo en el pasillo.

Suspiro caminando a paso rápido, Natsu había terminado por amargarle el día y aquello la molestaba enormemente, incluso aun, el hecho de que supiera la verdad sobre ella y que ni siquiera lo mencionara, de seguro estaba planeando algo grande y al no ver señales de ello le ponía sumamente nerviosa. Choco con unas cuantas personas más a su paso y por fin se detuvo en un Starbucks notando que había salido hace varios minutos de la academia. Entro en el recinto rogando por un cappucino bien dulce, el lugar estaba casi repleto y aquello no era sorpresa puesto que una oleada de frio se estaba manifestando sorpresivamente en la ciudad. Pidió uno de vainilla y busco un lugar donde sentarse, mientras caminaba por el concurrido lugar sintió que alguien le tomaba de la muñeca y la arrastraba hasta una mesa.

- Siéntate a mi lado, por favor – Susurro un joven sin siquiera mirarla, Lucy frunció el ceño, no sabía quién era y ni menos porque le pedía aquello, pero puesto que no tenia elección, se sentó junto a él – Hay unas chicas que me acosan, si me ven solo se sentaran conmigo y ni me dejaran en paz en todo el día – Volvió a susurrar mirando hacia todos lados cerciorándose de que no anduviera nadie a su asecho. Lucy rio ante la actitud del chico y él se giro para mirarla, la rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verlo por fin a la cara.

- ¡Tu! – Grito sorprendida, y es que frente a ella tenía al chico que se había dormido el día de la apertura y además el idiota que no bailaba en clases.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamo el al encontrarse con su compañera de clases – Lucy Heartfilia – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa, Lucy suspiro.

- Creo que mejor me voy – Dijo la rubia poniéndose en pie, Sting la tomo rápidamente del brazo.

- Ahora tienes más motivos para ayudarme – Dijo paranoico, Lucy enarco una ceja, ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a ese chico? – Eres mi compañera de clases, vamos Lucy ayúdame – Pidió como un niño pequeño, la rubia suspiro y volvió a sentarse.

- Con que acosadoras – Murmuro ella revolviendo su café. Sting suspiro.

- Si supieras, ni siquiera sé porque me siguen – Comento con un aura negra, Lucy sonrio.

- También es bueno – Dijo intentando animar al rubio quien la miro sorprendido – Que tengas acosadoras significa que le agradas, quizás porque tienes talento o porque eres simpático – Sting no despegaba su mirada de ella, de pronto vio a ciertas chicas caminando por el lugar y nuevamente comenzó a sudar frio.

- Supongo que dices eso porque no conoces el tipo de acosadoras que son – Dijo mirando fijamente tras Lucy, ella se preocupo al ver el estado del joven y se giro para ver un grupo de chicas bastante exageradas, vestían pantalones anchos y cadenas por todos lados – Me acosan porque quieren golpearme, rompí por accidente su viejo equipo de música – Dicho esto Sting se puso en pie y comenzó a correr en dirección a la salida, siendo seguido por una asustada y furiosa Lucy y el grupo de chicas raperas.

- Debiste comenzar por ese lado, ¡imbécil! – Grito la rubia mientras corría junto a él. El grupo de chicas no dejaba de seguirlos y pronto se vieron mezclados con la gente que transitaba por las calles. Lucy respiro agitada mientras se apoyaba en una pared, Sting parecía igualmente cansado y en esos momentos miraba hacia atrás buscando algún indicio de sus persecutoras.

- Je, las perdimos – Dijo como un idiota, Lucy refunfuño por lo bajo y comenzó a caminar, mientras más lejos estuviera de aquel estúpido mucho mejor – ¡Hey! – Grito el rubio a la siga de la joven quien acelero el paso al escuchar la exclamación de Sting – Espérame – Volvió a gritar casi corriendo tras ella.

- No me sigas – Respondió Lucy sin girar a mirarle, el chico no le hizo caso y apresuro el paso llegando a su lado.

- Si quieres puedo invitarte algo – Propuso con una sonrisa, Lucy lo fulmino con la mirada – Ok, ok, hoy no – Dijo con temor al ver la mirada de la rubia – ¿Te voy a dejar? – Pregunto esta vez con desconfianza. Lucy gruño y continuo su camino, Sting trago saliva y prefirió no seguir preguntando nada.

El tiempo pasaba y ninguno parecía decir adiós, Lucy estaba molesta al tener al rubio pegado a sus pasos, y Sting estaba curioso por saber en donde exactamente vivía la rubia. Lucy paró en seco frente a los edificios de su departamento y se giro a mirar a Sting con mala cara.

- ¿Por qué me sigues? – Pregunto evidentemente molesta, el miro hacia todos lados y se inclino de hombros.

- Mi casa queda en la cuadra siguiente – Respondió señalando un condominio cerrado, con casas bastante reconfortantes. Lucy abrió grandemente los ojos, sorprendida y Sting estuvo a punto de reír por su expresión – Nos vemos mañana – Dijo alejándose de una helada Lucy que no sabía que decir.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de su hogar no se sorprendió del desorden y el ruido que había dentro, quizás Cana había hecho de las suyas nuevamente. Suspirando entro en el departamento y avanzo hasta la sala encontrándose con un no muy cotidiano cuadro.

Wendy y Cana estaban ensayando una coreografía, los muebles y los sofás habían sido arrinconados en la pared y quedaba todo el centro para bailar. Wendy era muy buena y Lucy lo sabía, lo increíble era ver a Cana moviéndose de esa forma, tan libre y tan segura. Evidentemente se había perdido su presentación el día de la prueba mensual por culpa del peli rosa, y era por ello que no había podido presenciar el increíble talento de la morena. _No por nada está en tercero_ pensó asombrada.

- Has llegado – Dijo Cana al verla parada en el pasillo, Lucy asintió sin saber por qué lo hacía, la Alberona sonrio tirándose al piso, seguida por Wendy quien la regañaba por su tan poca resistencia.

- Eso te pasa por beber – Dijo la peli azul, Cana frunció los labios y desvió la mirada, a pesar de ser pequeña Wendy tenía toda la razón.

- Nunca las había visto ensayar en casa – Dijo Lucy una vez recupero su sentido, Levy quien apareció de pronto respondió.

- Siempre están las salas de ensayo del instituto para ello – Lucy asintió comprendiendo – El problema se debe a Natsu – Continuo haciendo una mueca. Lucy la miro sin entender nada.

- Se cargo dos salas en una pelea con Gray – Respondió Cana como si nada, sacando una botella de quien sabe dónde.

Lucy suspiro, al principio solo había oído comentarios, pero hace algunas semanas había sido capaz de comprobar por ella misma el desastre que esos dos hacían cuando se ponían a pelear, peleas que siempre comenzaban por cosas estúpidas.

- ¿No estaba Erza? – Pregunto curiosa, por lo general era Erza quien detenía aquella locura. Levy bajo mas la mirada.

- Ella también ayudo – Respondió la McGarden, Lucy suspiro, Erza era otro desastre mas a la hora de pelear.

- Por cierto – Comento Cana mirando fijamente a Lucy – Levy dijo que te vio con un chico en el Starbucks, ¿Se puede saber quién? – Pregunto de forma picara, Lucy se sonrojo instantáneamente. Levy sonrio recordando el tema y Wendy se acero curiosa para escuchar.

- Un amigo – Respondió tan bajito que Cana comenzó a reír como siempre hacia y Levy sonrio mas ampliamente.

- Un amigo – Repitió Cana entre risas Lucy se molesto por el tono que uso su amiga para decir aquello.

- Es solo un amigo – Volvió a repetir con más seguridad, Levy se sorprendió y Cana dejo de reír.

- Esta bien Lucy – Dijo Wendy intentando calmar a la rubia, del poco tiempo que la conocían sabían que era un verdadero demonio cuando se enojaba, incluso más que Erza, ya lo habían comprobado cuando Lucy las obligo a mantener el orden en el departamento.

- S-si, sabemos que es un amigo – Dijo Cana temiendo la furia de la Heartfilia. Lucy quien parecía no escuchar cerró los ojos con fuerza – Aunque no le conocemos – Comento nuevamente con su tono picaron, la venita en la frente de Lucy se hincho y exploto de pronto asustando a sus amigas.

- ¡Me gusta otro! – Exclamo molesta, de que la molestaran por simplemente tomar un café con un chico y además porque ese chico era el antisocial de Sting Eucliffe. Todas se sorprendieron ante la respuesta de Lucy y no pudieron evitar acercarse más a ella.

- ¿Quién? – Pregunto Levy con curiosidad, Lucy se sonrojo completamente y movió sus manos nerviosa.

- L-loke – Respondió en un susurro, Wendy se llevo las manos a la boca ante la sorpresa, Levy sonrio de oreja a oreja y Cana quedo en estado de shock.

- ¡¿Loke?! – Chillo Cana desatando el caos en la habitación, Lucy la miro sorprendida, Levy comenzó a reír y Wendy tartamudeaba sin saber qué demonios soltar.

- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? – Pregunto Lucy casi enojada.

- El mujeriego – Dijo Cana entrecerrando los ojos, Lucy desvió la mirada, algo así le había dicho Natsu la vez anterior.

- Vamos, vamos – Dijo Levy limpiándose las lagrimas que había derramado de tanto reír – Que solo es admiración – Dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de Lucy. La rubia la miro sorprendida, ¿Admiración? ¿Solo sentía maripositas en la guata porque era un ídolo?

- Eso es probable – Dijo Cana un poco más calmada – Todas aman a Loke – Lucy bajo la mirada y sin decir más se fue a su cuarto, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos sobre lo que realmente sentía por el cantante.

- Quizás sea en serio – Dijo Wendy mirando el pasillo por donde la rubia había desaparecido. Las demás suspiraron, la reacción de Lucy había sido extraña y en su rostro podía notarse la confusión, decidieron dejar el tema hasta ahí y continuar con lo que hacían antes de que la rubia llegara. Pero aun así Levy no dejo el tema, sabía perfectamente bien lo sucedido entre Lucy y Loke en los ensayos para la prueba, su amiga perfectamente pudo haber comenzado a sentir cosas por el chico en esos días, y más aun, Loke podría corresponderle, si Lucy era sincera con sus sentimientos, ella no dudaría en ayudarla.

.::.

Lisanna se movió inquieta mirando hacia todos lados, alguien había dejado una misteriosa nota en su taquilla y mantenía la esperanza de que ese alguien fuera Natsu. Nadie parecía acercarse ese día y comenzaba a pensar de que realmente su cita no funcionaria. Vio una silueta masculina a lo lejos y sus esperanzas salieron a flote nuevamente, sonrio haciendo una pequeña seña y frunció el ceño sorprendida al encontrarse allí con quien menos imaginaba.

- ¿Sting? – Pregunto con un hilo de voz, el chico asintió intentando recuperar el aliento – Tu… ¿dejaste una nota en mi taquilla? – Pregunto para salir de duda. El rubio sonrio enderezándose.

- Si – Respondió radiantemente, Lisanna estuvo a punto de caer al suelo – Por fin lo he recordado, y pensar que te tenía tan cerca – Dijo sonriendo, la albina lo miro curiosa como sacaba algo de sus bolsillos y se lo estiraba a ella – Ten, gracias por prestármelo – Dijo con alegría, ella bajo la mirada encontrándose con un pequeño trozo de tela rosada y abrió la boca sorprendida recordando su pañuelo favorito, bordado con mucho cariño por Mirajane cuando aun eran unas niñas.

- Mi pañuelo – Susurro emocionada tomándolo con delicadeza, Sting sonrio al ver la mirada tierna de ella y se paso una mano por la nuca.

- Lo siento por tenerlo tanto tiempo, pero ni siquiera sabía en dónde estabas – Dijo con algo de pena, Lisanna nego con rapidez y le sonrio cálidamente.

- No te preocupes por eso, estoy muy feliz de tenerlo conmigo nuevamente – Dijo colocándolo junto a su pecho y abrazándose con ternura.

Natsu enarco una ceja con burla, Lisanna había encontrado otro chico y al parecer les estaba resultando de lo mas bien, suerte para él, así no la tendría rondando cada vez que se le ocurriera. Continuo con su carrera por la cancha, practicaba con paciencia atletismo para mantener su condición física y solo por casualidad había visto la adorable escena de Lisanna junto a su chico misterioso, bueno, no tan misterioso para él, después de todo, había logrado recordar la audición del año anterior y por ende a su rival en la audición.

.::.

Erza camino con rapidez hacia la salida del edificio, Bisca acababa de enviarle un mensaje informándole sobre su junta en el bar de Macao. Sonrio pensando en la agradable noche junto a sus amigos y apresuro el paso para salir de So great! Entertainment. Choco de improviso tirando su cartera al suelo y se apresuro a recogerla con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

- Lo siento – Dijo una voz masculina ayudándole con sus cosas, ella nego con la cabeza y suspiro levantando la mirada – Permiso – Dijo una vez sus miradas se cruzaron, Erza abrió la boca sorprendida y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero no pudo, se quedo de piedra en el mismo lugar mientras el peli azul pasaba como si nada por su lado. Pestañeo con rapidez intentando controlar sus emociones y salió del edificio con rapidez. En cuanto estuvo dentro del vehículo se seco una molesta lagrima que había caído por su mejilla, su celular sonó estridentemente y lo tomo con cierta pesadez.

- Ya voy, no te preocupes – Dijo aclarando su voz, ronca por la amargura.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto al peli verde desde la otra línea, Erza asintió aunque sabía que no le vería – Bueno, pasa por algunos snack, los chicos están locos por comer y no solo beber – Bromeo riendo levemente, Erza sonrio.

- Estaré en unos minutos – Dijo cortando la llamada, dejo el teléfono a un lado y miro por un largo momento al frente, sentía un nudo en la garganta y unas enormes ganas de echarse a llorar, arranco el vehículo con un chirrido y condujo con velocidad por las calles de Los Ángeles, quizás de esa manera podría olvidar nuevamente lo sucedido hace dos años.

El joven miro por la ventana cuando el vehículo rojo arranco a toda velocidad del estacionamiento, frunció el ceño con algo de molestia, ella no solía ser amante de la velocidad pero aun así conducía de esa manera, si pudiera hablar con ella nuevamente se lo haría saber. Bajo la mirada recordando lo sucedido, quizás jamás podría hablar con ella nuevamente y eso le entristecía enormemente. Empuño las manos y apretó los dientes, Erza le había engañado cruelmente hace unos años y el aun no podía olvidar aquello, no iba a hacerlo, no estaba en sus planes.

- Jerall – Dijo a su lado la voz de su representante, se giro algo exaltado y miro a la joven de cabellos oscuros – Los papeles están listos, solo tienes que firmar – Informo mostrando una carpeta azul, el asintió y avanzo hasta ella.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace poder volver – Dijo tomando haciendo y sacando un bolígrafo – ¿Estás segura que no quieres volver conmigo? Podrías graduarte como músico – Dijo mirándola de reojo, ella nego fervientemente y suspiro cruzándose de brazos.

- No podría soportar la idea de volver a encontrarme con Gray, me basta ya con ver a Lyon cada vez que entro a esta compañía como para desear encontrarme con ese tipo – Jerall sonrio de lado y termino de firmar los papeles devolviéndoselos – No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo rayos soportaras encontrarte con Erza a cada momento – Añadió mirándolo fijamente, Jerall trago saliva amargamente y sonrio con cansancio.

- Dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura – Comento sumido en sus pensamientos, Ultear sonrio irónica y tomo los papeles revisándolos cuidadosamente, Jerall volvió a mirar por la ventana recordando a Erza, acababa de encontrarse con ella y había logrado ignorarlo, a penas, pero lo había logrado. Si entraba nuevamente en Fairy Tail y se cruzaba con ella todo el tiempo, al final terminaría acostumbrándose y no le dolería tanto volver a verla.

.::.

Lucy camino con las manos metidas dentro de la chaqueta, estaba fría esa tarde y no le sorprendida, el invierno había sido algo totalmente de temer y la primavera a penas estaba entregando calor solar. Bostezo con pereza mientras caminaba cuando sintió alguien a su lado y un rostro demasiado cerca de su cara.

- Que poco femenino – Murmuro el joven a su lado, se giro encontrándose con el rey de la jungla y bufo molesta siguiendo su camino – Y ni siquiera saludas – Añadió divertido al ver las expresiones molestas y desinteresadas en el rostro de la rubia. Ella se giro a verle y él le apretó la nariz con fuerza – Pareces un pobre reno, deberías abrigar mas tu nariz – Dijo con diversión. Lucy le quito la mano de su rostro y frunció el ceño más molesta aun.

- Déjame en paz – Dijo continuando su camino, Natsu avanzo hasta su lado y caminar con ella. Lo sintió remover unas cuantas cosas en su mochila y por fin saco su teléfono celular – ¿Qué? – Pregunto con hosquedad mirando la pantalla, Natsu subió el volumen del teléfono y Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Romeo lo ha grabado – Dijo una vez el video había acabado, Lucy estaba aun sin decir nada y mirando hacia la nada – Supongo que es demasiado sorprendente verlo tan claramente – Añadió pensativo, Lucy le quito el teléfono e inmediatamente intento borrar el video – ¡¿Qué haces?! – Pregunto Natsu con molestia tironeando del aparato.

- Borrarlo – Respondió ella como si fuera lo más obvio, Natsu tiro con fuerza logrando quitárselo y rápidamente lo guardo en sus bolsillos – No puedes dejarlo – Dijo ella mirándolo con reproche.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – Pregunto algo confundido, Lucy suspiro con fuerza y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

- Si alguien llega a verlo se difundirá por toda la academia y Wendy terminara mal, no quiero que nada malo le pase – Explico con seriedad, Natsu ladeo la cabeza como si nunca hubiese pensado en lo malo que sería si alguien veía el video – Dile a Romeo que lo borre también – Añadió cruzándose de brazos, Natsu la miro algo atónito sin hacer nada y Lucy rechisto metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del chico.

- ¡Hey! – Chillo Natsu al ver la confianza con la cual Lucy rebuscaba en sus pantalones – Eso no es nada decente – Dijo tomando los brazos de la rubia y deteniéndola, ella levanto la mirada molesta y quito sus manos haciendo una mueca.

- Bórralo – Insistió sin más desviando la mirada avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer, Natsu hizo una mueca y tomo el teléfono tecleando sobre la pantalla.

- Ya esta – Dijo mostrándoselo, ella miro de reojo y suspiro – ¿Contenta? – Pregunto molesto viendo como ella asentía – Esta helando – Dijo cambiando de tema y guardando el aparato, Lucy se giro a verlo – ¿No quieres ir por un café? – Pregunto indicando la calle siguiente, la rubia desvió la mirada y termino por asentir.

- Solo un rato – Susurro caminando en la dirección indicada, Natsu sonrio tras ella y se apresuro para alcanzarla.

.::.

Gray suspiro cansado saliendo de su trabajo, hace algún tiempo había conseguido trabajar en ese lugar con la especial ayuda de Erza y a pesar de la buena paga que recibía, se sentía cada vez más cansado y con ganas de abandonar el lugar. Acomodo su bolso y continuo su camino por las calles oscuras de la ciudad, Romeo acababa de llamarle diciendo que Natsu aun no llegaba y tampoco contestaba el celular, se preocupo ligeramente y pensó en pasarse por los lugares favoritos de Natsu en el Sunset Boulevared, miro los lugares con cuidado buscando un inusual cabello rosa pero nada apareció frente a él. Suspiro casi resignado tomando su celular cuando un fuerte golpe y el ruido de unas bolsas caer con fuerza sobre el pavimento le alerto. Camino hasta el callejón mirando dentro y encontrándose con un típico asalto a una joven indefensa, suspiro intentando hacerse el desentendido pero no pudo evitar mirar el poleron celeste de la joven que tenia marcado la insignia de la academia. _Solo los alumnos de la academia pueden tener ese poleron, y por el modelo, parece ser de primer curso _pensó guardando nuevamente su teléfono y avanzando hasta el lugar con un aura de seguridad.

- No es nada agradable caminar por las calles una hermosa noche y encontrar este tipo de escenas – Comento con arrogancia, uno de los hombres se giro a él con molestia y lo miro como si fuera un bicho raro.

- Sal de aquí, imbécil – Escupió con fuerza sin ni siquiera moverse de su lugar – No intentes hacerte el valiente porque puede irte muy mal – Advirtió sonriendo con malicia y mostrando un diente brillante en su dentadura amarillenta. Gray sonrio avanzando un poco mas hasta ellos, el mismo hombre frunció el ceño y soltó a la chica dejándola en manos del segundo agresor, avanzo hasta Gray sacando una pequeña y brillante navaja de su chaqueta.

- No me gusta ver como abusan de una joven indefensa – Dijo por última vez antes de que se desarrollara la pelea, le basto con hacer una simple llave para hacer soltar la navaja a su contrincante, le dio un golpe en las costillas con la rodilla y lo dejo tirado en el piso escupiendo. Avanzo con paso firme hasta el segundo que parecía ser un poco mas temeroso, el joven soltó a la chica y dio un paso atrás tropezando con unos cajones y cayendo al piso, luego gateo antes de ponerse nuevamente en pie y salir corriendo en dirección opuesta. La peli azul se derrumbo al suelo apoyada en la pared y suspiro entrecortadamente sin despegar su mirada de la muralla del frente. Gray se agacho a su altura y le estiro la mano en señal de ayuda, ella la tomo y se puso en pie cuando aun le temblaban las piernas.

- G-gracias – Balbuceo aun asustada, Gray sonrio tomando sus cosas y sacándola de aquel oscuro lugar, se giro a verla a la luz del foco que alumbraba la calle y entonces la reconoció como la amiga de Lisanna.

- Oh, te conozco, eres de la academia – Dijo al no recordar a la perfección su nombre, la chica lo miro sorprendida y luego sus mejillas se acaloraron cambiando a una tonalidad rojiza y soltando su mano con rapidez y algo de brusquedad – ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto un tanto confundido con el acto de la joven, ella nego bajando la mirada de manera tierna y Gray suspiro reteniendo el aire.

- Gracias nuevamente por ayudar a Juvia – Dijo ella tomando sus bolsas y caminando con rapidez para alejarse de Gray. El apenas alcanzo a reaccionar y cuando lo hizo ella había desaparecido. Se paso una mano por el pelo y bajo el rostro intentando esconder su sonrojo.

- ¿Gray? – Pregunto de pronto la conocida voz de su amigo idiota, se giro con rapidez encontrándose con un dudoso Natsu y una desinteresada Lucy. Ambos venían solos y muy juntos, Gray sonrio olvidando momentáneamente lo que le había sucedido hace unos momentos – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto casi asombrado, su turno había acabado hace una media hora o mas y el no era de los que se quedara haciendo nada por la ciudad y mucho menos solo.

- Te estaba buscando – Dijo sonriendo mientras le golpeaba el brazo – Romeo estaba preocupado, dijo que no contestabas el móvil – Añadió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño – Aunque entiendo un poco el porqué – Termino por decir mirando de reojo a la rubia haciendo enfadar a Natsu que se sonrojo por el comentario.

- No te preocupes – Dijo Lucy mirándolo con desinterés – Te dejo al mono, así no me queda un cargo de conciencia al dejar un animal suelto por las calles – Dijo pasando por su lado, Natsu frunció el ceño y Gray rio intentando disimular.

- ¿Mono? – Pregunto Natsu molesto haciendo reír mas a Gray que estaba por tirarse al suelo soltando carcajadas – Oye Lucy vuelve aquí – Chillo una vez la vio lejos de él, la chica solo se limito a hacer una seña con la mano y doblar en una esquina.

- Que poco te respeta la chica de tus sueños – Molesto Gray doblándose por la mitad de la risa, Natsu frunció el ceño y continuo con la mirada perdida en el lugar donde Lucy había desaparecido.

.::.

Cruzo la cafetería sentándose justo frente a ella, Lucy enarco una ceja algo molesta y lo miro fijamente. El rubio no parecía intimidarse ante la mirada atenta de la joven y continúo con su almuerzo. Lucy chasqueo la lengua y continúo su lectura.

- Lucy, Lucy – Dijo llamando su atención, la rubia frunció el ceño y lo miro con molestia – Ten, papas duquesas – Dijo extendiendo el tenedor hasta ella quien se sonrojo fuertemente y lo miro sorprendida con los ojos bien abiertos. Sting continuo sin quitar su sonrisa y Lucy termino por bajar el rostro y comer lo que se le ofrecía. Escucho unos cuantos murmullos y bajo la mirada avergonzada mientras comía – ¿De verdad que están buenas? – Pregunto sacando unas y echándolas en su boca utilizando el mismo cubierto.

- Te lo dije – Escucho a una chica en la mesa del frente – Tienen que estar saliendo, no existe otra explicación para que coman del mismo plato – Lucy se sonrojo aun mas y suspiro continuando su lectura.

Natsu frunció el ceño desde donde se encontraba, ¿Lucy tenia novio? Y más aun, ¿el idiota que no dejaba de molestarlo? Bufo con molestia y continuo comiendo de su almuerzo, Gray sonrio mirándolo fijamente.

- Ya no queda – Dijo el moreno sin ser escuchado puesto que el peli rosa continuaba "sacando" comida de su plato y metiéndola en su boca – Hey, fumarola, que ya no queda – Volvió a decir esta vez frunciendo el ceño, Natsu lo miro molesto ante el apodo y soltó el tenedor comprobando que efectivamente estaba comiendo "nada" desde hace un buen rato.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – Pregunto ignorando lo de hace un momento y centrando su ira en Gray que sonrio ligeramente y acerco su rostro a él chocando sus frentes por sobre la mesa.

- Fumarola – Volvió a decir con burla viendo como el rostro de Natsu enrojecía de rabia y lo lanzaba al suelo de un golpe, Gray lo tomo de las piernas tirándolo también junto a él y juntos comenzaron nuevamente una típica pelea de todos los días.

.::.

Natsu corrió hasta ella tomándola del brazo, Lucy se giro sorprendida mirándolo con sorpresa. El peli rosa se mordió los labios, nervioso y la miro con algo de vergüenza acompañado de un fuerte sonrojo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto ella al ver las tiritas curativas en el rostro del joven, logrando que este se sonrojara aun más.

- S-si – Respondió soltando el brazo de la joven que lo miraba confundida – Tenía que hablar contigo – Dijo intentando parecer desinteresado, Lucy se alejo un poco bastante desconfiada por la actitud del joven.

- ¿A si? – Pregunto inspeccionándolo detenidamente, Natsu asintió pasándose una mano por la nuca – ¿De qué? – Pregunto algo molesta por estar simplemente perdiendo el tiempo.

- Es sobre un rumor que está circulando – Dijo haciéndose el desinteresado como siempre, Lucy abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le tomo del brazo arrastrándolo hasta un lugar más solitario, Natsu se sorprendió ante esto y la miro asombrado.

- No le estuviste contando a nadie, ¿verdad? – Pregunto enojada mirándolo fijamente, Natsu frunció el ceño confundido, ¿De qué estaba hablando Lucy? El se refería a los rumores que habían de ella y Sting – De mi verdadera carrera – Termino diciendo más bajo y mirando hacia un lado, Natsu sonrio recordándolo y acerco su rostro con burla.

- No – Dijo mirándola fijamente – Solo lo dejare para mi propia conveniencia – Lucy lo miro con molestia frunciendo los labios – Incluso tengo ganas de comer tarta esta tarde – Dijo pensativo – Me gustaría una de chocolate con manjar, y con muchas fresas – Lucy frunció el ceño.

- Bien, bien – Dijo levantando las manos – Entendí – Dijo sacando una sonrisa en Natsu, ella desvió la mirada con malicia – Entonces, ¿De que querías hablar? – Pregunto con algo de aburrimiento, Natsu se mordió el labio inferior y la miro fijamente, Lucy contuvo la respiración un momento y desvió la mirada algo avergonzada, su mirada intensa la estaba matando, y más aun sumándole como mordía su labio inferior, solo faltaba que le guiñara un ojo y la mirara con pasión, eso bastaría para hacerla desmayar chorreando litros de sangre.

- ¿Estas escuchando? – Pregunto con molestia frunciendo el ceño, lo miro rápidamente confundida – Te lo he repetido miles de veces – Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y resoplando con fuerza – ¿Sales con Sting Eucliffe? – Pregunto directamente, Lucy lo miro mas confundida aun y luego chillo dando un paso atrás.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! – Pregunto petrificada, Natsu frunció más el ceño – ¡Por supuesto que no idiota! – Grito molesta caminando de vuelta, Natsu la siguió luego de comprender sus palabras.

- Entonces es mentira – Dijo con una sonrisa, Lucy se detuvo girando a verlo.

- Claro que si – Dijo entrecerrando los ojos, Natsu hizo una mueca y continúo caminando a su lado.

- Aunque muchos dicen que te vieron comer del mismo tenedor que el – Comento con algo de molestia, Lucy se detuvo sin saber que decir.

- Me encantan las papas – Dijo algo avergonzada – Ademas nunca pensé que el igual comería con el mismo tenedor – Termino por decir mientras continuaba su camino.

- Para la otra no aceptes – Comento el sin mirarla, Lucy hizo una mueca y asintió en silencio, de esa manera continuaron su camino, uno al lado del otro sin decir nada.

.::.

El aula se encontraba en completo silencio, Evergreen se paseo por el lugar mirando a todos los alumnos con ojo crítico, se detuvo frente a Lucy mirándola fijamente.

- Tu – Dijo sin quitarle la mirada – Y tu – Volvió a decir apuntando a alguien entre los alumnos. Lucy desvió la mirada y miro a quien apuntaba su maestra, encontrándose con Sting que abrió los ojos con sorpresa – Adelante – Dijo haciendo una seña y dejándolos pasar frente a la clase.

- Profesora – Dijo Sting dando un paso al frente, Evergreen lo miro sonriendo.

- Hoy tendremos una clase muy peculiar – Dijo moviéndose por el lugar – Vals vienés – Dijo mirando a los dos alumnos al frente, Lucy la miro con asombro y rechisto entre dientes – Señorita Heartfilia, señor Eucliffe, por favor – Pidió mirándolos, Sting sonrio nervioso y miro de reojo a Lucy quien hizo una mueca y avanzo hasta el.

- No sabemos bailar eso – Dijo la rubia ensanchando mas la sonrisa en el rostro de la profesora quien avanzo hasta ella.

- Lo supuse – Dijo con obviedad mirando nuevamente entre el público – Strauss y Combolt – Dijo haciendo pasar a los mencionados, Lucy y Sting caminaron juntos hasta un lugar entre los demás y vieron con asombro como Lisanna y Romeo interpretaban a la perfección los pasos del elegante baile europeo.

- Perfecto Lisanna – Felicito Juvia caminando hasta su amiga, la albina sonrio mirando de reojo a Lucy con una sonrisa maliciosa, Lucy frunció el ceño, ¿había sido su imaginación o Lisanna intentaba restregarle en la cara lo bien que había bailado?

- Formen parejas mixtas – Dijo Evergreen junto a portátil – El profesor Justin y yo les mostraremos los pasos para su próxima evaluación de danza – La gran mayoría se quejo ante esto y la mujer frunció el ceño mirándolos intimidantemente.

- Podríamos ser juntos – Dijo Sting con una gran sonrisa junto a Lucy, la rubia no despegaba su mirada de Lisanna que no dejaba de sonreír mientras la miraba – ¿Lucy? – Pregunto preocupado el rubio acercándose mas a ella, la aludida se giro con rapidez quedando frente a frente y a solo centímetros, retrocedió avergonzada y lo miro con timidez.

- Seamos pareja – Dijo sin más sacando una sonrisa nuevamente en el rubio que asintió con rapidez.

- Profesora – Dijo Elfman apareciendo en la puerta – El profesor Justin no puede asistir por lo tanto seré su compañero en la clase de hoy – Dijo con una leve sonrisa, Evergreen hizo una mueca y lo hizo pasar al aula.

- El vals es elegante de un ritmo lento, aunque ahora este de un ritmo más rápido. La elegancia va acompañada del porte de la pareja, las manos entrelazadas, el cuerpo recto y la cabeza al frente, el flexionar de las piernas tiene que ser suave y acorde a la música, nada de brusquedad – Todo esto lo decía mientras entrelazaba una mano con la de Elfman y la otra la apoyaba en su hombro, manteniendo una distancia prudente, y comenzaban a girar interpretando una conocida obra de Johann Strauss.

Lucy miro la pareja soltando un suspiro, aquel baile le recordaba ligeramente a su vida de niña rica, de pequeña había tenido que aprender los bailes de la aristocracia y asistir a eventos de salón, su padre le había contratado excelentes y selectos profesores de danzas, por lo tanto era una excelente bailarina clásica. Miro de reojo a Lisanna, esta no dejaba de sonreír mientras la miraba, frunció el ceño, se estaba burlando, la albina de estaba burlando de ella y estaba cien por ciento segura que tenía que ver con el bochornoso momento que había vivido hace unos minutos por culpa de la profesora Evergreen, apretó los puños y miro con intensidad a Sting que se sintió intimidado, ella le demostraría a todos una vez mas quien era Lucy Heartfilia.

.::.

Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y miro a la pareja salir del lugar, tenía que enfrentarlos, debía hacerlo cuanto antes, Wendy no podía seguir con ese tipo. Apretó la mandíbula y se enderezo decidido a ir con ellos. Alguien le tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hasta un callejón, se giro con fuerza soltándose para replicarle a quien sea cuando se encontró con el rostro serio de Natsu.

- ¿Natsu? – Pregunto sorprendido, ¿Por qué estaba el allí? El peli rosa lo miro fijamente y lo tomo por lo hombros.

- No hables nada y borra el video – Dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Romeo lo miro confundido.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto sin enterarse del todo, Natsu hizo una mueca.

- Wendy – Respondió sin más, Romeo abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Cómo sabia Natsu sobre eso? ¿Los había visto también? – Borra el video – Insistió el peli rosa, el joven hizo una mueca y se soltó con brusquedad del agarre.

- Es la única prueba, Wendy no puede seguir con el – Dijo con molestia.

- Es problema de ella si sigue con él o no – Dijo Natsu – Lo peligroso es el rechazo al que se verá enfrentada si llegas y hablas sin medir, ¿Cómo crees que la mirarían los demás alumnos si se enteran? – Pregunto con seriedad, Romeo lo miro asombrado y bajo la mirada.

- ¿Natsu? ¿Romeo? – Pregunto una dulce voz tras ellos, ambos se giraron encontrándose con una sorprendida Wendy que tenía tomada la mano del profesor. Warren trago saliva, Romeo apretó los puños con fuerza, Wendy abrió y cerró la boca sin sabe que mas decir y Natsu desvió la mirada cansado.

.::.

_**Respondiendo Reviews :3**_

**TheHinata: **jejej me alegra que te guste :DD espero que el de hoy te haya gustado también ;) oh, oh, le diste! Fue Lisanna quien le dio el pañuelo a Sting pero no habrá StingxLisanna (como seria eso? StinLi? O.o raro xD) siisis Loke es tan adorable :3 pero no durara mucho u.u y Natsu psfspspsofsffsasdda es tan tonto xD aun no se da cuenta que ama a Lucy jajoajao. No te preocupes, Lucy impresiono a todos y ahora es super mega conocida (Y) guerra con Lisanna!

Espero y leas también el siguiente, espero subirlo en estos días, la verdad, no pude subir antes porque no podía escribir la presentación de Lucy! Mi cerebro estaba seco u.u pero al final resulto (Y) Besos, nos vemos!

**Juvia. : **jejeje Jerall acaba de aparecer! Y el pobre esta de malas con Erza u.u pero ya se sabra el por qué y se arreglaran ;) y sissisis Lisanna le dio su pañuelo a Sting jejej que dulce? Naaaa! Es algo enfermizo xD y pobre Romeo u.u espero no me odies por enloquecerlo? Jeejej gracias, gracias! Espero leas el siguiente ;)

**yuki2341: **Siiiiii! La presentación fue increíble! Ejjeje grito porque por fin pude terminarla -.- es que no se me ocurria nada de cómo hacerlo u.u pero ha quedado y espero te guste :DD jeejje estúpido Natsu, sabe el secreto pero no hace nada -.- aunque igual se pondrá las pilas y amenzara a Lucy O.o pero Lucy no se quedara atrás y tendrá a Sting a su favor ;) Gracias por comentar!

**Paz16: **jejeje intento hacer un buen personaje con el (aunque la verdad no es para nada asi u.u) y pobre idiota de Natsu, ya esta sintiendo celos xD y gracias a ello comenzara su batalla campal con Sting :O y sisiisi Gajeel llegara para ayudar a Levy y de paso se enamorara! Waaa! Me estoy emocionando! Ya quiero llegar a esa parte 3 en fin, gracias por leer y comentar ;) besoos!

**PatashifyDragneel: **Gracias por comentar, aunque fue corto jejejej -.- espero lo siga haciendo, siempre lo haces pero espero que sigas haciéndolo, me explico? Puffaaaggaffaa gracias! ;)

**dened01: **jejeejj igual me da penita quitar a Loke tan abruptamente pero tengo pensado reintegrarlo como bueno mas adelante (ya sabras de que hablo ;) jejeje y parece que todos intuyen lo mismo xD el pañuelo que tiene Sting es de Lisanna pero no voy a hacer que estén juntos :DD es mas la hare sufrir! Muajaajaja no, no, no, xD si tampoco se merece todo mi odio :P pero si lo pasara mal gracias a Lucy jeej Gracias por comentar y por leer también!

**Pequea: **Gracias! :DD espero no decepcionarte con mis capítulos y tampoco desanimarte con mi horrible actualización -.- sigue leyendo please! Me gusta recibir apoyo ;) besoos, gracias!

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: **sisisiis es por eso que los deje juntos :3 y por otras cosillas mas ;) ya veras por que, ya veras! Y lo de Levy :c me dio penita pero tenia que hacerlo, no todos pueden ser perfectos, ahora solo falta que llegue Gajeel al rescate :O jeejej se viene, se viene, y Lucy….. lo siento TOT puedes golpearme si te sientes mejor! Pero quería algo gracioso? Jaojao no, es solo que tenia que ponerla en esa situación para que las malas fans de Loke se burlaran y después cuando ella brillara sobre el escenario ellas quedaran :O en estado de shock ;) jejej si me fijo que de pronto estoy leyendo de lo mas bien sobre una cosa y de pronto paf! Estamos hablando de otro tema xD, aunque yo igual soy asi -.- no te preocupes, no eres solo tu xD pero bueno, seguíamos jejej, Natsu ahora la tendrá en su mano muajjajaaua esperemos que no sea tan malo con la pobre Lucy :DD y se entero porque hizo magia? Naaaa, el tiene sus contactos, no es tonto, parecer pero no lo es xD Espero te haya gustado la presentación, puse mi esfuerzo mayor en hacer una buena descripción, la verdad estaba todo en mi imaginación pero al ponerlo por escrito… es demasiado difícil, espero no decepcionarte! Y Lucy no falla, ella es una persona orgullosa que no se deja vencer, asi no se burlen de ella cien mil veces ella siempre brillara por sobre todos, eso tenlo por seguro ;) Y la canción ejeejeejej la tenia pensada para ellos desde mucho antes que comenzara a escribir ejejejj pasa que imagino mis historias desde muuuuucho antes de escribir siquiera una letra jaojaoaj

Eso, Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero lo sigas haciendo! Besoos

* * *

**Bien! vamos por el siguiente (en unos cuantos años mas -.- xD) listo y publicado! por cierto! se preguntaran, "¡¿por que demonios escribes unas canciones en español y otras en ingles?!" y yo les respondere! "porque soy una imbecila que no se fija y llega y escribe!" O.o naaa! es solo que prefiero escribirlas en español para que entiendan de que va la letra (para los ignorantes que no saben ingles! naaa si yo tampoco soy una master xD) pero esta vez decidi ponerla en ingles porque quedaba mas genial ;) mas chora no? xD xD pues eso...**

**Besoosos muchos besosossoo para ustedes! Nos vemos!**

**Nicky**


	6. Change

**Holas! que tal todo? xDD (de seguro en estos momentos quieren asesinarme si es que ya no me creian muerta xDD) de verdad Lo siento! pueden tirarme tomates, huevos, piedras, lo que se les ocurra si quieren, estan autorizados! ejejej la verdad es que hasta yo me odio a mi misma por no publicar desde casi dos meses u.u pero es que de verdad fue un tiempo dificil, primero por que no podia organizar ideas para poder continuar escribiendo, no si a alguien mas le ha pasado pero es frustrante, segundo porque me cambie de casa :DD y tercero, desde casi fines de marzo hasta ahora (ayer xD) no habia parado de tener pruebas y trabajos, incluso, esta semana que viene no tengo nada evaluado, pero la que sigue de esa ya viene con dos pruebas y dos trabajos presenciales y evaluados :/ la u de verdad requiere tiempo! me ha ido regularmente pero aun asi no es suficiente porque la idea es que me vaya bien! me gusta la carrera, es buenisisima, incluso ayer, en anatomia estuve viendo un cadaver de verdad :DD es tan emocionante, puedes tocar y revisar todo lo que quieras en un de ellos! de verdad que amo tener anato! xDD  
**

**En fin, chicos, un consejo gigante! si estan aun en el colegio, disfruten todo lo que puedan, hagan todo lo que quieran y puedan hacer, disfruten a sus amigos, porque despues cuando se separan es horrible! yo extraño a mis amigos todos los dias y me deprimo, de verad TOT asi que disfruten no mas, cuanto puedan mejor (Y) y no me tomen como una vieja por estar hablando asi xDD Lo otro, hice amigos en la u pero es dificil hablar con ellos de cualquier cosa, sobre todo de anime o kpop u.u tengo dos compañeras que les gusta el kpop pero apenas las saludo, y que sepa, a ninguno le gusta el anime TTOTT eso es tan terrible porque quiero hablar con alguien sobre el tema (como cuando hablaba con dylancito u.u) y no tengo con quien, y cuando les comento algo a mis compañeras con las que me junto, me miran y hablan de otra cosa :/ es tan cruel!**

**Pero bueno, me fui hablando de otras cosas, xDD chicos, este cap es sumamente importante porque de aqui (y tambien del siguiente xD) comienza la accion en la historia, asi que no se lo pierdan jaojaoaj  
**

**Espero les guste y me perdonen por demorar tanto y ademas, espero publicar mas seguido, en cuanto tenga un tiempito en la u :DD los quiero a todos! 3 **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama!**

* * *

_**Reach Your Dreams**_

_Change_

**"No nacemos siendo perfectos, pero nos perfeccionamos en el camino"**

* * *

Wendy apretó la mano del maestro por debajo de la mesa, Warren la miro de reojo y suspiro volviendo a mirar al frente. Romeo se mantenía de brazos cruzados mirando hacia un costado y Natsu tenía su vista fija en ambos amantes.

- Supongo que lo normal sería que lo reportaran a la academia – Dijo el profesor con algo de tristeza, Romeo hizo una mueca y lo miro con odio.

- Por supuesto, es lo correcto – Dijo comenzando una discusión, Natsu le puso una mano enfrente calmándolo.

- No nos incumbe – Respondió el peli rosa con seriedad – Lo que hagan es su problema, nosotros no diremos nada a nadie – Dicho esto hizo ademan de ponerse en pie pero Wendy le detuvo.

- Gracias, Natsu – Dijo con un hilo de voz, Romeo la miro con rabia y se puso en pie saliendo del local, Natsu asintió con la cabeza y salió tras su amigo.

El joven camino con rapidez antes de desplomarse en una banca, Natsu venia tras él con dos latas de bebida. El peli negro lo miro aun con rabia y tomo la lata bebiendo el contenido de un trago, Natsu suspiro.

- Es lo mejor, créeme – Dijo mirando al frente, Romeo arrugo la frente y lanzo la lata vacía al basurero frente a ellos.

- Lo que me molesta es que lo asuman así tan abiertamente – Dijo desviando la mirada y volviendo a cruzarse de brazos. Natsu le miro agotado.

- Debe gustarte mucho – Comento acomodándose en la banca, aun con la lata entre sus manos. Romeo asintió en silencio – Por mi parte no se qué haría si la chica que me gusta sale con otro – Dijo soltando un suspiro, intentando imaginarse la situación. Romeo lo miro de reojo, el estaba allí intentando conversar con el de manera calmada, ¿Cuándo Natsu hacia aquello? Sonrio pensando en una buena respuesta.

- Lo hace – Dijo confundiendo al peli rosa – Por lo que se, Lucy está saliendo con Sting – Dijo girando su rostro mirando a Natsu, estuvo a punto de tirarse al suelo riéndose de la cara que su amigo tenía en esos momentos, pero se contuvo al pensar en las consecuencias.

- No salen – Respondió entre dientes, Romeo sonrio poniéndose en pie.

- Sting lo admitió – Dijo sin más caminando con rapidez, Natsu lo miro desde atrás en shock, apretó la lata con fuerza tirándola al suelo al ver que no era más que chatarra y siguió a Romeo con una mirada furiosa en el rostro. Lucy lo había negado y el idiota rubio lo admitía, golpearía hasta la muerte a ese imbécil.

.::.

Natsu corrió hasta apoyarse en la pared de brazos cruzados y mirar a la rubia que pasaba por su lado con aburrimiento. Aclaro su garganta llamando su atención y ella solo le miro de reojo haciendo una seña con la cabeza y continuando su camino.

- Lucy – Dijo con seriedad haciéndola parar, ella se giro mirándolo sin mostrar mayor interés, como era costumbre en ella – Quiero un café, ahora – Dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia que chasqueo la lengua y volvió a su camino de mala manera.

Natsu cerró los ojos, había soltado la primera estupidez que se le había ocurrido y no había ido al grano como debiera ser. Suspiro colocando una mano en la pared y tratando de calmarse, tenía que preguntarle a Lucy si de verdad ella y Sting no estaban saliendo, ya había obtenido su repuesta la vez anterior pero había escuchado ya de muchas personas sobre la supuesta relación de los rubios, no solo por parte de Romeo.

- Pero si es Natsu – Dijo la alegre voz de Sting a su lado, cerró los ojos intentando calmarse una vez y se giro soltando un suspiro, encarando al rubio – ¿Como estas? – Pregunto totalmente ajeno a todo, Natsu frunció el ceño con molestia y le miro desinteresado.

- Muy bien, gracias – Dijo sin más moviéndose del lugar, Sting le alcanzo el paso dando grandes zancadas.

- Por cierto, hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace tiempo – Dijo el rubio sin dejar de esbozar su sonrisa, poniendo aun mas furioso al peli rosa que ya no podía con la presencia del rubio a su lado – Es sobre esa vez en la audición del año pasado – Dijo susurrando, Natsu abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo arrastro con rapidez hasta la azotea.

- No vuelvas a repetirlo – Dijo molesto una vez estuvieron ambos al aire libre, Sting hizo una mueca y termino por sentarse en el suelo.

- Esta bien – Dijo con desgano – Romeo dijo lo mismo la otra vez – Natsu lo miro confundido, ¿Qué tenía que ver Romeo con todo aquello? Se pregunto internamente acercándose a él.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Romeo? – Pregunto curioso, Sting frunció los labios y desvió la mirada, Natsu no sabía nada al respecto y se suponía que debía ser fiel a su nuevo amigo.

- Nada – Respondió esbozando una gran sonrisa para intentar despistarlo, Natsu frunció el ceño e iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpido por Lucy que traía en sus manos el café.

- Ten – Dijo con cansancio, Natsu sonrio quitándoselo y bebiendo el contenido con ganas, la rubia sonrio con malicia desviando el rostro, acto que no paso desapercibido por Sting que no comprendía del todo lo que sucedía.

- ¿Son tan cercanos para que también le traigas el café? – Pregunto curioso al verlos, Lucy abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Natsu se molesto, la rubia se iba a defender soltando la excusa perfecta cuando el brazo del peli rosa le rodeo por los hombros.

- Claro, somos muy cercanos – Dijo sin más sonriendo y abrazando con mucha familiaridad a la rubia, Lucy abrió la boca sorprendida y se soltó de inmediato.

- ¿Pero qué demonios dices? – Pregunto molesta, Natsu sonrio más ampliamente haciéndole una seña, la rubia se mordió el labio tragándose el orgullo y asintió lentamente mirando a Sting.

- Entonces si son cercanos – Dijo el rubio sorprendido, Natsu sonrio mirándolo intensamente, _En tu cara, imbécil _pensó con arrogancia sin poder ocultar su felicidad, volvió a abrazar a Lucy esta vez por la cintura acercándola mas a él.

- ¡Sting! – Grito un grupo de chicas tras él, se giro con evidente molestia por lo recién ocurrido y sudo frio al ver a su nuevo grupo de acosadoras.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – Chillo como un loco corriendo por el pasillo, Lucy tembló ligeramente escondiéndose tras Natsu, no quería volver a verse involucrada en una de las persecuciones del rubio.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Pregunto molesta una vez volvieron a estar solos, Natsu la miro sorprendido.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto viendo el rostro furioso de la rubia.

- Decir esas cosas frente a Sting – Respondió ella alejándose de él, Natsu se molesto al verse tan separados y además al ver como Lucy se preocupaba de que nada fuera malinterpretado por el rubio. Se acerco mas a ella haciéndola retroceder.

- ¿Te preocupa? – Pregunto de manera desafiante – ¿Tanto te preocupa lo que él piense? – Volvió a insistir, Lucy apretó la mandíbula deteniéndose en su lugar.

- Claro que me preocupa, no quiero que hayan malos entendidos, menos contigo – Dijo casi gritando, Natsu bajo la mirada molesto.

- O sea que te preocupa que circulen rumores de nosotros en vez de rumores con Sting, ¿no? – Lucy busco su mirada sorprendida.

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? – Pregunto atónita, no lograba comprender porque Natsu le daba tanta importancia a ese tema tan estúpido – Por favor, ¿Acaso ya no te dije que entre Sting y yo no hay nada? – Natsu levanto la mirada – Ademas, ¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones? Es un tema que no te incumbe – Dijo desviando la mirada, Natsu dio dos zancadas, furioso y la acorralo en la pared.

- ¿Qué no me incumbe? – Pregunto mirándola fijamente, asustándola levemente – Claro que me importa, me importa mucho y más aun cuando ese tipo está diciendo que de verdad están saliendo – Dijo levantando la voz, Lucy pestañeo repetidas veces y hablo.

- Es mentira – Dijo algo atónita por la manera de comportarse del peli rosa, Natsu suspiro acercando mas su rostro.

- Entonces supongo, que debo creerte – Dijo casi en un susurro, Lucy contuvo el aliento, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ponerla nerviosa ese idiota rey de los monos? Intento desviar el rostro pero fue detenida por la mano del peli rosa que acariciaba su mejilla, miro con detenimiento sus labios, tan peligrosamente cerca de los suyos que ya podía sentir el roce. De pronto Natsu se detuvo tomando su estomago, miro a Lucy con molestia soltando un maldición y desapareció corriendo por el pasillo. La rubia se tomo un tiempo antes de reaccionar y dio un paso adelante soltando el aire. Si tan solo hubiese sido unos segundos antes, podría haber sentido los apetecibles labios de Natsu acariciando los suyos. Se abofeteo mentalmente y se enderezo, ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! ¡¿Besar a Natsu?! ¡¿El rey de los monos?! ¡Ni en un millón de años! Sonrio ligeramente al ver que su perfecto plan de venganza comenzaba a funcionar, Natsu la quería como su sirvienta a cambio del secreto, pues bien, ahora debía enfrentarse a las constantes bromas de la rubia, aquello iba a ser la guerra.

.::.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y camino con decisión por el pasillo, debía ser la mejor de todas y para ello debía derrotar a Lucy cuanto antes, la rubia no le caía mal, pero desde que la vio con Natsu aquella tarde y las siguientes a esa, se sintió demasiado celosa, y más aun, la reciente conversación en la sala de profesores.

_Había entrado en busca de Mira para preguntarle sobre la próxima entrega de composición, no sabía que había una reunión y decidió esperar a fuera, escuchando de paso las discusiones de sus maestros que por lo general consistían en el peligro que Natsu y Gray suponían para la academia con sus constantes luchas en cada lugar, lo bien que Loke y Laxus estaban siendo recibidos por el público europeo. Sonrio ante todo aquello hasta que escucho y puso especial atención a las recientes presentaciones de la prueba semestral recién pasada._

_- Opino que Lucy Heartfilia estuvo maravillosa – Dijo una sacando comentarios entre los demás._

_- Hace un mes no pensabas igual – Comento otro un poco más alejado. Todos comenzaron a hablar a un mas sobre el tema._

_- Tiene talento, quizás es el tipo de estudiante que no le gusta sobresalir en cada momento y solo lo hace cuando de debe – Comento una profesora._

_- Para ser una buena estrella debes sobresalir a cada momento, no solo cuando la situación lo requiera – Dijo otro con seriedad._

_- Aun así, yo creo que si ayudamos a la señorita Heartfilia, podríamos convertirla en el ídolo perfecto que necesitamos hacer debutar – Dijo el profesor de danza de tercero._

_- ¿Entonces qué hay de Lisanna Strauss? ¿No fue también ella perfecta en la apertura? – Pregunto alguien desatando nuevamente el caos en la sala._

_- Solo porque su compañero era Natsu – Comento Macao con algo de orgullo por el joven peli rosa._

_- Entonces lo mismo podríamos decir de Lucy, ella tenía como compañero a alguien profesional como Loke – Salto Elfman en defensa de su hermana._

_- No podemos poner a Loke y a Natsu en un mismo nivel – Dijo un profesor de manera pensativa._

_- Por mi parte – Dijo la seria voz de Evergreen – No creo que Lucy Heartfilia este calificada para ser una estrella aun, en cambio Lisanna es totalmente ideal para el puesto – Los demás comenzaron nuevamente sus conversaciones y la albina corrió hasta la puerta con la mirada perdida._

Se detuvo antes de salir al exterior, La gran mayoría de los profesores querían a Lucy en vez de a ella, y aquello la molestaba enormemente, por lo menos la profesora Evergreen la apoyaba enormemente, sonrio recordando la próxima presentación para la clase de la castaña, lo haría perfecto y dejaría a Lucy en ridículo, nunca más seria puesta por debajo de ella.

.::.

Camino moviendo la bolsa de lado a lado, iba aburrida y molesta, había estado discutiendo con el rey de los monos las últimas horas debido a la broma del laxante y ahora estaba de muy mal humor. Miro hacia arriba con desgano encontrándose con una gigante imagen de Double L que le hizo latir el corazón. _Loke_ pensó esbozando una tonta sonrisa, el era tan tierno, amable y lindo, nada comparado con el mono peli rosa, grosero, maleducado y molesto. Frunció el ceño recordando a Natsu, ¡era tan estúpido! Se detuvo un momento algo sorprendida, si bien ninguno tenía nada en común a parte del talento, claro, pero aun así dentro de ella… ambos le hacían latir el corazón de una manera sorprendente. Nego con la cabeza, solo Loke cabía en su mente, Natsu era un estúpido rey de los monos que no dejaba de molestarla.

Se apresuro a entrar en su departamento y suspirar tranquila, ninguna de sus compañeras estaría ese día en casa, por lo tanto podría tener un poco de tranquilidad solo para ella. Sonrio dejando las compras en la cocina y dejo su bolso a un lado tirándose sobre el sofá.

- Has llegado – Dijo la dulce voz de Wendy apareciendo por la puerta de su habitación, Lucy asintió prendiendo la televisión y viendo a su amiga caminar hasta la cocina.

- Levy llegara tarde hoy, dijo que tenía un importante concierto al cual asistir – Dijo desde el cuarto junto a la sala soltando una risita – Ya sabes cómo es – Volvió a reír, Lucy asintió girándose a verla cuando la peli azul se asomo por la puerta – Por cierto, ¿Qué quieres de cena hoy? Quiero hacerla por este día – Lucy sonrio al ver la dulzura por parte de la joven e iba a contestar cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante. ¡Se suponía que estaría sola esa tarde en casa! Entonces, ¡¿Qué hacia Wendy allí preguntándole por la cena?! – ¿Lucy? – Pregunto con preocupación la joven al ver lo pálida que se había puesto la rubia – ¿Estás bien? – Volvió a preguntar acercándose, la rubia trago saliva y asintió con lentitud.

- Estoy bien – Logro articular derrumbándose en el sofá, no tenia porque exaltarse, Wendy era una chica tranquila.

- Por cierto – Dijo la joven volviendo a su habitual tono – Invite a Lisanna y Juvia hace unos minutos, es por ello que quiero cocinar hoy – Añadió guiñándole un ojo, Lucy se cayó al suelo, adiós tarde de descanso.

El timbre sonó cuando ya tenían todo casi listo, Lucy dejo el último cubierto sobre la mesa y fue a abrir la puerta, se sorprendió al ver en la entrada a Sting, alguien a quien no pensaba ni en sus sueños encontrar allí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto sorprendida, el rubio sonrio levemente sacando un pequeño paquetito de una bolsa.

- Venia a verte por lo del examen de danza y mi madre insistió en que te trajera esto – Dijo algo nervioso, Lucy tomo el paquete envuelto en un mantel rosado y sintió el olor del queque inundarle, su estomago gruño.

- Oh – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa – Muchas gracias – Sonrio con timidez logrando sonrojar al rubio que trago saliva con fuerza desviando la mirada.

- Sting – Dijo Wendy tras la rubia aun envuelta en su delantal – ¿Que te trae por aquí? – Pregunto amistosamente, el rubio sonrio nervioso aun mirando a la joven.

- Solo por cosas de estudios, ya sabes, el examen de danza – Respondió, Wendy frunció los labios.

- Estamos por cenar – Dijo sorprendiendo al rubio que sintió como que sobraba – Pero ven con nosotras y así te olvidas por un momento de esos exámenes – Añadió sonriendo, Sting la secundo y termino por entrar en el departamento.

- Lo ha mandado la madre de Sting – Dijo Lucy entregándole con pocas ganas el paquete a Wendy que sonrio agradecida.

- Que bien – Dijo la peli azul corriendo hasta la cocina.

- Esta muy entusiasmada – Comento el rubio tomando asiento, Lucy sonrio asintiendo, era mejor que la joven estuviera así de animada antes que deprimida por si alguien llegaba a enterarse de su relación con el profesor.

- Vendrán también Lisanna y Juvia – Comento Lucy colocando un puesto más en la mesa, Sting se giro en el sofá sonriendo ampliamente – ¿Qué? – Pregunto la rubia con curiosidad al ver la cara de felicidad del chico – ¿Tanto te alegra ver más chicas? – Pregunto bromeando, Sting asintió.

- Lisanna es realmente amable – Comento, Lucy frunció levemente el ceño, ahora que recordaba, Lisanna no dejaba de mirarla de forma extraña desde la primera clase de vals en danza. El timbre volvió a sonar sacándola de sus pensamientos, se aproximo a la entrada esperando encontrarse con las invitadas oficiales pero cuál fue su enorme sorpresa al encontrar a nada más y nada menos que el rey de los monos.

- ¿Mono? – Pregunto completamente atónita, la sonrisa se borro del rostro del peli rosa y tanto Gray como Romeo que estaban tras el comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, incluida Cana que venía con ellos.

- Buena Lucy – Le felicito la morena pasando por su lado. La rubia no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando todos ya estaban dentro.

- Cana – Dijo Wendy sorprendida al verla – No pensé que volverías tan temprano – La aludida sonrio avanzando hasta la joven.

- No piensen que pueden comenzar una fiesta sin mí, novatas – Dijo mirando también a Lucy y encontrándose con Sting que estaba mirando completamente curioso la escena aun sentado en el sofá – Oh – Exclamo con picardía – ¿Pensaban formar un trió? – Pregunto haciendo sonrojar a sus amigas.

- ¡No! – Grito Lucy con las mejillas encendidas, el rubio se puso en pie para saludar a todos.

- ¿Trió? – Pregunto confundido sacando una carcajada por parte de Cana.

- Pobre muchacho inocente – Bromeo abrazándolo por los hombros. Natsu frunció el ceño con evidente molestia, ¿Qué hacía allí tan familiarmente Sting? ¿Lucy le había invitado?

- Por cierto, Cana – Dijo Lucy de pronto mirando al grupo de chicos – ¿Tú les has invitado? – Pregunto sorprendida mirando al mono y sus amigos.

- Si – Dijo soltando a Sting – Natsu insistió en visitarnos, quizás porque – Dijo sonriendo con picardía mirando a Lucy que simplemente frunció el ceño.

- Vuelvo a la cocina – Dijo de pronto Wendy bajando la mirada, corriendo para salir del lugar.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – Pregunto Sting sorprendido – Hace un momento estaba completamente alegre – Añadió mirando a Lucy que miro de reojo a Natsu y luego a Romeo.

- Bien – Dijo Lucy de pronto rompiendo el ambiente de tensión – Creo que no caeremos todos en la mesa así que deberíamos pensar en cómo hacerlo para cenar todos juntos – Dijo mirando a todos, Cana sonrio avanzando hasta el centro de la sala.

- Simplemente corramos los sofás y nos sentamos en el suelo, personalmente opino que es mas cómodo – Dijo comenzando su labor, Lucy frunció el ceño deteniéndola inmediatamente.

- Wendy está preparando estofado, no creo que sea adecuado comerlo en el suelo – Dijo pensativamente.

- No importa – Dijo Gray caminando hasta ellas – A nosotros no nos importan las comodidades, por ultimo podemos encargar pizza y ya – Comento esbozando una gran sonrisa, al igual que Cana que estaba a punto de ofrecer el trago.

- No – Dijo Lucy – Wendy se ha estado esforzando, veremos lo de la pizza luego, por el momento debemos arreglar el tema de donde comer juntos – Romeo asintió dándole la razón.

- No deben preocuparse por eso – Dijo de pronto la pequeña saliendo de la cocina, Lucy se acerco a ella con rapidez – Cana siempre comenta que debemos estar preparadas para ocasiones así – Termino por decir mientras sonreía cómplice junto a la castaña que soltó una carcajada.

- Lucy nunca se da cuenta de los pequeños detalles – Dijo la morena perdiéndose por el pasillo hacia los dormitorios, la rubia la siguió curiosa encontrándose con una puerta en el fondo, una puerta que jamás había llamado su atención – Guardamos todo tipo de cosas aquí – Comento adentrándose en la pequeña habitación, Lucy le secundo frunciendo el ceño, mucho polvo y desorden y más aun, el desorden que Cana tenia expuesto en la sala hace algunas semanas.

- Veo que tienen todo tipo de cosas – Comento con los ojos entrecerrados, la castaña tembló ligeramente tomando con rapidez y tirando lo que necesitaba fuera del cuarto junto con ello a Lucy quien se quejo al chocar contra la pared.

- Mas sillas – Chillo Sting con alegría quien había seguido a las jóvenes, Cana sonrio cerrando con fuerza la puerta y Lucy frunció el ceño mirándola de reojo.

- Eso soluciona nuestro problema – Dijo la rubia tomando una silla y cargándola hasta la sala, el timbre sonó nuevamente y Wendy sonrio.

- Son Lisanna y Juvia – Dijo caminando hacia la puerta con tranquilidad, efectivamente tras esta se encontraban ambas chicas sonriendo de gran manera – Que bueno que ya están aquí – Dijo la joven abrazándolas con fuerza.

- Oh, hay mas invitados – Dijo Juvia al notar lo lleno que se encontraba el lugar, paseo su mirada con sorpresa por toda la sala encontrándose de lleno con la mirada asombrada de Gray. Se sonrojo levemente desviando la mirada y dejando paso para que Lisanna entrara también.

- Ahora que estamos todos deberíamos comenzar la fiesta – Chillo Cana sacando unas botellas, Lucy frunció el ceño ante esto y corrió a quitárselas – Por cierto – Dijo mirando hacia todos lados sin darle siquiera importancia al hecho de haber perdido su alcohol – ¿Dónde está Levy? – Todos se miraron entre sí ante la pregunta y se encogieron de hombros al no ver a la joven – Mhmm… Quizás este con un chico – Añadió pícaramente, Wendy hizo una mueca.

- Cana, no todas son como tu – Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, Gray y Natsu rieron entre dientes y Sting lo hizo disimuladamente, la morena chisto la lengua y se desplomo en el sofá aburrida – Por cierto, los hombres deberían ayudar a ordenar para la cena – Dijo fulminando a los jóvenes con la mirada.

El lugar relativamente animado se encontraba en un caos total, Cana había terminado ebria como siempre riendo por toda la casa y molestando a quien menos se lo merecía. Lucy no podía más y se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos debido al desastre que se produjo de pronto en el piso, suspiro cansada intentando controlar su enojo y pronto sintió la cariñosa mano de Wendy apoyada en su hombro.

- Lo estamos pasando bien, dejemos la preocupación para después – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Lucy sonrio asintiendo.

- Por cierto chicos – Dijo Cana dejando de lado la botella, miro a todos con ojos picaros y sonrio abiertamente – Me han llegado comentarios sobre la nueva prueba de los de primero, ¿es verdad que tienen que bailar en pareja? – Pregunto completamente interesada, y de paso, interesando también a Gray y Natsu, sobre todo al último que miro con ceño fruncido a la rubia.

- Es una buena ocurrencia, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Lisanna con un leve brillo en los ojos, Lucy frunció el ceño suspirando con cansancio.

- Solo es una prueba más, simplemente hay que conformarse con pasarla – Comento con desgano, la albina la miro con irritación.

- No es solo una prueba, y tampoco simplemente hay que pasarla, es el momento en donde debes dar todo para demostrar que eres el mejor – Dijo a modo de regaño, Lucy la miro con molestia.

- No es una competencia – Dijo profundamente dolida. Lisanna soltó un suspiro irónico.

- La vida es una competencia donde tienes que luchar por ser el mejor – Respondió sorprendiendo a Lucy quien la miro sin soltar palabra.

- Chicas – Dijo de pronto Sting llamando su atención, ambas miraron a su alrededor notando lo observada que estaban siendo por el grupo – No discutan – Añadió con cierto temor, Lucy se tapo el rostro intentando volver en sí y Lisanna hizo una mueca.

- Pero bueno – Intervino Cana al ver que todo se había producido de esa manera principalmente por su culpa – Lucy y Sting están juntos, ¿O me equivoco? – Pregunto con su típico tono pícaro, Lucy suspiro sin ganas asintiendo y Sting bajo la mirada nervioso – Que buena pareja – Añadió esbozando una gran sonrisa.

- Podrías haber sido con Romeo – Comento de pronto el peli rosa mirando hacia cualquier lado como si el tema no le interesase – Es un buen bailarín – Añadió al ver la penetrante y molesta mirada de Gray.

- Romeo es con Lisanna, además, si me esfuerzo también soy bueno – Dijo el rubio en su defensa, Natsu frunció el ceño y se giro a verlo con molestia.

- No te lo decía a ti, se lo decía a ella – Respondió apuntando a Lucy que frunció el ceño al escuchar "Ella".

- Tiene nombre, imbécil – Soltó Sting con mas molestia aun, Natsu se acerco desafiante y Cana abrió la boca intentando decir algo para intervenir.

- Yo quise ser con Sting, no te metas – Dijo Lucy con seriedad, el peli rosa la miro molesto desviando la mirada y bebiendo de su vaso.

- Bueno – Dijo Wendy al ver que todo se estaba poniendo demasiado tenso, primero con Lucy y Lisanna, luego con Natsu y Sting, y además, aunque los demás no lo notaran, entre ella y Romeo, quien no dejaba de mirarla – Creo que deberíamos hacer otra cosa, no sé, ¿un juego? – Dijo intentando desviar el tema de conversación.

- Juvia cree que es muy tarde, deberíamos dejarlo para otro día – Dijo mirando la hora en su celular, Lisanna asintió poniéndose rápidamente en pie.

- ¡Ah! – Se quejo Cana intentando también levantarse – Es temprano aun, no sean aguafiestas – Comento con algo de enojo al ver como su improvisada reunión se acababa.

- Tú estas ebria, mejor ve a dormir – Regaño Lucy poniéndose en pie para despedir a sus invitados.

- Es cierto – Dijo Wendy algo más tranquila, por lo menos, Romeo se iría y dejaría de intimidarla – Vamos a la cama – Dijo tomando a Cana por los brazos y logrando ponerla en pie.

- Que puedo sola – Se quejo soltándose y caminando apoyándose de todo. Wendy nego con la cabeza y miro a sus amigos.

- Buenas noches y gracias por venir – Dijo mostrando una dulce sonrisa, los demás se despidieron acercándose a la entrada.

- Nos vemos Lucy – Dijo Juvia saliendo apuradamente tras Lisanna, la rubia hizo una seña y suspiro al ver que la albina no había tenido si quiera la decencia de despedirse de ella.

- Fue demasiado divertido, deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo – Comento Gray al ver el rostro molesto de Natsu.

- Claro, pero para la próxima me asegurare de que Cana no encuentre alcohol en ninguna parte – Respondió ella sacando una sonrisa por parte de todos.

- Nos vemos mañana – Dijo Sting algo apurado al ver la cantidad de llamadas perdidas de su madre.

- Claro, ven a mi casa en la tarde – Dijo al ver que el rubio ya caminaba en dirección al ascensor.

- Deberíamos bajar con él – Comento Romeo despidiéndose rápidamente de la rubia que continuaba en la puerta, Gray hizo lo mismo y ambos caminaron rápidamente para alcanzar al rubio.

- ¿No te vas con ellos? – Pregunto algo extrañada al ver que Natsu continuaba de pie frente a ella.

- Busca otra pareja – Soltó de la nada sorprendiendo a Lucy – Hay más chicos con quienes puedes bailar – Lucy nego con la cabeza.

- No entiendo porque te molesta tanto que baile con Sting – Dijo confundida, Natsu bajo la mirada sin saber cómo responder.

- Solo- Lucy lo miro fijamente cortándole las palabras – Buenas noches – Termino por decir mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia sus amigos. Lucy bajo la mirada confundida, no entendía para nada la actitud de Natsu, y el problema era que se le estaba haciendo molesto, frunció el ceño y entro nuevamente, lo mejor sería simplemente ignorarlo.

.::.

Levy parecía más feliz de lo normal ese día y como no iba a parecerlo si la noche recién pasada había asistido al mejor concierto –según ella– de toda la historia, Lucy suspiraba con cansancio a su lado, había oído todo lo que había pasado desde esa mañana cuando la saludo en el desayuno, desde entonces, la pequeña peli azul no había parado.

- Lucy – Dijo Loke a su lado sorprendiéndola – Que bien que te encuentro – Lucy sintió de pronto sus mejillas arder al verlo tan cerca de ella.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto con una extraña timidez en ella, tan extraña que Levy la miro sorprendida.

- Me he enterado de tu examen de danza y quería ofrecer mi ayuda, soy bueno en vals, así que si tu compañero y tu necesitan ayuda solo me avisan – Respondió con una gran sonrisa, Lucy estuvo a punto de desmayarse y asintió con las mejillas sonrosadas – Eso era todo, que tengas un buen día, también tu Levy – Dijo haciéndole una seña a la joven que se encontraba atónita por la actitud de su amiga y por el saludo del chico.

- ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto de pronto sin mirarla, Lucy contuvo la respiración entornando los ojos – Te gusta, ¿Cierto? – Volvió a preguntar esta vez parándose frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos, el color rojo cubrió el rostro de la rubia y Levy sonrio – Sabia que era enserio – Dijo con felicidad tomándola de la mano.

- ¿Qué sucede con eso? – Pregunto algo asustada al verse rápidamente arrastrada por los pasillos de la academia.

- Un cambio – Respondió sin más parándose frente a la puerta de los terceros – Ya verás como dijo esbozando una sonrisa más grande aun.

.::.

¿Cómo había llegado allí? No tenía idea porque simplemente se dejo arrastrar por sus amigas. Habían andado de tienda en tienda revisando todo y probando todo. Miro de reojo a alguien que en sus sueños había imaginado que podría estar allí, pero estaba, Lisanna permanecía a un lado algo descontenta pero no por ello desanimada. Frunció el ceño, la albina había estado siendo muy grosera con ella los últimos días, entonces ¿Por qué de pronto quería ayudarla? ¿No estaría planeando al malo en su contra? Tembló ligeramente abrazándose a sí misma.

- Opino que este combina mejor con su rostro – Dijo Erza mirando la delicada prenda, Lucy la observo algo nerviosa.

- No creo que algo como eso combine conmigo – Comento llamando la atención de la pelirroja que la miro dejando la blusa en su lugar y haciéndola sentarse en uno de los sofás de la tienda.

- Lucy, esto es muy importante – Dijo tomándola de las manos – Por lo tanto sigue nuestro instinto como chicas experimentadas – Lucy estuvo a punto de reír ante ello pero la seriedad en el rostro de Erza se lo impidió – No conquistaras a alguien como Loke vistiendo pantalones de chándal todos los días y camisetas con motivos pacíficos, y mucho menos usando solo zapatillas – Explico mirando de reojo las gastadas zapatillas negras que usaba la rubia en esos momentos. Lucy frunció el ceño, nunca se dedico a tener una buena imagen, simplemente usaba lo que encontraba mas cómodo y le quedara, con eso era suficiente. Pero Erza tenia extrañamente mucha razón, Loke era una celebridad y de seguro conocía a chicas mil veces más guapas que ella, que se vestían como si estuvieran sobre una pasarela todos los días. Asintió sacando una sonrisa en sus amigas y permitiendo que continuaran con su "cambio de imagen".

Lucy se miro al espejo sorprendida, aun no podía creer que la que se reflejaba no era nada más y nada menos que ella misma. Se palpo el rostro con temor para comprobar que si era ella y se sorprendió de que fuera corpórea, sonrio nerviosa observando su atuendo, si bien sabía lo que le habían elegido sus amigas, jamás se imagino verse tan bien en ellas.

- Lu, te demoras, sal ya – Dijo Levy detrás de la cortina, la rubia pego un saltito y miro hacia atrás, ¿Qué dirían ellas? ¿Estarían conformes? ¿No dirían que lucía rara? Suspiro sin convencerse del todo y abrió la cortina rápidamente, la expresión que colocaron las cinco chicas que esperaban fuera fue verdaderamente todo un icono.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto más nerviosa aun al ver la expresión de sus amigas, totalmente atónitas. Lucy vestía un conjunto realmente dulce, una blusa sin mangas rosa pálido con unas piedras brillantes en todo el ruedo del escote poco pronunciado, una chaquetita liviana de color crema, una falda corta con tres plises de color beige y unos zapatos de tacón bajo del mismo color que la chaqueta con una cintita blanca como broche.

- Sweet and Chic – Susurro Levy con una sonrisa encantada en el rostro, Lucy parpadeo, ¿acaso lucia realmente de ese modo?

- ¡Estas preciosa! – Exclamo Lisanna saltando hacia ella, sorprendiendo a Lucy que no supo que contestar ante la exclamación de la albina que parecía feliz al verla.

- Mmm… realmente tengo un gusto formidable por la moda – Razono Erza sin quitar los ojos de Lucy mientras se sobaba la barbilla.

- Es perfecto para ti, Lucy – Dijo Wendy sonriendo mientras apreciaba el buen trabajo que habían hecho todas, sobre todo la pelirroja.

- Aunque igual me siento incomoda con ella – Confeso la rubia con cierta timidez, Erza sonrio poniéndose en pie y apoyando una mano en su hombro.

- Es justo lo que necesitabas, pareces una persona completamente nueva – Dijo con amabilidad, Lucy asintió y volvió a mirarse en el espejo, sonrio complacida, se veía tan linda vestida de esa forma.

- Ahora viene el maquillaje – Dijo Levy sonriendo como una niña pequeña, Lucy la miro sin comprenderla.

- No necesitamos llegar a tanto – Dijo la rubia sin interés alguno por el tema.

- Debemos – Dijo Erza interviniendo – Tu transformación debe ser completa, y para eso he llamado a la mejor en el tema – Mostro su teléfono con orgullo.

- Oh… – Dijo Levy acercándose a la pelirroja – Es Bisca, ¿verdad? – Pregunto con una sonrisa, Erza asintió – ¡Lo sabia! Eres un genio, Erza – Alago sacando una sonrisa socarrona de parte de la Scarlet.

- No debe tardar en llegar, ahora dediquémonos a buscar más ropa para Lucy – Aconsejo mirando la tienda.

- Ya tenemos varias prendas – Dijo Lisanna mostrando los colgadores con las tenidas parecidas a las que Lucy vestía en esos momentos.

- Eso es perfecto, Lucy cámbiate para que busquemos juntas – Dijo la pelirroja tirándose a la mercadería, Lucy asintió, se sentía algo avergonzada con todo aquello pero también muy agradecida, sus amigas estaban haciendo lo mejor posible por ayudarla y eso le hacía sentir una persona importante.

.::.

Loke la miro con asombro sin contener una sonrisa, Lucy se sonrojo levemente e intento esconder su mirada bajo el flequillo. El chico se acerco con gusto hasta ella y le tomo por los brazos.

- Que increíble cambio – Dijo examinándola de más cerca – ¿Ha que se debe? – Pregunto con diversión, logrando sacar una sonrisa en la rubia que lo miro con algo de nerviosismo.

- Solo estaba algo aburrida con mi look habitual, quería variar un poco – Explico sin poder esconder su sonrisa.

- Oh vamos, tiene que ser más que eso, a ver… - Comenzó a pensar en lo que realmente pudo haber producido tal cambio en su amiga – Un chico – Dijo con seguridad notando como Lucy dejaba de sonreír de inmediato y lo miraba algo atónita – ¡Era eso! – Exclamo contento – Lo sabía, es la única cosa que puede hacer un cambio de esa forma – La tomo por los hombros y juntos avanzaron.

- Pues no es eso – Pronuncio Lucy parándose de pronto y sorprendiéndolo – Te has equivocado, Ton-to – Dijo con burla echando a correr por el pasillo. Loke rio y la siguió jugando como un niño, Lucy se mordió los labios escondiéndose tras un estante y mirando por el pasillo en donde se supone Loke le seguía, se sorprendió al no ver a nadie allí y pego un saltito al sentir alguien a su lado.

- ¡Bu! – Exclamo como un pequeño haciéndola reír, Lucy salió de su escondite sin dejar de sonreír, Loke iba a decir algo cuando se vio interrumpido por un chico que parecía traer noticias importantes – Entiendo – Dijo sonriendo más ampliamente, Lucy pareció curiosa y quiso preguntar pero se contuvo al ver la inquietud en su amigo – Hay algo importante que quiero enseñarte – Dijo de pronto volviendo su atención a ella – Te espero en el jardín de la entrada sur – Añadió dejándola sola en el pasillo, Lucy sonrio, ¿Algo importante? ¿Sería acaso que su atuendo si funciono? ¿Tan rápido? Suspiro como una tonta y rio con mordiéndose las uñas.

.::.

Natsu se cruzo de brazos apoyado en la pared justo a mitad del pasillo, miro a Lucy que traía una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro y sonrio con burla. La chica paso por el frente sin siquiera notar su presencia y aquello le molesto levemente.

- Es increíble cuanto puede cambiar una persona por aquello que llaman, ¿poder del amor? – Comento burlón mientras caminaba tras ella para pasar por su lado, Lucy resoplo molesta y detuvo bruscamente su andar.

- Las noticias corren rápido en esta academia – Dijo sin girarse para verle, sabia a la perfección de quien se trataba. Natsu soltó una carcajada y se posiciono a su lado.

- Al parecer solo fue un cambio externo, por dentro sigues siendo la misma maleducada reina del hielo – Dijo con diversión acercando su rostro a ella, Lucy se giro con rapidez mostrando su molestia – Que cara más horrible – Dijo con burla, Lucy volvió a resoplar y continuo con su camino, lo que menos quería era enfadarse cuando andaba vestida tan bonita.

- ¡Lucy! – Grito frente a ella la conocida voz de Sting, levanto la mirada rapidez encontrándose con el chico que corría a toda velocidad hacia ella - ¡Wow! – Exclamo al verla, Lucy bajo la mirada con timidez – Estas preciosa – Alago sin esconder su sonrisa, Natsu, que aun se encontraba cerca, bufo desviando la mirada.

- Gracias – Respondió ella aun tímidamente, no podía acostumbrarse a que todos le dijeran lo linda que se veía.

- Si no fuera por los rumores que hay entre tú y Loke te pediría que fueras mi novia – Soltó sorprendiendo a la rubia que lo miro fijamente, y más aun, sorprendiendo a Natsu que respiro con dificultad – Pero tranquila, no tendría como competir contra Loke – Añadió al ver que había soltando inconscientemente algo que no debía, Lucy volvió a sonreír al razonar sobre los rumores entre ella y Loke, restándole importancia a la "broma" de Sting. En cambio Natsu, apretó con fuerza los puños al ver como ambos se alejaban, el lo sabía, sabía que Sting estaba tras Lucy y quería algo mas con ella, se mordió los labios con molestia y luego reacciono, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Es más, ¿Por qué todo lo que girara en relación a Lucy era de su interés? Suspiro confundido, el no podía caer frente a la rubia, definitivamente no podía.

.::.

**_Respondiendo reviews :3_**

**PatashifyDragneel: ** Gracias por tus comentarios ^^ y espero que te siga emocionando, la trama se esta desarrollando lentamente (demasiado xDD) pero es segura ;) y no te preocupes, Lucy olvidara a Loke prontamente gracias a Natsu :DD jejej espero te haya gustado también este cap y que no dejes de leer! Y isisisiisisi puedes llamarme Nicky-chan, es adorable :3 Saludos!

**TheHinata: **Owo! Gracias :DD me alagas :$ eejejej sisii yo también amo a Lucy asi, me encanta su actitud y es por eso que me anima escribir muchas escenas de ella en este fic xDD como que los otros personajes ni tienen una historia aparte jejejje pero aun asi me esfuerzo para que salgan varias parejas de este fic ^^ aunque la principal como siempre es NaLu :DD jejejej pobre Natsu, ahora empieza su sufrimiento jaojoa y mas aun con Sting rondando! Ellos se odiaran a muerte por distintos motivos pero principalmente gracias a Lucy XDD Oh Si! Lo de Lucy y Lisanna estará bueno, lo prometo! Y sisisiisis quiero que hayan mas parejas como ya dije :DD intentare de todo con Gruvia y Jerza lo prometo (aunque en este cap no hubo nada u.u gomen) Espero continues pasando ^^

**dened01: **jaojaoaj serán buenos amigos aunque Sting lo utilizara en contra de Natsu jejeejje ssisiis quiero ser fiel a la gran mayoría de las personalidades reales de los personajes, aunque igual hay momentos en que quedan ooc pero intentare todo porque sean lo mas reales posible (Y) yo también amo a Juvia! Ella y Gray son únicos 3 ejjeje gracias por leer ^^

**yuki2341: **:OOOO millones de gracias! ^^ jejejej me encanta que te guste mi fic y también como escribo :DD y mil lo siento por no haber publicado antes u.u la verdad me siento mal por todos :( pero ahora si no quiero dejar de publicar! Entonces asi podras ver lo que se viene ;) sobre todo con Natsu, Lucy y Sting! Y Lisanna y Lucy harán guerra en la academia! (Y) eso promete XDD espero no dejes de leer! Gracias!

**Alex Darklight: ** Gracias! ^^ realizo mi mejor esfuerzo en hacer una historia interesante :DD espero continues y que te siga atrayendo mi historia :DD

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: **Siiiiiii! Opino que fue lo mas impresionante de todo! Aunque aun se viene mas! Lucy será el tema de conversación de todos y sera la mejor de entre todos! :OOO estoy adelantando xD siempre lo hago joajoaj y sisisi Natsu, pobre de el, sufrirá tanto xDD Sting no se rendirá y le seguirá el juego en todo xDD tienes que verlo aojaoa Lucy realmente será alguien que dara mucha pena en el cap que sigue u.u no me gusta hacerla sufrir pero tiene que hacerlo, le ayudara para muchas cosas, y me ayudara a mi para que el fic siga tomando su rumbo (Y) jejej espero el cap de hoy también te encante ^^ no dejes de leer y comentar! 3

**Paz16: **Gracias! Hago un gran esfuerzo en manejarlos! No te imaginas cuanto xDD u.u siento que no hayan habia muchas parejas en el cap de hoy pero prometo que se vendrán todas a su debido tiempo ;) lo de Levy creo que ya es esperado :DD pero aun asi es algo fascinante según mi punto de vista :)) ya veras por que lo digo ejeje Yo amo a la Lucy que estoy creando! De verdad jeejej es única, siempre hacen a Lucy tierna, comprensiva o muy sexy, pero yo quiero que sea fuerte, graciosa, molesta, y machorra xDDD espero continues leyendo!

**Juvia. :** wujujuju :DD todas amamos a este Sting :DD siempre quise hacerlo divertido y amistoso, taaaan inocente xDDD y nonono Sting y Lisanna nunca! No me gustan como pareja asi que no te preocupes, en mi fic por lo menos no estarán juntos, pero ese malentendido será importante! :OOO ya veras porque xDD Romeo u.u pobrecito hara de todo por estar con Wendy 3 son tan adorables ellos :DD jaoajao ya veras que luchara por ella ;) y tranqui, tranqui xD Gajeel esta por aparecer y vendrá con todo xDD lo digo porque nunca pasara desapercibido jaojao Gracias por todo! Por comentar, leer, todo! :DD

**JessiEvans: **u.u me siento mala por no actualizar pronto como pediste TOT pero intentare hacerlo mas seguido! Continua leyendo! :DDD

**sakuraHaruno-624: **Lo siento, es que tiene que pasar algo sumamente importante antes de que se desarrolle del todo el NaLu :DD ya veras, ya veras! Ajoajaoaj siempre lo digo y lo continuare diciendo, Lo de Lisanna y Lucy será épico! Una verdadera guerra xDD y Lisanna es mala, mala pero Lucy no se quedara atrás y le hara la vida imposible muajaajauaja :DD continua leyendo y veras ;) xDD

* * *

**Bien, por fin fin fin! Actualizo después de casi dos meses :OOO espero que a todos les haya gustado y que no me odien! Yo los amo! 3 3 :DD publicare prontito porque tengo una semanita sin trabajos :OO :DD **

**Por cierto, publique unos drabbles todos amorfos para un reto xDD si quieren pueden leerlos y comentar que tan mala soy escribiendo historias cortas . **

**Ya eso jaoajao Nos vemos!**

**Nicky **


	7. Tears

**Publicando después de varios muchos días xDD la verdad es que quería hacerlo hace algunos días pero me faltaban algunos detalles que no habia podido arreglar debido a mi maldita baja de autoestima u.u a veces me da y no quiero nada de nada, pero ahora he vuelto a ser yo :DD y publico porque soy una persona responsable xDDDD aunque muchos no lo crean, ya que ni siquiera he actualizado en Hot n' Cold :OOO que penca que soy xD bueno, bueno, espero este cap les guste mas que el anterior jejej y que sigan leyendo, me estoy esforzando porque se una buena historia y créanme que me estoy esforzando harto jjaoajo ayer en la mañana me encontraba en intro pensando en que pondría en las partes que me faltaban xDD al final me perdi de la mitad de la clase de hemorragia, menos mal la profe no me reto, aunque si a todo el curso por ser demasiado habladores xDDD y es verdad, mis compañeros son un verdadero chiste, bueno, a mi me dan risa jejejej**

**Se escucha en estos momentos: La lluvia de meteoritos -.- naaa! – Warrior de Demi Lovato, sisiis aunque usted no lo crea fui fanatica de esta moda Disney jejej y aun escucho algunas de sus canciones, aunque Warrior es de este año, pero igual, me gusta ese deprimente estado que tiene Demi al cantar este tipo de canciones :DD **

**Por cierto, dejo mi para que me busquen en face y asi me reten cuando me pillen conectada y no haya actualizado desde hace mucho ajoajao, me dicen "oye tu floja, mejor ponte a escribir en vez de andar revisando la vida de los demás xDD" y listo :DDD ya, búsquenme por Nicky Valdivia, me ponen en un comentario o que se yo que me agregaron y entonces las acepto, ya saben, solo tienes que aceptar a gente que conoces xDD **

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama!**

* * *

_**Reach Your Dreams**_

_Tears_

"**Las lagrimas pueden secarse de tus mejillas, pero no de tu corazón"**

.::.

Se miro una vez más frente al espejo contemplando su silueta, sonrio, complacida, alegre. A pesar de lo extraña que se sentía llevando esa ropa, estaba feliz, y ¡cómo no estarlo! Loke la había alagado, le había dicho que lucía linda y para terminar le había pedido juntarse, ¡solos! Sonrio lanzándose en su cama y chocando con el montón de paquetes sobre esta, paquetes que sus propias amigas había llevado hasta allí y que contenían las prendas que renovarían su armario a partir de ese día. Gimió con cansancio, de seguro le llevaría toda la noche ordenar nuevamente su closet. Se puso en pie dispuesta a terminar de una vez con aquella tarea cuando escucho su puerta abrirse lentamente.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – Pregunto Cana asomando solo su cabeza, Lucy sonrio asintiendo, Cana a veces era tan extraña. Habían días en que no entraba a su cuarto a menos que ella le abriera, otras veces simplemente empujaba la puerta y entraba armando escándalo, y había veces como esa, cuando abrió sin permiso pero con cuidado. Frunció el ceño, la última vez que abrió la puerta de esa manera fue cuando hablaron seriamente sobre la situación de Levy, acaso, ¿sucedería algo malo nuevamente para que entrara con esa mesura?

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – Pregunto sin darle mas vuelta al asunto, Cana pareció inquietarse y se sentó de golpe en el borde de la cama.

- Eres sincera, ¿Verdad? – Dijo ignorando su pregunta, Lucy soltó su ropa y avanzo hasta ella, Cana definitivamente le estaba asustando – Con Loke… Simplemente no te hagas ilusiones – Dijo casi con dificultad. Lucy se sorprendió quedando parada frente a ella, ¿Qué no se hiciera ilusiones? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estaba mal enamorarse de alguien?

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? – Pregunto intentando mantener la calma. Cana suspiro hundiéndose más en su lugar.

- Es muy complicado, pero simplemente hazme caso – Dijo intentando terminar con el pequeño dialogo, hizo ademan de ponerse en pie pero Lucy se lo impidió – Lucy – Dijo con cansancio.

- Dímelo, intentare entenderlo – Dijo apretando los puños, Cana volvió a suspirar mirándola de frente.

- Hay algo que ni tu ni las demás saben – Comenzó haciendo memoria, Lucy se acomodo a su lado comprendiendo que era algo importante – Loke y yo éramos buenos amigos, estamos en el mismo curso y nos conocemos desde niños – Lucy se sorprendió, ¿Cana y Loke amigos? ¿Por qué entonces ahora ni se hablaban? ¿Habían peleado? – De esa gran amistad dio lugar a una relación – Continuo, Lucy abrió los ojos con desmesura, ¿una relación? ¿Amorosa? – Se que parece increíble, pero paso – Dijo al ver la expresión en el rostro de la rubia – Yo le quería mucho pero siempre le sentí distante, como si para nada deseara estar conmigo, muchas veces pensé en preguntárselo pero temía su verdadera respuesta, sabía que era un mujeriego pero tenía la esperanza de que solo pensara en mi – Lucy bajo la mirada, ella también sabia aquello de Loke y también tenía una esperanza como lo había hecho Cana.

- ¿Te engaño? – Pregunto con algo de duda la rubia, Cana sonrio desmotivada negando con la cabeza.

- El nunca sintió nada por mi – Respondió con tristeza, Lucy pestañeo con rapidez, ¿entonces porque salían juntos? ¿Acaso Loke jugaba con ella? – Loke, siempre ha amado a una chica, y dudo mucho que haya podido olvidarla – Lucy trago saliva, una chica, una misteriosa chica – Por eso Lucy, no te ilusiones, a simple vista parece ser agradable, tierno, cariñoso y comprensivo, pero simplemente míralo como un amigo, nunca pienses en algo serio con el – Lucy cambio su expresión, no sabía que decir ni tampoco sabía qué hacer. Cana se puso en pie caminando hasta la puerta.

- Cana – Dijo Lucy apresurada, la aludida se detuvo en la puerta mientras la rubia se mordió los labios, ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Tenía algo que decir en esa situación? La morena no siguió esperando y simplemente abrió la puerta saliendo y dejándola sola en su habitación.

.::.

Espero sentado en la entrada, miraba de lado a lado con nerviosismo y se mordía los labios fuertemente. Está impaciente y lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era verla y hablar con ella, y más aun, decirle aquello tan importante que tenía guardado, solo para ella. La vio correr con desesperación y paso por frente de él sin siquiera mirarlo, se levanto con rapidez siguiéndola y tomando su muñeca. Lo miro sorprendida y respiro entrecortadamente cuando la beso de improviso, estaban lejos de la entrada como para que alguien los viera por lo tanto él se permitió disfrutar mucho mas de sus labios si no fuera porque ella le detuvo, soltándose con rapidez y mirándolo desconcertada. Nego con la cabeza dándose vuelta.

- Te amo, Wendy – Dijo con rapidez sintiéndose débil cuando ella le ignoro y simplemente corrió por su camino hasta las aulas. Cerró los ojos con frustración, no era de esa manera como quería que se dieran las cosas, no, se suponía que ella lo miraría con timidez y respondería a sus sentimientos, no simplemente se alejara dejándolo allí como un pobre idiota, trago saliva con fuerza ahogando un sollozo y se dejo caer sobre el suelo, estaba destrozado y no sabía qué hacer para lograr tenerla.

.::.

Miro el cielo soltando un suspiro, se sentía inconscientemente estúpido y es que solo pensar en ella le volvía loco, nego con la cabeza repetidas veces desordenándose el cabello, no podía desviarse, tenía una meta que cumplir y para ello no podía desconcentrarse con otras cosa, no, simplemente no podía y no debía.

- ¿Natsu? – Pregunto la dulce voz de su amiga por detrás.

- ¿Lisanna? – Pregunto algo asombrado – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Volvió a preguntar esta vez preocupado y nervioso, se suponía que esperaba encontrarse con Lucy en ese lugar, de seguro y conociendo a la rubia, esta llegaría, los vería juntos y simplemente se iría argumentando que no quería incomodarlos. No podía permitir que eso sucediera, quería ver a Lucy ese y quería estar con ella… no, eso era lo mejor, mientras menos tiempo pasara con ella mejor.

- ¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco alterado – Dijo ella con una sonrisa, el peli rosa se detuvo en su lugar notando que se había estado comportando ridículamente frente a la chica, tirándose el cabello y moviéndose de manera graciosa.

- Si, lo siento, solo estoy un poco cansado – Dijo sin encontrar una excusa más convincente. Lisanna hizo una mueca, pensaba en Lucy y de eso era consciente, pero ¿Por qué? ¿De verdad Natsu estaba enamorado de la rubia? Ella había ayudado al cambio de Lucy solo con el propósito de que Natsu la olvidara, ¿daría resultado?

- Las cosas han cambiado tanto en este instituto – Dijo avanzando hasta la barandilla de la azotea, Natsu la miro frunciendo el ceño y acercándose – Las personas también lo hacen – Añadió apoyándose.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto completamente confundido, Lisanna sonrio.

- Loke – Dijo mirándolo con malicia – Pensar que paso de ser un mujeriego a un chico enamorado – Natsu frunció mas el ceño, ¿Acaso Loke tenía novia? – Dicen que ahora esta tras Lucy, ¿increíble no? – Sintió la sangre hervirle, lo sabía, no era solo Sting, sino que también Loke, apretó los puños con fuerza sintiendo deseos de golpear lo primero que encontrara frente a él, en este caso, a Lisanna. Se contuvo mirando la sonrisa en la albina, ¿le parecía gracioso? ¿Acaso era tan bueno que Lucy y Loke tuvieran una relación sentimental? El ruido en la puerta les llamo la atención encontrándose con la protagonista de su conversación quien traía en sus manos una caja que parecía contener un pastel.

- Ocupados – Dijo con una ligera sonrisa – Lo siento – Dijo sin más haciendo ademan de cerrar la puerta y volver a desaparecer tras ella. Natsu dio unas cuantas zancadas llegando hasta su lado y tironeando con fuerza de su brazo.

- Tenemos que hablar – Dijo sacándola de allí y dejando sola a la albina que miro la escena con disgusto.

- ¿Pero que- Se pregunto con molestia viendo la puerta cerrada, Natsu la había abandonado, le había dejado sola sin si quiera pedir una disculpa y se había ido con Lucy, ¡Con Lucy! No podía dejarse estar, tenía que sacar de la mente de su amado a esa chica cuanto antes posible, sus planes no estaban funcionando, de pronto se arrepentía de haber ayudado a la rubia a verse más bonita. Se mordió los labios, que tonta había sido, era obvio que Natsu iba a fijarse mas en ella, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió por un momento pensar que el peli rosa se había enamorado de la chica solo porque vestía ropa ancha y deportiva? Y más aun ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar en llevar también ella ese tipo de ropa? Escondió su rostro entre sus manos, realmente era una tonta.

.::.

Intento soltarse tironeando de su brazo, su muñeca le dolía por la presión que él estaba ejerciendo pero parecía que al chico ni siquiera le importaba. Se detuvo con fuerza en un lugar impidiéndole seguir avanzando, el se giro con molestia para ver qué demonios le pasaba cuando sintió un frio en su rostro y el caer seco de la masa al suelo, intento parpadear pero la crema pegajosa se lo impedía bloqueando de paso su campo visual.

- Imbécil – Dijo Lucy soltándose con brusquedad, el chico tardo un tiempo en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo se paso una mano por el rostro limpiándose como pudo los restos de su tarta de frambuesa – Antes de tironear de esa manera a una chica, siquiera podrías dar una explicación, bruto, mono idiota – Insulto mirándolo con rabia, el peli rosa suspiro bajando la mirada.

- ¿Sales con Loke? – Pregunto aun sin mirarla, Lucy se sorprendió, se sonrojo y luego frunció el ceño.

- Hay vamos de nuevo – Dijo con algo de molestia, Natsu enderezo la cabeza sin comprender a que se refería y más aun, al porque no había respondido su pregunta – Vuelves con lo mismo, primero fue Sting, ahora Loke, ¿tanto te importa con quien salga? – Pregunto mirándolo con intensidad, Natsu trago saliva, ¡demonios! Era demasiado obvio y Lucy se había dado cuenta.

- No me interesa ni en lo más mínimo – Respondió intentando sonar desinteresado, Lucy asintió alejándose y doblando la cajita de donde había sacado el pastel que le acababa de aventar en el rostro.

- Pues no lo parece, siempre haces un escándalo cada vez que hablan de mí y otro chico… por qué no me digas que son celos – Dijo dudando de su respuesta, Natsu frunció el ceño.

- No te creas tanto – Dijo con voz hiriente – No eres tan bonita como para importarme de esa manera – Lucy apretó la mandíbula y trago saliva con fuerza ante su respuesta, él se limpio nuevamente soltando un bufido molesto y paso por su lado buscando el baño para lavarse la cara. Lucy se mantuvo en el mismo lugar sin saber cómo reaccionar a esas palabras.

- Pues entonces no vuelvas a preguntarme sobre mi vida – Dijo con fuerza logrando que le escuchara, Natsu siguió su camino intentando ignorarla y Lucy corrió buscando un lugar seguro para poder sentirse a salvo.

.::.

Wendy lo miro algo asustada, Romeo aun mantenía agarrada sus muñecas y le estaba haciendo daño. El chico solo quería una respuesta, una satisfactoria respuesta a su pregunta pero la peli azul al parecer no quería contestar a ello.

- Wendy – Susurro desesperado, la chica desvió la mirada e hizo una mueca de dolor – Solo respóndeme por favor – Dijo buscando su mirada, ella nego fervientemente con la cabeza.

- Me duele, suéltame – Susurro con la mirada gacha, Romeo cerró los ojos y lentamente le soltó, dejándola libre solo de su contacto pero no de su cercanía – Lo siento – Dijo después de un momento de silencio – No puedo corresponder – Dicho esto le empujo con suavidad y corrió por el pasillo buscando la salida. Romeo miro con tristeza el lugar por donde ella se había ido y golpeo la pared con fuerza, se sentía tan estúpido y tan triste, ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos porque amaba con locura al maldito profesor Warren. Golpeo con más fuerza la pared al recordar que no había mostrado el video a público por la intervención de Natsu.

- Si tan solo hubiese presentado el video al director – Se lamento escondiendo su rostro – Quizás tendría una oportunidad con ella – Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza intentando contener un sollozo, en ese momento iban ya pasando varios chicos por el pasillo y no quería que comenzaran rumores sobre él.

- ¡Romeo! – Dijo una voz conocida detrás, se giro escondiendo la mirada – ¿Qué demonios te sucede? – Pregunto Gray algo sorprendido buscando la mirada de su amigo, este se dejo ver lentamente mostrando una sonrisa aburrida en el rostro.

- Solo descargando el estrés – Dijo al notar sus nudillos ensangrentados, Gray lo miro con reproche y le tomo por los hombros.

- Vamos al baño, debes lavarte eso – Romeo asintió y juntos comenzaron a caminar, el chico iba completamente distraído pensando en lo sucedido, salieron en dirección a los baños y a lo lejos diviso al profesor conversando con algunas alumnas, contuvo sus ganas de ir y partirle la cara, ya tendría tiempo luego.

.::.

Continuo su camino encontrándose inconscientemente en la entrada sur, deambulo su mirada por el lugar distinguiendo a lo lejos el cabello alborotado de Loke, sonrio llevándose ambas manos al pecho y mordiéndose el labio inferior, camino hasta allí sin dejar de sonreír, observando en su camino el hermoso perfil del chico. _"míralo como un amigo" _las palabras de Cana le vinieron de golpe, recordando la conversación que habían tenido por la noche, se detuvo en seco entristeciendo su mirada, era tonta, tan tonta que de seguro los demás se reían de ella.

- ¿Lucy? – Pregunto de pronto la aterciopelada voz del chico sacándola de sus pensamientos, reacciono mirándolo a los ojos y notando la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro – Me alegra que hayas venido, tengo algo que mostrarte – Dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola con él hasta una banca, el rostro de Lucy se tiño de rojo en cosa de segundos y bajo la mirada nerviosa, ¿Cómo querían que no se ilusionara? Dios era tan cruel.

Lucy sonrio embobada mirando a Loke que afinaba con calma su guitarra, el castaño apenas se percataba de la mirada de la rubia, estaba sumergido en su mundo pensando en la gran noticia que revolucionaria esa semana a la prensa.

Ella suspiro desviando la mirada de su perfecto rostro, recordando una vez más las palabras hirientes de Natsu, ¿de verdad no era linda? Está bien, sabía que no era perfecta ni la mujer más hermosa del mundo pero… al menos debía tener un punto bueno entre sus facciones, algo atrayente, algo especial. Volvió a mirar al chico a su lado, ¿Loke alguna vez le diría que era fea? No se lo imaginaba, no lo creía, un chico como él jamás lastimaría de esa forma a una chica, Loke no era de ese tipo. Aunque con Cana…

- ¿Esta listo? – Pregunto Lucy con algo de timidez saliendo de sus pensamientos, no quería continuar martirizándose, Loke asintió tocando unos acordes – Pues toca, quiero oírlo – Dijo ella con una sonrisa, el asintió y pensó en la canción que quería mostrarle a Lucy, la canción ideal para él.

[Canción: Always be mine – FT Island]

_Te oigo respirar  
Miente cerca de mí  
Las sombras se han ido  
He encontrado mi paz ooh_

Lucy suspiro sin dejar de observarlo, su voz era tan perfecta, el era tan perfecto… estaba loca, si, de seguro estaba loca y ya no sabía qué hacer con todo eso.

_Me tranquilizaste  
Contigo estoy a salvo de cualquier daño  
Y a tu lado  
Me quedaré toda la noche hasta la eternidad  
De esa forma será _

Loke sonrio mirando al frente, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus fantasías y aquella canción demostraba todo lo que sentía.

_Y yo me pregunto lo que estás soñando  
Estás tan tranquila cuando duermes  
Todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito  
Es mentira, aquí en frente de mí_

Su expresión, su momento, todo era perfecto, era como materializarla frente a el perdiéndose en su sonrisa, en su dulzura, en su belleza. Lucy sonrio a su lado acercando mas su rostro, Loke era tan guapo que a veces no creía que fuera real.

_Y si yo alguna vez pierdo mi poder de volar  
Entonces tu amor me llevara muy alto  
Yo siempre seré fiel a ti  
A veces pienso que podría perderlo todo  
Supongo que las posibilidades son pequeñas  
Porque me tienes cerca, te siento cerca_

___No voy a decir que siempre estaré aquí  
Así que abrázame fuerte y voy a estar bien  
Soñando que tú siempre serás mía..._

Aplaudió inconscientemente una vez acabo, Loke sonrio dejando la guitarra a un lado girando su rostro para encontrarse con la hermosa sonrisa de la rubia.

- Es sencillamente hermosa – Dijo sin contener su felicidad, el castaño agradeció algo avergonzado mientras soltaba un suspiro.

- Es para una chica – Contesto con sinceridad, Lucy lo miro con curiosidad, ¿una chica? ¿De la que hablaba Cana? – Estoy enamorado de una chica dulce y simpática – Confeso mirándola directamente, el corazón de Lucy se acelero con rapidez, esa seguridad, esa confianza, esa sinceridad en el le encantaba, sonrio como una tonta, como deseaba poder ser ella a quien Loke le profesaba amor de esa manera.

.::.

Camino tranquilamente en dirección a su aula, las clases estaban por comenzar y suponía que su compañera de dúo ya se encontraba allí esperando su llegada. Apresuro el paso al comprobar la hora en su reloj sin medir con quien se encontraba de frente. Cabello azul, ojos pardos, gran altura e impresionante poder de atracción, Jerall Fernández estaba a solo unos pasos de ella siendo rodeado por un numeroso grupo de jovencitas pertenecientes a primer y segundo año de la academia. Erza rodo los ojos y continuo su camino sin pasar desapercibida.

- ¡Es Erza! – Grito una mientras un grupo no menor la seguía y llegaban junto a la pelirroja que no podía creer lo que sucedía, si se dedicaba a firmar tantos autógrafos en ese mismo momento de seguro llegaba tarde a clases y no podría entrar luego, Evergreen era una profesora bastante estricta y complicada, si no llegaba a la hora, no entraba, si no cumplía en clases, reprobaba danza, así de simple. Titubeo unos segundos sin saber cómo escapar de su enorme problema cuando escucho los gritos histéricos de las chicas que se encontraban en el lugar debido a las recientes palabras soltadas por el chico que no dejaba de observarla.

- Me tomare fotos con quien quiera, un fanservice especial – Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, Erza le miro un momento sin poder creer que le haya salvado, el simplemente le guiño un ojo haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para que se fuera, la pelirroja asintió caminando a gran rapidez para no ser nuevamente detenida.

Bisca estaba inquieta y nerviosa cuando Erza entro en la sala. Suspiro relajada al ver que su amiga por fin llegaba y la clase teórica de la malvada profesora Evergreen no comenzaba aun.

- Que bien que llegas – Dijo dejando su cartera a un lado, Erza sonrio aun con las mejillas ardiéndole por lo recientemente sucedido – ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto observándola detenidamente – Estas roja, ¿No tienes fiebre? – Volvió a preguntar esta vez llevando una mano a la frente de la pelirroja, esta nego con la cabeza alejándose un poco.

- Es solo calor por caminar tan rápido, tuve que arrancar de unas fans – Contesto contando una verdad a medias, no quería contarle de Jerall, no podía hablar de él y además no quería ver la reacción de la peli verde, de seguro armaba un batallón y corría a buscarle pelea al chico, después de todo, lo odiaba por todo lo sucedido entre él y Erza, su modelo a seguir.

.::.

Busco un lugar donde poder practicar, su compañero de baile había desaparecido nada mas habían anunciado que no tendrían clase esa hora debido a la reunión que tenia Mirajane. Suspiro cansada, si continuaban así de seguro terminarían sacándose una pésima nota en danza y no quería sufrir de los exámenes finales puestos por la temida profesora Evergreen. Sintió la música fuerte en el último salón de ensayo, curiosa por el ritmo de la música camino hasta allí sin saber con quién podría encontrarse.

La música le hacía mover su cuerpo al ritmo fiel del rap, su cuerpo bien formado se dejaba notar debido a la ajustada polera sin mangas que llevaba, marcado abdomen, musculosos brazos. Juvia no podía apartar su mirada de aquel chico que bailaba increíblemente frente al espejo. Se quedo a un lado hipnotizada, sin saber que más hacer y con sus mejillas sonrojadas debida a la atracción. La música termino sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el chico se giro buscando una toalla con la cual limpiarse y de paso quitándose el gorro que cubría su cabello. Juvia abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aquel chico que acababa de quitarle el aliento no era otro que el chico que la había salvado aquella noche en el callejón, Gray Fullbuster.

El moreno la miro confundido, el rostro de la chica estaba condicionado en una mueca graciosa y no dejaba de mirarlo atónita, sonrio de lado acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola. La peli azul se removió nerviosa intentando salir de allí sin que Gray pudiera hablarle, imposible, estaba junto a la pared y no había escapatoria.

- ¿Qué tal Juvia? – Saludo junto a la puerta sin deshacer su sonrisa, la chica se sonrojo al máximo al ver su sonrisa, su cuerpo bien formado bajo la camiseta blanca casi en su totalidad mojada, sus ojos negros mirándola con intensidad, era tan sexy que no podía resistir los suspiros que se le querían salir.

- B-bien – Tartamudeo un poco mordiéndose su labio inferior, Gray sonrio mas ampliamente, sabía perfectamente lo que provocaba en las chicas y sabia lo que estaba provocando en esa chica – Solo busco… una sala de ensayo – Dijo bajando la mirada tímidamente.

- Oh, pues estas de suerte, ya que supongo no queda ninguna puedes venirte a la mía, estoy por irme así que no hay problema – Dijo animado, la chica le miro con algo de miedo y asintió luego se un rato, la idea de entrar allí con aquel chico era realmente buena, el problema estaba en como soportar la tortura de verlo de esa manera mientras ordenaba sus cosas para irse sin poder tocarlo, pobre de ella, iba a terminar muriendo de una hemorragia severa.

Gray efectivamente comenzó a ordenar sus cosas mientras ella tímidamente sacaba las suyas para comenzar con el ensayo, había estado precalentando por lo tanto no había problemas en comenzar a mover su cuerpo libremente de inmediato, el problema era que el chico aun no se retiraba y aquello la ponía nerviosa. Los minutos pasaban y no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, realizo unos elegantes pasos de vals con su pareja imaginaria intentando ignorar al chico, imposible, puesto que sintió uno de sus brazos rodear su espalda y su mano tomar la suya.

- Imposible practicar el vals sola – Dijo sonriendo galantemente, Juvia se sonrojo por milésima vez en el día y bajo la mirada dejándose guiar, después de todo, el pelinegro tenía toda la razón.

.::.

Corrio intentando alcanzarla, se veía cada vez mas y mas lejos, temió perderla de vista y luego no poder encontrarla de nuevo, acelero su pisadas pasando de largo pero deteniéndose frente a ella. La rubia le miro confundida, ¿Qué quería ahora si no hace unos minutos estuvieron juntos?

- Vamos por unas papas – Dijo sin mas tomándola de la muñeca, camino con dificultad porque aun quería resistirse pero luego comprendió que lo más probable es que tenía algo importante que decirle, después de todo, Sting era un chico extraño para pedir las cosas.

El casino se encontraba casi vacío y era obvio porque aun no era hora de almuerzo, se sentó en unas de las mesas mientras su amigo iba por el pedido, apoyo su cabeza en ambas palmas y se concentro en el grupo de chicos que practicaban con sus guitarras.

- Soy mejor que ellos – Dijo con arrogancia fingida el rubio, Lucy sonrio desviando su mirada hasta el chico que se sentaba frente a ella en esos momentos – Puedo darte un concierto gratis un día, seré amable, a las demás les cobro – Continuo con su monologo un rato, Lucy rio tomando su pedido para poder comerlo – Aunque si me pusieran a mi junto a Natsu de seguro el terminaría ganando – Soltó sin medir lo que decía, Lucy lo miro confundida, ¿Qué tenía que ver Natsu? Y ¿Desde cuando Natsu le era bueno con la guitarra? O más bien ¿desde cuándo Natsu tocaba guitarra? Que ella supiera, solo sabia bailar y eso.

- ¿Natsu y guitarra? No me lo imagino – Dijo ella confundida, sabía muy bien del excepcional talento de Sting con la guitarra, lo había escuchado un par de veces y por lo poco que comprendía, había quedado maravillada, entonces… ¿Por qué el rubio decía que Natsu podría ser mejor que él? – ¿Hay algo que no se sepa? ¿Un secreto oscuro o algo? – Pregunto acercándose al rubio por sobre la mesa, este trago saliva dificultosamente, lo había soltado y ahora Lucy sospechaba, conociéndola, no se quedaría tranquila hasta que saber todo lo que sucedía. Lucy sonrio, Sting estaba nervioso y eso significaba que ocultaba algo importante por el peli rosa, si fuera así, entonces ya no estaría en sus manos y el no podría seguir chantajeándola con la información que tenia sobre ella y sus verdaderos estudios universitarios.

- Solo… es un secreto muy secreto – Dijo mordiéndose los labios, Lucy ensancho su sonrisa, ahora tenía todas las de ganar – No puedo decirlo – Dijo mirándola como un perrito abandonado, Lucy lo miro sin expresión alguna, no podía negar que le daba pena ver su expresión pero… debía ganárselo, tenía que saber aquello de Natsu o se arrepentiría toda su vida.

- Vamos, somos amigos – Dijo intentando convencerlo, el rubio la miro, amigos, amigos… Romeo había dicho lo mismo la vez anterior, nego mentalmente, no podía, no podía contarle a Lucy, no debía hacerlo…

- Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie – Dijo en voz bajita acercándose mas a ella, Lucy asintió contenta – Natsu en verdad es un maestro de la guitarra – Dijo como si fuera el secreto más increíble del mundo, Lucy inflo los mofletes, ¿Qué tenía eso de importante que era tan secreto? – No me preguntes porque quiere mantenerlo en secreto porque no se – Dijo rápidamente al ver la cara de confusión de la chica. Lucy lo miro recelosa, ¿le estaba diciendo la verdad o solo le había dicho eso para confundirla y desviarla de la verdadera verdad? Iba a volver a preguntar cuando un brazo se interpuso entre ellos, haciéndoles notar la cercanía peligrosa que tenían. El rostro serio de Natsu apareció frente a ella asustándola.

- Maldito imbécil – Susurro por lo bajo haciendo reír levemente a Sting quien se mantenía nervioso, quizás Natsu haya escuchado cuando él le contaba a Lucy su secreto.

- Y se supone que no quieren levantar rumores falsos – Dijo con ironía mirándolos a ambos, Lucy se cruzo de brazos molesta y Sting sonrio sin perder el nerviosismo, Natsu se molesto, la rubia nuevamente le estaba ignorando – Quiero una bebida, con hielo – Dijo al aire pero con claras intenciones de mandar a Lucy, la chica se puso en pie molesta y lo miro fijamente.

- Ve por el – Le dijo lentamente, como arrojándole las palabras, Sting sudo frio al ver como ambos se ponían serios y no dejaban de mirarse fieramente, como si quisieran iniciar una guerra en ese mismo momento.

- Chicos, no creo que se sea bueno – Dijo intentando calmarlos, lo que fue en vano, Natsu sonrio aumentando aun más la molestia en la chica.

- Te recuerdo… - Comenzó a hablar pero fue detenido por Lucy rápidamente.

- No me recuerdes nada si no quieres que te recuerde yo a ti – Dijo mirándolo desafiante, Natsu frunció el ceño, ¿de qué estaba hablando? – No solo bailas, también sabes tocar instrumentos, ¿no? – Pregunto con inocencia fingida acompañada de malicia, Natsu abrió los ojos con sorpresa – Gui-ta-rra – Dijo sonriendo, el peli rosa inmediatamente miro a Sting con ganas de asesinarlo, el rubio retrocedió un paso con temor.

- Tu se lo has dicho – Dijo sin quitar la mirada del chico que ya estaba junto a su silla nuevamente, Lucy le tomo el rostro con fuerza logrando que volviera a mirarla.

- No vuelvas a chantajearme – Dijo casi en un murmullo, Natsu se quedo de piedra, jamás había visto una mirada tan aterradora como esa, ni siquiera en Erza. Asintió lentamente sin querer terminar de despertar la fiera que dormía dentro de la rubia.

- ¿Chantajear? ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Sting inocentemente, Natsu le hizo una seña para que se callara pero ya era tarde, Lucy había desviado su mirada intimidando también al rubio.

- No te incumbe – Dijo cortantemente. Sting asintió lentamente, no sabía a dónde se había ido su hermosa y linda amiga Lucy ni en qué momento había sido reemplaza por una gangster intimidante como la que tenia al frente. La chica termino soltando a Natsu y tomo sus cosas para irse del lugar, el peli rosa suspiro aliviado tomando asiento y de paso, tomando la bebida que había dejado la chica.

- ¿De qué chantaje hablaba? – Insistió Sting, Natsu lo miro con molestia, por culpa de el ahora Lucy sabia también de su secreto y además, por culpa de él, no podría molestar a Lucy ni tendría un motivo concreto de acercarse mas a ella. ¿Por qué todos tenían que enterarse de su secreto? Era culpa de Sting y su nula capacidad de mantener la boca cerrada, sonrio, una maligna idea paso por su cabeza.

- Hay algo de Lucy que no sabes – Dijo sonriendo como un idiota y acercándose al rubio quien le miro más interesado – Lucy viene de un convento de monjas, por eso su actitud, como ha conocido la libertad, ¡puf! Se ha transformado – Dijo conteniendo las ganas de soltar la risa, Sting no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, se enderezo con rapidez mirando a Natsu desconcertado y luego se puso en pie dando una estúpida escusa para irse. El peli rosa sonrio victorioso, lo sabía, Sting tenía una nula capacidad para mantener la boca cerrada.

.::.

Levy camino con una sonrisa contándole a Wendy lo genial que había sido el concierto en vivo de One Direction. La más pequeña sonrio con burla deteniéndose a mitad de camino.

- Me lo has contado un millón de veces – Dijo logrando que la McGarden inflara los mofletes de manera graciosa – Esta bien, está bien, son geniales – Dijo con resignación sacando una sonrisa nuevamente en Levy.

- ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? – Pregunto emocionada Wendy asintió cansada – Son taaan hermosos – Exagero saltando como una niña, la Marvel la miro con reproche.

- ¿Solo te gustan por eso? – Pregunto mirándola con molestia fingida – ¿Qué hay del talento? – Pregunto, Levy hizo un puchero.

- Lo sé – Dijo en voz baja terminando el tema, sabia a la perfección que cuando se trataba de aquel tema Wendy no perdonaba – Pero la letra de sus canciones son bellísimas – Comento haciendo reír a Wendy que continuo con su camino, Levy se giro para seguirla chocando de pronto con una enorme pared de músculos – Lo siento – Se disculpo con algo de temor al ver al enorme chico.

- Cuidado, enana – Dijo con la voz ronca pasando por su lado, Wendy lo miro algo sorprendida y se acerco a su asustada amiga.

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto sin quitar la mirada del desconocido que asustaba a todo aquel que se cruzaba.

- Ni idea – Contesto sin quitar la vista del moreno. Una chica se acerco a ellas haciendo escándalo, Wendy le miro curiosa sin saber el por qué tanto alboroto – Laki – Dijo Levy mirando a la peli morada que intentaba contener el aliento.

- Era monja – Susurro con la voz entrecortada, se enderezo un poco mirando a ambas peli azules que no comprendían a que se refería – Lucy Heartfilia, era monja – Dijo mas claramente, Levy abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Wendy se llevo una mano a la boca, ambas se miraron sin poder creerlo.

- Imposible – Susurro una cuarta voz tras ella, Cana había dejado caer su bebida al escuchar el nuevo rumor que se estaba esparciendo por la academia – ¿Quién ha dicho algo como eso? – Pregunto luego algo molesta, no podía creer que la rubia fuera monja, no podía ser, no iba con Lucy.

- Romeo lo estuvo comentando – Respondió la chica intentando liberarse de la fiera mirada de la castaña. El corazón de Wendy latió con fuerza al escuchar el nombre y soltó a la Levy y corrió hacia el edificio en busca del chico, Cana fue en la misma dirección pero dispuesta a golpearlo, y Levy se quedo en el mismo lugar sin saber qué hacer en esa situación.

.::.

Camino intentando equilibrarse sobre los tacones que llevaba en esos momentos, sus pies dolían como nunca y lo único que deseaba era poder tirar los lindos zapatos lejos. Suspiro llegando a su casillero y se apoyo en la puerta abierta, había usado muchos tipos de tacones en las fiestas donde tenía que acompañar a su padre, pero jamás los había usado durante tantos días seguidos, y es que había decidido acostumbrarse a ellos durante esos días y no cedería, si quería cambiar realmente tendría que soportarlo. Un grupo de chicas paso junto a ella mirándola de reojo mientras susurraban cosas y reían con disimulo, pensó que podría deberse a su terrible posición y decidió enderezarse un poco, pero otro grupito mas paso haciendo lo mismo. Frunció el ceño, algo no muy bueno debía estar pasando y eso no le gustaba, ordeno sus cosas cerrando la puerta cuando diviso los cabellos rubios de Sting que se movían con gran rapidez hasta ella.

- ¡Lo siento! – Grito agachándose, lo miro incrédula, no tenía idea de que le pasaba – Yo-yo no quería revelarlo, pero… - Balbuceo inquieto, el cuerpo de la rubia se tenso y le levanto la cabeza con brusquedad.

- ¿Revelar qué? – Pregunto con inquietud, Sting trago saliva con fuerza mirando el rostro casi furioso de la chica.

- Natsu me ha contado… - Dijo en un gemido lastimero, el rostro de Lucy se desfiguro pensando lo peor, Natsu había hablado, había contado su secreto y ahora si estaba frita, adiós a los días hermosos que podía vivir estudiante universitaria de medicina – Que estabas en un convento, siento haberlo contado – Termino de hablar volviendo a agachar la cabeza una vez Lucy le soltó dispuesta a correr hacia el peli rosa para enfrentarlo, se detuvo en su lugar asimilando las palabras ¿convento? Apretó la mandíbula, ¡maldito mono! Grito apresurando el paso, Natsu se las pagaría, esa se las pagaría.

El camino hacia donde se encontraba el chico fue tortuoso, todos la miraban y se reían al paso, su ceño se frunció aun mas terminando sus cejas en una línea recta. Natsu se mantenía apoyado en la ventana mientras escuchaba música, tiro de sus audífonos llamando su atención ya que la miro con una mueca de burla.

- Eres un maldito enfermo – Dijo con mas molestia aun al ver su cara, Natsu se acerco a ella sonriendo como un idiota.

- ¡Oh! ¿Cómo esta hermana? – Pregunto sin perder la sonrisa, Lucy chasqueo la lengua dándole un golpe en el brazo.

- No es gracioso – Dijo ella sin cambiar su expresión, Natsu se molesto, no tenia para nada sentido del humor.

- Solo es una broma, agradece que no conté le verdad – Dijo cruzándose de brazos, Lucy suspiro cansada.

- Solo te pido que no lo hagas, no es mi culpa que Sting haya soltado lo tuyo – Dijo un poco más calmada, Natsu sonrio con molestia, acerco su rostro hacia ella lentamente.

- Entonces espero que tu no lo sueltes – Dijo mirándola fijamente, Lucy se alejo desviando la mirada.

- ¿Por quién me tomas? – Pregunto cruzándose de brazos, desafiante.

- ¿Por quién crees? – Pregunto tomando la misma pose, Lucy frunció el ceño – Le mientes a todos con tu verdadera vocación, ¿por quién debería tomarte entonces? – Volvió a preguntar, la mirada de la rubia se endureció y no despego su mirada de los ojos oscuros que la miraba con un brillo divertido.

- ¿Una mentirosa? ¿Eso insinúas? – Pregunto deduciéndolo, Natsu sonrio de lado.

- Tómalo como quieras – Dijo el haciendo ademan de alejarse del lugar, Lucy hizo una mueca, odiaba a las personas que dejaban una conversación de lado – De todas maneras no me interesa tu tema, ni tu carrera, ni lo que desees hacer realmente – Termino por decir, Lucy le detuvo tomándolo de un brazo.

- Entonces déjame tranquila – Dijo soltándolo y caminando para poder pasar por su lado.

- Claro, a ti y tu estúpida carrera de doctora – Dijo con burla, Lucy detuvo su paso mirándolo con molestia nuevamente.

- No he dicho nada de ti y tu estúpido baile de mono – Respondió ella molestando al peli rosa que iba a buscar pelea nuevamente – No compares la medicina con una carrera tan mediocre como la música – Dijo de manera hiriente, Natsu avanzo esta vez hacia ella.

- Yo diría que es al revés, los médicos no sirven para nada – Saco en cara alejándose rápidamente de ella, Lucy intento golpearle nuevamente pero le esquivo rápidamente mirándola con evidente disgusto – Y sigo insistiendo, puedes cambiar por fuera, pero por dentro sigues siendo la misma – Dicho esto camino por el pasillo dejándola sola, Lucy apretó los puños con fuerza y se giro para salir de allí. Natsu siempre encontraba la manera de hacerla sentir mal, se contuvo fuertemente, no lloraría por culpa de ese idiota.

.::.

Abrió la puerta con desgano encontrándose con sus tres amigas en la entrada, las miro confundida y a la vez agotada, había estado todo el día aguantando las distintas burlas dirigidas hacia ella por el estúpido rumor que estaba circulando. Cana se acerco con una mirada seria, como lo hacía cada vez que algo grave ocurría.

- Dime que no eres monja – Dijo de una sorprendiendo a Lucy que se quedo de piedra en su lugar, Levy suspiro cayendo en el sofá y Wendy se tapo la cara con las manos, Cana tenía tan poco tacto para las cosas que no media como decía las cosas. Lucy suspiro cayendo al suelo y comenzó a reír, sorprendiendo a sus amigas – ¿Que es tan gracioso? – Pregunto sin comprender la reacción de su amiga.

- Solo… - Dijo acomodándose en el piso, mirando a las tres que no despegaban la mirada de ella, permaneciendo atentas – Una broma, Sting y Natsu se encargaron de hacer eso para molestarme – Contesto por fin, Levy suspiro al igual que Wendy y Cana levanto una ceja incrédula.

- ¿Solo eso? – Pregunto con desconfianza, Lucy asintió sonriendo – Que bien, me sentiría completamente mal teniendo de amiga a una religiosa – Comento dándose vuelta para continuar con sus actividades – Gracias, ahora podre beber en paz – Termino por decir mientras tomaba sus latas y volvía a su habitación.

- Tengo hambre, cocinare esta noche, ¿Qué quieren? – Pregunto Levy animada mientras se ponía en pie, Wendy sonrio animada y Lucy suspiro tirándose mas en el suelo – Levántate Lu, no es de señoritas estar tirada de esa manera en el piso – La rubia asintió con pereza mientras Wendy reía viendo la escena.

Suspiro cansada, tanto que explicar tanto que ocultar, no sabía cómo rayos las cosas podían complicarse tanto, iba a ponerse de pie puesto que se le estaban helando las piernas cuando vibro su teléfono anunciando la llegada de un mensaje.

"_Tengo algo importante que mostrarte mañana, juntémonos donde siempre"_

_Loke_

Sonrio, como una tonta, y entonces todas sus preocupaciones se fueron, iba a juntarse nuevamente a solas con él, era tan emocionante que no podía contener su felicidad, ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué cosa importante podría decirle? Sonrio sintiendo sus mejillas arder, camino hasta su habitación decidida, tenía que buscar una buena tenida para ponerse al día siguiente.

.::.

Camino decidida por el pasillo, el nerviosismo que sentía previamente se había difuminado gracias a las palabras que había recordado del día anterior _"sigues siendo la misma" _no sabía porque pero siempre las palabras del peli rosa terminaban hiriéndola, a pesar de ello, intentaba ignorarlas y simplemente darlas por pasadas, pero Natsu tenía algo especial para ella que cada vez que decía algo hiriente le dolía.

Escucho el tumulto en la entrada y se acerco con rapidez a la barandilla donde podía observar todo lo que sucedía en el hall del primer piso. Intento divisar a alguien conocido entre tanto periodista que no entendía que demonios hacían ellos allí, incluso habían alumnos gritando emocionados entre tanta gente, se recargo mas en el cerco blanco pudiendo por fin divisar una conocida cabellera castaña clara, su corazón palpito con fuerza y se llevo una mano hasta ese lugar arrugando de paso su blusa, allí entre todas esas personas se encontraba Loke, abrazando a una chica… cabello rosa, mirada dulce, piel nívea, rostro sereno, sonrisa sincera… una belleza, una celebridad que ella conocía, _"Loke, siempre ha amado a una chica" _los vio sonreír a ambos frente a las cámaras, los ojos le picaron con fuerza y pestañeo rápidamente evitando que de ellos salieran aquellas temidas lagrimas.

- Esto es tremendo – Escucho a un grupo de chicas que pasaba junto a ella – Loke y Aries están saliendo, acaban de confirmarlo – Chillo uno mientras las demás le seguían gritando como unas histéricas. El corazón de Lucy se detuvo momentáneamente, o al menos así lo sintió ella. Aries, una reconocida cantante solista que había debutado de niña apareciendo en diversos comerciales, la conocía, muchos la conocían, y también muchos la querían, como Loke.

Miro al chico desde lejos sintiéndose cada vez más débil, Loke levanto la mirada encontrándose con ella, sonrio como solía hacerlo indicando feliz a la chica que tenía a su lado. _"Estoy enamorado de una chica dulce y simpática"_ había dicho aquel día en que le había enseñado su nueva composición, canción que ella creyó que le había dedicado y palabras que creyó iban dirigidas a ella, las lágrimas cayeron con intensidad, ¿Cómo tan tonta? Imposible que ella fuera esa chica sin nada mas hace dos semanas parecía un patito feo que acababa de ser transformado, imposible que el príncipe se haya enamorado tan rápido del patito, imposible. La conversación con Cana nuevamente se le vino a la cabeza, las hirientes palabras de Natsu también hicieron presencia y entonces su expresión comenzaba a cambiar debido al dolor en su pecho. Loke continuaba mirándola sin comprender por qué la chica no le hacía nada, una seña o algo. Entonces Lucy sonrio, intentando parecer alegre, feliz por la situación de su amigo, Loke sonrio más ampliamente y Lucy se giro sin borrar su sonrisa, se sentía tan tonta que simplemente se dejo llevar por sus piernas lejos de allí. Corrio apenas unos metros antes de chocar contra alguien.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Pregunto el chico, lo sabía, sabía quien era, por su voz, por su aroma, sin pensarlo dos veces se abrazo a él dejando salir un gemido ahogado, Natsu se preocupo y tomo su cabeza para poder verla, sorprendiéndose al encontrar el rostro rojo y húmedo de la rubia – ¿Que tienes? – Pregunto atónito, Lucy no respondió y volvió a abrazarlo esta vez soltando el llanto, grito angustiada aferrada a su camisa sin importarle nada y Natsu sin saber que sucedía y mucho menos que hacer, la abrazo.

.::.

_**Respondiendo reviews :3**_

**Alex Darklight: **:OOO que bien! :DD eso quiere decir que mi fic es super mega ultra interesante xDD (poco egocéntrica yo xD) jaojao no te preocupes por lo de Warren y Wendy, el pronto saldrá del mapa muajjajajaj pero la verdad lo puse porque se me hace un pervertido pedófilo que le gustan las lolitas xDD y encontré que quedaba en el papel jojoj pero la pareja ideal es Wendy y Romeo :DD joaajoa pobre Lisanna, todos aquí la odian xDD y creo que da muchos motivos para ello, pero no es tan mala, ayudo a Lucy a ser mas guapa ;) la verdad es que lo de Sting se supone que tiene que ser como un hermano para Lucy, su mejor amigo, esa es la idea que tengo para el, o sea, el pobre mejor amigo enamorado eternamente que siempre estará para ella y reprimirá sus sentimientos no sin dar una intensa lucha antes de renunciar u.u Y el imbecilo de Natsu que es un completo idiota xDD siempre embarrándola toda y cediendo a sus celos xDD me da tanta risa imaginar a Natsu asi jaojaoa No se como le has achuntado pero lo has hecho, jejej simplemente desde un principio pensé en Aries para poder sacar a Loke ¡Me lees los pensamientos! xDD Gracias por leer y gracias por tu comentario! :DD

**PatashifyDragneel: **joder! Siempre es lo mismo, estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar y apagar el compu de pena al ver que no te habia gustado xDD y es que de verdad fue como :OOO y después :DDD maldición que soy sensible jaoaja me afecta todo xDDD, jjeje tranquila, tranquila, Lucy pronto se dara cuenta de lo que realmente significa Loke en su vida jeje y Natsu dara mil pasos adelante con su ultima acción :OOO supongo que ya lo leiste xDD espero continues en el otro! Se viene bueniisismo ;)

**yuki2341: **jaoajaoajoa gracias ^^ me encanta que te haya gustado! Me siento feliz asñssjsakdj xDD Sisisis era una de mis primeras ideas :DD cambio total de Lucy, bueno externo, pero cambio en si jajoa ella es sexy por lo tanto tiene que serlo en mi fic también ;) xDD Natsu es un imbécil, todo le cuesta reconocerlo! Pero caera, lentamente caera xDD tengo todo fríamente calculado jaoajao y Lisanna pfff… Muajajaajajaj que mala soy jjoojo no me gusta hacerla sufrir pero es inevitable xDD es por eso que Lucy barrira el piso con ella :OO naa, tendrán una pelea de gatas xDD aunque lógicamente Lucy terminara ganando ^^ ok, me estoy adelantando jaoaj bien, espero sigas leyendo :DD intentare publicar mas seguido ;) y espero este cap también te haya gustado!

**TheHinata: **jaoajaoja es lo mismo que me pasa a mi cuando recibo los comentarios xDDDD de verdad, de verdad me alegra tanto recibir tus comentarios! Siempre terminas por emocionarme jaoajao y todos se burlan del pobre Natsu xDD eso le pasa por ser tan celoso, jaojao y con Sting pfff! Son un chiste, y lo serán aun mas en los capis que vienen xDD y es que ahora comienza lo bueno, bueno (según yo xDD) y ya veras por que :OOO ya lo dije y lo seguire diciendo jeje Lisana y Lucy se peleara verdaderamente firme, y no solo por demostrarse la una a la otra por quien es la mejor, sino también por un chico :OO ¿Quién será? xDDD Y Loke u.u tan lindo jeej pobre Lucy, sufrirá por su culpa :/ jaoajoa me continuare riendo de Natsu xDDD es que es tan idiota idiontisimo/? xDD gracias por esperar y también por dejarme asegurado tu review! :3 eso me hace tan feliz ^^ y gracias por lo de mis estudios, sinceramente me estoy esforzando para llegar a ser una buena enfermera xDD e inculcarle a mis pacientes lo bueno de ver anime jaojoajoaj Gracias, gracias, gracias! Nos vemos!

**Juvia. : **OWO que yo también lo amo! xDD es tan adorable! Joajoajao lo de Wendy se viene fuerte :OOO ya veras porque lo digo jejejj y es que Romeo dejara caer una bomba gracias a sus celos y sus sentimientos reprimidos, lo que le traerá muchos problemas y además de sufrimientos a Wendy u.u pero se vendrá bueno ;) siento lo del Gruvia pero la verdad soy muy inexperta con otras parejas, siempre me centro solo en el NaLu u.u aunque estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por integrar a las demás y que también sean buenas historias de ellos jejeje y gracias por tu oponion, me hizo darme cuenta de esto xDD y Gajeel hara su debut en el cap siguiente! Asi que tienes que leerlo ;) xD Gracias por comentar, por opinar, por leer :DD

** : **jejejej me alegra que te guste :DDDD intento ponerme al dia con las actualizaciones y hacerlas mas seguidas xDD pero a veces hay cosas que juegan en contra u.u aun asi continuare esforzándome ;D por fa, por fa, sigue leyendo! xDD Gracias por comentar!

**Tsuki Hinamori: **jaoajaojaoajo sisisissi esta completamente a sus pies sin querer reocnocerlo xDD realmente es un idiota adorable jejejej :OOO estas haciendo bastantes deducciones que podrían acertar xD aunque Loke se vera como el malo de la película u.u aaaahh Lisanna no se interpondrá, Lucy le dara un golpe y la dejara Knock out xDD por que ella sencillamente es mil veces mejor! Jaojao sisisis Lucy queda bien con todos hasta con Elfman xDDDDD solo porque ella es perfecta joojaoj espero continues leyendo, se viene buena ;) Gracias por comentar y leer! Nos vemos! :DD

**Listo, terminado! Espero de verdad les haya gustado y comenten! Jeojojoajo por cierto, la letra de la canción que salió en este cap, "Always be mine de FT Island" no me pertenece obviamente, solo la tome por que me pareció linda :3 y lo es de verdad, tienen que escucharla! Bien, solo eso :DD que tengan un lindo dia, fin de semana, semana, mes, año, vida, todo! Besoos**

**Nicky**


	8. Secret

**Actualizando de manera rápida xD lo hago porque tengo un tiempecito en la montaña de pruebas que se me vienen :S estoy que muero! Tengo prueba de psicología, introducción a los estudios profesionales, química organica y anatomía TOT por lo menos en intro y anato entiendo algo pero en lo demás :( estoy que muero. Bueno, espero que les guste este cap y que me sigan apoyando ^^**

**Por cierto, me encontré el otro dia con una antigua amiga, llore tanto que solo me detuve porque toda la gente en la tienda nos estaba mirando xDDD es que no la veía desde hace tres años y fue tan repentino jojo no ha cambiado en nada jejej por cierto, ella es quien me puso Nicky por lo tanto es una persona importante para mi :DD ya eso no mas jaoajao**

**Se escucha: Magic girl – Orange Caramel, estas chicas son graciosas xDD**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama!**

.::.

_**Reach Your Dreams**_

_Secret_

"**Apoyar a otros es estar con ellos cuando más lo necesitan"**

Despertó sintiéndose cansada, suspiro llevándose una mano a la cabeza con la intención de volver a dormirse, abrió un ojo al sentir una presencia mas en el lugar y sorprendida se incorporo al notar que aquel _**no**_ era su cuarto. La intensa luz solar entraba por la ventana cubierta por el fino visillo, las paredes blancas decoradas finamente, los estantes llenos de libros, tantos como una biblioteca, alguno que otro juguete de madera como caballos y autos, muchos modelos a escala de trenes y barcos, un dormitorio de hombre, y por cierto muy lujoso. Giro su rostro encontrándose con quien menos se imaginaba, y es que allí, frente a ella y terminando de abrocharse su camisa a cuadros, se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que Natsu Dragneel. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda acompañado del calor inhumano en sus mejillas, el chico la miro con curiosidad soltando un suspiro al ver la expresión de la rubia.

- Antes de que pienses cosas extrañas, o definitivamente quieras golpearme, no hice nada – Dijo levantando las manos, el rostro de Lucy pareció relajarse por unos segundos, pero no fue más que eso porque la preocupación nuevamente se hizo evidente con más preguntas que antes.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar? – Pregunto observando nuevamente todo a su alrededor.

- Te traje porque no me atreví a enfrentarme a Cana, y esta es mi casa – Respondió a las preguntas como si no importaran en lo mas mínimo. Lucy frunció el ceño.

- ¿Tu casa? ¿Qué no vivías con Gray y Romeo en un departamento? – Pregunto confundida.

- Claro que vivo con ellos, esta es la casa de mis padres – Dijo mientras tomaba algunas cosas de un mueble.

- ¿No les molesta que traigas chicas a su casa? – Pregunto moviéndose para poder ponerse de pie, aprovechando que el peli rosa estaba de espaldas.

- No están, así que no hay problema – Lucy puso un pie en el piso antes de chillar y es que no traía nada más que una polera larga, que no le pertenecía, como prenda de vestir. Natsu se giro asustado ante el grito encontrándose con una sonrojada Lucy que hacia todo por taparse con el cobertor.

- ¿Dónde esta mi ropa? ¿Qué me has hecho? ¡Pervertido! – Grito molesta mirando el rostro cansado del chico.

- Ya te dije que no hice nada, todo es culpa tuya – Dijo acercándose a ella – Tu ropa debe estar secándose así que no te desesperes – La rubia frunció el ceño, realmente, ¿Qué había pasado el día anterior? – ¿No recuerdas nada? – Pregunto al ver la cara de confusión que tenia Lucy, ella nego algo avergonzada, Natsu resoplo – Pues, digamos que fuiste indirectamente rechazada por Loke – Comenzó lanzándole la primera gran puñalada, Lucy abrió los ojos con desmesura, eso lo recordaba, claro que lo hacía, lo recordaba tanto que su pecho ardía de dolor – Luego te abrazaste a mi llorando – Continuo, los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza recordándole todos los sucesos acontecidos el día anterior.

**Flashback**

_Continuo llorando abrazada a él, no quería dejarlo, no podía, temía que si se soltaba caería al suelo y nadie podría pararla de allí. Sus brazos le transmitían seguridad y calor, lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Levanto levemente la cabeza y susurro con la voz ronca por el llanto._

_- Sácame de aquí – Los ojos de Natsu la observaron preocupado y termino por asentir al momento, tomándola de una mano la arrastro por los pasillos hasta encontrarse fuera de la academia, el frio parecía querer hacerse presente en la brisa que acariciaba sus mejillas secando sus lagrimas, el fuerte dolor en su pecho no se disipaba y continuaba sintiéndose tonta, idiota, estúpida… ni siquiera noto cuando el peli rosa la había dejado, solo reacciono cuando lo vio corriendo hacia ella y volviendo a tomar su mano entregándole calor. Lo miro asustada sin comprender hacia donde la llevaba, el simplemente sonrio como jamás lo había visto._

_- ¿Dónde quieres ir? – Pregunto una vez estuvieron junto a un vehículo que ella no conocía, lo miro aun como una gatita asustada sin saber que contestar._

_- Donde sea – Dijo con un hilo de voz volviendo a sentir el nudo en su garganta, Natsu sonrio de lado enciendo el auto, mientras ella volvía a perder su mirada en el paisaje._

_El viaje fue corto, sin duda así lo sintió Lucy, miro al frente encontrándose con el mar, potente y grandioso extendido frente a ella. Miro hipnotizada como las olas chocaban en la orilla produciendo un sonido maravilloso, bajo del auto poseída por el hermoso paraje cuando escucho el grito ensordecedor del peli rosa desde el otro lado del auto._

_- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – Grito sorprendiéndola, lo miro sin comprender el por qué había gritado mientras el sonrio acercándose – Grita – Dijo sin borrar aquella hermosa sonrisa que le había mostrado hace unos minutos en la academia – Grita y desahógate completamente – Lucy sonrio comprendiendo, se giro mirando nuevamente el mar e hizo lo que Natsu le decía. Grito, como jamás había recordado hacerlo, quedando sin aire y sintiéndose a cada momento más libre, las lágrimas volvieron a hacerse presentes enseñándole que debía ser más fuerte._

**Fin Flashback **

Miro al chico que no dejaba de observarla, comprendió que no había escuchado una palabra de lo que él le había dicho, pero eso no importaba, ella había recordado buena parte de lo sucedido. Natsu pareció molesto por no haber sido tomado en cuenta e hizo ademan de ponerse en pie justo en el momento en que la rubia gateaba por sobre la cama para detenerlo.

- Solo… - Dijo cortando sus palabras, el peli rosa se volvió a sentar con algo de molestia – ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí? – Termino por preguntar algo avergonzada, independiente de cómo hayan sido las cosas, alguien le había cambiado de ropa y le había visto en ropa interior, y no se le ocurría otra persona más que Natsu.

- Si prestaras atención te enterarías – Le regaño dolido por la anterior actitud de la chica, ella iba a replicar rápidamente pero fue detenida por el dolo en su frente, Natsu le había golpeado con un dedo y el dolor era tan intenso que quemaba – Te emborrachaste, eso fue lo que paso – Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, Lucy pareció entonces comprender su dolor de cabeza y el mal sabor en la boca.

- ¿Por qué no lo impediste? – Pregunto a punto de hacer un escándalo, Natsu rodo los ojos soltando un suspiro cansado, nuevamente.

- Eres dura, muy dura, te hable que no lo hicieras pero fue imposible, estuviste a punto de golpear a todas esas personas en el bar – Contesto con cierto temor recordando lo sucedido, las mejillas de la chica se colorearon tenuemente por la vergüenza.

- ¿No sabes porque lo hice? – Pregunto con algo de timidez, Natsu volteo el rostro, no podía con ella.

- Dijiste algo sobre Cana y lo bien que resolvía los malos ratos con licor, luego de eso no pude hacer nada por ti y termine completamente cubierto por tus vómitos – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisita, sobre todo por lo último, Lucy levanto la mirada encontrándose con el brillo risueño en los ojos de Natsu.

- ¿V-vómitos? – Pregunto sorprendida, era la primera vez que bebía y para rematarla, terminaba vomitando sobre Natsu, ¡sobre Natsu! Si quiera hubiese sido sobre Sting ya pasaría, pero sobre Natsu… Dios realmente era muy malo.

- Si, vómitos, eres terriblemente mala con el alcohol – Se burlo sin esconder su sonrisa, Lucy frunció el ceño.

- Como si tú fueras muy bueno – Dijo entre dientes y cruzándose de brazos, Natsu sonrio más ampliamente, como burlándose de ella.

- Por supuesto que lo soy – Dijo intentando comenzar una discusión con la rubia, las cejas de la chica se formaron en una sola línea amarilla y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para seguirle el ritmo, pero solo la intención, puesto que la puerta se abrió lentamente seguida de una voz senil.

- La ropa de la señorita está limpia y planchada señor Natsu – Dijo un anciano vestido de traje en el umbral de la puerta, Lucy lo miro sin saber quién era y luego a Natsu que había cambiado a su expresión, se sorprendió al verlo de esa forma, sus ojos escondidos tras su flequillo, su boca en una mueca de tristeza.

- Puedes dejarla por allí – Respondió con hosquedad, Lucy se sintió mal por el anciano que hizo lo que le decían y luego se retiro de la habitación inclinando levemente la cabeza – Te dejare para que te cambies, puedes usar el baño que esta por allí – La voz de Natsu la asusto e inmediatamente le miro, este no levantaba la cabeza y simplemente avanzo hasta la puerta.

- Natsu – Dijo ella deteniéndolo antes de tomar el pomo – ¿Está todo bien? – Pregunto intentando buscar su mirada desde la distancia, el peli rosa pareció incomodo pero luego levanto el rostro mostrando nuevamente esa sonrisa que Lucy no comprendía y no le gustaba, falsa.

- Por supuesto, te espero abajo – Dicho esto abrió con rapidez y salió dejando sola a la rubia que permaneció en su mismo lugar por un momento. Algo no estaba bien con Natsu y tenía que ver con aquella casa, se dispuso a bañarse y vestirse rápidamente para poder investigar un poco en aquella lujosa habitación, si era el cuarto de Natsu, entonces algo podría encontrar allí.

.::.

Gray se recostó en el sofá tapándose el rostro, ahora sí que Natsu la había hecho buena. El sabia a la perfección que el peli rosa le había pedido el auto la tarde anterior para sacar de allí a la rubia, ni siquiera le pregunto la razón porque bien poco le importaba, estaba tan emocionado de ver a su amigo tomar las riendas del asunto que tampoco le dio importancia al hecho de que Natsu no haya llegado la noche anterior, y eso que Romeo estuvo haciendo escándalo como una verdadera anciana buscando a su nieto, ahora el problema no era solo el mal humor del chico, sino la furia en los ojos de Erza al ver que la pequeña Lucy había desaparecido. Suspiro, no quería ni pensar en cómo se pondría cuando sepa que Lucy estaba con Natsu.

- He contactado con la policía – Dijo Levy apareciendo por la puerta, Gray se puso en pie con rapidez, las chicas estaban llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, de seguro esos dos estaban bien por ahí.

- ¿No creen que es mucho? – Pregunto el peli azul ganándose las miradas reprobatorias de todas las chicas.

- Puede que Lucy este en peligro – Siseo Erza asustándolo – Ademas, deberían preocuparse por Natsu, el también está desaparecido – Dijo mirando también a Romeo que no soltaba el teléfono.

- Va, ese idiota debe estar bien – Respondió el Fullbuster intentando relajarse y sonar natural.

- ¿No estarán juntos? – Pregunto con cierta inocencia Juvia. El rostro de Lisanna se transformo y avanzo hasta su amiga a punto de asesinarla.

- No lo creo – Dijo Gray con rapidez, si Erza se llegaba a creer eso… no solo Natsu estaría muerto, el también por saber la verdad desde un principio – Se llevan mal, no creo que estén juntos – Aclaro siendo secundado por algunos.

- Pobre Lucy, debe estar sufriendo tanto – Murmuro Levy apoyándose en Cana, la morena pareció molesta y frunció el ceño, todas asociaban la desaparición de Lucy con la reciente noticia de Loke.

- No lo creo, Lucy no es de ese tipo – Dijo sorprendiendo a todos, Levy bajo la mirada, si bien Lucy parecía ser una chica ruda, en el fondo no lo era, era dulce y sensible como una muñeca.

- Yo creo lo mismo – Dijo Sting haciéndose presente, estuvo en todo momento junto a ellas pero no había dicho ni siquiera una palabra – Ella es fuerte – Cana sonrio dándole la razón, Erza se acerco dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- No lo creo, quizás se fue por ahí con un tipo y termino enredada con el – Dijo la albina con malicia.

- ¡Lisanna! – Chillo Juvia molesta, la aludida la miro con rabia por haber sido replicada – No hables así de tus amigas – Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, la peli azul parecía una chica bastante tranquila y sumisa, que a todos se les hacia extraña esa actitud en ella.

- Juvia tiene razón – Apoyo Cana frunciendo el ceño – No deberías hablar así de las personas que son tus amigas – La albina bufo volviendo a sentarse y la morena no le quito ojo de encima, llevaba un tiempo conociendo a Lisanna debido a que esta se lo pasaba por las tardes en la academia gracias a Mira, sabía que parecía un indefenso cordero pero por dentro no era más que una gata celosa, suspiro, Lucy tendría muchos problemas con ella.

.::.

Miro con más detenimiento la habitación frente a ella, el estante con los libros, el escritorio oscuro cubierto de papeles y lápices desparramados, las cortinas oscuras abiertas, el aire dentro de aquel lugar le resultaba nostálgico y todo allí parecía haberse detenido.

- ¿Qué escondes, Natsu? – Pregunto al aire a la vez que avanzaba por el lugar, su vista se detuvo de pronto en un estante junto a la ventana, los libros estaban bien ordenados, como a ella le gustaba, pero lo que llamaba su atención era un colección de libros interesantes – Tratado de anatomía descriptiva de Sappey – Susurro con emoción – Hasta el canon de medicina esta aquí – Añadió tomando el grueso libro que siempre soñó con poseer.

- Al parecer te gusta meterte en cosas ajenas – Dijo Natsu tras ella, asustándola, inmediatamente se giro encontrándose con el chico apoyado en la puerta, ¿Cuándo había entrado? Ni idea. Escondió el libro tras su espalda pero el chico ya lo había visto.

- ¿Cómo es que… - No termino la pregunta puesto que el ya le quitaba el libro de las manos y volvia a ponerlo en su lugar.

- Pertenecía a mis padres – Respondió mirando la colección de libros de medicina que tenía en su habitación – Mis padres biológicos eran médicos – Confeso mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Eran? – Pregunto con algo de duda – ¿Ya no lo son? – Esta vez trago saliva al ver la expresión en el rostro de Natsu, este retrocedió unos pasos y termino por sentarse en un sofá frente a ella.

- Fallecieron cuando tenía siete años – Respondió manteniéndose serio, frio, Lucy sintió un escalofrió al ver su mirada y luego bajo el rostro apenada.

- Lo siento – Dijo al ver que se había metido en donde no debía. Sintió al chico moverse y de reojo pudo notar que sonreía, pero ahora era una sonrisa distinta, no era falsa ni tampoco era alegre, parecía como si se burlara de el mismo.

- No lo hagas, es su culpa después de todo – Dijo con hosquedad, Lucy levanto la cabeza molesta, no podía hablar así de sus padres – Mi padre era un maldito medico que no pudo salvar a su mujer y luego se suicido – Dijo con rapidez, dejando a Lucy nuevamente de piedra. El se puso en pie avanzando hasta ella – Dime ahora si no era un inútil, dime si los médicos no son inútiles, ¿De qué le sirvieron todos los años de estudio? ¿De qué le servía el reconocimiento si dejo morir a su mujer? ¡¿De qué le servía?! – Termino por gritar asustando a la rubia, se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Natsu giro la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza – Lo siento, quiero estar solo – Dijo intentando alejarse, Lucy le tomo del brazo con rapidez impidiéndoselo.

- Puedes hablar conmigo – Dijo ella intentando sonar comprensiva, aunque temblaba por dentro. Después de todo, ella había iniciado todo al indagar donde no le correspondía, había llegado muy lejos y se sentiría mal dejando así al peli rosa, después de todo, aquella actitud en Natsu era originada por su falta de comunicación en el tema. Se giro para mirarla sorprendiéndola con las leves lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos, se sentaron ambos en el sofá sin dejar de mirarse – ¿De qué murió tu madre? – Pregunto Lucy con cierto temor a su reacción, Natsu se soltó y jugueteo con sus manos.

- Arritmia cardiaca – Respondió, Lucy bajo la mirada, una enfermedad complicada, lo sabia – Mi padre le engañaba y debido al impacto emocional tuvo una descompensación, el era cardiólogo pero a pesar de ello no pudo salvarla – Nuevamente la ira invadía al peli rosa y Lucy se inquieto al ver que estuvo a punto de estallar de nuevo – Estuvo meses deprimido por ello y más aun por el hecho de que su reputación cayera de ese modo – Bufo con molestia ante sus últimas palabras, Lucy lo miro con tristeza – Se suicido delante de mí, sin importarle lo que me sucediera – Aquellas palabras dejaron helada a la rubia, no se lo esperaba, el pasado de Natsu parecía algo demasiado doloroso, ella había perdido a su madre cuando era niña y había sufrido bastante pero no podía imaginarse estar en el lugar de Natsu – Luego de eso, un amigo de mi madre me adopto – Dijo enseñando una pequeña sonrisa sincera, la primera que veía Lucy en el día – Estaba loco por la música y era maestro en Fairy Tail – Lucy se acerco con curiosidad, ¿El padre adoptivo de Natsu había sido maestro en Fairy Tail?

- ¿Qué sucedió con él? – Pregunto dudosa, Natsu hizo una mueca sin mirarla.

- Abusaba demasiado del cigarrillo, termino muriendo por cáncer a los pulmones – Vuelta a sorprenderse, ¿Acaso la vida de Natsu solo eran trágicas historias? – Yo también quise ser medico ¿Sabes? Pero abandone ese sueño cuando sucedió lo de mis padres y conocí a Igneel, el me enseño lo hermoso de la música, algo que llenaba de verdad mi alma y me hacia mostrarme como en verdad soy – Lucy se mordió los labios, ahora entendía un poco más a Natsu y el porqué odiaba tanto a los médicos, en cierto modo, era comprensible.

- No quiero decir que lo siento – Susurro ella con la mirada baja acercándose a él – Pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, como una amiga – Dicho esto le abrazo cálidamente sorprendiéndolo, Natsu suspiro en su cuello y enterró su rostro en este, empapándolo al momento. Lucy lo abrazo más fuertemente, a pesar de todo le dolía verlo llorar, no quería verlo así y quería ayudarlo.

.::.

Evergreen miro las fichas divertida, la gran mayoría de los profesores apoyaba a Lucy luego de su genial presentación junto a Loke, todos decían que la rubia tenía talento y mucho talento, incluso el director estaba ligeramente interesado en ella. Tiro los papeles sobre el escritorio y reviso la lista de reproducción en su computadora, para ella, Lucy Heartfilia no era más que una niñita que solo había entrado a jugar, no tenía la madurez suficiente para ser una estrella y por eso mismo, no podría superar a Lisanna, conocía a la albina desde hace mucho gracias a Mira y sabia de su potencial. Si lograba que Lisanna debutara bajo su tutela se haría aun más conocida y podría abrir su propia academia, la chica era su trampolín a sus sueños y no permitiría que perdiera ante Lucy, por lo tanto, estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en la prueba de danza.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a Mirajane, la mujer traiga el ceño levemente fruncido y una mirada seria, Evergreen sonrio intentando molestarla, estaban solas en la sala y nadie podría defenderla.

- He estado revisando las clases con los de primero – Dijo volviendo la vista a la pantalla, la albina respondió con un murmullo y la castaña sonrio – Tu hermana lo está haciendo realmente bien – Añadió con agrado, Mirajane la miro con algo de desconfianza, tenía un leve presentimiento de por dónde iba la conversación.

- Si vas a sacar el tema de Lucy te recomiendo que mejor no lo hagas – Dijo con rapidez intentando detener a la profesora, Evergreen sonrio con malicia poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tan importante es esa chica? – Pregunto con cierta burla, después de todo, ella no veía a Lucy como nada más que un estorbo. Mira lo observo con molestia y se puso en pie nuevamente.

- No te metas con ella, así de simple – Dijo con hosquedad, Evergreen soltó una carcajada acercándose mas a ella.

- ¿Te importa más ella que tu hermanita? – Pregunto logrando profundizar el ceño fruncido en el rostro de la albina – Lucy no tienes las cualidades necesarias para ser una estrella, Lisanna si – Dijo con malicia, Mirajane se acerco de mala manera sin dejar de mirarla, ensanchando mas la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de la maestra.

- Lucy tiene todo para triunfar, no te metas en su camino – Dicho esto salió de la sala dejando sola nuevamente a Evergreen que comenzó a reír mirando hacia la puerta.

- Eso está por verse, directora de música.

.::.

La tensión permanecía en el ambiente se suponía que en cualquier momento la policía llegaría para tomar los datos de ambos desaparecidos y comenzar la búsqueda, Gray estaba de los nervios, el también era responsable de todo y prontamente todos le echarían la culpa.

- ¡Natsu! – Grito de pronto Romeo llamando la atención de todos, Gray se acerco a el con rapidez sudando frio mientras los demás le ponían especial atención a la llamada. Todo transcurrió con calma, nadie hablaba, nadie se movía, incluso un alfiler cayendo al piso podría escucharse como un fuerte estruendo. Romeo corto la llamada luego de unos minutos, se giro mirando a todos con seriedad – Él está bien, pero no está con Lucy, ni siquiera le ha visto – Dijo logrando que todos suspiraran, las chicas se mordieron los labios nerviosas pensando lo peor, mientras Gray sonrio derrumbándose en el suelo. El idiota había mentido y bien que lo había hecho, estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría pero parecería un idiota y no quería serlo.

- Pareces bastante contento – Dijo Cana entrecerrando los ojos, Gray tembló poniéndose en pie, todos conocían esa enorme agudeza que poseía la morena para deducir las cosas.

- Por supuesto – Dijo tratando de parecer normal, aunque por dentro sudara como un loco – Si Natsu está bien, mi auto también – Dijo sonriendo como idiota, Cana lo miro de pies a cabeza y volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, como si no creyera en lo mas mínimo las palabras de Gray.

- Claro – Dijo no muy convencida. El chico suspiro, ahora tenía que tratar de comunicarse con Natsu y decirle que ni se le ocurriera aparecer por allí con Lucy, de otra manera, estarían muertos.

.::.

Le observo con curiosidad mientras el dejaba a un lado el teléfono, se le había olvidado por completo sus amigas y lo preocupadas que podrían estar, suspiro bajando la mirada y recordando de pronto su teléfono celular.

- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está mi teléfono? – Pregunto mirando a Natsu, este enarco una ceja acercándose a ella.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – Pregunto algo incrédulo, ella nego pestañeando rápidamente, ¿Qué había sucedido? Natsu suspiro tragando saliva – Tu teléfono… esta en el fondo del mar – Respondió intentando parecer tranquilo, Lucy lo miro sin expresión alguna por un buen rato hasta que reacciono, frunció el ceño y clavo su mirada en el.

- ¿Qué hace allí? – Pregunto con voz tétrica, Natsu tembló ligeramente alejándose.

- Pues, Loke te llamo mientras estábamos en la playa y con lo furiosa que estabas…simplemente lo lanzaste diciendo que no querías saber de él – Termino por decir tapándose el rostro, de seguro la rubia se lanzaría sobre él a golpearlo por no haberla detenido. Lucy bajo la mirada, era realmente una tonta, miren que llegar a tanto por un chico, ni que fuera la gran cosa.

- Ni modo – Dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa que la miro sorprendido – Me comprare uno nuevo – Sonrio con alegría, como si la noticia fuera la mejor del mundo, Natsu no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reír, siendo secundado por Lucy – Por cierto, ¿Qué decía Romeo? ¿Y porque le dijiste que no me habías visto? – Pregunto confundida, Natsu dejo de reír y suspiro.

- Todos están preocupados, incluso las chicas han contactado a la policía – Informo sorprendiendo a Lucy.

- ¿La policía? – Pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios levemente curvados, Natsu asintió con resignación – Increíble – Dijo con los ojos brillantes, parecía todo sacado de película – Pero dime, ¿Por qué dijiste que no me habías visto? – Volvió a preguntar, de todos modos, no quería ser ignorada por el peli rosa como para que renegara de esa manera de ella, muy en el fondo, aquello le dolía.

- Imagínate lo que pensaran de nosotros – Respondió como si fuera obvio, las mejillas de Lucy se tiñeron de rojo y comprendió que era una buena idea mentir de ese modo, en cambio Natsu, solo pensaba en la que se pudo haber metido con Erza – De todos modos, tienes que llegar antes que yo e inventarte una buena historia – Dijo siendo seguido por Lucy que se encontraba completamente de acuerdo.

.::.

Tanto Levy como Erza se lazaron sobre Lucy, la rubia sonrio al sentirse tan protegida y se separo de inmediato buscando aire, los demás llegaron a saludarla como si no la hubiesen visto desde hace años, los únicos que permanecían a un costado eran Lisanna que no dejaba de mirarla con mala cara y Gray que se comía las uñas con nerviosismo.

- Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien Lu – Dijo Levy volviendo a abrazarla, la rubia soltó una risa forzada e intento parecer calmada, después de todo, sus amigos se imaginaban lo peor.

- ¿No has sabido nada de Natsu? – Pregunto de pronto Cana de forma muy dudosa, el cuerpo de Lucy se tenso y se mordió el labio inferior incomoda.

- N-no ¿Por qué tendría que saber de él? – Pregunto intentando parecer molesta, la morena entrecerró los ojos sin creerse sus palabras, pero se quedo en silencio sin despegar su vista de Lucy.

- Debemos informar a la policía que la encontramos – Dijo Erza suspirando ya más tranquila – Por cierto Lucy, ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto con curiosidad logrando que todos se acercaran a escuchar, la rubia suspiro, tendría que comenzar con su mentira.

.::.

Suspiro intranquila entrando en el instituto, lo recientemente ocurrido aun la tenían un tanto sofocada y más aun la verdad sobre Natsu, inclusive sentía pena por él. Hizo un puchero gracioso nada más recordar todas las cosas que se le venían encima, la prueba de vals en danza, los exámenes vocales con Mira e incluso, la prueba de composición personal que Elfman les había pedido. Suspiro, de ese mes no saldría.

- Lucy – Dijo frente a ella Sting, asustándola, dio un paso atrás al ver lo cerca que estaban y se extraño al no verlo saltar a su alrededor como solía hacerlo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto ligeramente preocupada, el rubio la ponía nerviosa en muchas ocasiones, sobre todo cuando la miraba tan intensamente. El suspiro acercándose mas a ella, Lucy corto su respiración, de pronto se sentía muy pero muy nerviosa y no sabía exactamente porque.

- Tengamos una cita, tu y yo – Dijo con seriedad, la chica pestañeo intentando comprender sus palabras, Sting trago con fuerza esperando una respuesta afirmativa y justo cuando Lucy iba a hablar…

- Que sea una cita de tres – Dijo una voz junto a ellos, ambos se sorprendieron girando el rostro y encontrándose con la gran sonrisa de Natsu Dragneel – Lucy, Sting y yo, que entretenido – Añadió a modo de burla, Lucy suspiro, el peli rosa parecía más pegote que antes junto a ella y eso se hacia un poco molesto. En cambio Sting frunció el ceño no queriendo nada más que golpear al chico que acababa de aparecer, Natsu dejo de sonreír mirando de reojo al rubio, sonrio de lado burlándose de él, el chico apretó los puños con fuerza, Natsu evidentemente se estaba convirtiendo en un estorbo entre él y Lucy y los estorbos había que desecharlos.

.::.

Camino con cierta pereza por el lugar, se encontraba bastante aburrido de tener que asistir a clases, más aun, cuando era considerado un pequeño genio. Incluso sus amigos lo habían botado, Natsu no dejaba de perseguir a Lucy al igual que Sting y Gray desaparecía como un fantasma en cuanto veía venir a Lisanna y su amiga extraña, sinceramente todo eso le molestaba. Vio de reojo una cabellera azul extendiéndose gracias al viento, su corazón se acelero reconociendo las bellas hebras de su amada y sonrio inconscientemente acercándose, solo para volver a decepcionarse. Wendy se mantenía firmemente abrazada a su profesor como si fuera lo único importante en su vida, bufo molesto volviendo a su camino pero no sin notar de reojo el flash de una cámara, frunció el ceño de forma inmediata notando desde su lugar como un grupo de chicos corrían en dirección contraria con una cámara en las manos. _Wendy_ susurro con temor corriendo tras ellos.

Con rapidez pudo identificar los pasillos que estaban recorriendo y no tardo en darse cuenta que iban directamente a la oficina del director, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, no podía permitir que dañaran a Wendy de esa manera y por lo tanto tenía que protegerla de las criticas que posteriormente se realizarían en su contra. _"Wendy resultara dañada" _las palabras de Natsu se vinieron a su cabeza, ahora comprendía lo que su amigo trataba de decirle y debía detener a esos tipos lo más rápido posible.

.::.

Palpo suavemente las teclas del piano soltando un suspiro, desde niña que había amado la música y desde que tuvo conciencia había deseado entrar en esa academia, y ahora que estaba allí no podía ni siquiera realizar su sueño. Apretó los puños con fuerza, si tan solo tuviera un poco mas de confianza en ella misma.

- ¡Oh! Estas aquí – Dijo la animada voz de Cana a sus espaldas, dio un respingo sobre el asiento y se giro a mirarla, la morena como siempre venia con una lata disfrazada (que todos sabían que contenía) y su sonrisa a tope – Sabia que te encontraría aquí – Término diciendo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas anexas.

- Terminaba mi composición para la clase – Respondió con la voz bajita, Cana se acerco mas tomando el papel.

- ¿"Saying I love you"? – Pregunto mirando la letra de la canción, las mejillas de Levy se tiñeron de un leve color rojo y bajo la mirada mordiéndose los labios – ¿No es un titulo un poco gastado? – Pregunto enarcando una ceja, la peli azul gruño arrebatándole la hoja con rapidez.

- Déjala, es mi composición – Dijo con molestia volviendo a dejarla sobre el piano, Cana sonrio dejando su lata a un lado.

- Tócala, quiero oírla – Dijo como una niña pequeña, Levy sonrio asintiendo, después de todo estaba esperando alguien a quien mostrársela.

[Canción: Saying I Love You – Soyu (SISTAR) Playful Kiss OST]

_Hoy miro al cielo sin comprender_

_Intente dibujar tu cara lentamente_

_Tus labios, tus ojos…_

_Todo en ti es encantador_

_Me digo que "tengo que olvidarte"_

Cana cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, las manos de Levy se movían lentas sobre las teclas y su voz salía suavemente. El chico se acerco a la ventana llamado por aquella voz, por aquella hermosa melodía, la observo, pequeña y dulce, como una pequeña hada.

_Sigo diciendo que ya no puedo verte_

_Pero para mí, tú eres el único_

_No existe ninguna otra persona_

_¿Aceptaras mi corazón ahora?_

Sonaba tan irreal, tan llena de emoción que parecía estar sufriendo aquellas palabras, el moreno cerró los ojos apoyándose en la pared junto a la ventana, no queriendo dejar de escuchar aquella hermosa voz. Su corazón latía al pensar que ella sufría, sentía deseos de abrazarla y decirle que él estaba para ella.

_¿Debería decirte que te amo?_

_¿Sabes cómo me siento cuando te miro todos los días?_

_Si te quedas a mi lado_

_Yo no quiero nada más_

_Solamente, ¿Te podrías quedar a mi lado?_

_¿Debería intentar correr hacia ti?_

_Quiero saber lo que sientes por mí_

_Eso es lo único que necesito_

_No puedo imaginar un día sin ti_

_¿Puedes aceptar lo que siento por ti?_

Suspiro volviendo a mirar por la ventana, parecía un idiota con una chica que ni conocía, pero le intrigaba tanto que no podía alejarse de allí.

Cana se puso en pie aplaudiendo, Levy bajo la mirada retirando las manos del piano, la Alberona sonrio, Levy no estaba en Fairy Tail por nada, una canción perfecta, una voz perfecta, la peli azul tenía el talento necesario para triunfar solo debía superar su pánico escénico.

- Vamos Cana – Dijo con vergüenza – No es para tanto – La morena paso un brazo por sus hombros, abrazándola.

- Ha estado perfecto, increíble, maravilloso – Alago sonrojando mas a la McGarden – Ahora solo debes superar tu pánico y todo saldrá bien – Levy asintió levemente, aquello era algo en lo que definitivamente debía trabajar, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una figura masculina de gran tamaño, Levy lo recordó, el chico con el que había chocado hace unos días.

- Yo puedo ayudarte – Dijo Gajeel sorprendiendo a ambas chicas, Cana sonrio levemente.

.::.

Miro a ambos chicos frente a ella, suspiro cansada, ¿desde cuándo esos dos se habían vuelto tan pegotes con ella? No lo sabía pero le molestaba. Volvió a mirar su café frente a ella y las pequeñas bolitas doradas fritas, Sting se había encargado como siempre de conseguirle lo que más le gustaba. Sonrio de lado, el rubio era demasiado bueno con ella, pero Natsu era un chico al cual no podía simplemente desechar, le había prometido estar a su lado y no iba a dejarlo, nego rápidamente con la cabeza sorprendiendo a ambos frente a ella que tragaron saliva con fuerza. Los miro con seriedad.

- No lo llevemos si no quieres – Dijo Sting con una sonrisa apuntando a Natsu, el peli rosa gruño tomando su dedo y doblándolo haciendo que el rubio se quejara.

- Yo diría que a ti no hay que llevarte – Dijo con molestia entrecerrando los ojos, Sting se seco las pequeñas lagrimas apretando los dientes, Natsu enarco una ceja, ¿se había molestado? Que divertido.

- Paren ahí los dos – Dijo Lucy antes de que se desatara una verdadera lucha entre ambos y el comedor quedara reducido a escombros – Sting ira conmigo como se había dicho al principio – Dijo sacando una sonrisa en el rostro del rubio que le saco la lengua a Natsu con burla – Pero Natsu también – Añadió terminando con la felicidad del rubio. Lucy sonrio satisfecha, sería un gran problema lidiar con ambos pero era la única manera de mantenerse feliz ella misma.

.::.

Makarov miro detenidamente el papel en sus manos, la propuesta le parecía de los más interesante y también los argumentos entregados por el joven eran validos. Sonrio dejando a un lado la carpeta cargada de papeles y mirando al joven peli azul que estaba sentado frente a su escritorio.

- Una propuesta interesante – Dijo cruzando ambas manos sobre el mueble, Jerall sonrio suspirando tranquilo – Acepto, estoy totalmente de acuerdo – Sentencio con seriedad sorprendiendo a Mirajane que se encontraba a su lado.

- Pero director – Dijo preocupada al ver lo que el pequeño hombrecito acababa de aceptar.

- Esta bien, está bien – Dijo bajando de su silla y caminando por la oficina, esos mocosos deben saber cómo defenderse ante todo en el mundo del espectáculo – Mira se mordió los labios con preocupación.

- Pero entonces será mucho más difícil para ellos graduarse de la academia – Dijo intentando hacer entrar en razón al director, pero este la ignoro.

- Mejor aun, aquel que logre graduarse de Fairy Tail será digno de ser llamado un verdadero ídolo – Jerall asintió, Makarov había comprendido a la perfección su mensaje – Prepara el anuncio Mira – Dijo mirando a la mujer de reojo – A partir de la próxima semana se incorporaran nuevas clases para todos los alumnos, actuación y modelaje – La aludida asintió retirándose del cuarto para redactar la orden.

- Si me disculpa director – Dijo el peli azul poniéndose prontamente en pie, Makarov avanzo hasta el con una sonrisa y le palmo el brazo.

- Puedes retirarte – Dijo alejándose para volver a su puesto, la puerta fue abierta con fuerza dejando ver la figura dominante de Erza Scarlet.

- Director, debo hablar con usted unas palabras – Dijo entrando con lentitud, intentando ignorar al chico que aun continuaba en la oficina.

- ¡Oh! Erza, pasa, pasa – Dijo el anciano animado de tenerla allí, después de todo, la consideraba como una hija – Dime, ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto al ver la seriedad en el rostro de la Scarlet.

- Solo un pequeño problema para grabar nuestro próximo MV – Respondió sin despegar la mirada de Makarov.

- ¿Has hablado con Macao? – Pregunto algo preocupado por el tema, la pelirroja asintió.

- Como es un problema que tenemos con la academia debido a un examen, el profesor me ha enviado a discutir el tema con usted – Respondió con sinceridad, el anciano asintió comprendiendo.

- No te preocupes, hablare con la productora sobre esto, tu y Bisca no se hagan problemas – Soluciono de inmediato tomando los papeles para arreglar todo lo que tuviera que ver con Eris.

- Muchas gracias, con su permiso – Dijo girándose sobre sus talones para volver a salir, Jerall hizo lo mismo y terminaron saliendo juntos de la oficina. Erza lo miro unos segundos, iba a hablar pero él le dio la espalda – Lo del otro día- Dijo con rapidez siendo cortada por el chico.

- No te preocupes, solo me sentí incomodo al ver como una estrella no sabía defenderse ante un pequeño número de fans – Dijo con burla caminando en sentido contrario. Erza lo vio alejarse con un nudo en la garganta, sintió una picazón en sus ojos y los apretó con fuerza antes de echarse a llorar.

.::.

Respiro agotado leyendo el letrero frente a él, por mucho que había corrido no había podido evitarlo y ahora nada podría, vio a lo lejos como Erza se marchaba del lugar y escucho el grito de Mirajane dentro de la oficina, entre abrió un poco la puerta tragando con fuerza.

- ¡Trae a Warren a mi oficina en este mismo instante! – Dijo el hombrecito asustando a la albina que se dispuso a salir – Y también a esa jovencita, Wendy Marvell – Romeo trago saliva, no había podido protegerla y lo más seguro es que ahora también la expulsaran a ella de la academia, se tomo la cabeza sentándose en el suelo, era su oportunidad de separarlos, pero era también el momento en que dejaría de verla, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

.::.

_**Respondiendo reviews :3**_

**PatashifyDragneel: **u.u a mi también me dio penita lo que paso con Lucy pero tenia que pasar, era la única forma en que diera otro paso en la historia ;) jeje elegi a Aries desde un principio, pensé que podría ser la única que desviara la atencio de Loke xD asi que pensé que ella era la perfecta, a mi tampoco me gusta Lisanna mala, pero tienes razón se necesita una antagonista y ella es perfecta para el papel, aunque solo por el momento :DD ya veras porque lo digo jejeje Espero continues leyendo! Gracias!

**Alex Darklight: **Los celos de Natsu son lo mejor! xDD o eso opino yo jejej no te preocupes, ese capitulo que tanto esperas ya esta por llegar, Lucy es mas conciente de Natsu ahora y están en una etapa de amigos ;) no falta mucho para el NaLu! ¡OH! Increiblemente has descubierto algo que quería para mas adelante, habia estado pensando en un LaxusxCana y un MiraxFried pero tenia que barajar mejor las opciones, aunque estas eran las mas acertadas jejej puede que realmente ponga a Cana de pareja con Laxus :DD Gracias por comentar!

**Tsuki Hinamori: **ajoajoaj lo siento xDD Natsu es tan malo y Sting tan idiota que hicieron sufrir a la pobre Lucy con lo de la monja jejejej realmente yo ame esa parte :DD y Loke, malo, malo jaojao pero era algo inevitable, luego de la decepcion amorosa aparece el príncipe, ¿Quién será? Natsu o Sting…. Naaaa creo que ya todos lo saben, jejjej pensé que todos pensarían que habia hecho una convinacion rara entre la música y la medicina xDD a mi también me gustan las dos, aunque con la música soy un caso perdido jeje también intente estudiar medicina pero lamentablemente mi cerebro no dio y solo estudio enfermería (aunque también es muy buena!) definitivamente tenemos los mismo gustos :DD también me gusta One Direction ejejej y amo el chocolate! Quiero mi chocolate! *.* jejeje por cierto, gracias por el aporte ;) intentare incluir la escena de Lucy :3 intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible, o lo que me permita mi cerebro y la universidad! Muchas Gracias por Leer y Comentar!

**Juvia. : **Gracias ^^ , jejje es lo mismo que me pregunto yo (? naaa xDD por el momento, Wendy solo le es indiferente, pero Romeo hara todo para conquistarla :OO asi que puede que ella termine amándolo CHAN CHAN CHAN xDDD La verdad me he estado calentando la cabeza con esos tres, espero que les guste a todos como se va a desarrollar ese triangulo ;) sinceramente creo que el GaLe que voy a hacer sera algo demasiado lindo :DD quizás demasiado meloso, pero lindo ^^, u.u hasta yo sufro con lo de Lucy, la verdad pensé en esa trama cuando estaba sumida en una depresión tremenda -.- naaa solo escuchaba una canción super triste :DD Sting es demasiado tierno jejej pero tendrá un gran cambio :OOO en el buen sentido eso si :DD Espero te guste este cap! Y sigas leyendo!

**malva99: **Jeejjej no te preocupes, estoy trabajando a lo que mas puedo entre la uni y fanfiction :DD y el NaLu llegara, estoy omitiendo algunas partes obvias para apresurar el tema principal ;) Gracias por leer!

**TheHinata: **jaoajoja agradesco que hayas hecho de todo por leerlo jejeje (lo siento por tu compu, si el mio muriese TOT yo también lo haría) Sisisisi Natsu sera el salvador de Lucy (? jejej aunque ella también de el :OO ya veras por que lo digo, aunque igual Natsu se aprovechara de la situación xDD naa si el muy idiota no sabe lo que son las oportunidades jaojaoajao y de verdad Sting tiene que cambiar jejej si quiero hacer el triangulo amoroso Sting no podrá seguir siendo tan ingenuo xD, jaoaja pobre Lucy, aunque ahora les sera mas difícil a Natsu y Sting poder conquistarla, ella se va a hacer inmune a los hombres xD por lo tanto intentara reprimir sus sentimientos jejeje :OOO no me odies, no me odies, ni aunque ponga nali xDD naa si en este fic no lo hare ^^ Natsu esta 100% enamorado de Lucy 3 sisisisis agregame a face :DD estare esperando tu solicitud jejeje Ok, espero sigas leyendo :DD Gracias!

**c.n.p: **Jejej es que mi fic es genial, naaa estoy alardeando xDD jejej Natsu realmente es un idiota que aunque intente no puede ocultar sus sentimientos jojaoja me da tanta risa :DD u.u todos sufren por Lucy, de verdad me siento mal por lo que le hice, pero ya será feliz! Jeje y haremos sufrir a Loke… naa jeeje dejemosle feliz con Aries :DD jaojaoj todos encuentran raro Wendy y Warren xD pero va a terminar asi que solo tolérenlo un poco mas jejejej oh la idea es de mi gran imaginación xDD naaa solo veo muchas cosas y escucho mucha música y eso, una cosa lleva a la otra jejej Gracias por leer!

**Nozomi Miu: **u.u también me compadezco por Lucy, sentí mucha pena cuando lo escribi pero era necesario jeejje las personas se hacen mas fuertes cuando sufren. Jejeje Gracias por leer, espero este cap te guste ^^ aah el NaLu se esta por venir con todo y Gruvia aun me cuesta :/ Gracias, Gracias!

.::.

**Terminado y publicado :DD espero actualizar nuevamente a fin de mes! Sisisis lo se, es tarde pero no creo poder antes tengo una bomba de pruebas mas una bomba de trabajos (a todo esto se viene el taller interactivo con la comunidad :S tendre que enseñarle al publico rcp, pero eso ya lo se de memoria :DD) por cierto, la cancion que canto Levy es muuuuy linda *.* de verdad la recomiendo! Bien, espero les guste mucho mucho y no me dejen!**

**Por cierto, esto es importante...  
**

**El diario de la princesa.**

Una maldición jamás imaginada acechaba al reino. Fiore, un país desarrollado y envidiado por sus vecinos, a pesar de su gobierno democrático contaba también con una monarquía milenaria que era parte importante del magistrado. Su rey absoluto estaba desesperado por encontrar una forma de detener la maldición que amenazaba con destruir todo el país. La única forma era encontrar al heredero real al trono y que este asumiera como rey, pero… ¿Qué sucedía cuando aquel heredero de sangre real no parecía existir? Una búsqueda implacable que involucraba buscar en cubierto a aquel que tuviera el apellido St. Jones.

- La hemos encontrado – Dijo entregándole las hojas, el hombre suspiro, rogando que fuera una chica, la única manera de mantener a su familia en el trono y evitar la maldición.

- Lucy Heartfilia – Leyó lentamente mientras sonreía, su plan tendría que llevarse a cabo, comprometería en matrimonio a Lucy Heartfilia, heredera de sangre real al trono de Fiore, y a su hijo, Natsu Dragneel, actual príncipe de la nación.

DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO…

Fea, horrenda, desabrida, cerebrito, ¡Rara! Aquellos eran los comunes apodos que las chicas del instituto le tenían a Lucy. Pero ella simplemente intentaba ignorarlos, vivir su vida como más le gustaba e intentar ser la mejor en su clase. Huérfana desde los 5 años, había pasado su vida bajo el alero del orfanato que decidió acogerla. Allí tenia a sus mejores amigos a quienes amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Soñaba con poder tener éxito y ayudar algún día a todos aquellos niños huérfanos que como ella sufrían en aquel lugar que poca ayuda recibía. Pero sus planes fueron abruptamente desviados, y ahora iba a aceptar el compromiso que su abuelo había impuesto para ella, pero… ¿Cómo iba alguien como ella a ser una princesa? No era linda, no era delicada, no tenía clase, y mucho menos tenía un buen apellido, entonces, ¿Cómo podría lograr ser la reina de su país así tan abruptamente?

DIVERSIÓN Y LOCURAS…

Su vida era como una montaña rusa todos los días, podía hacer lo que quisiera y tener lo que quisiera, nadie le negaba nada y nadie podía hacerle nada. Era el príncipe, el futuro rey del país y nadie se atrevía a ir contra él. Popular como ningún chico, tanto por su posición social como por su atractivo físico. Su círculo de amigos siempre era de lo más selecto y no permitía a nadie que no fuera similar a él en todos los sentidos. Y a pesar de ello aun no se sentía completo, tenía un difícil futuro que nadie comprendía y además de no poder ser libre de amar a quien quisiera. Estaba advertido y su padre se lo había hecho saber desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora simplemente tenía que aceptar aquel estúpido compromiso hecho por su estúpido abuelo, no podía negarse y solo esperaba que su futura esposa sea una dulce belleza sumisa… esperen, había pedido una belleza, no una escoba con patas, porque eso era aquella chica que sería su mujer, comenzado de la cabeza a los pies. Dios sí que tendría que odiarlo.

**Juego de media noche**

ELLA LO TENIA TODO...

De buena familia, educada como una princesa, querida como una princesa, tenía todo lo que una mujer podría desear, hermosa, heredera, codiciada por muchos, pero muy, muy, caprichosa. Desde la muerte de su madre Lucy había cambiado y no para bien, sino para mal. Su horrible personalidad no era soportada por nadie más que aquellos que vivieron en la época de su madre en aquella casa. Ella era terriblemente orgullosa y arrogante, tenía todo y nunca le falto nada, ahora, con sus 18 años cumplidos su padre quiere comprometerla en matrimonio para aumentar sus riquezas, pero ella, para hacerlo enojar y parecer una chica rebelde no apta para la sociedad aristócrata, decide junto a su mejor amiga entablar amistad con chicos de baja clase social. Escapadas nocturnas a un bar concurrido de Londres y amistades poco usual son parte de la nueva vida de la joven. Pero... ¿cuándo iba a imaginar que en un pobre bar iba a conocer al amor de su vida? Ahora como prometida de un hombre rico buscaba a ese joven a quien no podía confesar sus sentimientos por temor al rechazo social de una relación de clases distintas. ¿Podrían amarse de verdad algún día?

EL SE LAS REBUSCABA COMO PODÍA...

Alegre, bromista y con un corazón de oro. Natsu había logrado superar los crueles obstáculos de la vida con sus propias fuerzas, había quedado huérfano de nacimiento y fue adoptado por un hombre de buen corazón que se apiado de su vida. Años más tarde volvió a quedar sin padre pero con la dicha de tener un hermano menor adoptivo. Luchar y sufrir eran parte de su día a día pero él no se rendiría, no ahora que había logrado terminar el largo proceso de la escuela. Sus amigos eran un impulso para él y las ganas de superarse cada día eran sus deseos de salir de la pobreza. Ahora había vuelto de un viaje buscando ofertas universitarias por el país y por fin había conocido a la joven que tenia revolucionado el bar donde se había criado. ¿Por qué su corazón no dejaba de latir por aquella rubia misteriosa sin apellido? ¿Qué haría ahora que por fin había logrado confesar sus sentimientos y ella era quien le proponía matrimonio de manera inmediata?

.::.

**Son las nuevas historias que comenzare pronto! Quizás cuando actualice estén ya publicadas! Apóyenme con ellas también! Bien, eso ^^**

**Los quiero!, Nicky**


	9. Storm

**Se que diran que soy una maldita mentirosa, pero una vez mas pido disculpas, las cosas no me resultaron como lo planeado y apenas tengo tiempo este fin de semana solo para actualizar con este cap. Dentro de esta semana y la próxima cierro el semestre asi que estoy super colapsada! Espero me disculpen y me apoyen :DD**

**Bueno, este cap trata mas que nada sobre Wendy y como se separa de Warren y es un eslabon para los nuevos problemas que se vienen! Por cierto, no se si escribi bien el apellido de Warren :S espero no haberme equivocado pero si lo hice, avicenme para arreglarlo para la próxima xDD**

**Se escucha: crushcrushcrush – Paramore, algo viejita pero me gusta mucho ^^**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama!**

.::.

_**Reach Your Dreams**_

_Storm_

"**Las historias son como una tormenta de sentimientos, buenos o malos"**

Leyó el libro de enésima vez sin poder concentrarse, lo cerró soltando un suspiro y mirando a los alumnos frente a ella. Todos parecían divertirse mientras entonaban una canción bastante conocida. El revuelo era pan de todos los días en esa academia y no le sorprendió ver a un chico corriendo hacia los demás gritando que tenía noticias. El tumulto se hizo mas intenso y esta vez si le llamo la atención la concentración que los jóvenes ponían en escuchar. Camino hasta ellos intrigada alcanzando a escuchar casi las ultimas palabras pero si las mas importantes.

- Ahora están ambos en la oficina del director, lo mas seguro es que no veremos más al profesor Warren y expulsen a Wendy Marvell – Un frio le envolvió y se quedo estática en su lugar, ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido eso? Se giro con rapidez tomando sus cosas y corriendo hasta la oficina en donde se encontraba supuestamente la peli azul.

El rumor parecía haberse expandido rápidamente puesto que por donde pasaba escuchaba lo sucedido, apretó los puños con fuerza sintiéndose mal por su amiga. Llego al lugar notando como un grupo de estudiantes intentaba escuchar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo dentro de la sala. Distinguió entre ellos los cabellos oscuros y desordenados de su compañero de curso, apretando los dientes y atribuyéndole inconscientemente la culpa a él, avanzo con paso firme tomándolo del gorro del poleron y arrastrándolo con ella hasta un lugar más apartado.

- Dime ahora porque hablaste – Exigió casi con un aura negra rodeándola, Romeo tembló encogiéndose sin saber cómo explicarle a la rubia que no era para nada culpa suya.

- Intente, de verdad intente detenerlos – Dijo con un hilillo de voz, Lucy frunció el ceño confundida y acerco su rostro a el sin comprender.

- ¿A quién intentaste detener? – Pregunto intimidándolo.

- Unos chicos descubrieron todo, no fue mi culpa – Soltó levantando las manos, Lucy soltó un suspiro mirando hacia la puerta, justo en el momento en el cual Wendy salía con el rostro gacho silenciando a todos, camino entre el tumulto con lentitud y justo cuando iba a comenzar a correr alguien le hizo una zancadilla logrando que la chica cayera al suelo desatando las carcajadas de todos los alumnos.

- Eso es lo que consigues por meterte con un profesor, niñita – Dijo una chica de brazos cruzados mirándola con desprecio, tanto Lucy como Romeo corrieron a ayudarla.

- ¿Estás bien Wendy? – Pregunto Romeo con suma preocupación tomándola del codo y ayudando a ponerla en pie, ella estuvo a punto de soltarse pero a penas y podía mantenerse sola, por lo que se recargo en el. Los demás aumentaron las risotadas y solo basto una gélida mirada de Lucy para que todos volvieran a quedar en silencio.

- ¡Wendy! – Grito Cana desde lejos, venia acompañada con Levy y Erza que acababan de enterarse de todo lo ocurrido.

- ¡Dios! ¡Estas sangrando! – Exclamo Levy agachándose para ver las rodillas de la chica.

- Unas estúpidas le hicieron una zancadilla – Dijo Lucy para que comprendieran el por qué de los rasmillones en las piernas de Wendy. Cana iba a avanzar hasta el grupo que mantenían una sonrisa burlona en el rostro pero fue detenida por Erza.

- No vale la pena, lo mejor es sacar a Wendy de aquí – La morena miro a la chica que parecía un cadáver andante, chasqueo la lengua molesta y se giro para ser seguida por Lucy y la pelirroja.

.::.

Cerró la puerta mirando el suelo, había escuchado los gritos de sus alumnos que se encontraban fuera de la oficina, cuando se burlaron de Wendy y también cuando Mirajane les pidió que se retiraran del lugar. Ahora todo estaba vacío e incluso estaba oscureciendo, no le sorprendió, mas aun por la oscuridad que había en su corazón. Si bien sabía que algún día todo aquel secreto saldría a la luz, jamás imagino que sería de aquella manera y que no podría hacer nada para proteger a Wendy. Apretó los puños con fuerza, no solo el había resultado afectado sino también ella. Si le quitaban el sueño de poder enseñar ya encontraría la manera de buscar trabajo en otro lugar, pero Wendy, estar en Fairy Tail era su oportunidad para triunfar, sus sueños estaban allí y el no había podido protegerlos.

- Puedo ver el dilema en el cual se encuentra, profesor – Levanto la vista no esperando encontrar a alguien por el lugar, se sorprendió al encontrar frente a el y apoyado en la pared a Natsu – Tal vez deberían haberse tomado las cosas con mas calma o ser mas precavidos – Relajo el cuerpo dando unos pasos cortos por el pasillo.

- He ofrecido mi renuncia a cambio de ella, el director lo ha aceptado – Natsu se sorprendió, no pensaba que su profesor fuera capaz de algo como eso.

- ¿Lo ha hecho por ella? – Pregunto dudoso, Warren apretó la mandíbula y asintió lentamente.

- Ha sido por ella – Respondió casi con dificultad.

- ¡Miente! – Grito alguien tras ambos, Natsu se giro frunciendo el ceño y encontrándose con Romeo que avanzaba con rabia – Solo está escapando de la situación, abandonando a Wendy – Acuso con molestia, Natsu camino hasta el tomándolo por los hombros.

- Romeo cálmate – Pidió buscando su mirada, pero este se soltó con brusquedad tirándolo contra la pared. Miro fijamente a Warren que parecía cansado con toda la situación.

- Aunque me resulte beneficioso – Dijo de pronto, Natsu se enderezo comprendiéndolo – Ahora que no estará, tendré el camino libre con Wendy – El profesor sonrio bajando la mirada.

- Pues entonces hazla feliz – Dijo haciendo un ademan de irse de allí, Romeo dio unas cuantas zancadas y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa.

- ¿Qué clase de hombre eres? ¿Cómo puedes darme una respuesta como esa? – Pregunto con enfado, Natsu suspiro acercándose, no podía permitir que aquello terminara en una pelea. Warren intento soltarse, pero el chico se lo impidió, fue entonces cuando soltó un manotazo golpeándolo sin querer y el moreno se le tiro encima para golpearle.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Chillo Mira al salir de la oficina y encontrar a Romeo completamente absorto golpeando a su profesor mientras Natsu intentaba separarlos.

- Romeo… suéltalo – Dijo Natsu entre dientes mientras le tironeaba por debajo de los brazos, el chico a duras penas se soltó con la respiración entrecortada mirando al hombre frente a él, completamente magullado y un hilillo de sangre le corría por la nariz.

- No quiero ni saber lo que el director diría si viera esto – Les regaño mirando sobre todo al hijo de Macao.

- Lo siento profesora – Se disculpo el chico sin quitar su expresión de enfado, Mira resoplo mirando ahora al ex profesor.

- Señor Rocko – Dijo llamando su atención – Creo tener que pedirle que por favor…

- No te preocupes Mira – Dijo limpiándose la sangre con la manga de su camisa – Entiendo completamente – Dicho esto se giro para salir de allí, la albina bajo la mirada con algo de tristeza y luego se volvió a mirar a ambos jóvenes.

- Ustedes será mejor que se vayan, el director está teniendo un gran problema en estos momentos y no sería agradable agregarle uno más – Los chicos asintieron rápidamente y Natsu tomo el brazo de su amigo para sacarlo de allí.

- Te has pasado – Susurro molestando más al chico que solo gruño como simple respuesta, Natsu suspiro. Romeo apretó más fuerte aun los puños, manchados de sangre pero no la suya, había golpeado a su profesor y lo volvería a hacer si fuese necesario.

.::.

Lucy se mantuvo pegada a la puerta que permanecía cerrada, dentro aun podían escucharse los sollozos que la pequeña Marvell soltaba, las demás se miraron con preocupación y Cana intento entrar siendo rápidamente interrumpida por Erza.

- Por favor – Pidió cansada, la pelirroja nego con la cabeza tironeándole el brazo – No podemos permitir que siga así, Wendy está sufriendo – Dijo mirando a las demás que solo mantenían la mirada fija en el suelo.

- Siento no haberles contado – Dijo de pronto Lucy llamando la atención de todas sus amigas – Pero los chicos y yo habíamos decidido mantenerlo en secreto por el bien de Wendy – Levy suspiro caminando hasta ella y poniendo un mano en su hombro.

- Tranquila Lu, hicieron bien en intentar protegerla, ahora por lo que debemos preocuparnos es por ella – Termino por decir mirando el trozo de madera blanco. Lucy asintió alejándose un poco del lugar a la vez que la puerta se habría soltando un chirrido. Wendy apareció tras esta con los ojos hinchados y rojos, miro a todas las presentes y se echo a llorar nuevamente arrodillándose en el suelo.

Momentos más tarde se encontraban todas arrumbadas en el sofá escuchando lo que la pequeña tenia para contarles. Erza tenía una expresión de total desaprobación por lo ocurrido al igual que Cana que no podía aceptar aun que entre la dulce Wendy y el profesor Warren hubo una relación.

- ¿Te han suspendido verdad? – Pregunto de pronto Lucy buscando la mirada de la joven vanamente, esta simplemente asintió – ¿Nada más? ¿Expulsión o algo? – Volvió a preguntar, Wendy nego, algo le parecía raro, muy raro, ¿no se suponía que cosas como esa acababan con la suspensión de ambos participantes? Se puso en pie soltando un suspiro y camino hacia la entrada del departamento.

- ¿Dónde vas Lu? – Pregunto Levy con preocupación, la rubia sonrio girándose.

- Quiero un poco de chocolate, no tardo – Dijo abriendo la puerta y desapareciendo con rapidez. Marco el número en su teléfono y se apresuro a bajar por las escaleras de emergencia.

- ¿Desde cuándo le da por comer chocolate? – Pregunto para sí misma Levy volviendo su atención a Wendy.

.::.

La noche estaba ligeramente temperada por lo tanto habían varias personas caminando aun por las calles a esa hora, se perdió tras unos árboles sin despegar el aparato de su oído, rechistando los dientes por no ser contestada.

- ¿Lucy? – Pregunto una voz tras ella, se giro con rapidez asustada encontrándose con un sorprendido Sting que no comprendía la reacción de la chica, ni tampoco el porqué escondía tras ella su teléfono – ¿Qué haces aquí sola y a esta hora? – Pregunto acercándose, Lucy trago saliva y retrocedió unos pasos.

- Solo despejaba la mente – Respondió como si fuera suficiente, Sting hizo una mueca sin dejar de mirarla y se detuvo en su lugar sosteniendo aun su guitarra – Y tú, ¿de dónde vienes? – Pregunto intentando cambiar el tema, el rubio soltó un suspiro cansado y se sentó en una banca cercana, Lucy le secundo luego de guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo.

- Fue una mala tarde – Dijo sin más soltando un sonoro suspiro nuevamente, Lucy continuo mirándolo con curiosidad sin comprender exactamente a qué se refería – Pensé en tocar en las micros por si reunía dinero – Aclaro al ver la confusión en la chica, Lucy estuvo a punto de reírse pero se contuvo al ver su expresión de desosiego.

- ¿Necesitas dinero? – Pregunto como si no fuera obvio, Sting asintió haciendo un puchero.

- Iremos en una cita, necesito dinero para poder comprarte lo que quieras – Dijo con ternura mirándola fijamente, un pequeño rubor coloreo las mejillas de la chica que no podía apartar la mirada de Sting, mordió inconscientemente su labio inferior como invitándole viendo como él se acercaba cada vez más a ella, su corazón latía a mil y estaba segura que podía escuchar el del chico también, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo que venía cuando sintió unas cálidas manos sobre sus labios apretando con fuerza.

- Que escenita pensaban mandarse ambos en un lugar público, ¿acaso no saben que pervierten a los niños con esta clase de actos? – ¡Mono! Chillo internamente Lucy con el ceño fruncido en intentando soltarse, Sting lo miro apretando los dientes, y Natsu sonrio cerrando los ojos y mostrando toda su dentadura.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Lucy poniéndose en pie y tirando sus manos, Natsu la miro con una ceja enarcada acercándose peligrosamente.

- Estuviste llamándome hace unos minutos, parecías verdaderamente desesperada por verme – Dijo mostrando las cantidad de llamadas perdidas en su celular, Sting frunció mas el ceño poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ambos para no perder detalle de lo que ocurría, comprendió entonces que Lucy esperaba a Natsu y que debía ser por algo importante para esconder su celular de ese modo.

- ¡No quería verte! – Grito molesta con las mejillas mas sonrojadas aun – B-bueno, si q-que-ría ver-te – Tartamudeo mordiéndose los labios, acto que a Natsu le pareció lindo – ¡Pero no con ese sentido, idiota! – Le volvió a gritar, Natsu sonrio comprendiendo y sentándose cómodamente en la banca, Sting lo miro molesto y se sentó a su lado, el peli rosa enarco una ceja al verlo aun allí.

- Es una conversación privada – Le dijo lentamente para que comprendiera, los ojos del rubio chispearon al verle y Lucy camino hasta ellos rápidamente para intervenir.

- No hay problema, puede quedarse – Dijo para disgusto de Natsu y felicidad de Sting.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Pregunto con desanimo, Lucy suspiro, Sting seguramente no sabía nada del tema y no quería contarle una historia tan larga y complicada, retorció las manos frente a ella y miro a Natsu intentando concentrarse en el tema importante.

- De Wendy, hay algo extraño en todo – Dijo sin más, Sting ladeo la cabeza confundido y Natsu suspiro.

- Si lo dices porque no fue expulsada creo tener la respuesta – Dijo con algo de tranquilidad, Lucy abrió los ojos con sorpresa esperando la respuesta – El profesor Warren ha renunciado – Dijo sin más. Sting se puso en pie sorprendido sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Lucy se mordió los labios recordando el angustiado llanto de Wendy y el brillo en sus ojos cuando les relato como comenzó a salir con él, como se enamoro de él.

- ¿Qué ha renunciado? – Pregunto una voz externa a ellos, Lucy miro hacia un costado encontrándose con su pequeña amiga de cabello azul, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo si no fuera porque la mirada sorprendida de Wendy la tenía atrapada. Levy que acababa de llegar miraba al grupo confundida y más aun cuando la chica por la cual había salido a la calle paso por su lado corriendo a gran velocidad.

- ¡Wendy! – Grito Lucy corriendo tras ella. Natsu se puso en pie siguiendo a ambas y Levy se quedo en el mismo sitio sin comprender lo que pasaba.

- ¿Por qué renunciaría el profesor Warren? – Pregunto de pronto la voz confundida de Sting tras ella, lo miro horrorizada, ¿acaso Wendy lo sabía? ¿Por eso había salido corriendo? Sin esperar más corrió también por donde habían desaparecido los demás dejando a Sting mas confundido aun.

- Llama a las chicas y diles que nos juntemos en este parque – Le grito a lo lejos mientras se alejaba aun mas. Sting asintió apenas sintiéndose un completo inútil al no saber nada de lo que sucedía. Entonces simplemente corrió en dirección al departamento en busca de las demás como había dicho Levy.

.::.

Se detuvo mirando de lado a lado no venían vehículos y apenas pasaba gente por el lugar, respiro con dificultad apoyándose en una pared de concreto y se deslizo hasta llegar al suelo, quería llorar, tenia deseos de llorar, pero no podía, algo se lo impedía, el nudo atorado en su garganta molestaba, dolía y la inquietaba. Escucho a los lejos la voz de Lucy y se puso en pie nuevamente con intensiones de volver a escapar, no necesitaba a nadie más que a Warren en esos momentos. Una mano masculina le detuvo y se giro con algo de temor, los ojos oscuros de Natsu la paralizaron y a los segundos vio aparecer detrás de él a su compañera de piso.

- Wendy – Dijo ella intentando recuperar el aliento.

- No digas nada – Corto ella con molestia soltándose, tanto Lucy como Natsu la miraron sorprendidos – No quiero que intenten consolarme, no quiero a nadie conmigo – Dijo desviando la mirada, el silencio se instauro en el lugar y los minutos apareció Levy y las demás.

- Wendy, tienes que estar tranquila, puedes contarnos lo que quieras – Dijo la peli azul avanzando hacia ella pero fue detenida abruptamente por la gélida mirada que le dedico la chica.

- He dicho que no necesito compañía, no quiero hablar con nadie – Gruño con entera molestia, Lucy apretó los puños dando la media vuelta y siendo observada con sorpresa por la gran mayoría.

- Como quieras – Dijo la rubia volviendo por su camino Natsu la siguió en silencio al igual que Cana, que de paso lanzo su lata de cerveza al tacho de la basura con un sonoro y molesto ruido.

- Chicas – Dijo Levy mirando a las dos que se alejaban, pero ninguna le tomo en cuenta – ¡Lu!, ¡Cana! – Grito con angustia, Erza asintió con la cabeza y se giro también dispuesta a irse, Levy iba a volver a gritar pero la expresión de Wendy le dijo mucho mas. Agacho la cabeza y se fue de allí también, dejando sola a la joven que derramo pequeñas lágrimas antes de continuar con su camino nocturno.

.::.

Warren cerró la última caja y miro apenado su departamento, lugar en donde había vivido por tantos años. Tomo su celular y miro el numero de Wendy, con los dedos temblorosos apretó la tecla verde.

Marco y marco, pero no hubo respuesta, nadie contesto desde la otra línea, corto la llamada pesadamente y dejo el celular a un lado. El golpe en la puerta distrajo su atención en la pared y se levanto del piso para abrir la puerta.

-¿Warren Rocko? – Pregunto un joven de cabello castaño – Somos de la mudanza, hemos venido por sus cosas.

- Claro – Dijo Warren mostrando una sonrisa – Adelante – Ambos jóvenes entraron para comenzar a acarrear las cajas, el profesor miro una vez más su celular apenado. Intento ayudar pero no se lo permitieron argumentando que era su trabajo. Suspiro mirando de pronto una fotografía que había caído al suelo. Allí la bella sonrisa de Wendy podía apreciarse al igual que su sedoso cabello y sus expresivos ojos castaños, trago saliva con dificultad evitando echarse a llorar.

- Tiene una hija muy linda – Comento uno de los jóvenes mirando la foto de reojo, el corazón se le encogió y su mirada inquieta vago por la habitación vacía. Comprendía entonces lo que las personas pensaban de su relación con Wendy, una sonrisa amarga se escapo de sus labios y arrugo la foto en sus manos. El no era para Wendy y ella no era para él, así de simple.

.::.

Las clases habían acabado ese día, la lluvia se había desatado y todo parecía un caos, los comentarios horribles que se escuchaban en los pasillos era suficientes para poner a cualquiera a la defensiva. Lucy permanecía en una silla de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, frente a ella, Levy intentaba por todos los medios lograr limpiarle con el algodón la sangre que corría por sus labios. Cana sonreía orgullosa al igual que Erza y Juvia la miraba preocupada mordiéndose los labios.

- Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho – Dijo la peli azul algo asustada mirando a la rubia. Bisca se acerco dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

- Tú no tienes que disculparte, quien debe hacerlo es Lisanna – Dijo la peli verde intentando calmarla.

- Eso es verdad, que se atreva esa tipa a aparecer por aquí – Dijo Cana con molestia mirando hacia todos lados. Y es que no hace más de unos minutos, Lucy y Lisanna se habían visto enfrentadas en una verdadera pelea de gatas gracias a un feo comentario dirigido hacia Wendy. Lucy aun no podía creer que la albina dijera palabras tan feas en contra de alguien con quien incluso había compartido la comida. Su ceño se volvió a fruncir recordando lo ocurrido y aun mas las palabras que la chica le había susurrado al oído. _"Esto es la guerra" _ni siquiera entendía a que se refería, pero lo asociaba completamente a aquellas miraditas desafiantes que le dedicaba.

- No debiste haberte involucrado – Dijo Erza de pronto acercándose a ella con aire preocupado – Manchas tu imagen de chica dulce – Lucy estuvo a punto de gruñir pero simplemente inflo los mofletes haciendo reír a las demás. Romeo se paseo delante de ellas nervioso, y de pronto toda su atención fue para el chico que parecía más tenso de lo normal. El recuerdo de las palabras de Wendy aquella noche fue más que suficiente para acabar con el ánimo de todas. Las chicas se quedaron mirando sin saber qué hacer en esos momentos.

- Deberíamos detenerlo – Dijo Levy rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había creado.

- ¿Qué sacamos? Ella dijo que no necesitaba nuestra ayuda – Hablo Cana con cierta molestia.

- Es verdad, lo mejor sería que ellos arreglen sus problemas, no nos metamos nosotras – Comento Lucy poniéndose en pie y limpiándose ella misma los restos de sangre en su rostro.

- Esto no me gusta – Susurro Levy bajando la mirada.

- El profesor Warren va a irse, Wendy no nos habla – Dijo Erza con cierta tristeza en sus palabras – Realmente nada de esto es bueno.

Romeo paso al lado del grupo de chicas sin mirar a ninguna, nuevamente no era su intención escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero lo había hecho porque el tema era simplemente de su interés.

-¡Romeo! – Exclamo Levy al verlo pasar junto a ellas, pero el chico no se dio la vuelta para mirarlas.

- ¿Qué le pasa? Actúa demasiado extraño – Dijo Cana incluyendo el hecho de que estuvo moviéndose de lado a lado frente a ellas y luego las ignoraba olímpicamente.

- Ni idea – Respondió Levy con un puchero. Lucy miro fijamente al chico y luego comenzó a caminar en su misma dirección, sintiendo los gritos de las demás tras ella.

.::.

La lluvia se había hecho presente mientras ella continuaba cobijada en su frazada, no podía dejar de mirar por la ventana, las gotas de agua corrían por el vidrio como de seguro debían estar corriendo sus lágrimas por sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, habían pasado tantas cosas en esos días que ya no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar. Se había mantenido encerrada en su habitación desde hace dos noches, cuando escucho de labios de Natsu que su profesor había renunciado y más aun que había sido por ella. Contuvo un gemido angustiado, no quería ponerse a llorar nuevamente.

La puerta se abrió de golpe asustándola, se giro sorprendida para replicarle a quien fuera que saliera de allí pero apenas tuvo tiempo. Romeo la había tomado del brazo y literalmente le había arrastrado afuera. Chillo molesta intentando soltarse ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos que se encontraban en la sala. Sintió vergüenza e intento volver, pero no pudo, el chico ya tenía puesto sobre su cuerpo un largo impermeable celeste.

- Te vienes conmigo – Dijo sin más sacándola del departamento mientras los demás comenzaban a preguntar que sucedía. Lucy sonrio mirando de reojo a Natsu que le hacia un seña mostrando sus dientes en su característica sonrisa.

El viento y la lluvia chocaban en el casco y más aun por la velocidad que llevaban, Romeo manejaba sin temor alguno por la autopista hacia quien sabe dónde. Wendy se aferro a su cuerpo con fuerza sintiendo miedo, odiaba con su vida las motocicletas y se había prometido jamás en su vida subir a una, aunque ahora lo estuviera incumpliendo.

Se detuvieron en la entrada del aeropuerto, Wendy le miro confundida mientras Romeo se sacaba el casco. Los ojos le brillaron y el chico sintió que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar, se alarmo caminando hasta ella pero la peli azul rápidamente seco las lagrimas que querían salir.

- Gracias – Dijo corriendo dentro, Romeo trago saliva con fuerza desviando la mirada, todo lo hacía por ella, por Wendy.

El aeropuerto esa noche no estaba para nada atestado como otras veces, quizás podría deberse a ser mitad de semana y no fin de semana, se podía caminar tranquilamente por los andenes, aunque si habían personas.

Warren abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver a Wendy caminado hasta donde él se encontraba.

-Menos mal que aun no te vas – Dijo ella sosteniendo aun el casco en sus manos – Quería verte una vez más – Volvió a decir pero esta vez con la voz quebrada – No puedo vivir sin ti – Dijo ella dejando caer unas lagrimas que rápidamente fueron secadas por sus manos.

Warren no hizo ni dijo nada, ambos se miraron largamente, entonces ella volvió a romper en llanto y esta vez no intento calmarse.

-No te vayas, por favor no te vayas – Dijo y corrió a sus brazos, sollozo un rato en su hombro mientras él seguía inmóvil. Acerco sus labios a su oído y le hablo.

- Gracias por venir, pero tu mejor que nadie sabe que no puedo dejar que vayas conmigo – La tomo por los hombros y soltó su agarre. Wendy pareció en ese momento desesperada.

- No te vayas, por ultimo llévame contigo – Dijo con el rostro húmedo, Warren apretó los puños alejándola cada vez mas de su cuerpo – No necesito nada más que a ti, por favor – Dijo más desesperada aun.

- Piensa en tu futuro, si te vas conmigo no podrás continuar con la música, tu sueño era Fairy Tail, no puedes simplemente dejarlo – La miro intensamente a los ojos – Es lo mejor.

- Claro que no es lo mejor, No – Dijo ella cuando él la tomo por los hombros – Tu sueño también era trabajar allí, lo sé, por favor no te vayas – Volvió a repetir buscando su mirada.

- _Pasajeros del vuelo 306 con destino a Milán, favor abordar por la puerta 18_ – El cuerpo de Wendy se tenso al escuchar estas palabras, Warren tomo su bolso de mano suspirando.

- No, ¿Milán? ¿Por qué tan lejos? – Pregunto sin comprender las acciones que su ex novio estaba realizando, el no contesto, desesperándola aun mas – Hazme una promesa – Dijo ella de pronto, sorprendiéndolo – Prométeme que volverás por mi cuando todo esté mejor, prométemelo – Grito llorando.

- No hare una promesa como esa – Dijo él girándose y alejándose de ella, Wendy soltó el casco y corrió tras el siendo detenido por los guardias que no podían permitir que personas sin boleto abordaran, las personas le miraban pero no importaba, nada de ello importaba.

- Adiós –Logro escuchar entre el murmullo y la figura de su amado desapareció, no sabía si había sido producto de su imaginación o fue real, pero con eso simplemente había bastando para derrumbarla, y entonces las lágrimas se hicieron más intensas.

Romeo tomo el casco del suelo mirando al frente, la vio allí arrodillada en el suelo mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos y sollozaba intensamente. Sintió deseos de correr a abrazarla y decirle que él estaba para ella, pero sabía que no sería lo correcto. Se acerco con lentitud poniendo una mano en su hombro y quedándose simplemente allí, dándole apoyo como podía.

.::.

El sol brillaba con intensidad como si nunca hubiese habido una tormenta. Camino por el pasillo con su cabello ondeante mirando siempre al frente sin interesarse por lo que dijeran los demás. Noto como los alumnos se reunían en grupitos y comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos, mirándola notoriamente.

Camino como siempre en dirección a sus lockers, aunque claramente no se sentía como siempre. Toda la academia tenía la mirada sobre ella, por lo tanto no era como siempre.

-Ha vuelto a clases – Decía una chica mirándola de pies a cabeza.

- Si, ¿Acaso no tiene vergüenza? – Pregunto otra. Suspiro viendo a sus amigas junto a su casillero, una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en sus labios y apresuro el paso llegando hasta ellas, ensancho su sonrisa y se lanzo sobre sus amigas haciéndola sonreír.

- Pensábamos que ya no nos hablarías – Dijo Levy haciendo un puchero, después de todo, Wendy no había conversado con ellas desde el día en que fue descubierto su romance con el ex profesor.

- Solo quería un momento para mí – Respondió con un leve sonrojo, todas sonrieron alegres de que todo volviera a ser como antes.

- Pues entonces opino que celebremos, podríamos visitar la taberna del viejo esta noche – Dijo Cana con una gran sonrisa, puesto que podría beber cuanto quisiera.

- Wendy no puede entrar, es menor de edad – Dijo Levy con los ojos entrecerrados, la morena enarco una ceja y volvió a sonreír.

- No lo parece y al viejo no le molesta – Contesto sin más sacando una risita en Wendy.

- Si van a celebrar por lo menos deberían invitarnos – Dijo Gray tras ellas, Juvia se sonrojo al verlo allí al igual que Wendy que se tapo el rostro con ambas manos. El chico frunció el ceño al ver las reacciones de todas cuando sintió un golpe seco en la cabeza.

- Maldito pervertido, siempre haces lo mismo – Dijo la calmada voz de Natsu tras él, se miro el cuerpo notando que solo llevaba encima su ropa interior, grito como un loco buscando su ropa y desesperando no solo a Natsu si no que también a Erza. Los demás alumnos miraron el espectáculo que estaban montando y no pudieron evitar reír, olvidando de paso el incidente con Wendy. Lucy suspiro apoyándose en la pared, un día mas viendo a los payasos divertirse, sonrio entre dientes, aquello parecía un verdadero circo, ¡si hasta tenia animales! Exclamo internamente mirando a Natsu. La risa de Wendy la distrajo, parecía tan feliz en ese momento que le parecía increíble que hasta hace unas horas la chica lloraba como una magdalena en el suelo de su habitación, saco su libro saliendo de allí, había pasado por muchas tensiones últimamente y lo que menos quería era volver a pasar por una situación desesperante.

.::.

Habían sido todos convocados hasta allí, todos parecían algo inquietos y nadie sabía qué hacer en un momento así. Mirajane intento calmarlos a todos pero le fue imposible, por lo tanto Makarov apareció frente al alumnado para darles las noticias.

- Supongo que deben saber lo ocurrido con el profesor Rocko – Dijo logrando el silencio en el aula.

- ¿Qué se fue por culpa de Wendy Marvell? – Pregunto un chico entre el grupo ganándose unos cuantos abucheos por parte de los demás. El director carraspeo con fuerza negando con la cabeza.

- El presento su renuncia, nadie le ha obligado – Aclaro con seriedad – Pero volvamos a lo principal, como ya deben saber, Fairy Tail es una academia de música que entrena a las futuras estrellas musicales – Todos asintieron dándole la razón – Pues desde ahora en adelante no solo será canto y baile – Todos se miraron entre sí mientras Mira apretaba la carpeta entre sus manos, sabía lo que sucedería cuando el director anunciara lo nuevo que había implementado – También incluiremos entre las materias la actuación y el modelaje – Dicho esto todos comenzaron a murmurar comentando entre sí, algunos emocionados y otros horrorizados – Escuchen, escuchen – Dijo llamando nuevamente su atención – Para debutar no solo deben ser buenos en música sino también en artes escénicas, una celebridad debe saber cómo enfrentarse al público en todos los aspectos, por lo tanto la dificultad para debutar y graduarse de esta academia será el doble, espero hayan comprendido, muchas gracias – Termino volviendo junto a Mira. El bullicio fue enorme durante el día por las distintas reacciones con respecto al tema.

Lucy se tomo la cabeza con fuerza, ahora no solo debía lidiar con la música sino también con la actuación ¿Qué haría? Así como iban las cosas muy difícilmente podría debutar y volver a Londres cuanto más quisiera. Estaba muerta.

.::.

Se mantuvo calmada frente a él, sus manos en su regazo y el vaso intacto, como si el mesero recién lo hubiese servido. Su rostro sereno y lleno de confianza le descolocó y se puso en pie con brusquedad, llamando la atención de los demás clientes.

- Eres una maldita zorra – Dijo arrastrando las palabras con rabia y lanzándole el agua en el rostro. Se retiro del local ante la mirada atónita de todos que luego centraron su atención en la joven que permanecía en el mismo sitio y de la misma forma. Juvia sintió deseos de llorar pero se reprimió sacando un pañuelo celeste de su bolso para secarse el rostro. Acababa de dejarle las cosas bien en claro a quien había sido su novio hace algunos meses y a quien había dejado por su agresividad. Ahora era él quien le buscaba intentando obligarla a permanecer a su lado. Sintió una lagrima derramarse por su mejilla y el nudo en su garganta, no merecía que la trataran así.

Un suave pañuelo acaricio su mejilla y levanto la mirada asustada encontrándose con el rostro serio de Gray.

- Gray – Dijo poniéndose en pie con rapidez, apartándose – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto algo avergonzada, el podría haber visto todo.

- Esperaba a alguien – Respondió señalando una mesa junto a la ventana, se mordió el labio con fuerza, definitivamente el debió haber visto lo recién ocurrido – ¿Quién era ese tipo? – Pregunto con algo de molestia. Juvia bajo la vista, no quería hablar de su ex con él.

- Nadie importante, solo un pasado de Juvia – Dijo sin más, Gray volvió a acercarse notando que temblaba, la estrecho en sus brazos y le saco de allí sin importarle las miradas sorprendidas de todos quienes se encontraban en el lugar.

El aire fresco pareció calmarla y respirando profundamente miro el parque frente a ella. Lo sintió acercarse a ella llevando en sus manos unas latas de bebida, miro la suya con curiosidad y sonrio levemente mirando a un sonrojado Gray.

- Las chicas suelen tomar eso – Dijo con temor de haberse equivocado, Juvia volvió a sonreír mirando su lata y luego a su acompañante.

- Juvia no es como todas las chicas – Dijo logrando que la expresión en el rostro del chico se oscureciera – Pero aun así lo agradezco – Respondió abriéndola con un sonoro "click" y bebiendo del contenido para sorpresa de Gray. Sonrio imitándola y mirando el lugar frente a él, lleno de familias paseando, perros corriendo, ciclistas disfrutando.

- Era tu ex novio, ¿verdad? – Pregunto de pronto sin mirarla, Juvia se sorprendió y rápidamente giro el rostro, Gray suspiro mirándola lentamente – Olvídalo, un tipo así no vale la pena – Aconsejo de manera intensa, Juvia bajo el rostro levemente mordiéndose el labio inferior. Gray aprovecho para alejarse – Espero no verte mas en una situación tan complicada – Añadió sonriendo al recordar aquel día en el callejón, camino por el sendero dejándola atrás – ¡Nos vemos! – Grito volviendo al restaurante en donde se encontraban antes.

- ¡Lo olvidare! – Grito ella con efusividad tras él, Gray sonrio levemente – ¡Lo olvidare, y buscare un nuevo amor! – Termino de gritar con leves lagrimas adornando sus ojos – Juvia se volverá a enamorar – Añadió casi en un susurro viendo la silueta del chico alejarse.

.::.

Suspiro cansada mirando a ambos frente a ella, domingo, el bendito domingo había llegado, un día para descansar del colegio, relajarse perezosamente en casa y vagar sin tener nada que hacer, pero para desgracia – o bendición de ella como decía Levy y algunas chicas a su alrededor – se encontraba en compañía de los dos idiotas mas idiotas del mundo que no dejaban de alegar. El día de la cita triple había llegado y apenas unos minutos llevaban juntos y ya sentía que se estaba muriendo.

- El cine es lo mejor – Gruño Sting cruzándose de brazos, Natsu volvió a suspirar relajando sus hombros con cansancio.

- Insisto en que la pista de hielo es más entretenida – Argumento mirando hacia un costado. Lucy suspiro mirando a ambos.

- No se patinar, ¿tu si? – Pregunto con molestia.

- Por supuesto – Sonrio Natsu con burla, el rubio frunció el ceño y miro a Lucy fijamente.

- ¿Sabes Lucy? – Pregunto con seriedad, la chica trago saliva cansada.

- Si – Respondió casi tímida, Natsu sonrio más ampliamente mirando a Sting – Pero, vamos al parque de atracciones – Termino por decir mientras caminaba en dirección a la parada del bus, ambos se miraron impresionados y la siguieron sin dejar de mirarse fijamente. Lucy se mordió los labios nerviosa esperando haber hecho bien en elegir ella y terminar con su discusión, les miro de soslayo volvió a suspirar, ahora tenían una guerra de miradas. Definitivamente su día de descanso iba a ser largo, muy largo.

.::.

Miro las personas que transitaban por el lugar, Cana le había dicho que sería una buena forma de enfrentar su miedo y esperaba sinceramente que resultara. Trago saliva con miedo cruzando su pequeña cartera sobre su hombro. Dio unos cuantos pasos al frente y comenzó con la entonación.

[Canción: Airplanes – B.O.B ft Hayley Williams]

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)_

Canto mientras avanzaba en el tumulto de gente, algunos se detuvieron a escucharla, mientras otros simplemente pasaban por su lado, cerró los ojos con nerviosismo recordando la letra de la canción y también recordándose internamente una buena afinación, no estaba cantando con pista ni nada, simplemente a capela.

_Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back_

Canto de pronto alguien a su lado, o mas bién, rapeo. Lo miro sorprendida encontrándose con el chico moreno que había dicho de pronto que le ayudaría a superar su pánico. El la miro de reojo incitándola a seguirle y ella simplemente sonrio. Esta vez más gente se detuvo a escucharlos.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)_

Levy continuo con el coro sintiendo las palmadas que guiaban el ritmo de aquellos que conocían la canción, sonrio aplaudiendo ella también e incitando a los que no lo hacían a seguirles, Gazille lo hizo también realizando de pronto unas acrobacias sacando unos cuantos gritos del público. Terminaron la canción con una sonrisa en el rostro y una ronda de aplausos que llamaban la atención de cualquiera que pasara por el lugar. Miro a su compañero que no dejaba de mirarla y le dedico su mejor sonrisa. En cierto modo, el le estaba ayudando.

.::.

_Respondiendo reviews :3_

PatashifyDragneel: ajaoajao hasta a mi me emociona como se esta tornando todo xDD hay momentos en que solo me lo paso pensando en que puede suceder después en la historia y todo ejjeje increíble, ¿no? Pobre Romeo, ahora hara todo lo posible por conquistar a Wendy, tiene el camino libre ^^ aunque igual siento pena por ella u.u hacerla sufrir no me gusta, ejejej sisisi Lisanna será buena en su tiempo pero dudo mucho dejarla con Sting, como que no se, encuentro que el tiene que ser fiel a su sentimiento de amor :DD Lo se, lo se, creo que fui un poco cruel con el pobre Natsu pero tenia que ser asi, de esa forma podríamos justificar su odio a los médicos joajao sisis Lucy por fin pensara en Natsu de manera amable (solo hasta cierto punto xD) y se ira dando cuenta de sus sentimientos :OOO jaoaj gracias por comentar! Besoos!

**Alex Darklight: **ejejej es la hora de separarlos xDD sip desde ahora tiene que comenzar el Rowen :DD ajaojaao es una forma de que empiecen a enamorarse el uno del otro (Y) ahora que estarán mas unidos y se entienden mutuamente sera mas fácil dar el paso definitivo, aunque no será fácil xD, u.u sisis a mi me da penita ponerlo con toooda esa historia pero era parte de la historia para que pueda desarrollarse todo como lo tengo planeado ejejje lo de la arritmia se me ocurrió de pronto sin siquiera saber bien en que consiste joajao igual estoy recién estudiando y me da cosita cuando los profes no dicen tantos nombre de medicamentos raros y esas cosas -.- me da miedito llegar al ultimo año xDD admiro profundamente a quienes saben como manejar ese tipo de situaciones (Y), muchas, pero muchas gracias por comentar ;) espero leas el siguiente! Adios!

**Guiiillle: **:DD gracias, gracias, y creo que lo digo nuevamente, jejej me da vergüenza cuando me dicen que mis historias son geniales :$ soy bastante timida xDD pero me agrada y me sube el animo :DD Gracias por tu apoyo y espero no decepcionarte con los demás capítulos que se vienen, jejeje a todos les ha dado penita la historia de Natsu pero como ya he dicho, era escencial algo asi en la historia, ajoajoaja la gran mayoría odia a Lisanna, yo no la odio, pero me desagrada enormemente cuando se mete con Natsu ¬¬ que no entiende que no están hechos para estar juntos? Ajajoajao Gracias por todo! Espero te sigas pasando :DD

**JuviaDPortgas: **:DDD me alegra mucho que te guste! Estoy esforzándome por hacer una buena trama de ellos dos y aunque me cueste espero poder escribir todas las cosas que se me ocurren :D, en este cap también puse parte de ellos, algo importante que comenzara a unirlos! Ajajoajaoaj esa es la idea, que ellos terminen y asi comience el Rowen, aunque no inmediatamente pero si habran muchas partes de su historia! Jejejeje creo que es uno de los mejores personajes de mi historia, yo también lo amo jeeoej pero no lo cambio por Natsu xD oh si! Ahora se sacaran los ojos por ver quien conquista a Lucy primero :OO que interesante! xDDD Gracias por comentar! Besotes!

.::.

**Listoco! no es tan laargo pero espero me aguanten unas semanitas mas :DD prometo que cuando salga de vacaciones actualizare mas seguido! tendre mas tiempo :DD **

**Besoos a todos! Gracias por leer!**

**Nicky**


	10. Smile

**Realmente no me he tardado tanto, según creo yo xD, publico rápidamente porque estoy estudiando para un examen en estos momentos y me toca mañana a las 8:30 u.u además es formal ¬¬ odio ir formal! Pero en fin, espero les guste este cap, a mi personalmente me gusta mucho ^^ No habia publicado antes porque lamentablemente no me convencía del todo lo que habia escrito, asi que hice unos arreglines y fue lo mejor que salió (mejor que los anteriores) Espero no decepcionarlos!**

**Nada se escucha en estos momentos, se supone que debo estar concentrada estudiando! **

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama!**

**.::.**

_**Reach Your Dreams**_

_Smile_

"**Solo ver tu sonrisa unos segundos, siento como se ilumina mi vida"**

Se sintió tímida frente a él y bajo la mirada mordiéndose los labios, sin saber que decir. El chicos suspiro frente a ella, era complicado incluso para el, pero ella tenia toda su atención desde aquella vez en que la escucho cantar junto al piano, quería conocerla, ser su amigo, deseaba inexplicablemente estar a su lado. Intento hacer a un lado la creciente tensión que se manifestaba y dando un último sorbo a su gaseosa se dispuso a hablar.

- Soy Gajeel, es un gusto conocerte… - Dijo llamando la atención de la chica que lo observo curiosa.

- Levy – Termino ella dando a conocer su nombre, el sonrio de lado sin dejar de mirarla.

- Iba a decir enana – Contesto con diversión, el rostro de ella se transformo en una ira muda y estuvo a punto de replicar de no ser por la estridente risa del moreno – Vale, no te enfades – Dijo con rapidez moviendo las manos.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? – Soltó ella sin recapacitar en lo que decía, él la observo seriamente, no podía llegar y soltarle tantas cursilerías como que quería conocerla y estar cerca de ella, eso no iba con el, se cruzo de brazos relajándose en el asiento.

- Es divertido, quiero ver que tanto puedes lograr cuando superes tu miedo – Respondió para sorpresa de ella, Levy no dejo de mirarlo, había pensado en su respuesta desde que terminaron de cantar y lo más lógico que encontraba era que sintiera lastima por ella o que alguna de sus amigas se lo haya pedido, pero jamás algo como eso.

- Gra-gracias – Dijo con un ligero sonrojo, Gajeel volvió a sonreír tomando su refresco – Pero tú… – Dijo aun sin disipar sus demás dudas, y es que jamás le había visto hasta el día en que choco con él en el patio, nadie lo conocía y no sabía como un desconocido podía interesarse.

- Acabo de ingresar – Respondió como leyendo sus pensamientos – Una larga historia – Dijo cortante, Levy tembló levemente y asintió comprendiendo, el no quería compartir más de su vida y ella no insistiría, así de simple y sencillo.

.::.

Sonrio como una niña pequeña al mirar el paraje frente a ella, no sabía cuantas habían sido sus ganas de estar allí pero solo ahora las descubría. Tras ella, ambos chicos no se quitaban la mirada de encima en un guerra que estaba lejos de terminar. Entraron al lugar que para sorpresa de nadie se encontraba completamente repleto.

- Es domingo – Susurro la chica con una mueca – Es normal – Termino por decir, ambos notaron su cambio de humor y para arreglar la situación la tomaron de las manos, uno en cada costado.

- Vamos por comida – Dijo Sting con una sonrisa en el rostro tirando de la rubia que se encontraba sorprendida por la repentina situación.

- Vamos a la casa del terror – Dijo Natsu ligeramente entusiasmado, tironeando de la chica que se quejo fuertemente, ambos tiraban de lados opuestos – Hey idiota – Dijo el peli rosa llamando la atención de su enemigo que lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados – Suéltala, la lastimas – Dijo señalando como el rubio la tenía tomada de la mano.

- Suéltala tu imbécil – Dijo él como si fuera lo más correcto – Lo primero es la comida, luego podemos divertirnos – Hablo como una persona sensata, Natsu nego con la cabeza.

- Si comemos antes, luego no podremos disfrutar nada y de seguro serás quien termine vomitando su "comida" – Dijo con burla, el rubio gruño con molestia intentando acercarse, pero fue Lucy quien los detuvo.

- A la montaña rusa – Dijo sin más arrastrando a ambos, el rostro de los chicos palideció y se detuvieron ambos en la entrada – ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto ella con inocencia. Sting sonrio entre dientes temblando ligeramente mientras que Natsu enmudeció al instante.

- No soy… bueno en estas cosas – Comento el rubio con algo de vergüenza, Lucy enarco una ceja sorprendida y se acerco a ambos. Natsu intento reír mirando a su compañero.

- ¿No me digas que tienes miedo? – Pregunto intentando molestarlo, Sting frunció el ceño girándose para mirarlo.

- ¿Acaso tu no? – Pregunto enarcando una ceja, Natsu ahogo un gruñido molesto y ambos volvieron a mirarse asesinamente.

- Par de gallinas – Susurro Lucy alejándose de ellos, personalmente amaba la diversión extrema y aquel juego ameritaba todo aquello, se acomodo en la fila de espera siendo observaba detenidamente por ambos jóvenes.

- No soy una gallina – Dijo Natsu dando el primer paso al frente y posicionándose tras ella mientras sudaba como un loco, Sting estuvo tentado a hacer lo mismo, pero la ultima vez (y la primera también) que había subido a una de esas cosas había terminado con un trauma de por vida.

- ¡Sting! – Grito Lucy ya lista para subir – No seas aburrido y ven – El rubio sonrio al ver la manera en que le preocupaba a la chica el que él no estuviera allí y sin pensarlo mas avanzo con paso seguro. Natsu gruño molesto al verlo al lado y dio un paso al frente para poder subir junto a Lucy – Iré en primera fila – Canturreo ella divertida avanzando a su puesto, ambos volvieron a paralizarse viendo como la joven se sentaba tranquilamente esperando que acomodaran los chalecos de seguridad.

Iban a avanzar los dos para sentarse a su lado, daba igual que muriesen durante el trayecto, pero ninguno de los dos permitiría que Lucy viajara con el enemigo. Un niño regordete se sentó junto a la rubia sin decir nada, dejándolos a ambos con la boca abierta.

- Idiota – Murmuro Natsu enojado sentándose en la segunda fila, Sting iba a evitarlo buscando un lugar más en medio encontrándose con que el carrito estaba lleno y el único lugar disponible era junto a Natsu.

- ¿Vas a subir? – Pregunto uno de los encargados al verlo parado sin hacer nada, asintió mecánicamente sentándose junto al peli rosa y al momento el juego dio inicio.

Lucy carcajeo divertida ante la escena frente a ella, ambos vomitaban sonoramente frente al basurero, a vista de las personas que circulaban por el lugar. Ambos se miraron de reojo, completamente avergonzados por lo que estaba sucediendo.

- No sean así – Dijo la rubia revisando un folleto que le habían entregado con todas las atracciones que habían en el parque. Natsu nego fervientemente mientras Sting entro en el baño sin volver a salir de allí – Natsu – Dijo ella como una niña pequeña moviendo su brazo. El peli rosa gruño en respuesta, no quería decirle que no a su petición pero tampoco era tan fácil llegar y subir a una plataforma de más 50 mts y lanzarte al vacio. La miro de reojo notando aquellos ojos de cachorrito abandonado, no podía decirle que no ¡maldita sea! Grito internamente soltando un suspiro y dejando caer sus brazos que anteriormente se mantenían cruzados sobre su pecho. Lucy sonrio al comprobar que se había rendido justo en el momento en el cual Sting salía del baño – Ahora vamos a saltar en Bungee – Dijo ella con una sonrisa, el rubio sintió que todo volvía a girar e inflando los mofletes completamente morado volvió a entrar en el baño.

- Creo que no irá – Dijo Natsu sintiéndose mal por el chico, Lucy hizo un puchero pero aun así avanzo junto al peli rosa, el lugar se encontraba un tanto apartado y se elevaba por sobre el mar que era el fondo del paisaje que ofrecía el Pacific Park de Santa Mónica.

- Esto es tan emocionante – Exclamo la rubia corriendo hacia el lugar de entrada, el chico trago saliva forzosamente antes de seguirla. Un hombre les dio las indicaciones adecuadas, explicándoles detalladamente cómo debían hacer todo, después de todo, era la primera vez de ambos.

- Esto es un suicidio – Murmuro el rubio mirando desde abajo, hace unos momentos había salido del baño y los había buscado por el muelle, divisando a lo lejos la grúa que mantenía una de las atracciones mejor catalogadas, sobre el aire. En cuanto llego y se instalo junto a otras personas, pudo divisar a Lucy haciéndole señas eufóricamente y Natsu que no dejaba de aferrarse a un fierro junto a él – Pobre idiota – Murmuro nuevamente sintiendo su estomago revolverse de solo imaginar la sensación de caer de tanta altura.

Lucy no podía esconder su sonrisa, siempre había amado las cosas extremas pero debido a su padre había tenido que reprimirlo. Con una sonrisa sincera miro a Natsu que parecía un animalito asustadizo, rio de buena gana apuntándolo y llamando su atención, el sonrio de lado forzosamente, no podía hacer nada más y sentía que a cada momento sus piernas cedían. No era una gallina, pero tampoco era el más valiente de todos.

- Tu vas primero – Dijo el hombre señalándolo, Lucy volvió a reír al ver su reacción y se acerco a el tomándolo del brazo.

- Suerte – Dijo sin más conduciéndolo sumisamente hasta el borde, miro hacia abajo sintiendo que vomitaría nuevamente. Miro a Lucy quien solo hizo una seña con la cabeza y recordando cada uno de los pasos que le había explicado, se lanzo al vacio sintiendo el aire chocar con fuerza en su cara. Quería gritar, pero no podía hacerlo, estaba paralizado mientras veía el agua cada vez más cerca. Sting rio sonoramente al escucharlo gritar, no lo había hecho cuando salto pero si cuando estuvo a punto de chocar en el mar, aunque revoto con fuerza debido al elástico del cual suspendía. Lucy lo miro entretenida, Natsu parecía realmente una niñita gritando de ese modo, rio como no recordaba haberlo hecho desde hace mucho.

.::.

Camino por la biblioteca con unos gruesos libros en los brazos, se sentó soltando un suspiro mirando a su alrededor, no había nadie allí y era comprensible, era domingo por lo tanto nadie acudía a la academia a menos que utilizara las salas de ensayo. Reviso las portadas abriendo algunos y seleccionando algunas páginas. Necesitaba algo de ayuda y también inspiración, se había alarmado enormemente cuando Levy le había mencionado que tenia lista su composición para la clase del profesor Elfman. Suspiro nuevamente tomando su libreta y comenzando a escribir la letra perfecta. Tras unos minutos la reviso y nuevamente se dejo caer deprimida sobre su asiento, no podía escribir otra cosa que no fueran letras tristes y dolorosas, que reflejaban profundamente sus sentimientos. Dejo el bolígrafo a un lado y se dispuso a leer, si lograba encontrar una buena historia o una buena cita dentro de un libro, estaba segura de que podría escribir una buena canción.

- Si salieras a divertirte un poco, de seguro lograrías lo que buscas – Dijo una voz conocida tras ella, se giro asustada dejando el libro sobre la mesa y mirando con sorpresa y duda a Romeo – Lo siento, estaba buscando un libro de referencia y me quede dormido, solo desperté hace un momento y te vi – Se disculpo pasándose una mano por la nuca, ella asintió comprendiendo y volvió a lo que hacía, sin decir nada, en total silencio. El chico se mordió el labio inferior nervioso, avanzo hasta ella golpeando el pequeño libro en sus manos y miro desde atrás lo que ella intentaba encontrar en aquel grueso libro – Los de son mejores – Comento al apreciar el autor que ella leía, Wendy suspiro pesadamente girándose nuevamente para mirarlo, el trago saliva nervioso.

- Déjame en paz – Dijo ella con pesadez, Romeo desvió la mirada dolido. Ella volvió a lo suyo.

- Solo era un consejo – Dijo sentándose a su lado, Wendy lo miro molesta y estuvo a punto de replicar pero fue rápidamente interrumpida – No quiero que sigas molesta conmigo, quiero ayudarte porque me agradas – Dijo con rapidez.

- Romeo… - Dijo en un suspiro cansado, el nego fervientemente con la cabeza.

- Solo amigos, quiero ser tu amigo – Dijo mirándola fijamente, ella miro sus manos y luego nuevamente a él. Abrió la boca dudosa e hizo una mueca confusa.

- Bien – Respondió con lentitud para sorpresa de él, el chico sonrio ampliamente tomándola de la muñeca.

- Entonces salgamos de aquí – La arrastro por el lugar para su sorpresa, alcanzando solo a tomar su cartera.

- ¡Hey! – Chillo molesta – ¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunto intentando soltarse, el sonrio mirándola de reojo.

- Nunca podrás escribir una buena canción si no experimentas lo que es bueno – Respondió confundiéndola, no dijo mas y simplemente se dejo llevar, ¿podría ser tan malo?

.::.

Miro la pantalla frente a ella y no evito esconder su sonrisa, aquello era perfecto, simplemente perfecto, una excusa perfecta para odiarla más intensamente a conciencia de todos. Guardo la página con sumo cuidado, la información y las fotografías, aquello sería sin duda la noticia del año y la protagonista sufriría como nadie lo había hecho antes en aquel instituto. Llevaba un buen tiempo planeando cosas en su contra y con eso… de seguro tenía el apoyo de toda la academia. Un golpe en la puerta la sobre salto y bajo la pantalla de su notebook con cuidado. El rostro de su hermano se asomo en su habitación.

- Esta listo – Dijo con su gruesa voz – Baja a comer – Dicho esto volvió a cerrar dejándola sola. La albina soltó un suspiro mirando su habitación y se mordió el labio inferior caminando hasta la puerta.

.::.

Estiro sus brazos sobre la cabeza soltando un suspiro, miro de reojo a ambos chicos que caminaban tras ella y no pudo evitar sonreír. Natsu aun no se recuperaba del salto y parecía un fantasma de lo pálido que lucia. En cambio Sting, estaba completamente renovado y más aun por acabar de comer, su estomago se había afirmado gracias a unas mágicas pastillas y ahora se encontraba como nuevo burlándose de Natsu.

- Deberíamos ir por la casa del terror ahora – Murmuro la rubia mirando el lugar, que parecía vacio, Sting trago saliva con fuerza, odiaba esos lugares en donde todo parecía terrorífico, en cambio Natsu pareció volver en sí, esbozando una sonrisa y avanzando hasta el lugar como un niño pequeño.

Oscuridad y unos cuantos gritos malignos, Lucy disfrutaba de ver las reacciones de su amigo rubio que chillaba por cualquier cosa, Natsu ya se había perdido varios pasos frente a ellos y por la oscuridad no podían divisarlo.

- Por cierto, no hemos vuelto a ensayar el vals – Dijo ella intentando distraer un poco al chico que lucía tenso y para nada disfrutaba del juego.

- Es cierto, y la prueba se acerca – Murmuro recordando lo terrible que sería el mes con esa y tantas pruebas más. Lucy cerró los ojos cansada.

- Mañana en mi casa a las siete – Dijo mas como una orden, el rubio asintió estando de acuerdo y ambos continuaron el camino que les llevaría a la salida. Lucy frunció el ceño sintiendo algo demasiado sospechoso en frente y miro de reojo como el rostro de Sting se desfiguraba del miedo y es que frente a él se encontraba un payaso, un maldito payaso de rostro blanco, sonrisa sádica pintada de rojo, ojos desviados, escaso pelo rizado naranjo y su característica nariz redonda y roja. El rubio grito dando un salto y unos cuantos pasos atrás, Lucy se quedo estática mirando al espectro frente a ella que de pronto comenzó a sacudirse escuchándose una risa de su parte. Natsu salió tras la máscara doblándose de risa, Lucy sonrio echándose a reír con él, mientras Sting estaba que lloraba y les golpeaba a los dos por reírse.

Ambos salieron, Natsu devolvió lo había tomado prestado de uno de los personajes ganándose una reprimenda por el encargado. Sting se acurruco en una esquina donde solo podía estar rodeado de luz, no quería volver a la oscuridad nunca más, estaba seguro de que si lo hacia volvería a ver el payaso terrorífico. Natsu se rio de él mientras daban un último paseo comiendo algodón de azúcar, a pedido de Lucy.

- Ni que fuera el "The 13th gate"***** – Dijo burlándose más aun del rubio, Lucy contuvo la risa mientras el afectado se molesto, Natsu no dejaba de restregarle en su cara lo miedoso y llorón que había sido dentro de la casa del terror y más aun con su grito de niñita que había soltado – No te imaginaria allí – Añadió recordando que uno de sus grandes deseos era visitar aquella casa encantada, o en general la gran mayoría de las casas encantadas de Estados Unidos.

- Ya chicos – Dijo Lucy dando unos pasos delante y deteniéndose frente a ellos – Ha sido increíble, no pensé que pudiera divertirme tanto con un par de idiotas – Dijo con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, Sting sonrio como un tonto y Natsu frunció el ceño para luego relajarse, le habían cambiado el apodo de mono a idiota, que lindo.

- No fue nada siempre que desees divertirte puedes venir conmigo – Dijo Natsu con un cierto aire de arrogancia, Lucy frunció los labios y esbozo una sonrisa.

- Que bien, entonces te hare mi nuevo pasatiempo – Dijo ella dándose vuelta para continuar caminando, Sting rio pasando por su lado y Natsu decayó por completo.

- ¡No quería decir eso! – Grito corriendo a su lado, Lucy sonrio, sabia a lo que se refería y lo agradecía, profundamente lo agradecía.

- Tu serás el pasatiempo y yo seré el verdadero – Dijo Sting casi ensoñando, Natsu gruño comprendiendo a que se refería.

- En tus sueños – Dijo chocando sus frentes, se miraron intensamente, si bien habían compartido con Lucy sin mayores problemas, ambos sabían cómo estaban las cosas realmente, ninguno pensaba en rendirse aun.

.::.

Camino tras él como llevaba haciendo desde hace unas horas, le miro de reojo notando su sonrisa sincera mientras caminaba con confianza hacia un rumbo desconocido para ella. Se detuvo abruptamente frente a un local, Wendy frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada para observar el entorno, el cielo teñido de naranja, los vehículos lujosos, jóvenes gritando por las calles, comprobó el nombre de la calle en el pequeño metal que se mantenía suspendido de un poste _Sunset Boulevard _hizo una mueca y volvió a mirar el local, Romeo sonreía orgulloso.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Pregunto algo dudosa, el soltó una pequeña risita y se acerco tomando su hombro.

- Hemos paseado para hacer hora, este es el lugar al cual quería llevarte desde un principio pero no abren hasta ahora – Respondió arrastrándola al lugar, Wendy se detuvo abruptamente sin dejar de mirar el nombre del lugar y la fila de personas que comenzaba a hacerse para ingresar.

- Nunca he estado en un sitio como este – Confeso temerosa, jamás había puesto un pie en un bar, y mucho menos en uno como el Roxy. Romeo se acerco mas a ella alcanzando su oído, haciéndola temblar con su roce.

- Es por eso que insisto en que te falta vivir – Susurro tomándola de la mano y haciéndola avanzar, ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas bajo la cabeza e ingreso, siendo observada por varias personas molestas que hacían fila en esos momentos.

El interior no le sorprendió para nada, había visto fotografías en la web, había oído de ellos, por lo tanto no parecía tan impresionante. Era un bar como todos, una barra, sillas, mesas, un escenario para los shows, todo completamente normal. Exceptuando el intenso negro en todos los objetos, el espeso humo del tabaco y las miradas peligrosas de quienes visitaban el lugar. Trago en seco atragantándose un poco con el humo y se aferro inconscientemente más a la mano de Romeo.

- ¡Hey chico! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Pregunto un hombre en la barra, Romeo camino hasta el con bastante rapidez, pero dándole el tiempo a Wendy para examinarlo. Tenía un bonito cabello rubio que le llegaba a los hombros, ondulándose un poco en las puntas, un bigote chamuscado le adornaba la boca y los ojos celestes brillaban tras su gafas pequeñas, una camisa oscura y un pañuelo negro en la cabeza, aquello fue suficiente para una primera impresión – Estas tan grande que ya traes a tu novia – Bromeo mirando a la peli azul, ella dio un brinquito aferrándose mas al cuerpo del chico.

- Nada de eso Bob, es solo una amiga – Explico dejando ver a la chica, el rubio sonrio acercándose a ellos por sobre la mesada.

- Que chica más bonita – Dijo al observarla detalladamente – Soy Bob Dalton, llevo trabajando aquí más de lo que tu culo viejo se imagina – Se presento soltando una risa, Wendy miro a Romeo con algo de miedo, este simplemente sonrio asintiendo.

- Wendy, Wendy Marvell – Dijo ella soltando un poco al chico, el hombre sonrio.

- ¿Quién se presenta hoy? – Pregunto Romeo de pronto mirando el lugar, el rubio sonrio mostrando su dentadura amarilla y desgastada.

- White Wizzard, has llegado justo – Respondió sacando unos vasos y poniéndolos sobre la mesada. Romeo sonrio contento, era uno de sus grupos favoritos. Wendy lo miro curiosa.

- De seguro te gustaran – Dijo tomando un vaso recién recibido, Wendy nego con la cabeza, no quería beber nada que no supiera que era y que no se sirviera ella misma. El lugar parecía de pronto cada vez más lleno y todo fue peor cuando un grupo se paro sobre el escenario logrando desatar a los clientes que se pusieron en pie extasiados.

**[Canción: Over the top – White Wizzard]**

Lento solo unos cuantos acordes, Wendy miro a los hombres de cabello largo que tocaban los instrumentos, que se preparaban para cantar. La música aumento de volumen y pronto la guitarra y el bajo fueron completamente apreciables, la batería en el fondo dando el ritmo inicial a la canción.

_En el horizonte, en los campos de la muerte_

_Tienes que luchar para seguir_

_Mira la luz de las estrellas, consulta tu destino_

_Nunca renuncies a tu voluntad_

Los gritos de pronto fueron audibles y muchos comenzaron a saltar en su lugar empujándose entre sí mismo. Retrocedió unos pasos chocando con un hombre corpulento de cabello largo, como la mayoría de los que se encontraban allí.

_Vas a hacerlo, tienes el fuego_

_Las llamas de tu destino arden de deseo_

_Tienes sueños, estas ardiendo alto_

_En las alas de acero que se elevan en las alturas te inspiraras_

De pronto la intensidad la asusto, pero aun así escuchaba la canción, la letra, como si realmente necesitara cantar también. Se detuvo allí entre los que saltaban y coreaban, si, ella tenía un sueño, ella quería volar alto, ella quería vivir lo que amaba.

_Sobre la cima_

_La magia en todos nosotros sobrevivirá_

_El combustible que impulsa a mantener vivo nuestros sueños_

_Sobre la cima…. (Sobre…)_

Sobre la cima, allí quería estar, triunfar, sentir la gloria, y sin embargo no lo conseguía, se esforzaba pero sabía que no era suficiente, no era suficiente porque algo faltaba, algo que no tenía. Miro a su lado encontrando al chico, Romeo levantaba una mano gritando la canción con euforia mientras en la otra sostenía aun el vaso.

_Afuera, en la noche fría y el día oscuro_

_Tienes que luchar en contra de la corriente_

_Mira en tu interior y encuentra lo real_

_La honestidad y la verdad se revelaran_

Camino hasta la barra, todos parecían absortos en la canción y ella estaba en el tope también, tomo un vaso, la necesidad de beber como todos fue más intensa, arrepintiéndose de no haberle aceptado a Romeo antes. El liquido quemo en su garganta, aquello no era agua ni zumo de naranja, lo sabía, lo había probado antes y aun así quería seguir bebiendo.

_Vas a hacerlo, tienes el fuego_

_Las llamas de tu destino arden de deseo_

_Tienes sueños, estas ardiendo alto_

_En las alas de acero que se elevan en las alturas te inspiraras_

Grito junto a los demás, abrazando de pronto a personas que no conocía, unas manos le tomaron por la cintura sacándola de allí, pudo ver sus ojos oscuros mirándola con preocupación y culpa. ¿Por qué? Ella no había hecho nada malo, solo quería divertirse como todos en el bar.

_Sobre el tope_

_La magia en todos nosotros sobrevivirá_

_El combustible que impulsa a mantener vivo nuestros sueños_

_Sobre el tope_

Salieron de allí gracias a un preocupado Bob, Romeo se sentía ligeramente culpable, se suponía que Wendy iba a disfrutar, no ha emborracharse, ahora si volvía con ella en esa situación, Cana de seguro le mataría, no podía arriesgarse. Se mordió los labios mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuerpo inconscientemente. Solo tenía una solución para lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo esperaba que nadie se enterara.

.::.

Gruño molesto poniéndose en pie, suspiro cansado hasta llegar al baño, no escucho ruido ni nada en la sala por lo que supuso que Romeo había llegado tarde la noche anterior. Entro en la habitación aseado y listo para irse a la academia, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la cocina, como siempre, encontró las porciones preparadas que dejaba Romeo en caso de emergencia, sonrio tomando la suya y recordando porque quería tanto al chico. Salió de allí olvidándose por completo de Gray.

El revuelo en la entrada era habitual, de seguro Erza o Laxus había sido cogido por unos cuantos fans y ahora no podían librarse de ellos para entrar a clases. Bostezo cansado pasando por el grupo de chicas gritonas y aprecio de reojo los destellos de cabello castaño, frunció el ceño dando unos pasos atrás y deteniéndose en el lugar exacto para ver allí, parado entre un grupo de fans, a Loke. Apretó los puños fuertemente y le miro asesinamente, ¿Qué diablos hacia ese tipo allí? ¿No había tenido suficiente con lo que hizo?

- ¡Natsu! – Grito a lo lejos una voz conocida, su cuerpo se tenso y dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada lentamente, Lucy corría en su dirección con una sonrisa en el rostro, frunció más el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Por qué Lucy corría tan alegremente hacia el por la mañana? Su instinto le decía que se alejara de ella porque de seguro algo problemático sucedería. La rubia continúo su recorrido llegando hasta el sin dejar su sonrisa de lado – Buenos días – Dijo con una inusual alegría, Natsu frunció el ceño, ¿Solo eso? No, Lucy tramaba algo, suspiro, no podía ser tan descortés y no contestar a un simple saludo, abrió la boca para contestar cuando en un rápido movimiento Lucy metió en su boca un puñado de challa de colores, ella rio divertida viendo su expresión, su boca llena de papel. Natsu escupió rápidamente pasándose una mano para sacarse el papel mojado, la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, había momentos en los que Lucy podía ser tan diabólica, o el tan ingenuo.

- Lucy – La rubia se tenso al instante al escuchar esa voz, Natsu trago saliva, se había olvidado de aquel problema debido a la broma de su amiga, dio un paso adelante, Lucy nego y se volvió lentamente.

- Loke – Dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa, bastante falsa y forzada. El chico sonrio con sinceridad rodeándola en sus brazos, acto que molesto al peli rosa y tomo por sorpresa a la rubia, ella se removió inquieta intentando soltarse, acto que consiguió a los segundos.

- Estoy tan feliz de verte, me fui sin poder hablar contigo y tengo tanto que decir – Dijo sin despegar ojo de ella, Lucy asintió tomando distancia y haciéndole una seña a Natsu, este gruño comprendiendo y retirándose del lugar.

- Si, fue tan rápido – Dijo ella recordando con un dolor en el pecho aquel suceso, el busco su mirada preocupado, sentía que algo no estaba bien con Lucy.

- Desapareciste luego, te llame pero no contestaste – Continuo él, Lucy cerró los ojos, no podía simplemente contarle la verdad, decirle que le gustaba, que lloro por él, que se emborracho y lanzo su celular al mar, aquello no podía contárselo.

- Hubieron unos problemas con mi padre en Londres – Contesto mordiéndose la lengua, si claro, no había hablado con su padre desde algunas semanas, menuda mentira le estaba echando – Discutimos y rompí mi celular, estuve algo deprimida por eso – Termino por decir, Loke la miro comprensivo, se sintió mal al momento, no quería mentirle, esa sensación no le gustaba.

- ¿Ahora está todo bien? – Pregunto él con cuidado, quizás por eso Lucy estaba tan rara con él, ella asintió lentamente.

- Podría decirse que si – Dijo mordiéndose los labios y dando un paso atrás, mientras más lejos, mejor.

- Que alivio, pensé que estabas enojada conmigo o algo – Dijo el soltando un suspiro, Lucy sonrio inquieta – Por no contarte de Aries y eso – Aclare el con un sonrojo, la mirada de Lucy se entristeció.

- Felicidades por eso – Dijo ella con amargura, Loke sonrio tontamente – Me encantaría hablar más contigo, pero las clases comenzaran, no quiero llegar tarde, lo he hecho muchas veces ya – Dijo intentando zafarse, retrocediendo dos pasos más. Loke asintió.

- Y yo tengo que hablar con el director, luego nos iremos en una gira – Dijo él como si de pronto recordando todo, Lucy intento sonreír, pero le fue imposible.

- Entonces, nos vemos – Dijo rápidamente dándose vuelta y saliendo de allí, Loke la miro confundido, ¿Qué había pasado esta vez?

- Nos vemos – Susurro a la nada.

Lucy corrió topándose con alguien, cerró los ojos sabiendo quien era, levanto la mirada lentamente encontrándose con dos pares de ojos que la miraban fijamente, azul y negro. Los volvió a cerrar.

- No es nada – Dijo zafándose y volviendo a correr por el pasillo. Ambos se miraron confundidos.

.::.

Sting suspiro apoyándose en la mesa, Natsu imito su acción y ambos se miraron por un momento, el rubio hizo una mueca alejándose, Lucy se encontraba extraña en esos momentos y ninguno de los dos sabía que era lo que ocurría realmente. Natsu entrecerró los ojos, Loke tenía que ser la respuesta y de eso no le cabía duda, ¿Le había dañado nuevamente? Probablemente si, por esa razón la sonrisa que Lucy traía esa mañana se había esfumado tan deprisa.

- ¿No piensas ir a clases? – Pregunto de pronto dirigiendo toda su atención al chico que le acompañaba, Sting nego soltando otro suspiro.

- Me gusta más ver la sonrisa de Lucy – Dijo casi inconscientemente, Natsu desvió la mirada, a él también le gustaba la sonrisa de Lucy, sobre todo sonreía sinceramente, como el día anterior en el parque de atracciones, o incluso como esa mañana cuando le había hecho una travesura nuevamente.

- _**Eh chicos, se que en estos momentos deben estar ingresando en sus clases, tomando los últimos apuntes en sus casilleros o incluso haciendo uno que otro torpedo en la mano**_ – Se escucho la voz por alto parlante, la gran mayoría se detuvo a escucharlo, de seguro debía ser Max anunciando una nueva noticia – _**No creo que todos lo recuerden pero hoy es el día "Dedica una canción a quien más quieres" un momento en donde puedes disculparte, declararte o incluso conquistar a quien te gusta, por lo tanto, la dirección hace una invitación a todos aquellos valientes que quieran compartir una agradable canción a la hora de almuerzo, solo basta con inscribirse y traer la pista, lo demás está hecho **_– Natsu levanto levemente la cabeza, recordaba aquello el año anterior, sin duda varias parejas se formaron gracias a las declaraciones románticas, e incluso, muchos habían sido descubiertos como verdaderos talentos apurando así su debut en baile o canto.

- ¿Una canción? – Pregunto Sting enderezándose, Natsu asintió dispuesto a contarle de que se trataba, después de todo, el tampoco se sentía con muchas ganas de ingresar al salón. Lo miro detenidamente y esbozo una sonrisa asustando al rubio – No hagas eso – Dijo este con los ojos entrecerrados – Asustas – Continuo alejando la cabeza, Natsu bufo ignorando las palabras y se acerco mas a él.

- Tengo una idea – Dijo casi en un susurro, Sting frunció el ceño y se acerco, Natsu sonrio, sin duda aquello tenía que dar resultado.

.::.

Todos parecían de pronto ajetreados, corrían apresuradamente de lado a lado y ella intuía que tenía que ver con el anuncio que habían hecho durante el primer receso. Suspiro caminando hacia el final de la academia, necesitaba estar sola un momento y pensar un poco en lo que estaba sucediendo. Se recargo en el tronco del árbol dejándose caer, su pecho dolía, su corazón dolía, trago aire y soltó lentamente, cerró los ojos con cansancio. ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle esas cosas a ella? La primera vez que se sentía ilusionada y terminaba dañada, ¿Era así el amor? ¿Cruel y corto? Sintió una lagrima rodar por su mejilla y la seco rápidamente, no iba a llorar, lo había hecho lo suficiente ya como para caer de nuevo, suspiro acomodándose en el pasto. Escucho las canciones que en esos momentos estaban interpretando sus compañeros. Esa mañana había sido de los mas ajetreada, incluso Cana había dicho que cantaría una canción en dedicación para ella. Sonrio escuchando la dedicación que la morena le enviaba en esos momentos por el alto parlante.

- …_**Ella es una amiga muy especial, de parte de Sting y Natsu **_– Las chicas gritaron ante la mención de su ídolo y Lucy se enderezo rápidamente, ¿No se suponía que el mensaje era de Cana? Ella había dicho que le dedicaría una canción, entonces, ¿Por qué esos dos idiotas iban a cantar para ella? Se puso en pie y camino hasta el hall principal con algo de duda y desconcierto, sin duda el lugar estaba lleno, el escenario instalado y adornado en el fondo, miro la baranda en el segundo piso, todos los profesores se encontraban allí. Suspiro metiéndose entre la gente.

- Ehh… espero Lucy este escuchando esto – Escucho de pronto la voz de Sting, algunos soltaron unas risitas ante sus balbuceos y el golpe que Natsu le dio en la cabeza diciéndole que era un idiota. Lucy los miro entre un grupo, ambos estaban allí frente al público, también estaba Gray y Romeo y un chico al cual no conocía.

**[Canción: Give me a smile – M signal, Heartstrings OST]**

_Si, sonríe y así la felicidad llegara_

_Si, sonríe y así podrá el amor llegar a mis brazos_

_Incluso todos los sueños como estrellas en el cielo._

La música lenta había comenzado, todos se quedaron en silencio para poder escuchar, Sting tomo el micro comenzando a cantar. Miro fijamente a Lucy, las palabras iban dedicadas a ella, la canción iba dedicada a ella.

_Si, levántate, no colapses_

_Si, levántate, incluso si es un paso diario,_

_Incluso si caminas lento, está bien._

A penas dio un paso al frente y comenzó su parte, las chicas gritaron como locas. Lucy sonrio entre sus ojos húmedos, mirándolo, conteniendo las lagrimas que venían con angustia.

_Cuando las lagrimas se forman en mis ojos_

_Cuando las lagrimas caen por mi cara,_

_Grita fuertemente, la tristeza se sorprenderá y escapara uoh~_

Y ahora no podía aguantarlo, sintió como se deslizaban por sus ojos pero aun así no quito su mirada de ambos jóvenes que cantaban para ella sobre el escenario. Sting la señalaba y sonreía, como siempre lo hacía.

_Cuando mi corazón se está despedazando,_

_Cuando mi corazón esta tan adolorido,_

_Ríe fuertemente, así, la esperanza puede venir a encontrarme uoh~_

En cambio Natsu la miraba con cariño, como si pudiera ver a través de ella y comprendiera a la perfección sus sentimientos. Lucy suspiro profundamente e inevitablemente dejo salir una sonrisa entre su baño de lagrimas, todos coreaban y movían las manos, ella no estaba lejos de hacerlo.

_Podre caer pero eso no es un fracaso_

_Quítale importancia, no estoy llorando_

_Porque puedo levantarme y correr de nuevo._

Ahora ambos cantaban juntos, desplazándose por el lugar y animando al publico que les miraba, Lucy no quito su sonrisa y bajo la mirada, ellos lo hacían por ella, porque sabían que sufría, ellos querían verla feliz, verla sonreír.

_A veces puedo sonreír por amor_

_A veces puedo llorar por amor_

_Porque todo me hará mas fuerte uoh~_

Aquellas palabras habían calado tan hondo en su corazón, aquella canción le pertenecía ahora. Las lágrimas no se detenían y ahora mojaban el piso, levanto su rostro nuevamente soltando la risa, haciéndolos sonreír a ellos también que se miraron cómplices.

_A veces arriesgo todo por amor_

_A veces me arrepiento por amor_

_Pero está bien. Soñare otra vez hoy,_

_Y emprenderé mi camino… _

Podía sentirlo, la felicidad de sentirse importante en esos momentos, de no sentirse sola, era algo increíble. Sintió un abrazo caluroso, sosteniéndola en el aire, miro sorprendida de quien se trataba. Sus ojos azules chispeaban, miro hacia atrás encontrándose con Natsu que también sonreía, entonces Sting le soltó. Algunos miraban sorprendidos, y otros confusos, pero aun así el lugar estallo en aplausos.

- ¿Lu? – Pregunto Levy tras ella, se acerco preocupada mirando su rostro, la rubia se seco rápidamente las lágrimas revelando sus ojos castaños ahora rojos e hinchados. Se giro para mirarles, feliz.

- Gracias – Dijo sacando una sonrisa más amplia en ambos. Levy que no comprendía del todo enarco una ceja confundida mientras tras ella Cana sonreía satisfecha, quizás no iba a dedicarle una canción a Lucy ese día, esos dos se habían encargado de ello perfectamente.

- ¡Muy bien chicos! Esa sin duda fue una presentación increíble, pero estamos hablando de dos grandes de nuestra academia – Se escucho la voz de Max en el lugar, quien se encontraba en esos momentos sobre el escenario – Ahora vendrá una chica que realmente impresiona y saca mas de algún suspiro – Los chicos comenzaron a emocionarse y gritaron en la posible candidata – ¡Ah! No están lejos – Dijo al escuchar los comentarios – Ella es hermosa, fuerte e increíblemente sexy, la mujer de la cual no puedes quitar los ojos de encima, ¡Erza Scarlet! – Grito encendiendo el lugar, el lugar de pronto en silencio y una luz multicolor en el centro, Erza entro de una forma peculiar sorprendiendo a todos.

- Ella tiene una forma tan peculiar de brillar – Comento Cana con una gotita en la nuca, Erza era ese tipo de persona, independiente del lugar en el cual se presentara, siempre daba lo mejor de sí misma dejando a los demás con la boca abierta.

Lucy sonrio, no estaba del todo interesada en la presentación de la pelirroja, aun no podía dejar de pensar en el momento recién vivido, Natsu y Sting estaban delante de ella mirando a Erza, sonrio dando unos pasos titubeantes al frente, sintió un empujón desde atrás que le hizo avanzar más rápido, se giro buscando a quien le había empujado pero todos parecían absortos en el show. Volvió su atención a lo principal encontrándose ya juntos a ambos que la miraban confusos, sonrio recordando la canción y sin más les tomo del brazo, uno a cada lado y sonrio mirando al frente, sin notar el sonrojo en la mejilla de los chicos.

.::.

Mirajane suspiro conforme volviendo a la sala de profesores, había estado viendo la mayoría de las presentaciones y solo había llegado a una conclusión, la misma a la cual llegaba en los últimos días. Sting Eucliffe era sencillamente perfecto para el debut, al igual que Lucy Heartfilia, ambos tenían algo especial sobre el escenario, una forma de encantar al público que no había visto antes, y más importante aún, ambos hacían brillar a quien estuviera a su lado. Porque sin duda la presentación que recién había presenciado le había llegado muy adentro, le había hecho temblar y le había erizado la piel de la emoción, Natsu ya era bueno por naturaleza, pero Sting tenía una chispa especial. Sonrio tomando asiento en su silla, tenía a los candidatos perfectos para un pronto debut.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y de la misma manera se cerró, no se molesto en mirar atrás porque sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Los pasos resonaron en el piso de cerámica y pronto tuvo la insinuante figura curvilínea de la profesora de danza frente a ella. Levanto la mirada encontrándose con el rostro serio de Evergreen.

- Supongo que estarás feliz, el chico ha vuelto a sorprender a todos, no hacen más que hablar de él ahora – Dijo con malicia, Mira sonrio volcando su atención a unos papeles sobre su escritorio.

- ¿De verdad? No me parece increíble, Sting había llamado su atención desde mucho antes – Dijo con desinterés, Evergreen apretó los puños y se apoyo con fuerza sobre la mesada.

- Puede que quieras al chico rockero y la niña rubia para debutar, pero sigo insistiendo en que Lisanna y Romeo son los mejores de primero – Dijo apretando los dientes, Mira la miro con molestia, "chico rockero", "niña rubia" ¿Acaso no sabía que tenían nombres? ¡Eran sus alumnos! Suspiro con cansancio.

- Pues piensa lo que quieras, yo ya he elegido, no te metas en mis asuntos – Dijo con molestia poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la sala, dejándola sola. La profesora golpeo la mesa con un puño, Mira siempre ganaba, era la preferida del director después de todo, e incluso de la compañía de entrenamiento, pero esta vez, haría lo que estuviera en sus manos por dar vuelta la situación.

.::.

Apretó los puños y se mordió los labios, corrió a esconderse en cuanto escucho como se acercaban a la puerta, de allí salió su hermana mayor, molesta como inusualmente le veía. Ahora tenía un motivo más para odiar a Lucy, golpeo la pared, Natsu le había dedicado una canción, ¿Eran tan cercanos como para ello?, no dejaron de mirarse en todo el show, ¿Por qué? Ella lo conocía desde hace años, ¿Por qué entonces tenía que ser Lucy? ¿Qué tenía ella? Si bien se veía más bonita ahora que estaba bien vestida pero aun así nada cambiaba su horrible actitud, su extraña forma de ser y su poco interés por algo que Natsu amaba, en cambio ella, ella siempre fue dulce, siempre se preocupo por su apariencia y amaba sinceramente la música, entonces, ¿Por qué Natsu ya no pasaba tiempo con ella? ¿Por qué nunca le dedico una canción? ¿Por qué nunca la miro de ese modo? ¿Iba a perder contra ella? No, no, no, jamás lo iba a hacer, tenía muchas cartas bajo la manga, Natsu era su amigo y Lucy se lo quito, simplemente iba a tomarlo de vuelta y luego lo conquistaría como lo había estado intentando antes de que Lucy apareciera.

Salió de su escondite una vez Mira estuvo lejos, miro por última vez el lugar en donde la gran mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban, su primer movimiento solo estaba por comenzar, Lucy no podría hacer nada en contra de lo que se venía.

.::.

Suspiro estirándose en la cama, abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo el dolor en su cabeza, miro a su alrededor confundida, se puso en pie con rapidez ¿Dónde estaba? Aquella evidentemente no era su habitación, sintió el frio en sus piernas notando que las llevaba desnudas y que solo una camisa grande y ancha cubría su cuerpo. Se abrazo a si misma sentándose en la cama, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba allí y no en su cuarto? Inspecciono nuevamente la habitación buscando una pista que le dijera en donde se encontraba, su mirada sorprendida se poso en una fotografía sobre la cómoda, Romeo y el maestro Macao sonreían en ella, se mordió los labios con fuerza, estaba en la habitación de Romeo, vestida solo con una camisa que de seguro le pertenecía, ¿Qué había pasado en la noche?

.::.

_**Respondiendo reviews :3**_

**yuki2341: **jejeje a mí también me gusta mucho la pareja de Wendy y Romeo, y tengo planeado hacerlos pareja en mi fic ^^ pero aun falta para eso, Wendy tiene que enamorarse completamente de él y luchar por tenerlo ;) Sisisisis definitivamente no pondré nada de NaLi en este fic, Natsu desde un principio está completamente encantado por Lucy, la verdad me gustaría apresurar las cosas y que haya más NaLu pero hay momentos en que la historia me lleva y no puedo controlarla u.u así como van las cosas, por el momento solo hay amistad, sobre todo de parte de Lucy, además ella tiene que olvidar su ilusión con Loke :/ pero ya se vendrá el NaLu :DD tengo pensado muchas cosas aun para este fic por lo que aún falta mucho para un final jejej en fin, gracias por leer y comentar!

**PatashifyDragneel: **jjejejej Sting seguirá metido allí un buen tiempo xDD no dejará a Lucy porque le gusta, desde el primer momento en que la vio, jojaoja pero aun no lo ha descubierto y tiene esa rivalidad con Natsu por que los dos son idiotas xD pero bueno, tiene que estar para que sea un triangulo amoroso, aunque ahora solo están en la friend zone jejej gracias por leer!

**Tsuki Hinamori: **:DDD yo quiero que lo supere luego, como he imaginado a Levy para esta historia es demasiado buena xD gracias, gracias ^^ me alegra leer palabras como esas, me alegra saber que te agrada mi historia :DD joajaoaj Lisanna caerá ;) y Evergreen se dará cuenta de su error demasiado tarde :OO De verdad, verdad intente que lo sucedido con Wendy fuera bien, aun me siento insegura en como la hice actuar y en como la estoy manejando ahora :/ me esta costado un poco pero encontré que su reacción iba de acuerdo a la historia o no se :SS jejeje Lucy toda una machorra xD realmente me gusta que sea ruda de vez en cuando, tiene su actitud y no deja que la pasen a llevar, Juvia comprenderá lo mala que es Lisanna u.u realmente yo misma comienzo a odiarla en mi historia xDD sisisisi Mira sabe las capacidades de Lucy y conoce la forma de actuar de Lisanna y aunque es su hermana no esta de acuerdo con sus tácticas, Mira realmente es buena :DD jejejeje ese momento llegara, tenlo por seguro, lo he estado maquinando desde el principio, y en ese momento Lucy comprenderá por fin que Fairy Tail es donde pertenece. Jejeej Sting definitivamente es uno de mis favoritos, su forma de ser es única ^^ y noo, no estará con Lisanna, pero intentara ser su amigo xDD Gracias por comentar siempre que puedes! ^^

**Guest: **Pienso de la misma manera ejeje Warren realmente escapo con una excusa barata porque no era capaz de enfrentar lo que ocurría, en realidad la embarradita que se había mandado xD Intente realmente que Romeo fuera comprensivo con ella, una manera en que ella le recordara y podrá enamorarse… naaa falta para eso xDDDD pero si es el plan, el será su amigo, e intentara por todos los medios abrirle los ojos y mostrarle quien es ella realmente :D naaaa Cana aun no lo cuenta porque no llega el momento (aunque estoy pensando en que Lucy le pregunte como supero lo de Loke) pero no es Bacchus, no se me paso por la mente xD jejeje yo también había pensado en eso, Cana y Laxus, pero hay personas a las que les gusta Laxus y Mira :/ aunque tampoco me gustaría ponerlos juntos, no me convencen, soy de la opinión que Mira queda mejor con Fried y Cana con Laxus xD de todos modos aun lo estoy pensando jejej no quiero echarme encima a nadie jaoaoj Intentare llevar la historia por mas NaLu xD aunque quiero que primero sean amigos, él la conquiste y pasen al amor xD quizás demasiado usado pero opino que es lo mejor.

Jejeje aun así insisto en que manejar ese tipo de cosas, por más simples que sean es algo bastante increíble, digo, se puede salvar una vida si se realiza bien :DD pero en fin, aun estoy recién comenzando y me queda mucho por saber jejej Oh, yo aun le tengo miedo a la universidad TOT debe ser porque recién estoy en primero aunque a estas alturas tengo la mayoría de mis ramos controlados :DD (digo la mayoría porque con matemáticas simplemente no puedo ¬¬) Pero bueno, Gracias por comentar!

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: **Jejeje gracias ^^ espero este cap te haya gustado también y sigas apoyando mi fic ;) Yeah! Natsu sencillamente no se rendirá, no importa la situación :DD joajaoao siento que estoy siendo mala con Lisanna, todos la odian xDD Gracias por todo!

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: **jejej eso me recuerda a una vez que me echaron de la biblioteca por comer, me pusieron una anotación negativa y llamaron a mi mama, aunque solo tenía 12 años xD en fin, tema aparte jeje lo siento. De verdad me hace sentir bien que te guste, me sube el ánimo y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo :DD Estoy haciendo lo posible para actualizar, aunque me cuesta mucho, estoy en mis pruebas finales que terminan esta semana! Jeje entonces podre actualizar más seguido y mis otros fics también ;) Besos y gracias por leer!

**TheHinata: **Primero que todo, gracias por tus comentarios ^^ siempre me dejas uno sin falta y eso me alegra, de verdad te lo agradezco porque siempre estas allí :DD

Totalmente de acuerdo, intente que se viera maduro y comprensivo, que fuera enserio con Wendy y no actuara precipitadamente como lo había estado haciendo :D jejeje ellos serán un trío inseparable por un tiempo, claro que Lucy comenzara a sentir cosas por Natsu pero se confundirá con Sting :OOO jejeje ahora yo estoy repasando para una prueba xD mas bien el examen inevitable de introducción xD necesito un cuatro para aprobar el ramo, espero poder sacármelo :DD

Por cierto, el review anterior, jeejej Lucy será algo difícil de conquistar, pero no imposible, Sting querrá cambiar cuando se dé cuenta de que Natsu le lleva delantera! Y Romeo definitivamente se la jugara por ella! xDD

Gracias por comentar, leer siempre! Que te vaya bien!

**.::.**

***: Casa embrujada en Baton Rouge, Louisiana, Estados Unidos.  
**

**Listo! Ahora continuare estudiando para intro TOT  
**

**Por cierto, las traducciones de las canciones las hice yo con mi pesimo ingles -.- asi que no se burlen por favor! Eso :DD**

**Suerte a todos! **

**Nicky**


	11. Trust

**Años sin pasarme por aquí…. Lo siento. Traigo un nuevo capitulo :DD espero les guste mucho! He estado viendo que la historia avanza algo lenta :/ por lo que he cortado algunas partes que estaban de mas. Termine varios capítulos por lo que actualizare mas rápido. **

**Por cierto, comienzo mi nuevo semestre ¬¬ y no tengo absolutamente nada de ganas! Lo bueno es que pase todos mis ramos ^^ y obtuve un esforzado promedio 5,1 xDD (jamás en mi vida habia tenido un promedio tan malo u.u) pero me conformo sabiendo que logre pasarlo todo jaoajo **

**Por cierto, felicidades So Nyeo Shi Dae! (SNSD) por los 6 años que se cumplen este 5 de Agosto desde su debut en Inkigayo :DD SONEs fighting! **

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama!**

.::.

_**Reach Your Dreams**_

_Trust_

"**Confiar es mostrarte por completo a otra persona"**

Dejo la guitarra a un lado y soltó un suspiro, estaba cansado, agotado, de seguro no pasaba ese día, tomo con cuidado la cajita a su lado mirando el contenido, el sueño podía mas que el hambre, a pesar de ser la hora de almuerzo no sentía ningún deseo de comer.

- Si no lo quieres puedes dármelo a mi – Dijo Gray mirándolo desde la puerta, se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su amigo, el peli negro se adentro cerrando la puerta tras y dejándolos a ambos a solas en aquella sala – Sobre lo de anoche… - Dijo pausándose al ver la expresión en el joven.

- No digas nada, por favor – Pidió Romeo de forma inmediata, Gray suspiro tomando asiento a su lado.

- No diré nada si me explicas que sucedió – Dijo con calma, Romeo solo bajo la cabeza sin saber cómo decirle todo aquello para que no sonara mal – Puedes confiar en mi, lo sabes – El chico suspiro bajando mas la cabeza, no era algo terrible ni tampoco difícil de explicar pero era algo que sin duda no iba con él ni que jamás en su vida hubiese imaginado hacer.

- La lleve a un bar ayer por la noche, no pensé que fuera a beber y además me despreocupe por un momento, no podía llevarla a su departamento y lo único que encontré más correcto fue llevarla a casa – Gray asintió bajando la cabeza a la altura de Romeo.

- Te entiendo, si las demás te hubiesen visto llevar a Wendy en esas condiciones de seguro no vivirías en estos momentos – Susurro algo aterrado imaginando la situación. Romeo suspiro apoyando la cabeza en sus manos, era un joven grande y debía afrontar sus problemas solo.

.::.

Paso por su lado rozando su hombro, Lucy frunció el ceño y se giro para mirarla, la chica hizo lo mismo fingiendo sorpresa por lo ocurrido pero mostrando una burlesca sonrisa en el rostro.

- Lo siento, ¿Te hice daño? – Pregunto con burla, Lucy desvió la mirada con molestia, aun no terminaba de comprender aquel comportamiento con ella y dudaba mucho que fuera solo por diversión.

- No lo has hecho, pero me has molestado – Respondió con simpleza y algo de frialdad en sus palabras, la albina enarco una ceja frunciendo los labios.

- ¿Te molesta? – Pregunto con desprecio – A mí debería molestarme lo que estás haciendo – Dijo de manera indirecta, Lucy frunció el ceño nuevamente, ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando esa tipa ahora?

- Mira, no sé qué te ha pasado conmigo, pero desde hace bastante tiempo te noto extraña, si tienes algún problema solamente dilo – Dijo ya cansada de aquella tensión con la Strauss, Lisanna se acerco peligrosamente quedando muy cerca de ella y asegurándose de que nadie más le escuchara.

- Se tu secreto, futura doctora – Susurro de forma clara en su oído, el cuerpo de la rubia se tenso al instante y la albina volvió a recuperar su sonrisa y se giro complacida con lo que acababa de presenciar, el rostro completamente estupefacto de Lucy Heartfilia.

Juvia la alcanzo con rapidez pidiéndole de manera amable pero algo humillante que dejara de molestar a Lucy, mientras Levy se acercaba a su amiga para poder entender el por qué de su reacción a lo que parecía ser una más de las burlas de Lisanna.

- No es nada – Dijo de pronto la rubia dándose vuelta, Levy la siguió algo molesta porque no le contara, mientras ella continuaba en sus pensamientos, y en lo terrible que resultaba todo aquello.

.::.

El comedor estaba igual que todos los días, decidieron comer algo sencillo y rápido para volver a entrar a clases, Lucy apoyo de mala manera la cabeza en la mesa y suspiro recordando su breve pero aterrador encuentro con Lisanna. Levy la observo preocupada, Lucy sin duda alguna escondía algo que celaba por completo, ¿Qué era? No lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que era muy importante.

- ¿Has acabado la composición? – Pregunto la peli azul intentando cambiar el tema y terminar con aquel ambiente extraño, Lucy levanto la cabeza con rapidez y la miro horrorizada – No me digas que lo olvidaste – Dijo con mas horror la McGarden, Lucy sonrio nerviosa terminando por morderse el labio. Levy suspiro, en apenas dos días tenían que entregarlo, su amiga no acabaría en dos días algo tan complejo y menos aun estando a solo una semana del plazo para la clase de danza.

- Tendré que madrugar – Dijo la rubia en un murmullo, no es que aquello fuera demasiado difícil, había estado años enteros madrugando mientras repasaba los "últimos" apuntes para las pruebas y debido a aquello era inmune al sueño de media noche que tendían a sufrir sus compañeros de universidad.

- Lo dices como si fuera el único remedio – Dijo Levy con una mueca de disgusto, Lucy asintió.

- Es el único remedio – Respondió de manera natural, la pequeña iba a replicar nuevamente pero se vio abruptamente interrumpida por la llegada del torbellino Eucliffe.

- Tenemos que ensayar – Dijo mordiéndose los dedos, Lucy enarco una ceja, como si ya no lo tuviera demasiado claro.

- Lo sé, será mejor que vengas hoy a casa, no tengo tiempo libre aquí debido a los estúpidos talleres de nivelación – Dijo con cansancio y molestia, Levy frunció el ceño.

- No tendrías esos talleres si realmente te preocuparas por estudiar – Dijo cansada de repetir siempre lo mismo, Lucy chasqueo la lengua desviando su atención hacia otro lugar, encontrándose a lo lejos con la desafiante mirada de Lisanna, suspiro con pesadez.

.::.

Miro a sus alumnos con una sonrisita en el rostro, todos estaban con sus respectivas parejas e incluso, aquellos que mas detestaba dentro de la clase estaban juntos. Tomo el mando a distancia y dejo que la suave melodía del piano envolviera la sala.

- Como ya deben saber, el examen de danza se acerca y quiero ver su mejor desempeño en el vals vienes, ahora, veremos a cada pareja su progreso – Dijo tomando la carpeta y revisando los nombres – Comenzaremos con Austen y Smith – Ambos jóvenes dieron un paso al frente nerviosos y comenzaron con pasos algo torpes la interpretación. Lucy suspiro, no podía estar sucediendo aquello, ella y Sting apenas habían practicado el último tiempo y el chico parecía un ovillo de nervios a su lado, volvió a encontrarse con la mirada de Lisanna y frunció el ceño, aquello la estaba cansando y además de ello provocando, ¿Lisanna quería una guerra de danza? Perfecto, se la daría, solo esperaba que la albina no se arrepintiera luego.

- Lucy – Dijo con voz temblorosa el rubio al escuchar sus apellidos, la aludida asintió tomándolo de la mano, sorprendiéndolo.

- Confía en mi y sígueme en todo – Dijo sin despegar su mirada del frente, el asintió tragando saliva con fuerza. Pasaron al centro de la sala ganando la atención de todos los alumnos, y por sobretodo de la profesora que los observaba con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro – El tempo va de 110 a 180, no te enredes con tus pies, mantén la espalda recta y mira al frente en todo momento – Sabia que con aquella corta explicación no haría de Sting el mejor bailarín pero por lo menos esperaba no hacer el ridículo frente a todos.

[Canción: Voices of Spring – Johann Strauss]

El sonido de los instrumentos clásicos les llego de inmediato, tomo su mano y se apoyo en su hombro tirándolo con reproche al no ver que él le siguiera la corriente. El rubio comprendió acercándola a su cuerpo con brusquedad, Evergreen no cabía del gusto al ver el torpe movimiento de su alumno.

- 1,2…3 – Susurro Lucy apenas moviendo los labios, el simplemente le siguió notando como fluía suavemente al ritmo de la rápida melodía. Ella continuaba susurrando los pasos que debía hacer a continuación, ganándose rápidamente la admiración de sus compañeros que aplaudieron contentos al ver la elegante interpretación.

- Bien, admito que lo han hecho mejor de lo que esperaba, deben haber practicado demasiado – Dijo la profesora cortando la música, Lucy se separo sin contener una sonrisa – Sobre todo tú Heartfilia – Termino por decir mientras tomaba nuevamente la carpeta y seleccionaba a la siguiente pareja.

- Has estado increíble Lu – Alago Levy con una sonrisa sincera – No sabía que fueras tan buena, sino hubieses guiado a Sting de seguro habría sido desastroso – Susurro con esmero.

- ¿Se noto? – Pregunto con algo de preocupación, la peli azul asintió. Lucy suspiro, si era así de seguro tendría que practicar obligatoriamente con el rubio y tendría menos tiempo para descansar.

- Es increíble lo mucho que has mejorado – Murmuro Lisanna a su lado – Si hace tan solo unos días eran realmente torpe, quien sabe como lo haces, ¿Logras hacerlo de maravilla en el último momento? ¿Es así como ingresaste a la academia? – Termino por preguntar mirándola despectivamente, Lucy apretó los puños con fuerzas aguantándose las ganas de contestar, puesto que la albina fue llamada al frente.

Lisanna y Romeo eran buenos, bastante buenos, pero faltaba cierta elegancia que Lucy conocía, se había criado en aquel ambiente aristócrata y conocía esos bailes como la palma de su mano, nadie le ganaría, no por nada estudio durante cuatro largos años ballet en Francia. Su elegancia y delicadeza a la hora de interpretar una pieza no era algo de ignorar, su profesora la había alabado varias veces y ese era el momento adecuado de demostrar que también tenía una oportunidad de estar allí, aunque no lo deseara conscientemente.

- Lisanna – Dijo una vez la clase había terminado, la chica se giro con lentitud manteniendo su expresión arrogante – Déjame decirte solo una cosa, no ganaras, la única que obtendrá una nota excelente seré yo – Soltó con fuerza.

- Eso ya lo veremos – Contesto la albina continuando su camino.

.::.

Se sentó a su lado con algo de temor, le bastaba con ver la molestia en el rostro de la chica para comprender su evidente enojo. La peli azul se cruzo de brazos y lo miro con molestia.

- No pienses mal… solo fue, solo fue la mejor solución que encontré – Se defendió débilmente. Wendy suspiro sonoramente bajando los brazos.

- Te comprendo y no pienso recriminarte – Dijo ella con cansancio, el chico se sorprendió y se giro con rapidez para mirarla – Gray me explico todo hace un momento y créeme que si no fuera por él en estos momentos realmente te hubiese golpeado – Romeo sonrio ampliamente agradeciendo internamente a su amigo.

- Entonces, ¿no estás molesta? – Pregunto ansioso, Wendy sonrio negando.

- Gracias – Dijo volviendo a sorprenderlo – Por no llevarme en ese estado a mi casa, muchas gracias Romeo – Añadió con sinceridad, el nego relajándose un poco.

- No hay de que, después de todo fue mi culpa que acabaras así, prometo nunca más llevarte a un sitio así – Dijo completamente arrepentido. Wendy lo reprobatoria, la única culpable allí era ella.

- ¡Romeo! – Grito Max desde la puerta llamando la atención de ambos chicos – Tu padre, digo, el profesor Macao quiere verte – El chico frunció el ceño, su padre no era de los que pidiera verlo personalmente dentro de la escuela, si tenía que decirle algo lo hacia fuera de esta, ¿Había sucedido algo malo? Miro a la chica quien sonrio asintiendo.

- Ve, es tu padre – Dijo ella volviendo la mirada hacia la puerta donde el chico mayor continuaba.

- Te veo luego – Dijo caminando hasta la salida. En cuanto estuvo fuera el castaño le tomo por el hombro.

- Se veía bastante enojado – Susurro yendo por su propio camino, a Romeo le pareció más una advertencia por lo que se venía.

La pequeña oficina se encontraba vacía, su padre tenía un buen puesto dentro de la academia además de ser profesor de música, observo el lugar como si fuera la primera vez deteniendo su mirada en la fotografía sobre el escritorio. Su madre sonreía puramente en ella, tal como la recordaba.

- Vaya, ya estás aquí – Dijo el hombre ingresando en la estancia, el chico se giro a verlo cargado con carpetas y demás papeles.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto con sequedad, el hombro soltó un suspiro dejándose caer sobre la silla.

- El profesor Mine me ha comentado que no has asistido en la mañana, ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto mirándolo desde su lugar, Romeo suspiro apoyándose en la mesa.

- ¿Solo era eso? – Pregunto algo molesto, su padre frunció el ceño, ¿acaso le parecía poco? – ¿Me llamas a tu despacho como nunca antes hiciste solo para preguntarme porque falte a la primera clase? – Pregunto esta vez dejando ver su mirada cansada.

- Eres mi hijo, es lógico que me preocupe por algo así – Respondió con obviedad, el chico nego con la cabeza.

- Hace bastante que dejaste de preocuparte por mi – Soltó con malicia, Macao se puso en pie furioso.

- ¡Deja de hablar así! – Grito con fuerza – Eres tu quien no quiere olvidar lo que sucedió, no lo hagas mas difícil Romeo – Dijo intentando calmarse un poco. El aludido trago saliva levantando más la cabeza.

- Solo no me tomes en consideración y todo estará bien – Dijo dándose la media vuelta.

- Te deje que te fueras de casa solo porque Natsu iba a estar contigo, no creas que te considero un hombre maduro – Aclaro con un evidente tono de frialdad, aun sin darse vuelta Romeo suspiro, cerró los ojos y salió de allí.

.::.

Apretó las hojas entre sus manos, miro el lugar a su alrededor con desgano, había llegado, después de tanto indagar por fin podía volver a verla a la cara. Esta vez ella no le ganaría, lo había hecho una, dos, tres veces, pero la cuarta triunfaría, y lo sabía. Tomo una bocanada de aire y camino fuera del lugar, sus maletas tras ella indicaban que comenzaría una nueva vida en esa ciudad, buscando una inminente venganza.

Dejo caer sus cosas en lo que sería su nuevo hogar, nada mal para jóvenes estudiantes. Una chica abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose de verla allí, dio un brinco y sonrio. En cosa de segundos estuvo dentro y siendo informada de un montón de cosas que bien poco le importaban.

- Tengo una pregunta – Dijo mirando a su compañera de piso moviéndose de lado a lado en la pequeña cocina mientras argumentaba que tenía que preparar la cena.

- Dime – Dijo la peli azul concentrada en su tarea, era una de las pocas veces en las cuales podía preparar comida para alguien más, por lo general su otra compañera nunca estaba y siempre terminaba comiendo sola lo primero que encontraba.

- ¿Lucy Heartfilia estudia allí? – Pregunto con seriedad, Juvia se giro sorprendida, ¿Por qué preguntaba por Lucy? La mirada de la chica no le gusto, no avecinaba nada bueno, trago saliva y asintió lentamente, sacando una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro de la nueva.

.::.

Romeo se lanzo sobre la colcha con cansancio, su padre le estaba molestando nuevamente y odiaba sinceramente aquello, Gray entro tras el haciendo unos movimientos raros mientras jugaba en su tablet, lo miro relajado, ojala el pudiera ser tan libre como sus compañeros. El portazo anunciaba la llegada del tercer residente, Natsu entro como un ogro lanzando sus cosas donde cayeran, terminando su chaqueta sobre el rostro de Gray. El grito desesperado del peli negro asusto al pequeño Romeo que dio un brinco en el sofá y a Natsu que enarco una ceja mirando al Fullbuster.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces idiota? – Estallo tirando la chaqueta oscura al suelo, Natsu frunció el ceño al ver aquello – Me has hecho perder la partida, ¿sabes cuánto tarde en llegar a este nivel? Maldito, ni siquiera alcance a guardar, tendré que comenzar de nuevo – Termino por decir en un tono lastimero, Natsu bufo volviendo a su camino dando grande zancadas y Romeo rodo los ojos volviendo a recostarse – Maldito pelo de chicle – Refunfuño aun el moreno mientras miraba el aparato que al segundo voló por los aires cayendo sobre el sofá del frente.

- No es para tanto – Murmuro el peli rosa saliendo de su habitación con una toalla en la mano. Gray frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

- Claro, como no tienes vitalidad en tu vida de anciano, no lo entiendes – Regaño huraño, Natsu se acerco listo para comenzar una nueva riña diaria con Gray.

- ¡Calma! – Grito el más pequeño al comprender los movimientos de sus amigos – Lo que menos quiero escuchar ahora son sus gritos – Dijo cerrando los ojos y tapándose el rostro con una mano. Gray hizo una mueca sentándose en el apoya brazo del sofá.

- Por cierto Romeo, estas bastante extraño, ¿Paso algo malo con Wendy? – Pregunto preocupado recordando lo sucedido en la mañana.

- ¿Wendy? – Pregunto Natsu que estaba completamente perdido en aquella conversación, Romeo suspiro dándose vuelta en su lugar y Gray se mordió el labio inferior comprendiendo que había soltado algo que no debía.

- Problemas con mi padre – Respondió el pequeño cambiando de tema, ambos comprendieron que con aquel tema no podían opinar por lo que Natsu se arrodillo junto al sofá y le dio una palmadita en el hombro al peli azul.

- Cuéntanos, no tenemos problemas en oírte – Dijo con una inusual calma y comprensión, Romeo se giro lentamente y se incorporo en su lugar.

- He llegado tarde hoy y me ha colocado unos cuantos problemas – Dijo con desgano.

- ¿Solo eso? ¿Por llegar tarde? – Pregunto Gray confundido, Natsu suspiro poniéndose en pie.

- Conozco la manera de pensar del viejo, ¿no sería bueno que nos mudáramos? – Pregunto cruzándose de brazos y mirando a sus dos compañeros, Gray entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Por qué tendríamos? – Pregunto intuyendo algo. Natsu tosió llamando la atención.

- He encontrado un lugar más cerca de la academia, el viejo dejaría de molestar a Romeo y no tendríamos problemas para llegar a clases – Explico, el moreno se puso en pie rodeando a su amigo.

- No sé porque me huele a gato encerrado, ¿Qué te propones? – Pregunto dudoso notando un leve nerviosismo en el peli rosa. Romeo se incorporo con los ojos brillantes.

- Es una gran idea – Celebro el más pequeño llamando la atención – Mudémonos – Termino por decir mientras corría a su habitación. Natsu sonrio mirando a Gray quien simplemente frunció el ceño.

.::.

Suspiro cansada recostándose en el sofá, desde hace unos días Levy desaparecía misteriosamente, Cana llegaba tarde a casa y Wendy se lo pasaba en la academia. Estaba sola esperando a su compañero, el vals se iba mejorando para ambos y eso era un peso menos, ahora solo le quedaba terminar su canción y volvería a tener un poco de respiro. Paso la página siguiente de su libro favorito, sus estudios médicos continuaban incluso si no asistía a la universidad, leía con paciencia para aprender más, iba a volver al semestre siguiente, no importaba ya lo que su padre dijera, así no tuviera que trabajar medio tiempo y vivir en una pieza, terminaría su carrera.

El timbre sonó sobresaltándola, había quedado nuevamente con el rubio por lo tanto esperaba que fuera él. Abrió la puerta sin dejar de leer su libro, solo para encontrarse con quien menos imaginaba.

- Buenas tardes – Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, Lucy lo miro shockeada, ¿Qué hacia Natsu allí?

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Tengo que ensayar, vete – Dijo con molestia, el peli rosa nego sacando algo detrás de su espalda – ¿Qué es eso?

- Pastel – Contesto ensanchando mas su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? No quiero pastel, ahora vete – Dijo mas molesta aun, habían momentos en que no comprendía la estupidez de aquel chico.

- ¿Por qué? Los nuevos vecinos acostumbran a hacer esto aquí, ¿En tu país no es así? – Pregunto con inocencia, la rubia analizo sus palabras. ¿Nuevos vecinos? ¿A qué se refería ahora?

- ¿Vecinos? ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto estupefacta.

- Como oyes, los chicos y yo nos mudamos al departamento de al lado – Aclaro calmadamente intentando entrar en el departamento.

- Oye, oye, oye, ¿Qué intentas hacer? – Pregunto con rapidez al ver sus intenciones de entrar.

- Comer pastel – Contesto con simpleza, Lucy suspiro.

- Estoy bastante ocupada hoy, quizás cuando lleguen las demás – Dijo cerrando los ojos en un intento de calmarse. Natsu hizo un puchero gracioso e imitando la voz de un niño pequeño comenzó a reclamar. Algunos vecinos salieron para ver que sucedía, alarmada Lucy lo empujo dentro de su hogar pidiendo disculpas vergonzosamente.

- ¿Ibas a reunirte con Sting? – Pregunto cambiando radicalmente su tono, Lucy lo observo sorprendida, ¿Cómo lograba hacer eso tan rápido? – ¿No hay nadie más? – Volvió a preguntar mientras se giraba para verla. Lucy bajo la mirada.

- Íbamos a ensayar, las chicas llegan tarde – Contesto casi a regañadientes.

- ¿Crees que es lindo que te encuentres sola con un chico en tu casa? – Pregunto con furia, Lucy frunció el ceño enojada, ¿Quién se creía para hablarle así?

- Pues entonces vete, no es bien visto que tu estés aquí – Grito tirando su libro a un lado, Natsu también frunció el ceño y de dos zancadas se acerco a ella aprisionándola en la puerta – ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame imbécil! – Grito asustada, su mirada, su cercanía, su fuerza, aquello la estaba aterrorizando y no precisamente porque pudiera dañarla.

- No quiero que te encuentres a solas con el – Susurro intentando controlarse, estar tan cerca de ella últimamente se hacía doloroso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién rayos te crees? – Pregunto molesta intentando soltarse. Natsu la miro un momento más antes de soltarla definitivamente y empujarla a un lado para salir. Lucy miro furiosa la puerta entreabierta, tomo lo primero que encontró a su lado y lo lanzo, dándole directo en la cara a Sting que entraba en esos momentos – Oh, ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpo acercándose a el que se sobaba la nariz.

- ¿Sucedió algo con Natsu? – Pregunto preocupado, Lucy se tenso y apretando la mandíbula, nego con la cabeza.

- No, nada – Respondió tomándolo del brazo y haciéndolo entrar. El rubio inspecciono el lugar, nada fuera de lo normal, solo la furia en los ojos de la rubia y un ambiente algo tenso. Decidió cambiar el tema y sonrio lanzándose a la mesita frente al sofá.

- ¡Pastel! – Grito mirando el contenido escondido dentro de la caja, Lucy frunció el ceño recogiendo su libro.

- Si quieres puedes comerlo – Dijo con rudeza, Sting asintió mirando las fresas, que eran sus favoritas – Voy por servicio – Dijo ella con una media sonrisa al ver la expresión en el rostro del rubio. Cuando estuvo solo, suspiro, Lucy estaba molesta y sabia que no podría cambiarlo en un buen rato, se mordió el labio con fuerza, había escuchado, había escuchado todo porque había estado pegado a la puerta del departamento desde que ambos entraron, incluso los había visto en la entrada, apenas llegaba cuando encontró a Natsu con la cajita en la mano y una Lucy sorprendida abriendo la puerta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, Natsu le estaba llevando ventaja, mucha ventaja, no podía seguir siendo un niño frente a Lucy, tenía que cambiar antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

.::.

Dejo caer su cabeza con fuerza sobre la mesa, llevaba trasnochando desde hace días y aun no podía acabar con su maldita canción. Levy la observo preocupada, Lucy parecía estar esforzándose demasiado en esos momentos, mucho más que antes. Observo que el profesor no estuviera mirándole para lanzarle una bolita de papel, la rubia frunció el ceño revisando el contenido, rio tapándose la boca al ver el horrible dibujo hecho por su amiga.

- ¿Heartfilia? – Pregunto Fried mirándola con reproche, Lucy se mordió el labio inferior al verse descubierta.

- Lo siento – Dijo bajando la cabeza.

- Muy bien chicos, esta vez sí quiero que presten atención – Dijo dejando el libro a un lado y dirigiéndose a la puerta – No es común tener nuevos compañeros a mitad de año, pero ella es transferida de la academia de música de Tokio, vamos a darle una cálida bienvenida – Dijo dejando entrar a una chica de baja estatura, cabello largo y plomizo y grandes anteojos de marco oscuro.

- Un gusto, soy Tomoyo Yoshida – Dijo en un perfecto ingles, los chicos aplaudieron complacidos.

- Bien Tomoyo, puedes tomar asiento junto a Heartfilia – Dijo indicando la mesa vacía al final de la fila – Haber si con compañía esta chica se controla un poco – Termino por murmurar recordando las muchas veces en que Lucy terminaba siendo regañada por alguna tontería.

Lucy observo detenidamente a su nueva compañera, se veía bastante normal y bastante aburrida, paso el rato observando a la nueva, tanto, que parecía una enamorada, la chica se sintió intimidada y le dedico una gélida mirada, Lucy se tenso y volvió la vista al frente, donde su profesor la observaba fijamente negando con la cabeza.

La clase acabó por fin para alegría de la rubia que salió con rapidez cargando su cuaderno. Su casillero quedaba bastante cerca de aquel salón, por lo tanto no tardo demasiado en dejar allí todas sus cosas.

- Lucy Heartfilia, 19 años, hija única del empresario ingles Jude Heartfilia, perteneciente a una aristócrata familia británica, abuela materna, Lady Valentine st. Jones duquesa de Beaufort*, estudiante de primer año de medicina en la escuela imperial de Londres, aunque ha dejado la carrera, causa que se desconoce… - Dijo a su lado como una maquina la chica nueva, Lucy la miro aterrada, ¿Cómo una desconocida podía saber tanto sobre su vida privada?

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – Logro articular atónita, la japonesa sonrio abriendo su casillero justo al lado del de Lucy. Sin contestar se alejo, la rubia continuaba en su mismo lugar, sin comprender aun lo sucedido. Se tapo el rostro con ambas manos, si ella contaba aquellas cosas seria su fin, tendría que ser enviada de vuelta a Londres y su padre estaría furioso… aunque, aquello sería algo bueno, su padre no tendría porque enojarse cuando no era ella quien había arruinado todo sino una persona ajena, podría retomar sus estudios y olvidarse de sus días en aquel lugar.

.::.

Permaneció sentada junto a la ventana sin quitarle de encima la vista a la chica nueva, parecía que no tenía una buena relación social puesto que se había mantenido en su lugar desde que entraron. Wendy se acerco a su lado suspirando como solía hacerlo desde hace días, pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para conversar con ella y preguntarle si algo malo le sucedía.

- Oigan – Hablo Cana llegando a su lado – ¿Quién ha visto a Levy? Llevo buscándola un buen rato porque tengo un favor que pedirle – Lucy entrecerró los ojos, internamente sospechaba lo que la morena tendría que pedirle a la pequeña McGarden.

- Salió cuando toco el timbre – Dijo Wendy sin quitar la vista del cielo despejado – No ha vuelto a entrar desde entonces – Lucy frunció el ceño, también Levy andaba bastante rara.

- ¿Sola? – Pregunto Cana sorprendida mientras abría una de sus famosas latas disfrazadas – Es raro, a Levy no le gusta andar sola.

- Quizás tenía que juntarse con alguien – Dijo Wendy bajando la mirada. Ambas se acercaron para mirar, y justo en el patio estaba Levy sentada en una banca junto a un chico de cabello naranjo.

- ¿Quién es ese? – Pregunto Lucy, jamás le había visto antes, y si lo había hecho no lo recordaba.

- Jet, de segundo año, es considerado un prodigio por su gran resistencia en baile, no hay quien le gane sobre el escenario, aparte del idiota de Natsu. Ha ganado varias competencias de música, y no solo en California sino también por todo el país – Dijo Cana sin quitarle la vista de encima a la parejita.

- Con un prodigio de la música, Levy jamás me comento algo – Dijo Lucy abriendo un paquete de papas fritas.

- Claro que lo hizo, Jet es uno de sus amigos de la infancia, lo que pasa es que siempre estás en la luna – Comento Cana entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a la rubia – Por cierto, ¿No te han prohibido la comida chatarra aun? – Añadió al ver la bolsa en las manos de la chica, Lucy se encogió de hombros.

- No me importa – Contesto mientras seguía comiendo, Cana suspiro volviendo a su trago murmurando un "te entiendo" entre dientes.

- ¿No se ve muy viejo para ella? – Pregunto de pronto Wendy, logrando llamar más la atención de las chicas que se pegaron a la ventana viendo como la pareja reía cómodamente.

- Para el amor no hay edad querida Wendy – Respondió Cana con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro a la vez que sacaba su celular del bolsillo – Si se gustan deberían estar juntos – Termino por comentar mientras les sacaba unas cuantas fotografías.

- No hacen una buena pareja – Opino un chico que también miraba por la ventana, las chicas le miraron inquisitivamente con un gran signo de interrogación en la cara. El joven al verse observado, bajo la mirada y se dio la media vuelta para salir del salón.

- ¿Quién era ese? – Pregunto Lucy sin dejar de comer, como si estuviese viendo una interesante película en la televisión.

- Gajeel Redfox, estudiante de intercambio, llego aquí hace un mes, por lo que se, su familia tiene unos cuantos salones de baile clásico exclusivos en Nueva York, además de un teatro en Broadway – Dijo Cana como si lo supiera todo.

- Vaya Cana, tú lo sabes todo, no vaya a ser que te conviertas en un diccionario enciclopédico – Dijo Lucy entrecerrando los ojos y volviendo la vista al patio – ¡No están! – Exclamo señalando la banca en donde segundos antes se encontraba su amiga junta a un chico misterioso.

- No puede ser, se han ido – Dijo Wendy con algo de decepción.

- Y yo que quería sacarle el rollo – Agrego Cana apretando la lata vacía.

- Con que espiándome, he – Se escucho detrás, las tres se giraron y vieron a Levy de brazos cruzados y con una ceja enarcada – Si serán chismosas – Dijo al ver que todas se mordían los labios de nervios.

- Perdón Levy, pero es que tú estabas con un chico, conversando tan tranquilamente – Dijo Wendy bajando la mirada, internamente se sentía muy mal por haber espiado.

- Es solo un amigo, le estaba pidiendo consejos sobre cómo mantener la calma ante el escenario, después de todo, tengo que mejorar también – Contesto sentándose en su mesa. Lucy sonrio al igual que las demás, Levy le estaba haciendo frente a su problema calmadamente y eso era un gran avance. El timbre sonó desmotivando a muchos, Cana pego un brinco y corrió hasta la puerta.

- Nos vemos en casa, Levy no olvides lo que te pedí – Grito saliendo como una loca, las demás suspiraron volviendo a sus puestos.

- ¡Ah! Odio las clases – Se quejo Lucy recostando su cabeza en la mesa, vio de reojo a su nueva compañera, no se había movido de su lugar desde que dejo de observarla.

.::.

Camino por el pasillo sin ánimos de nada, había tenido una discusión con sus padres y no había ingresado a clases. Se dejo caer en una de las bancas, necesitaba pensar con calma y no desesperarse.

- Hey chico – Dijo a su lado una voz gruesa, se giro asustado encontrándose con un chico moreno de cabello oscuro y muchos piercings en el rostro – Estas ocupando mi lugar, muévete – Termino por decir mientras señalaba lo que se supone le correspondía de la banca, el rubio se movió con rapidez y se acomodo en su lugar.

- Nunca te había visto, ¿eres nuevo? – Pregunto mirándolo de reojo con algo de temor, la respuesta tardo en llegar pero lo hizo de manera suave, algo que no se habría imaginado en semejante chico.

- Lo soy, me transferí de una academia de Nueva York – Respondió acomodándose más en la banca, Sting lo miro con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te transferiste? – Pregunto con algo más de confianza. El chico pareció incomodo pero volvió a responder con calma.

- Solo quería alejarme de mis padres y algunos problemas – Contesto mirando el vacio lugar frente a él. Sting frunció el ceño, ¿acaso era él el único chico que aun vivía con sus padres? ¿Se veía tan poco maduro aquello?

- Tengo una pregunta, espero no te incomode – Dijo juntando las palabras lentamente, el moreno enarco una ceja y se giro para mirarlo – ¿Como lo haces para vivir sin tus padres? – Pregunto sumamente interesado acercándose más a su compañero de banca. El se mantuvo un momento en silencio y luego rompió en una sonora carcajada acompañada de unas cuantas lagrimas. El rubio frunció el ceño nuevamente, ¿Acaso era gracioso? Él hablaba enserio.

- ¿Acaso vives con ellos? – Pregunto el chico intentando contener la risa. Sting bajo la mirada moviendo las manos nervioso.

- S-si – Contesto casi en un susurro, el moreno se mordió los labios para no reír y se seco unas cuantas lagrimas, le dio una palmadita en el hombro intentando apoyarlo.

- Solo tienes que ser claro y firme en tus decisiones, les demostraras cuanto has madurado y confiaran en ti – Respondió poniéndose en pie, el rubio levanto la mirada esperanzado viendo como su nuevo amigo se alejaba.

- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto a gritos saltando en su puesto.

- Gajeel Redfox – Respondió sin girar ni detener sus pasos, Sting sonrio ampliamente.

- Genial, yo soy Sting Eucliffe – Grito nuevamente, el moreno solo hizo una seña con la mano y giro tras un edificio. Sting dio un pequeño salto y con decisión se dirigió a su casillero, tenía muchas cosas que lograr ese día.

.::.

Intento apresurar su paso para alcanzarle pero le parecía casi imposible, se mordió el labio inferior trotando prácticamente tras él, paso a llevar a algunas chicas pero no le importo, tenía que llegar a él a como dé lugar, intento gritar su nombre pero vio los audífonos en sus oídos, aquello seria solo un gasto de energía. Por fin el chico detuvo sus pasos antes de cruzar la calle debido al semáforo, corrió un trecho hasta tocarle el hombro, el peli rosa se giro sorprendido y algo ilusionado.

- Hola Natsu – Dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante, intentando ignorar el cambio de expresión en su amigo.

- Lisanna – Dijo casi con amargura, ella hizo una mueca, ¿Acaso esperaba encontrarse con otra persona? ¿Con quién? – ¿Qué haces por aquí? Por lo que se vives en dirección opuesta – Dijo mirando el lugar por si no se había equivocado de camino, ella por su parte pareció nerviosa y dejo vagar su mirada en busca de algo que pudiese parecer una excusa.

- Juvia me recomendó un lugar buenísimo donde venden helado, queda justo en la vereda del frente y te vi y pensé en saludar, hace mucho que no hablamos – Dijo acomodando su bolso, Natsu asintió.

- Es cierto, apenas tenemos tiempo con tantas cosas en la academia – Dijo mientras cruzaba la calle acompañado de la albina.

- ¿Qué te parece si comes helado conmigo? Así podemos recuperar tiempo perdido – Ofreció sonriendo con alegría, sin duda aquella había sido una buena excusa, Natsu removió sus audífonos inquieto, no quería decirle que no tan rotundamente a la chica pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de charlar con ella, Lisanna se estaba volviendo algo pegajosa últimamente y sus conversaciones solo iban para hablar mal de Lucy.

- Lo siento mucho, he quedado con Romeo, le he prometido ayudarlo con la cena de hoy, lo siento de verdad – Respondió deteniéndose justo frente a la heladería – Pero disfruta el helado por mí, nos vemos – Dicho esto se retiro del lugar dejándola sola, la albina apretó los puños con fuerza, sabía que era mentira y se sentía rechazada, completamente rechazada. Iba a volver por su camino cuando recordó algo demasiado importante, Natsu tampoco vivía en esa dirección, las únicas que conocía que vivían por esos lugares eran Levy y las demás, frunció el ceño, ¿Natsu la había rechazado para juntarse con Lucy? Dio un paso decidida, iba a seguirlo y ver qué era lo iban a hacer juntos, porque fuera lo que fuera, iba a estropearlo.

.::.

Lucy camino nerviosa en la sala, había estado todo el día escapando de la mirada gélida de su nueva compañera, sentía que iba a volverse loca en cualquier momento, no podía contarle a nadie porque nadie sabía la verdad, el único era Natsu pero después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior no se atrevía ni siquiera a mirarlo. Se lanzo en el sofá completamente exhausta, necesitaba salir y tomar aire fresco, de seguro aquello la relajaría. Cambio su atuendo por uno más liviano y salió de su departamento con rapidez chocando con alguien el pasillo.

- Lo siento, estoy tan torpe – Se disculpo recogiendo su bolso.

- Siempre has sido torpe – Contesto una voz conocida, levanto la mirada encontrándose con sus ojos oscuros, aquellos que no se atrevía a mirar por temor y vergüenza – ¿Vas de salida? – Pregunto intentando iniciar una conversación, había sido un estúpido al comportarse así y aun no entendía bien porque lo había hecho.

- Es obvio – Dijo ella mostrando sus cosas, Natsu sonrio acomodándose la mochila.

- Vamos juntos – Dijo girándose en dirección al elevador, Lucy lo miro sorprendida y algo dudosa camino hasta el – ¿Sucede algo? ¿Tienes algo que decirme? – Pregunto al ver el nerviosismo en ella, Lucy asintió lentamente.

- Es muy importante – Dijo tragando saliva, el peli rosa sonrio desviando la mirada, aquella Lucy frente a él era completamente distinta a la de siempre y eso le gustaba, tímida, tierna, adoraba profundamente a esa Lucy. Caminaron un par de cuadras en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar porque simplemente aquello era bastante cómodo.

- Y bien, ¿Qué era aquello? – Pregunto con curiosidad el peli rosa, Lucy se mordió los labios reiteradas veces y por fin suspiro subiendo la mirada.

- Hay una chica nueva en mi clase – Dijo recordando a la japonés que le ponía la piel de gallina – Ella es muy rara y mira extraño – Continuo recordando las veces en que la mirada, Natsu enarco una ceja confundido.

- No me digas que te gusta – Dijo asustado intentando unir las palabras de la rubia. El rostro de Lucy se tiño de rojo enseguida y al segundo le golpeo con el puño en el brazo.

- ¡Imbécil! Estaba contando algo serio – Dijo con molestia, Natsu rio por simple respuesta enfureciendo mas a la chica que comenzó a caminar, la tomo del brazo impidiéndole así que continuara caminando.

- Vale, tranquila, solo bromeaba – Se disculpo sonriendo ampliamente, Lucy se soltó refunfuñando como una anciana molesta.

- No estoy para bromas – Se quejo cruzándose de brazos. Natsu suspiro comprendiendo que iba a tener que insistir para que le contara lo sucedido pero esta vez enserio.

- Sentémonos aquí y me cuentas con calma – Dijo desplomándose sobre una banca, Lucy hizo una mueca y se sentó a su lado.

- Ella sabe mi verdad, increíblemente sabe todo sobre mi – Soltó deprisa entrecerrando los ojos, Natsu la miro fijamente unos segundos, procesando las palabras.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto incrédulo, Lucy suspiro dejando caer los brazos – Pero dijiste que te habías encargado de eso – Dijo recordando el incidente anterior en donde el había acabado informándose de aquello.

- Claro que lo hice pero no sé como ella se entero, es por eso que te digo que es extraña – Dijo afligida dejando caer esta vez la cabeza, Natsu se enderezo y la miro de reojo.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? Puedo encubrir tu secreto si me lo pides – Dijo inocentemente, Lucy lo miro desde abajo, ¿Bromeaba? ¡Pero si se lo había pedido hace tiempo! – Me refiero a que lo pidas de manera dulce – Aclaro como si leyera sus pensamientos, Lucy rodo los ojos.

- Vale, por favor gran Natsu ayúdame a esconder mi secreto – Dijo sin ganas y arrastrando las palabras. El aludido frunció el ceño y la tomo del brazo, sorprendiéndola.

- No me refiero a eso, tonta – Dijo entrecerrando los ojos, Lucy se removió nerviosa en su sitio, la cercanía del chico le estaba incomodando desde hace bastante tiempo y apenas podía pensar con claridad cuando lo miraba a los ojos.

- Por favor, ayúdame – Susurro bajando la mirada, Natsu sonrio complacido, le encantaba esa Lucy dulce y tímida, pero solo frente a él, solo para apreciarla él.

- Bien, te ayudare – Dijo mirando al frente, Lucy levanto la mirada sonriendo. El silencio se volvió a instalar entre ambos y ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro. Natsu dio un brinco en la banca asustando ligeramente a su compañera, Lucy lo miro curiosa mientras el sacaba su guitarra acústica de la funda.

- ¿Vas a tocar? – Pregunto confundida, Natsu asintió tocando unos suaves acordes.

- Escucha atentamente – Susurro sin dejar de mirarla, volviendo a sonrojarla.

[Canción: Trust in me – Joe Cocker]

_Veo que giras el mundo en tus manos_

_Solo déjalo ir_

_Te he querido más de lo que quisieras_

_No lo muestro._

Sostuvo el aire cerrando sus ojos, quería centrarse en su voz, en la canción, no quería seguir pensando en las cosas que le estaban sucediendo, no en ese momento. Entre abrió sus ojos observando a su compañero, el ocaso iniciaba su función y los destellos naranjas cubrían su rostro tostado, soltó el aire sintiéndose de pronto abrumada, maravillada, sentía que había vivido aquello antes, cuando escuchaba a Loke cantar de vez en cuando.

_Has estado junto a la ventana, día y noche_

_Buscando en la lluvia_

_Una simple conversación_

_Una situación indefensa_

_Por favor, deja que te explique._

No, esto era diferente, el sentimiento era diferente, no era simplemente admiración y atracción, era algo más profundo, más sincero, más hermoso, ¿amistad? Podría ser, aunque no era seguro. El giro su rostro levemente para mirarla, un pequeño cruce y una corriente eléctrica recorriendo sus cuerpos en cosa de segundos. Bajo la mirada avergonzada.

_Confía en mí, cuando estés sola_

_Confía en mí, cuando no puedas continuar_

_Si me amas, es lo que necesitas_

_Confía en mí._

Lucy lo miro sonriendo, a su manera Natsu le había dejado ver sus sentimientos, bajo el rostro lo suficiente para captar la completa atención del chico quien dejo el instrumento a un lado y se recargo en el espaldar.

- Eres alguien muy preciado para mí, no quiero que te vuelvas a sentir sola – Dijo mirando al frente, al cielo anaranjado que daba paso a la noche silenciosa y oscura. Lucy levanto la mirada fijándola en el mismo maravilloso espectáculo que el.

- Lo sé, gracias – Susurro casi inaudible, dejándose llevar por el momento, sincero y sin secretos, dulce y cargado de emotividad. Suspiro recordando a Lisanna, de pronto le pareció verla. No podía contarle a Natsu que Lisanna también sabia su secreto, el dijo que iba a estar a su lado pero el también era amigo de la albina, si sabía de aquello, ¿De qué lado se pondría sinceramente? Le volvió a observar algo maravillada, nego con la cabeza suavemente, no iba a contárselo, eso era algo que debía resolver sola.

Lisanna giro en sus propios talones, no había sido capaz de interrumpir y menos lo era ahora, dio unos cuantos pasos adelante mordiéndose los labios de tal manera que comenzaron a sangrar, Lucy se había metido en su vida, Lucy le estaba quitando lo que deseaba desde hace años, ella no podía permitírselo.

.::.

Juvia sonrio dejando marchar a su nueva compañera, la chica le seguía dando una impresión demasiado extraña y la manera en que miraba a Lucy le inquietaba, no le gustaba y no confiaba para nada en ella. A su lado se sentía igual que con Lisanna, había secretos, había maldad, y sobre todo, envidia. Tembló ligeramente dándose vuelta, no quería seguir pensando en el asunto y necesitaba distraerse de algún modo. Lo hizo en cuanto fijo su mirada en el escenario, sobre él, un grupo de chicos bailaba al ritmo del pegajoso rap americano, moviéndose de manera libre y llamativa. Se acerco un poco admirando al chico en el cual había decidido volcar su completa admiración. Iba a acercarse, iba a demostrar que se había vuelto a enamorar y esta vez de él cuándo una conocida figura paso frente a ella, frunció el ceño viendo desde atrás a Lisanna y sin dudarlo camino tras ella.

El jardín trasero era conocido por todos como el lugar de las reuniones amorosas y turbias, allí las parejas se reunían cada vez que necesitaban tiempo a solas en la academia y también pequeños grupos que tramaban cosas para nada gratas.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al reconocer ambas figuras en el lugar vacio, una era su bien conocida "amiga" peli blanca y la otra nada más que su nueva compañera de piso, la japonesa. Se apego a la pared oscura intentando acercarse sin ser percibida, tenía que escuchar que hablaban, tenía que saber que tramaban ambas.

- Tú también sabes lo de Lucy, ¿verdad? – Pregunto la nipona cruzándose de brazos, Lisanna sonrio afirmándose en el tronco de un árbol.

- ¿Por qué? ¿La conoces? – Pregunto sin dejar ver su interés creciente por el tema.

- Lamentablemente si, aunque ella no me recuerda – Respondió con seriedad, Lisanna enarco una ceja un tanto confundida – En pocas palabras le odio y he venido hasta aquí para hacerle la vida imposible – Explico a grandes rasgos, la albina amplio su sonrisa separándose del tronco y avanzando hasta la chica nueva.

- Pues entonces lo demás no importa, vamos por un bien común – Dijo dando pequeños pasos hasta llegar a ella y estirar su mano – Lisanna Strauss, un gusto – Dijo a modo de saludo y corta presentación, la joven la miro ceñuda antes de repetir su acción.

- Tomoyo Yoshida, será un placer trabajar contigo – Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente y con un brillo perverso en los ojos. Juvia se tapo la boca ahogando un grito, lo sabía, lo presentía, esas dos no eran buenas personas. Tenía que advertirle a Lucy que tuviera cuidado, no estaba segura de que eran capaces de hacerle.

.::.

_**Respondiendo reviews :3**_

**PatashifyDragneel: **jejej sinceramente quiero hacer de Sting un personaje especial ^^ me alegra mucho que te guste :DD sencillamente me he estado esforzando por poder escribir todos mis pensamientos y que queden bien xDD jejeje yo igual comienzo a odiarla, pero no quiero hacerlo :( jaoajo ahora avanzara la historia mas rápido asi que Lisanna dejara de ser la chica mala ;) Gracias por comentar ^^

**Alex Darklight: **Oh no se como consigues sacarme los pensamientos de mi revoltosa cabeza xDD la verdad habia pensado que Natsu y Sting podrían interpretar un dueto debido a la presión de los profes pero estaba buscando donde ponerlo exactamente jeje ya los hice cantar juntos aunque hay personas a las que no les agrada ¬¬, en fin, continuare buscando el momento en que aquello suceda ;D jajaojaoja vuelves a deducir bien jeje, la verdad es que se gustan, se atraen, pero ninguno lo reconoce abiertamente, Lucy tiene dudas con su ilusión con Loke y Natsu se vuelve loco con los celos xDD aun les falta para aceptar lo que sienten y decírselo el uno al otro. La verdad, verdad, Wendy se me escapa de las manos -.- pero e intento hacer que acepte a Romeo como su amigo, quiero que el la conquiste de todas maneras y que ella comprenda que un amor juvenil es mejor que un amor con diferencias de edad :DD jaoajaoj ya tengo escrita la historia de Cana y Laxus ^^ aparecerá en el próximo capitulo :DDD es que la verdad Cana es un personaje que me gusta mucho asi como Lucy ejjeje, Gracias por leer siempre!

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: **ejejej por una parte es bueno que no conozcas las canciones xDD de seguro mis traducciones son tan horribles -.- pero es lo que hay xD jaojaoajoa la verdad es que quiero hacer de Natsu un genio estúpido, aunque sea en algo ejjeje ajoajoaj de nada, de nada, xDD yo también comienzo a odiarla gracias a esto, pero la cambiare con el tiempo, no quiero odiar a los personajes xDD jaojaoj naaa Sting es inteligente a su manera ;) no caera por Lisanna jaoajo y sisisis intento hacer de el un personaje adorable :DD Gracias por leer, espero lo sigas haciendo!

.::.

**Espero haya sido suficiente por mi largo tiempo de desaparecida, la buena noticia es que tengo varios capítulos terminados de esta historia por lo que simplemente tendre que ir actualizando ^^**

**Nuevamente me las di de traductora y trabaje en un pequeño párrafo de una canción muy linda, espero haya quedado bien. Por cierto, he añadido un nuevo personaje porque sentí la necesidad de tenerla en esta historia, la verdad es un personaje creado por mi que aparece en una historia aparte que he creado, lo he modificado un poco para que sea la chica mala 2 del fic, espero no les incomode :DD**

***: Me he tomado la libertad de agregar aquí el ducado de Beaufort, que realmente existe, y en el no existe ninguna Lady Valentine St. Jones, ella es también producto de mi imaginación xD**

**Nos vemos en los próximos días :DD**

**Nicky**


End file.
